Soulless Marriage
by Jpena
Summary: "We have passed all checkpoints and want to adopt Tom Riddle." Granger said. The older woman appeared startled before she narrowed her eyes. "Tom? But I've never filed any papers for him." Mrs. Cole said. "Mr. and Mrs. Snape, are you sure you wish to adopt a seven year old. Tom is rather peculiar." "We're sure." Severus drawled. Will be M rated
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

Please read and review

Severus grabbed the Granger girl from Potter's body. "Get up girl." He grabbed her and went to the infirmary. Harry Potter lay dead on the ground. He sacrificed himself so that the Dark Lord could be defeated. The boy did not calculate correctly. The snake was alive and Lord Voldemort held her closer to him than ever. It was a haze of bodies, sounds and lights. As soon as Potter died all hell broke loose. The Order fought Death Eaters, many dissapparated. The Dark Lord gave them another ultimatum. "Bury your dead and choose the right side." The megalomaniac's voice thundered through the halls of Hogwarts.

Granger fought him and tried to get back to the Great Hall but Severus was determined to get her to safety. She cried and kicked but he was stronger and got her inside the infirmary.

Molly Weasley had her wand up his neck before he could say a word. "He's in our side." Minerva came to his side. He was surprised when the woman hugged him. "Oh my boy."

Severus let her hold him. He had been deprived of touch for so long. "Minerva, please explain." Arthur said wearily. He was by Ron's side. The boy was in a bed; he looked sedated and in very bad shape.

Granger ran to his side and cried, kissed his forehead. "He knew about Harry, the prophecy, everything. He's been protecting all of us." She said quickly and checked over for injuries in his body. "I'm fine Minerva." He hissed. Although he liked her sudden quasi-like maternal worry it was interfering with his image.

"Professor, you cursed him hours ago and forced him to flee the castle." George said hollowly.

"It's all been a plan. He's on our side." Minerva said unflinchingly. Severus went along with her explanation. She must have seen the memories in the pensieve.

The Weasleys relaxed. Molly went back to Ron's side. Poppy fussed over him but he waved her away.

"This is all we have." Minerva said quietly. "It's the only way." She whispered to him. Her hair was askew and her left hand was bleeding profusely.

He sat down in a bed as far away from the Weasleys as possible. He could see Percy, Ginevra and Fred Weasley on the floor, dead. Ron was not in such as good shape either. He could tell young Weasley would not walk, not matter what Poppy did or how much she waved her wand over the boy's legs and then he was crying. "Oh God Hermione." Severus frowned probably lamenting the unfairness of it all.

"Harry is dead." The boy cried and hugged Granger as much as he was able.

Molly and Arthur cried too, he imagined for their children and for Potter too. Severus thought about the boy. He thought about the snake and all it would take to kill the Dark Lord. It would take months to plan. By this time the Dark Lord knew he was not on his side. He was not answering summons and the skin on his arm burned like hell.

He needed to apparate out and think. It was survival now. He needed to leave England. Harry Potter was dead, he failed and it was time to cut loose and hide. The Dark Lord would try and kill him as soon as possible. He thought him to be the master of the Elder wand. He might as well be dead.

"We have to do something." It was William Weasley. Severus saw the scars on his face.

Minerva nodded. "Albus had an idea; something to do as a very last resort. I believe this is the end of it. I am afraid we have nothing left." Minerva said with a shaky voice. She was trying to be strong for their sakes but he could tell she was struggling.

"What do you propose Minerva?" Severus asked; interested in what Albus had in mind.

She pulled out a pendant necklace. "Time travelling."

Minerva smiled, "yes Ms. Granger." She said fondly. Granger always had the answers.

"Minerva, elaborate please, for our sake." Severus pointed out.

"Albus had this time-turner for four years. He'd been perfecting it and gave it to me last June, just before he died. Albus gave it to me with instructions to only use it case Harry died." Minerva teared up.

"I'm sorry." The witch apologized.

She gave the time turner to him. Severus understood. Minerva wanted him to kill the Dark Lord before he became the Dark Lord.

"He doesn't know how to use it. He doesn't know anything about He Who Must Not be Named's childhood." The Weasley boy said.

He was correct. Severus hadn't taken runes, and the pendant was in Ancient Runes. "Mione, you do."

She nodded. "I'll go with you."

"Oh no Hermione." Molly said.

"Albus warned me. He never finished tinkering with the time turner. There is only one chance, no room for errors or a way to come back." Minerva said cautiously.

Severus further understood. Minerva knew, she must have understood he was going to be persecuted, hounded until Lord Voldemort found him, tortured him and finally killed him.

Granger looked at the Weasley boy. "For Harry." They said at the same time. She cried and hugged him. "I love. I've always been in love with you, since we were twelve." The boy said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." She sobbed and hugged him fiercely.

She hugged the rest of the Weasleys. Severus looked at Minerva. "I'm so sorry Severus." She said and then hugged him hard. "No one will know about the memories. I'm sorry for not protecting you, for turning the other way." She kissed his forehead. Severus could not deny her that little gesture.

Poppy hugged him too. She kissed his forehead too. "I'm sorry Severus." She said as farewell.

Granger grabbed the pendant and put it around her neck and his. It was awkward because of the difference in heights. "Be safe. Albus had a timeframe. Tom should be fourteen in 1940. You need to find him before he boards the train for school."

Granger nodded and turned to him. "We'll need to apparate to London, otherwise we will apparate in Hogwarts."

He grabbed her hand and apparated to King's Cross. It was so surreal. The world didn't change; there were people in the streets. Getting ready for their commutes, it must be close to 6:00 or 7:00 AM.

The girl looked at him. "Do not move." She took the pendant on her hands and rolled the circles quickly. Everything around him moved at neck-breaking speed. He got dizzy and so did the Granger girl, her hands were shaking and she was unsteady. "Look at me." He said in his best commanding voice. She did so; her brown eyes met his darker ones. Gazing at each other grounded them somehow.

"One more spin." She said and then the time turner felt hot. It broke, it kept breaking and suddenly the pendant was on fire and it burst.

Severus fell to his side and collided with a wall. Granger did not have the same luck and fell to the floor. They must have made a very odd couple, so oddly dressed. She wore jeans while he was wearing his long black robes. He needed to ascertain whether they had successfully arrived to 1940. It did not look like they had been successful. This couldn't be 1940. All the buildings were intact; there were no sacks around building, no lines for food rationing or any military men in the streets.

He helped Granger up to her feet. "We must find where and when we are." The young girl nodded. "We have to do something about our clothing." They had been through a war and it showed.

They were somewhat lucky to be in London so early in the morning. Severus grabbed her hand and pulled her to a darkened alley. He aimed his wand at her. She stiffened. "I'm on your side." He reminded her snidely.

She nodded somewhat mollified. He tried to remember those pictures Tobias had of his late mother. He conjured a simple black dress and matching gloves. He made a hat out of a piece of a rag. She looked to be mourning which could be said she was. Granger then pointed his wand at him and his clothing changed. He now wore black slacks, a white dress shirt and a black jacket. "You need a hat and a haircut." She said quickly. She was correct once more, men did not wear their hair as long as Severus did, at least not muggles.

The question of where in time they were weighed heavy in his mind. The London streets they walked through did not correspond to a war torn England. The streets were peaceful looking and the few men who walked the streets were not harried.

"Professor." The girl whispered and motioned to a man holding a newspaper. The Londoner folded the paper, grabbed a suitcase and boarded a train. Severus desillutioned the girl and sat on the empty bench. He glanced at the paper and saw the date. "May 1st, 1934." He growled. "Foolish girl, you have managed to strand us before the Dark Lord ever set foot in Hogwarts." Severus raged.

Granger held her chin up. "I did as I was told. Professor McGonagall approved the number of spins."

Severus paced and broke the spell on the girl. It would be strange if he paced and yelled alone.

He casted a muffliato around them. "It was a simple task, stupid, foolish girl." He would now have to kill a child. The only person he had killed had been Albus and he was dying already.

"Where is the orphanage located?" He asked her. He was convinced it was the only way.

The Granger girl nodded, it seemed for once they were in agreement. Tom Riddle had to die. "Harry and I apparated there a few months ago. She grabbed his hand and they walked to a deserted alleyway once more.

Severus felt the pull of apparation, side along apparation. They were in front of Wool's Orphanage in no time. They performed the charms around them and were to enter the orphanage and seek the Dark Lord when they saw four children leave through the front door. Granger gasped and prevented him from entering the orphanage.

"It's him." She said in a whisper. Severus looked at the children, three boys and a girl. One of the boys, the tallest walked faster than the other two who were clearly struggling to keep up.

"The tall one." Severus said and aimed his wand.

"No, wait, it's the other one. The one with black hair and dark eyes." She said. Severus and her followed the boys into a school. The girl went her way while the boys climbed the steps to the school.

The tall boy pushed the Dark Lord hard. The other boy seemed to not want any trouble and ran inside the school. "Freaks are not allowed to go into school." The tall boy punched the Dark Lord.

Tom Riddle's glare was powerful, suddenly; out of nowhere a rock hit the boy squarely on the head. The boy gasped and ran inside too. Finally the boy was alone. It was time. "He pointed his wand at the boy. _Ava_"

Tom Riddle stared right at him, he couldn't have. He was invisible. The boy wasn't looking at them. He was looking at another boy. This other boy seemed well cared for and a woman held his hand. She kissed his cheek and walked past Tom.

The boy glared at the woman and the child. Tom picked his raggedy book and walked inside the school.

"What are you playing at?" The Granger girl hissed.

Severus looked back at her. "You had a perfect opportunity and missed it." She screeched.

"He's a child." Severus replied.

Granger gulped, "He will grow up and destroy our world." She said as if convincing herself and him that it was the only option.

"We'll wait until school's out and do it then." Granger sat down by a bench and remained silent.

There was no reason for them to be anywhere else. Their bodies were running out of adrenalin and exhaustion was slowly setting in. "We could sleep. Set a timer and then do it." Granger said, her light brown eyes hallow.

He nodded somberly. The girl pulled out a tent from her beaded bag. She used her wand and then waved the wand around them "Salvio Hexa." She chanted and then got inside the tent.

Severus followed her and set a timer. "Five hours should be enough." The Granger girl did not hear, she was already asleep in her bed, curled like the child she was.

Sleep eluded him. He sat thinking about all they has lost because of Voldemort. "It is the only way. There can't be another way."

He heard the timer go off and woke Granger.

"Ms. Granger, wake up at once. The boy is walking back." She startled but was ready to shadow the boy before they could lose him.

Tom walked alone slower than his peers. He seemed distracted. "Do it now professor." Granger insisted.

Tom had a paper on his hands. He followed the scene and saw as the other boys snatched the paper. "Give it here freak." The tall boy said. He laughed and tore the paper in half. Severus expected an outburst of some sorts just like in the morning. He readied his wand.

The boy who would become the darkest wizard of all times balled his fists and wiped wayward tears. He expected magic to burst and the bully to be on the ground but nothing happened. Tom picked up the pieces of the paper and taped it together. It was the drawing of a house; just a simple London house.

The tall boy laughed and tried to kick Tom. Severus saw a woman come out of the orphanage to welcome the children it seemed. She watched the boys. "Again Tom. Get up and find some useful employment. Ungrateful scoundrel, your socks and pants are dirty. I really hope you like cold water and soap. You will wash those nasty clothes or go to school naked." The woman was the picture of outrage. Tom seemed resigned to his fate. He dust off some dirt and in the process soiled the woman's shoes.

"Insolent child." She raised her hand menacingly at the dark haired boy." This time it wasn't him or Tom who stepped in. Granger blazed by, eyes filled with fury.

"Good morning." Granger said with a saccharine voice. Severus walked and joined her, lest she made a bigger mistake. The aurors would come and investigate the incident. They would see traces of memory charms in the woman's mind.

"Good morning, I'm Mrs. Cole, we've written to each other. Please do come in." The woman said with an open smile as soon as she saw him.

"I trust you and your husband's travel was uneventful." She said as she led them to an office. Granger was as confused as he was.

"We have many children in our care." She said as an apology for her behavior toward Tom. "Some are more of a handful than others." She said jovially. The woman would not stop talking.

"Mr. and Mrs.? Oh, I seem to have misplaced your file. How silly of me?"

Severus waved his wand. It was a simple freezing charm. "What in the seven hells did you do?"

"She was going to hit him. He didn't do anything, they were bullying him." Granger said angrily.

"Need I remind you that child will grow up to be the evilest creature in the century."

Granger matched his anger. "If that is so then why couldn't you cast the killing curse when you had the chance." She admonished.

He should have killed the boy. Severus couldn't however. He was not a killer; all he ever did was to keep Lily and Potter safe. He looked at the boy and his hand trembled. Albus would have said he was noble, he begged to differ. Severus was weak and his weakness led to being unable to kill the darkest wizard of all time.

He looked exasperatedly at his former student. She had that glint in her eyes, the one she had when she had the answer and he ignored her. "We raise him, make sure he is taught well, we made sure he doesn't grow up to be a dark wizard."

Severus had to laugh at that. He was no father material. He despised children. He would surely botch it up as his father and his grandfather had done.

"You cannot be serious. Do you understand the ramifications of what you're suggesting?"

"We would be saddled with him for the next 9 years until he becomes of age." Severus said, while refreshing the freezing charm.

"10 years. He turned 7 December 31st." The girl offered with uncertain eyes.

He would exploit that uncertainty. "What do you know of children?"

She glared at him. "More than you of course." She replied with haughtiness.

"You have illustrated my point. We lack the experience, the basic knowledge to take care of a child. Let alone a child as dark as Lord Voldemort." Severus insisted.

"You would kill him then?" She asked. "Have you thought about what it would mean to kill a relative innocent child? Think of your soul professor. What about the aurors? Someone would trace you, unless you frame me. How would anyone explain a healthy child dead, with a scared and surprised face. You would go to Azkaban. I think the Headmaster meant for us to go back in time and do exactly this. Pay more attention to Tom, make sure he did not stray or at least try to do so."

Severus gritted his teeth. He didn't like that she made a bit of sense. Albus was the kind to meddle with other's lives to the point of sending people back in time to fix his mistakes. If only Dumbledore had been more kind or placed Tom Riddle with a wizarding family. Granger looked at him expectantly. "Very well but I hope you understand what happens if we fail. If we fail, they will all be dead."

She nodded. "They might as well be professor. You heard professor McGonagall. We have no means of going back." Granger looked back at him unflinchingly.

"This is madness." He muttered darkly.

"We don't have anything else. You can go professor. I can confound her. She is under the impression we are a couple and want to adopt a child. Once we have Tom you could disappear if you'd like.

Severus shook his head. "No, we'll do this and hope it works because if not we will be the biggest fools in the history of wizarding kind."

He waved his wand and discreetly confounded the muggle. "You were telling us about our excellent file. Granger then replicated adoption papers from a nearby cabinet. The girl did have excellent skills.

"We have passed all checkpoints and are want to adopt Tom Riddle." Granger said to the dazed woman who seemed less confused by the second.

"Tom? But I've never put any papers for Tom." She said with a glassy look. "Mr. and Mrs. Snape, are you sure you wish to adopt a seven year old. Tom is rather peculiar too." Mrs. Cole said.

"We are sure. My husband and I just met him outside. He is a delightful boy. I have fallen in love with him." Granger smiled demurely, an actress to boot.

Severus nodded and signed papers left and right. Granger sat silent and smiling. "Now, I have to submit these papers and then you would pick Tom from here."

"How long does the process take?" He asked.

"A month or so." He looked into her blue eyes and willed her to open her mind. It actually took a week to finalize an adoption. "It will take you three days."

"We are going to meet Tom right now." He stood up and motioned for Granger to do the same. Mrs. Cole nodded; the spell was slowly wearing off. She led them through noisy corridors. The installations were clean but very modest. The children looked borderline sickly. He assumed it was how orphans tended to look. In reality Severus had never been to an orphanage but he guessed they were in the same spectrum as this place. Places with children who were lonely, needy, a rather depressing ambiance.

Granger's face revealed her uneasiness. "I'm not sure about this professor."

Severus scowled. "We'll just look at him and come for him the day after tomorrow." He said shortly. Mrs. Cole nodded and pointed to a small room, in there were two bunk beds. Tom sat writing by a desk. Not once did the child look outside. If he had done so he would have seen a couple watching him with cautious eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

Toda is Severus's Birthday so here we go

Thank you all for reading, favoriting, following and most of all reviewing .

Chapter 2

"We need money and a house." She chattered after her professor. She was busy, her mind thinking of things they would need before they retrieved Tom from the orphanage. It was what she needed now; if she were busy she wouldn't have time to dwell on the past day and a half. She needed to be active; her mind needed to be working, just because if she remained idle, she would remember. Hermione would then see Harry with that lifeless look in his eyes. She would remember Ron's lifeless eyes too. He had looked resigned to not walk again. He told her he loved her. Hermione loved him too and knew he would never forgive her or himself if she stayed back to take care of him.

She shook her head. Hermione looked ahead, professor Snape walked quickly, leaving her behind.

"Professor." She said loudly. Some people looked at her with reproachful eyes. She lowered her voice but called out to him in whispers.

The man finally stopped when they were to cross a street. "Mrs. Cole expects us to pick Tom the day after tomorrow. We need to rent a house and money."

Severus turned back to her and offered his arm when the lights changed. "Where are we going?" She asked when they turned a corner.

"I don't know. Somewhere where you can set that damned tent up." They turned to a park and he motioned for her to set the tent once more.

Hermione magicked the tent open. This time professor Snape performed the protection spells. She went inside the tent. The table looked the same as when Harry, Ron and her shared their last meal together. "Evanesco." She said with a small voice. Hermione did not want to remember then. She needed to prepare and think about the future.

She placed the bag by one end. Hermione heard as professor Snape closed the flap on the tent. The young woman overturned her beaded bag and classified what would be useful for their stay.

It was frenetic the way she discarded clothes and books. It was as if she was trying to get rid of old Hermione and the memories she had.

Professor Snape sat across him. "What do you have of use?"

She looked up, "I have 500 pounds and 600 galleons." Hermione said first, financially speaking they could survive for a good month in their time. The girl was convinced they would live comfortably for at least 5 months at least.

Snape nodded. "600 galleons, that's a good start. We shall find employment once Tom is given to us. We need a background story; I do not believe anyone would give jobs to people who do not have any record of existing. We can say we were educated in the continent since we never attended Hogwarts." The professor rambled on.

Hermione looked at him and spoke up. "We can't go back to the wizarding world."

"What are you saying foolish girl? We are wizards; Tom is a wizard. He will go to Hogwarts. Can you imagine that raw power unchecked, untrained?"

The young woman capitulated, "I understand that professor but Tom can only know we are magical when he's eleven years old." The man threw an incredulous look her way.

"Tom Riddle never had a family, he doesn't understand love, and he despises muggles. If we raise him to understand muggles then he has one less reason to grow up to kill his father and become evil. He needs to be unprejudiced toward muggles."

Professor Snape laughed, "Silly girl, do you really think we can hide our nature? What we are?"

"Yes, you have done so for many years professor. I have the outmost trust in your deception skills." She said bitingly.

The man glared at her, some surprise could be seen in his dark eyes. "Professor, I'm not suggesting we uproot Tom. I am suggesting we raise him muggle until he receives his letter to Hogwarts."

He didn't let her continue with her idea. "And what happens when he realizes we lied to him? What happens when this boy understands we lied to him from the beginning?"

Hermione hadn't thought about that. "Fine, we don't lie but we don't outright tell him or use magic in front of him. We have to encourage him to understand muggles. We are muggle borns. That would also explain why we did not go to Hogwarts. We were trained privately in some village or somewhere in the continent. Not all witches go to Hogwarts."

"No, but they go to Durmstrang of Beuxbatons. I have never heard of young muggle-born wizards learning through masters, it is very implausible Ms. Granger."

"I went to Beuxbaton and you went to Durmstrang. We'll forge documents." She said exasperatedly.

Snape hissed at her, silently and then she knew he was really angry. "What is your reason then for not joining the wizarding world?"

"We can't, not yet, not until Tom realizes muggles can be good." Hermione felt as if raising Tom within muggles was the best option they had at hand and would voice it until professor Snape understood the importance of her views.

"Ms. Granger, what do you propose we do then?" He asked still glaring at her.

She wanted to break eye contact and flee but she steeled herself. She used her best admonishing face, the one she used to scold Ron and Harry on occasion. "We rent a house in London, find work as muggles and raise Tom with as much muggle influence as possible."

"He has some control over his magic. Granger, we are dealing with a dangerous child."

She looked at him and rebuked his worries. "We will be cautious. We are pretty smart and talented aren't we?" She said almost willing him to agree to her and just follow her lead. Hermione felt the need for him to trust her instincts.

"Let's try my way. We live as muggles; we raise him as muggle born. If it doesn't work we do it your way. We'll have our fake documents and reintegrate into the wizarding folk. We'll do it your way. I promise." She said.

"Fine, but we tell him when he asks why we adopted him. He will ask, I know he will." Snape grabbed the bag of money and separated the notes into different piles.

"Hide those, we can't use them yet." He then duplicated the money.

"You can't do that." Hermione said outraged.

"Oh spare me Granger." Snape hissed and continued his work.

"We will follow your plan for the time being. I will change the approach if I see it fit. I require you to trust me right now. I will find a job but for now we need money until then."

Hermione frowned. "I can get a job too." He harrumphed. "Fine, you will do so but we still need income."

"We need documents, both muggle and wizarding." She said and took out a brown leather bag. She couldn't part with this; she had taken out of her home, some scrapbooks and different mementos. She would have never thought her great grandparent's passports would help her in the future but here she was using them.

"My mum used to say I looked like her." She showed professor Snape the old passport.

"You do." He waved his wand and her name appeared instead of Catharine Hughes.

"I, however look nothing like him." He waved his wand at the other passport and the features changed to his. William Granger became Severus Snape, the dates changed to match the professor age. "January 9th. Is that your birthday?"

"Yes." Her professor said shortly.

"Change my birthday too." Nana had been twenty-five when she had her passport issued.

The man grumbled but did so. "You have to put Snape next to Hermione." She did not meet his gaze but saw his uncomfortable stance.

"Do you perhaps happen to have a marriage license in that bag of yours?" The professor meant to mock her but Hermione merely nodded. "As a matter of fact I do." She said with a small smile and grabbed a scrapbook. Once again Snape changed the names. Hermione looked it over. "We can't have married in 1930. According to my certificate I would have been 14." The man switched it to 1933.

"We need clothes."

Hermione nodded. "I have pictures. I can change the clothes I have." She said quickly. It was her clothes and the guys' clothes."

"We should rest." He said wearily. Hermione could not agree more but there was so much to do. She needed to at least transfigure some clothes. Professor Snape had transfigured her clothes but the dress was much too loose.

He looked out of place, there in the middle of the tent. She suddenly remembered, "You need a haircut."

"What?" He asked and did the thing with his eyebrows and then scowled. Hermione looked back at him. She would not be cowed; she wasn't his student anymore. She realized she would be his partner until Tom was older.

"I said you need a haircut. The bathroom is through there. You also need a shower." She remarked. They both needed showers. Hermione could wait until he was done with the shower.

"Are you insane?" He said menacingly.

"You have called me insane at least three times today. I would prefer if you desisted. Now, you will eventually have to shower and get a haircut." She stared back, refusing to show weakness.

"You have a choice as to whether you get a haircut from me or somewhere else. That is the only choice you have right now." She said tiredly.

"You may use the shower first." He said then. The young woman moved quickly before he could withdraw his assent.

She ran to the bathroom with some clothes she grabbed from her beaded bag. The bathroom looked exactly like she remembered. She saw Ron's dirty shirt and almost wept. She didn't have time to cry, not now. Hermione shed her clothes and turned on the hot water; maybe the steady stream of water would erase some of the weariness she felt.

She decided to finish sorting clothes while Snape showered. He had asked for some clothes, apparently he needed to have regular pieces of clothing to then transfigure them into 1930's fashion. Hermione gave him mismatched pieces, socks from Harry, boxers from Ron, a black T-shirt, Harry's and faded blue jeans, Ron's because he was taller. He nodded to her and went to the shower.

Soon enough professor Snape was sitting in front of her. He wore black slacks and a black dress shirt. Hermione remembered giving haircuts to the boys and being terrible at it. She did not disclose this to the man in front of her. She put a towel around his torso. She started by combing through his hair. Never in a billion years would she have thought she would touch professor Snape's hair. It was soft to the touch and so black, blacker than Harry's at least. She started cutting his hair and remained on task for another twenty minutes. The girl found it relaxed her.

Snape thanked her briefly and then went to Ron's cot. It was clear he intended to sleep. Hermione could not stall any longer and decided to follow into his footsteps. She was happy her flannel pajamas were still clean and curled to sleep for a few hours.

The girl woke up disoriented but rested. For a few minutes she thought all had been a nightmare, she could see Harry's black head, only it wasn't. It was professor Snape who was still asleep.

She performed a simple time telling spell. How silly of them, they could have used this same spell when they arrived to this time period. She had been to out of sorts to suggest it. Maybe professor Snape did not know about it.

Her spell determined that it was early in the morning; they had sleep for almost a day. She approached the sleeping man and tried to shake him. She stepped back when she felt bind around her wrists. "It's morning. We need to get the house and settle." She said immediately.

Snape had her wand out. "Never do that again. I could have killed you." He hissed.

Hermione nodded and lowered her gaze to his t-shirt and jeans. The spell must have worn off.

Snape noticed and glared at her. It was hard to keep a straight face when your professor who picked on you wore jeans too small for his height and a rather tight shirt. She wanted to laugh but decided it wouldn't be the best course of action.

"I'll go dress." She said quickly and left him to arrange his clothing.

Hermione transfigured her pajamas into a beige dress. She combed her hair back and managed to get it to a simple hairstyle. She would have to learn to style hair differently from now on.

She stepped out ready to face professor Snape who looked ready to play his part.

"I'm hungry." He said first thing. "We'll eat breakfast and then search for a house." She agreed, sometimes she forgot to eat.

They ate a nearby restaurant. She noticed the people around her giving her looks, especially women. "Why are they looking at me?"

Professor Snape replied with a bored tone. "Your hair, I assume."

She frowned but kept quiet. They ate in relative peace. She followed him out of the eatery and he offered his hand when they crossed streets.

Hermione suggested a place, the first that came to mind. "Hammersmith." Snape shrugged and apparated them.

It seemed neither Hermione or Snape had ever visited Hammersmith; they had some difficulty finding their way around but finally found a neighborhood and some houses that had sale signs. After a rather tense meeting with a landlord, they found their house. Well, Hermione did, since she was the one doing most of the talking. The landlord did not appreciate that and was hell bent into getting Snape to converse with him.

Hermione finally had it when the man refused to show her inside the house. "My husband is a man of very few words. I suggest you listen to me and answer my questions."

The man continued to ignore her. "Say something." She finally caved in.

"Show us inside." The professor said tersely and the landlord acquiesced. It was a decent house, two floors, a cellar and an attic, three bathrooms, two upstairs, one in the ground level, four bedrooms, a spacious kitchen, living room, dining room and a small den.

"We'll take it." Hermione said at once. The man ignored her and looked at professor Snape who nodded and signed contracts and more papers.

Hermione was frustrated. "The nerve of that man." She exclaimed as she looked around the living room. She thanked whatever deity the house was furnished. All they needed to know was to buy clothes and essentials for daily living.

They explored the house, Snape insisted on performing protective spells around the property.

She picked the master bedroom and magically cleaned it of any germs or other traces. It had been easier than expected; at least they had a home now. She cleaned the entire house and then returned to the master bedroom.

It would take more time to make the house theirs but for now Hermione thought it was enough. She unpacked her things and separated clothes for professor Snape; she even had time to transfigure his clothes into 1930's clothes.

She went to the kitchen and made a list of things she would need. She had seen a market three or so streets before they found this house. She would have to go there and buy food. They also needed cutlery and towels.

Hermione looked for Snape. "Professor." She called out and wandered around the house. She found him in the den browsing through books. Why didn't she think of the den? "Have you found anything interesting?"

He barely looked up from a black book. "These muggles were quite read. Hide those." He pointed to a pile.

"Why?" She asked but grabbed the books nonetheless.

"They are politically subversive, and some of them are sexually graphic. You would think 1930's literature would be more restrictive." He said distractedly as he read the pages on the book. "_Exiles_."

"Oh, I read that book." She chirped.

Snape closed the book immediately. "Excellent. Have you cleaned our new abode?"

"I have. We need food and clothes."

He nodded and they left the house. Hermione chose to get the clothes first. "We should go to Harrods. It's the only place I know."

He grumbled but followed her lead. She bought at least twenty-five dresses, new underwear and ten pairs of shoes and sleepwear. Hermione was a practical woman, if she bought all these dresses she wouldn't have to go back for at least another eight to nine months. She managed to even find a coat for the winter. The saleslady was helpful. Snape decided to buy his clothes on his own. They were to meet in the ground floor with all their purchases. Hermione had a nice boy carrying her bags for her.

She saw him approach her. He only had a medium size parcel on his arms. "You need to get more clothes."

"Roger, would you be a dear and come with us to the gentlemen's store?" She said while giving the boy a dazzling smile. The boy nodded eagerly and followed her. Snape looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

She did something bold, "what are you waiting for dear? Come along." She grabbed his arm and forced him to move along.

"Release me at once." He hissed.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Roger is watching, I suggest you play along professor and stop behaving like a sulky five year old who doesn't want to shop for clothes."

He looked around. They were sure to make a scene. Snape did not do well in social awkward situations, neither did she but she was sure she would fare better than her professor.

The man glared at her but submitted. Hermione shook inside but it was another accomplishment for her. Apparently Gryffindor courage did work. She advanced purposely into the gentlemen's store and made him buy at least 10 suits, different sets of sleepwear, more underwear and ties. The lady in charge smiled benevolently, "Oh dearie, he was here not twenty minutes ago. I tried to find him more pieces but he refused."

Hermione chuckled, "he can be difficult." She tried to say it affectionately.

Professor Snape glared at them. "Oh, I daresay he's cross with me."

The saleslady chuckled along and was very pleasant.

They hired a cabbie to take them home. Once they were comfortably seated the man grabbed her arm and squeezed. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable and tense. "Never again do something like that." Hermione remained quiet, as did the professor.

She decided to buy the food on her own. She had poked the bear and it was easier to leave him be. Let him sulk inside the house. She would be productive, cook some dinner and leave a cold sandwich for him.

The young woman bought the food. She was so confused at first; thankfully an older woman helped her. "Good God girl, didn't your mother take you with her to buy food?"

Hermione shook her head. Catelyn Granger did take her, but to modern supermarkets. She bought mostly vegetables, breads and fruits. She did not know how to really cook meats. She bought some pasta and called it a day.

She cooked the pasta; she was somewhat disappointed that the food was not as edible as she thought.

Snape graced her with his presence. Hermione noted he wore some of the new clothes they had bought today. He glanced at the pasta and smirked nastily. "It seems Ms. Know It All, really doesn't know it all."

"Evanesco." He said with relish.

"Hey, I was going to eat that." She said, not really believing it herself.

He laughed. "I think not."

He grabbed the pasta and set it in a pot. "Dice some tomatoes and vegetables.

She glared at him but did so. Twenty minutes later they were eating pasta with tomato sauce and vegetables.

"How come you're so useless in the kitchen?" He asked as he sipped some wine. She did not ask where he got it.

Hermione wiped her mouth. "I'm not useless."

He raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I can't cook that well. Not like you're so better yourself." She said spitefully even though the pasta was very good.

"No need to get that offended. I only ask because you were a partially decent potion student, not particularly talented but able." He continued to mock her.

She was an adult now and couldn't let professor Snape get to her. He wouldn't belittle her anymore. Hermione remembered wishing his praise more than anything those first years at Hogwarts. She ignored him and continued eating, no sense in wasting good food.

They stared at each other for a while. Hermione was surprised when he brought it up.

"What is our story?"

Hermione knew exactly what he meant but played dumb nonetheless, "what do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. The dark lord was a powerful wizard even as a child."

"Tom, get used to calling him Tom." She said correcting him.

The man looked at her expectantly. So far he had gone along with her plans, even if reluctantly. The young woman assumed he expected her to come up with their story too.

"I don't know." It was too much; she couldn't do that to Ron or Harry for that matter. He killed Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall claimed he had been a double spy all along. Why had he killed the Headmaster? She needed answers all of the sudden.

"We should keep most of our personalities. We can't completely disguise ourselves from Tom. Let's try a simple game before we agree on a plausible background story." The young woman said phrasing 20 questions as a research endeavor.

The man leaned back on his chair as if waiting for her to start the activity. Hermione once again started the efforts. "What is your favorite color?"

"I don't see why that would be relevant but I will concede, green." Snape said and poured more wine.

Hermione sipped her wine glass. "Now you ask me something." 

The professor smirked. "Did you steal boomslang skin from my stores your second year?"

She blushed, "I did."

He scowled, "I knew it had been you and your little friends."

Hermione did not want to smile so she asked another question. "What is your favorite book?"

"_The Count of Montecristo_." He said without hesitation. Revenge at its finest.

"Why did you decide Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw?" He asked curiously.

"How did you know that? Never mind." She stood up and went to their living room.

She sat down on the sofa and tucked her shoeless feet in the cushions. "I wanted friends. Lavender and Seamus were already sorted and they seemed all right at least Seamus did." She remembered Lavender did not pay much attention to her.

"What was your favorite subject at Hogwarts?" She asked

"Charms." He said as he settled in an armchair next to her. Hermione craned her neck and changed positions to see him better.

"You have to elaborate." She said and offered her empty glass.

"You know about the Half-Blood Prince's book. I have a gift; I can create spells. I enjoyed Charms." He said simply and poured her some wine.

"When did you have your first kiss?" She asked cheekily.

He raised that eyebrow. "Not that it is any of your concern but I was thirteen."

She nodded. "I've never been kissed." For a moment she thought Ron would kiss her and then Yaxley cursed him and he twitched in the floor. She shook her head and asked him something else. The wine was working wonders in her. "Why did you kill him?"

He stiffened. She swore to herself she wasn't going to ask but she did.

Snape looked at her and answered. "He was dying, the ring held a powerful curse. He knew Draco had been tasked to kill him and decided I should be the one to do it."

Hermione smiled, "thank you for telling me." She said, flushed from the wine. She extended her hand for more.

"I think you've had enough. We have to pick Tom tomorrow and have not figured out our background story." Snape stated.

She sat up straight. "I don't think I can come up with anything."

"We're muggleborns. We met at work." He said casually.

"What do we do? What are your plans for the future?" She asked, quite intrigued.

"I have a master's degree in mathematics." He said as if he was telling her that tomorrow would probably rain.

"You do? How? When?" She asked excitedly.

"Don't sound so surprised. I always liked maths. I was bored during those years of relative peace after the Dark Lord fell. I enrolled and got my degree. I can teach."

Hermione laughed, "You hate teaching."

He did not glare. "I do, but only immature and foolish children. I could teach young men in any University."

"Fine, so we met at the University. You were a maths professor and I was a nursing student." She said carefully.

"Not a doctor, why?" He asked. She guessed it was a fair question; she had always been an overachiever.

"I want to watch over Tom so no school, not until he goes to Hogwarts."

"You are between jobs, we moved from..."

"Cokeworth." He offered.

"Yes, we've been married for a year." Hermione supplied.

"I think we have some semblance of our story professor." She said, relieved that it hadn't been an excruciating experience as she thought it would be.

"Severus. If we are to continue with this charade we need to start addressing each other by our given names."

"Very well Severus." She said, the name sounded foreign to her ears.

"Good night Hermione." He replied and retired for the night. She headed to the master bedroom and was glad he wasn't there. Snape had probably chosen one of the other bedrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you for reviewing, following, favoriting and reading this story.

Please read and review

Chapter 3

They were going to retrieve Tom that morning. Granger was dressed in a blue dress and matching heels. He wore one of his suits and was gladly surprised when he smelled orange juice and toast. At least the girl had the foresight to cook something before leaving for the orphanage. She was already eating when he arrived to the dining room.

He remained quiet. "Good morning Severus." She said cordially.

The man grumbled and went straight for coffee. Granger seemed to have redeeming qualities after all. He drank his coffee quietly and then ate some toast.

"We should get going. I want to take Tom out of that place as soon as possible."

They apparated to London, they would take a cab once they had Tom with them. Severus offered his arm and they walked toward the orphanage.

They knocked on the door and once again were surrounded by children. It had to be Saturday because children of all ages were around. Mrs. Cole was in her office nursing what appeared to be whisky.

"The Snapes, how wonderful to see you again." The woman sounded ecstatic. Did she believe they would not come back for Tom?

"Yes, we would like to see Tom now." Granger was nothing short of blunt. She did not like Mrs. Cole. He could tell by the creases in her brow. She would wrinkle her nose whenever the woman tried to engage her in any sort of conversation.

"Of course, Tom should be in his room. He spends most of his time alone." Mrs. Cole led them to one of the rooms. The woman opened the door. Tom was staring out of the window.

"Tom, there's some people who would like to see you. I told you about them, the Snapes, your new family." The woman said effusively. Tom did not look at him but glared at Mrs. Cole with so much hatred.

Severus knew that look; it was the look he reserved for his father. He used to look at Tobias with that same rage. "I don't want to see anyone."

Mrs. Cole left the room. "I will leave you with him. I made sure to pack all of his belongings." She motioned to a meager trunk and a ratty briefcase.

The woman shut the door once she was on the other side. Severus did not approach Tom but Granger did. "Hello Tom, how do you do?"

The boy kept his back to them. "I'm not crazy. She wants to get rid of me. Have you come to take me to the asylum?"

Tom looked at him for answers. He seemed to ignore Granger. Severus looked at him and kept eye contact. The boy was starting to create occluding barriers but they were unconscious, weak, and very rudimentary. "No, my wife and I want to adopt you."

Granger jumped in then, correctly sensing her input would be needed. "My name is Hermione and he is Severus Snape."

Tom looked at her for the first time. The girl offered him a small smile, honest and open. She wasn't overenthusiastic. Severus understood that Granger believed she could help this boy.

"Why?" Severus knew Tom would ask. The boy wasn't used to good things happening and probably thought he would grow up in the orphanage without anyone adopting him. He was a handsome boy; once more Severus wondered why Tom Riddle hadn't been adopted as a small child.

Severus glanced at Hermione who pleaded with him to not be so blunt with Tom.

He nodded and glanced at Tom. He tried to think of something easy, some light magic to show to Tom. Severus immediately thought of Lily and when they were children.

Hermione sat down in the bed and looked at Tom. "I know that when you're angry or scared things happen. They happened to me when I was a child too and they happened to Severus too."

Severus then came closer and willed flowers from a nearby vase to float around the room and eventually land in Hermione's hair. She laughed and produced her wand she made canaries fly out with the flowers.

Tom's eyes widened. "I knew I was different." He said and smirked. Severus did not like the small glint in his eyes. It could be the beginnings of the Dark Lord's path.

"I an a way we are." Severus sat next to Hermione. Tom was in his little chair in front of them.

"We are wizards, you will be a wizard one day." Severus said patiently.

Tom nodded, "were my parents wizards? My mum couldn't have been she died when I was born. If she was a witch she would have found a way to live."

Hermione stiffened; he could feel the anxiety rolling off of her. "We don't know Tom." He said casually.

"But you have magic. Where do you live? Are we going to a magical place? Away from these people." Severus saw the little face darken.

"We are just like you. My parents were not magical." Hermione said gently.

"My father was non magical but my mother had magic." Severus said still assessing the child's face.

He opened the closet with a wave of his wand and packed some shirts into the trunk.

"Where can I get one of those?" He asked excitedly.

"You'll get one when you're eleven and go to school." Severus offered calmly.

"There's a school." He asked with happiness.

"Yes, you'll go when the time comes." Hermione said with a small smile.

Tom stood up. "I'm ready. We can go now."

Hermione stood up and offered her hand. Tom did not take it, he grabbed his briefcase and tried to take the trunk too but Severus grabbed it first.

He wasn't surprised Tom went with them so willingly. The boy's face lit up when he saw magic for the first time. He had finally understood what it was that he could do. Severus carried the trunk out into a cab and did not speak with Mrs. Cole anymore.

"Tom, don't you want to say goodbye to anyone?"

The boy shook his head and looked at Hermione, "I don't have any friends here, they all hated me and I hated them." Tom said simply.

Hermione waved goodbye and helped Tom settle in the car. Severus could tell she was a little uncomfortable with the child's explanations. He thought they were logical and not so worrisome. The girl probably had an uneventful childhood, parents who loved her and supported her and loved her. Tom didn't have that and Severus could relate, very well in fact. He used to dream someone would come from him and take him away, of course that was before he met Lily.

Tom looked out the window with happiness. Severus closed the door. Tom sat between Hermione and him.

"Where are we going?" He asked Hermione.

"To our home in Hammersmith." She replied, encouraged that Tom was talking to her.

"Do you also have a stick like him?" He said in a lower voice. Severus of course could hear everything but pretended to be engrossed with the street. "You mean a wand, and yes I have one."

"Could you teach me?" He asked gently.

Severus tensed, the girl would have to give Tom an answer that did not slight him but did not encourage him to practice magic yet. It was too early for Tom to learn magic.

"Not yet. You will have to get a wand so we'll wait until your letter arrives." Hermione said as gently.

"But we can read so you can be prepared for when your letter arrives. Would you like that Tom." The boy smiled, clearly excited by the prospect of reading.

"Can I change my name now? I don't want to be Tom anymore." The boy said musingly.

"Why would you change your name? I like Tom." Hermione asked honestly puzzled.

"There are a lot of Toms." The boy supplied as if that was enough reason to change one's name.

"I think Tom is a very handsome name and it doesn't matter how many Toms there are. You are the only one I know and I happen to like you." Hermione said clearly.

"Fine." Tom replied. "Do you know many people like us? How many of us are there?"

"Less than muggles." Hermione said.

"Muggles, what are those?" Tom asked.

"Non-magical folk." Hermione answered patiently.

"Why don't muggles know we can do magic?" Tom asked.

"Tom, you are a clever boy aren't you?" Hermione said carefully.

"I am." Tom said proudly.

"What do you think would happen if non-magical people knew there was magic?"

"They would want it." Tom said looking up to her face.

Severus heard as Hermione tried to explain their seclusion. "To be able to do magic is something wonderful and it takes a very responsible person to be able to use that magic for good things. We have to be careful and make sure we use our magic for good things only."

Tom frowned, "what happens if someone does bad things with their magic like hit someone?"

Hermione looked at him. It was his turn to look at the child. "That is why children go to Hogwarts, to learn and control their magic. It is normal for your magic to get out of control but you have to calm your emotions." Tom looked up with his brown eyes and appeared confused.

"It is not right to use magic to hurt people. Use your magic only to protect yourself." Severus felt the need to tell him that. This Tom had not hurt other children yet; he had not fully controlled his magic yet.

Tom looked up to him, "You will teach me. I will do magic, proper magic like you sir."

Severus nodded. "You will learn Tom, we only have one condition, that you don't lie to us. We will not lie to you but you have to give us the same treatment."

The boy agreed, "I will not lie." He said clearly as if convincing himself that he would not do so.

They arrived to the house. The cabbie offered to help but Severus shook his head. "It is fine, thank you." He carried the trunk inside the house. Tom carried his briefcase and smiled when he saw the house. "It's like the one in my drawing." He said to no one in particular.

Severus looked over to Hermione who flushed slightly. She had seen the picture the boy drew, granted it wasn't detailed but he realized the girl decided on buying this house because of the picture.

"I just matched the colors of his picture. That's all. We need all the help we can get." She said and followed Tom.

"Where is my room?" He asked in the middle of the living room. The boy was not shy at all. Severus glanced at him and Hermione who seemed to be happy Tom was not as introverted as when they first met him.

"Upstairs." She grabbed his hand and took the boy's hand. "You get to choose which room you want."

Severus followed them and cringed when the boy chose the room he slept in last night.

He had left his suit in a chair by a window. "But I thought you said that one was your room Mrs. Snape?"

"Call me Hermione, and it is, Severus just forgets to put things back in their place. We've just moved you see."

Tom gasped, "This house is new?"

"Well, not new, but yes, we finished moving yesterday night, so it is new if you come to think about it, at least for us." Hermione rambled.

Tom traced the walls and smiled. "Can I stay in this room?"

"Yes." Severus said and grabbed his suit from the chair.

The boy settled down and it was uncomfortable for a second. "Do you want me to hang your clothes?"

Tom shook his head, "I can do it myself. I always do things myself." He said simply, it wasn't to make Hermione or him pity him but because Tom was used to doing things himself.

Severus inched closer to the door and left the room. Hermione followed Severus out of the room. "Why does he know that married people sleep together? He grew up in an orphanage."

Severus smirked, "He is a rather remarkable child, smart, and I assume has read more books than he is supposed to. Of course he knows married people share a room." Hermione opened the room to the master bedroom. "Thankfully, I put your clothes in my bag." She said and proceeded to organize his clothes next to hers.

"How are we going to do this then?" He asked politely.

"I am a rather peaceful sleeper. I will take one side of the bed." She said bravely.

He sighed. "Won't it be a better idea if we sleep in separate beds?"

"Ideally, but Tom could need us and I don't want him to be suspicious." Hermione said.

"Hermione, we can ward the door." Severus said, trying to reason with her.

"You shouldn't have said that thing about lying. Now we have less room for deception, not that it's right that we lie but…"

Severus grew frustrated, "He will lie to us, don't be so naïve as to think he won't but at least now we have an agreement. Tom has rules; he needs rules. As for this, well, it is your decision. As it happens, I am a very light and peaceful sleeper and will keep to my side of the bed.

"Thanks, it is best if we go to the living room."

Tom was already there by the fireplace with a book in his hands. "I wanted to draw it." He said simply when they noticed some color pencils lying around.

"Tom, are those yours?" Hermione asked gently.

"No." Tom said without looking at her.

"Did you take them from any of the children in the orphanage?" She asked and crouched to his eye level.

"No, we never get good toys. I just wished for them really hard and they zoomed past the window I swear." He said loudly.

"I believe you Tom." Hermione then sat down and took the color pencils. Tom gave up the black one.

"We won't use these. They are not ours. You see Tom; you probably summoned them. They belong to another child."

"Severus will buy you color pencils. You only need ask Tom, we'll buy what you want and need, within reason of course." The man in question was left with nothing but to agree.

"What do you want Tom?" He asked trying to echo Hermione's gentle tone.

"I rather come with you." Tom said and stood up. Hermione looked somewhat disappointed.

Severus offered his hand and Tom took it. They walked out of the house. "I don't know where we could buy your drawing materials."

"We could walk around and ask those men over there." Tom offered and walked to them.

The men had a few options. Severus thanked them and went to the local stationary shop.

Tom smiled at the display of pens and color pencils. "Which ones do you want Tom?"

"Whichever you decide sir. It doesn't matter, as long as they work." He said and looked at the notebooks too.

"Which ones do you recommend?"

The young man pointed to a beautiful case of color pencils. "Those are too expensive." Tom gasped.

"Well, you'll have to take good care of them then." Severus stressed.

"Yes sir, I will, I promise I will." Tom practically bounced off his feet when the clerk wrapped the color pencils.

"We're not coming back here Tom, best choose all you want now." Severus said.

The boy's eyes rounded and he looked at other things. Severus noticed he gravitated to notebooks. He bought him two and also a blank notepad. Tom then looked at him. "I don't want anything else sir."

He paid for the supplies and they walked back to the house. Hermione was sitting down reading a book. "You're back." She smiled.

"Let me see what you bought." She demanded.

Tom was excited and showed her piece by piece. He also related what he planned to do with them and the paper he had.

Severus watched as Hermione joined Tom on the floor and they drew together. He decided to leave them be and start making lunch.

He cooked for an hour or so when he heard Tom's voice. "Why is Mr. Snape cooking?"

Hermione chuckled. "Well, he is better at cooking than I am. He likes to cook."

Severus served them some tomato soup and cold cheese sandwich. Tom ate with gusto. He was very proper and asked at least thirty questions before they were done with lunch.

The rest of the day went by in the same manner. Tom was full of questions which Hermione and him tried to answer to the best of their abilities. He drew and read too. Tom took a bath and changed into ratty new clothes. "We will go to Harrods and get you new clothes. We shall do that tomorrow." Hermione wrinkled her nose at the boy's grey pajamas.

After his bath Tom asked if he could retire after dinner and went up to his new room. The boy said good night and climbed the stairs.

Hermione casted a muffliato as soon as the boy was out of earshot. "What do you think? How do you think we did?"

Severus remembered that about her, she enjoyed feedback, always had. He would have enjoyed her as a colleague. "I think we could have done worse. He has a lot of questions and it is understandable for him to be wary."

"He seems to like you more." The girl said with a hint of something.

"I was his loyal follower." He said seriously. The girl laughed a little.

Severus smirked. "You have a sense of humor." She said and smiled slightly.

"Don't get sappy." He said and tried to get back to his book.

"How did he behave when you went out shopping?" She asked conversationally. He could tell Hermione was dying to know.

"Like a regular seven year old. Excited to get things. I doubt he was allowed much things." Severus explained.

"He's too independent. Did you hold his hand when you crossed streets?" She asked.

Severus shook his head. "Should I have?"

"Yes, he's a child. He could have gotten hurt." Hermione said with trepidation.

"I don't think he would have. He's a smart boy." Severus replied nonchalantly.

"I remember being terrified of getting lost when my parents an I went shopping." She supplied.

"You are generalizing your experiences to all children Tom's age. Tom did not have loving parents. He is used to being independent and taking care of his needs." Severus stated and ended all future conversation by opening his book and reading.

Severus stayed in the living room half an hour more after Hermione retired. He was postponing the inevitable. He forced his feet to climb the stairs. The man bathed and entered the room. Hermione seemed to be sleeping. Severus wished he could sleep as easily as the girl.

The man crossed the room and lifted the light duvet and settled down. Sleep eluded him. His companion seemed to have the same problem. "I can't sleep." The girl turned and faced his side.

Severus pretended to be asleep. "I know you are awake." She stated.

He faced her. "I can't sleep."

"You have said that twice." He was sure she blushed but could not tell because the room was pitch black.

"Let's play a game." She said chirpily.

"Bloody hell girl, close your eyes and sleep. It is not as hard as you think." He hissed.

"Ask me a question. I'll answer it." She ignored his mood.

He remained silent for a few minutes. "Severus, please. I will ramble until you play."

He rolled his eyes and decided to humor her, whatever made her shut up. "How did you know you were a witch?"

"I turned my first grade teacher's hair green." She said.

"That must have been a sight." He said imagining and little bushy haired girl frowning and puff the teacher has green hair.

"What about you, when did you first perform magic." She asked.

It wasn't a pleasant memory. "I exploded all the glass in my house when I was six years old. My father's hand was badly cut."

"Oh that must have been unfortunate." She said sympathetically.

"Not at all, the bastard deserved the cut." Severus said with hatred.

"Do you wish to continue playing?" He asked sensing her discomfort.

"Yes." She replied.

"Are you really Draco's godfather?"

"Yes, Narcissa insisted. Lucius had to agree on principle but he wasn't happy about it." Severus replied.

"Why did you lie about the Troll incident?" He always wondered about that.

Hermione shrugged. "I wanted Ron and Harry to like me. It would have been unfair for Harry and Ron to get in trouble because of me. I was quite happy when they decided to come back for me. I don't know what would have happened if they wouldn't have."

Severus decided to answer her, "you wouldn't have gotten in so much trouble or broken so many rules. You wouldn't have fought a war that wasn't yours or risked your life so many times. You wouldn't be here, stuck in the past taking care of a child."

He didn't know what made him say that. Severus expected Hermione to shut down, cry or call him a name or something but she didn't. She answered him, "You could be right about the rules breaking and the risking my life but I would have fought. It was my war." She pulled a sleeve of her arm up and moved so the light from outside the window could light her flesh. He could saw a hideous scar; he saw a word that haunted him so many years. There in her pale flesh, that bloody word stared at him, _mudblood_ it read.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything Harry Potter related.

I want to thank my little sister and all of you who review and those who push me to write.

Love all of your reviews, favorites, alerts. As always please keep reading and reviewing. Enjoy

Chapter 4

Maybe it was too much. She shouldn't have showed him the scars. Her potions' professor was too quiet.

She revealed far too much. The man by her side didn't speak for the longest and just before she could made a bigger fool of herself he spoke. "Who did that?"

It was a blessing that they couldn't properly see each other. "Bellatrix Lestrange." Hermione couldn't bring herself to tell him of that day when they were captured by snatchers and were brought to the Malfoy's estate.

Severus didn't ask. He didn't speak anymore. "She's dead. Molly Weasley killed her." He said trying to make her feel better she supposed. Hermione wouldn't forget the pain. It seemed like it lasted hours when in reality it couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes.

"Thank you." She said and closed her eyes. She had two nightmares that night. She dreamed that Tom woke up with red eyes and killed her with a knife and she dreamed of Ron and two beautiful redheaded children. They were her children. Ron and her were happy. She woke up with tears on her eyes. It couldn't be. It would never be. She was in the past and would never see her friends or family.

The young witch wiped her tears and noticed her professor wasn't there anymore. It was daylight. She stood up and closed her nightgown. Hermione stepped into the lavatory. The young woman missed modern plumbing. She sighed and tried to look presentable. She couldn't do much about the bags under her eyes or the fact that her hair looked bushier than ever.

She went and knocked on Tom's door. There was no response so she entered the room. Tom wasn't there but the bed was made perfectly. Hermione frowned and went into the living room. There was no one there either. She was growing uneasy by the minute when suddenly she heard their voices.

"You'll have to go to school." Severus said logically.

"I understand sir, but I thought there would be a special school for people like me."

"No, you're going to the same school. Hermione and I don't want to interrupt your education."

"I don't want to go there anymore." Tom replied.

Hermione strained to hear the conversation. "I already know my maths. They make fun of me and the teacher blames me for everything."

"Well, there's not much we can do now." Severus said ending the matter.

She stepped inside the kitchen. "Good morning." Severus nodded and served her a plate of food. He sat down and drank his tea.

"Mrs. Snape." Tom looked at her with big dark eyes.

"Call me Hermione." She smiled openly while drinking orange juice.

"Hermione. I asked Mr. Snape if there was a school for special people like us." Hermione cut him off then.

"There aren't any. Not until Hogwarts." Their plan was to teach Tom more about muggles. They would need to suppress most of their magic until she was sure the boy would not grow up to be a megalomaniac trying to rule over the magical world.

Tom looked at her and then at Severus who pretended to read his newspaper. Hermione glanced back at the boy and looked at his clothes. "Get ready soon. We're going shopping after breakfast and make a day out of it." She said chirpily.

Severus rolled his eyes. "He needs new clothes and supplies for school." She said simply. He didn't say anything and continued with his reading.

The boy ate his toast and was quiet. She didn't think of even making polite conversation. Hermione merely ate her toast and oatmeal.

The adults and the child walked out of the house. Severus hailed a cab that took them to Harrods. Tom and Severus looked uncomfortable. They hung back and did not approach the clerks at the store. "Tom, come here." She went to get the little boy from Severus. "I don't need new clothes."

It seemed men and boys shared an inborn dislike for shopping. Ron and Harry hated it as did Severus and now Tom was dragging his feet and his little face remained stoic through out the process.

They finally stepped out of the clothing department stores. It was three hours later and Tom Riddle had a new wardrobe and enough shoes and all new school supplies. Hermione took delight in knowing that Tom enjoyed getting new books and notepads. His face lit up. Severus didn't care or pretended to not care.

"Could I switch schools?" the boy asked once more. He didn't speak to her however. He spoke to Severus. She faked sleep on the way home and listened to them talk.

"Not until year's over." He replied strictly. Hermione feared he would be abrasive if Tom asked once more. The professor could be insensitive. She ought to fake wake up and prevent anything from going wrong.

"I don't want to go tomorrow. I am sure you can switch me, use your magic."

Hermione opened her eyes then. "Why would I do that?" Tom looked at her for the first time. It's nothing sir. Please forget I asked."

They entered their home. Severus carried most of the heavy bags while she had two packages and Tom carried a box.

"Come along Tom. I'll help you settle all your new things."

"No, thanks ma'am. I can do that all by myself." Tom said politely. The boy was never rude.

Hermione nodded and tried to smile but couldn't quite hide the disappointment. She tried really hard to get to know him but he shut her out. She turned and went into the kitchen. She would have to work harder tomorrow. Hermione would help Tom.

Severus climbed the stairs. He didn't come downstairs until about forty-five minutes later. She assumed he helped Tom unpack.

Her plan was to go out and have lunch out but she didn't feel up to leaving once more. She doubted Severus would like to leave or that he would cook dinner so she tried.

Tom and Severus came down to find her struggling with the stove. She looked a fright. Her bun was loose and her hair was frizzy. Her apron was stained and the food did not look any appetizing. Tom looked at her and giggled. It was the first time she heard the sound and it was totally unexpected. It was so normal, so like any other seven year old. She smiled. "I tried."

Severus smirked. "Do freshen up. It seems like we have to have early dinner out."

She smiled back at Tom. "Let me clear up here and I will meet you outside." She waited until they were out of sight and used magic to clean the kitchen. She didn't know much about quick personal grooming spells so she quickly cleaned her clothes and charmed her hair into a braid. She used to wear that braid when she was in a hurry. She was ready and stepped out of the house.

Tom walked by Severus. They were about to cross the street. Hermione extended her hand Tom however took Severus's hand. The man grabbed the boy's hand and looked at her as if asking for her. Hermione walked by them, once more feeling like she had to work harder to gain the boy's affection. She tried to not feel envy. Her professor didn't have to work at all. The boy seemed to take a liking to him.

They ate in a nearby restaurant. Tom was perfectly polite. He conversed with Severus mostly. Hermione watched them most carefully. She didn't know the older man well enough and Tom was a complete stranger. Tom directed all his questions to him. She was surprised the professor was civil for so long. Hermione grew weary of the child's inquisitive nature.

"Where are you going to work sir?" He asked him while he ate some fish and chips.

"At a university Tom." The man replied and drank his beer. Hermione hadn't pegged him for beer and fish and chips man. There he was professor Snape eating and drinking regular food. It had been him who took them to that shop.

Hermione ate her food and continued to observe. "Yes, but which university?" Tom asked. He wasn't easily deterred.

"University of London, if you must know. Now eat your chips and quiet." He replied.

Tom nodded and ate quietly. He didn't seem bothered by Severus's reply.

"I take it you will take Tom to school tomorrow." He said and looked at her.

"Of course." She wanted to get a feel of how Tom behaved. She would cast a disilution charm and watch him. No one would know, she would tell Severus later when Tom was safely asleep.

"I will interview for jobs tomorrow too." Severus looked at Tom.

They walked back to their home. Tom refused any help bathing and bid them good night with a wave of his hand.

She was dying to know why he liked the professor better than her. The young girl accepted the glass of wine he proffered. They were sitting by the rug.

"Why does he like you more?" Hermione blurted.

"You're trying too hard. I had you as a student Ms. Granger." He said with a nonchalant attitude.

"Still doesn't explain why he likes you." Hermione realized she said that aloud. The man frowned.

"I'm sorry." She lowered her head. The man scowled at her.

Hermione felt like the small child who entered his dungeon eight years ago. She frowned and looked back at him. She was not a child anymore. The young woman fought a war. "How did you do it?"

The man arched an eyebrow and then proceeded to straighten his newspaper. Hermione frowned and wrenched the paper from his hands. "I asked you a question." She said, furious by his attitude.

"Be very careful little girl." He hissed, his voice chilled her, for a moment, she forgot he was a Death Eater. Now, she was painfully aware that he was one. He was dangerous. He killed. He would not kill her. She willed her knew and voice to stop shaking. She addressed him, "Why does he like you better? Tell me, what did you do."

He stood up and left the room. Hermione paced and paced. This was worse than any row she ever had with Ron. Ron spoke back, yelled back, insulted back. Severus walked out. She felt like a petulant child. This man made her feel like she was a child. She wasn't. She wouldn't let him reduce her to a sulky teenager. Hermione stayed in the living room for another hour. She entered the bedroom and grabbed a nightgown and her bathrobe. Severus had a book on his hands. He did not look up from the book.

She frowned and grabbed a novel from her beaded bag. She would relax before turning in for bed. The woman used magic, she felt like a hypocrite for chiding her professor but she could not stand the poor plumbing and no one would know if she used magic to produce bubbles and keep the water warm.

She relaxed and read for a few hours. The young witch then started the long process that was to wash her hair and untangle her curls. Hermione dried her hair and braided it into two neat braids. She cleaned the bathroom and stepped into the master bedroom. He was still reading his novel. Hermione fussed around her side of the bed and closed her eyes.

"Why does he like you more than me?" She asked once more.

Severus closed his book noisily and turned off the bedside lamp. "I don't understand it either. I can only guess I am more approachable than you are."

She turned her body away from him. She fumed silently.

"He didn't say anything special. Tom does not like the school he is in and thought he could convince me faster than you." He said with a long-suffering sigh. Hermione turned back to him.

"Why?" She asked interested in knowing more.

"I don't know. He didn't disclose." She then felt uncomfortable. "I apologize for my earlier behavior."

He didn't say anything. Hermione tried to sleep but once again couldn't.

"You are exhausting. Stop turning and tossing." He hissed.

"I can't sleep." She replied.

"I refuse to entertain your silly games anymore." He was a smart man and referred to the questions of the night before.

Hermione smiled and asked him the first question of the night. "My favorite music band is Radiohead."

"Led Zeppelin." He replied.

She smiled. He was trying. "I don't like math." She said simply.

"I hate poetry." He replied.

Severus and her continued for an hour with the game. Hermione yawned loudly. "Are you really going to interviews tomorrow."

"I am." He told her of his idea to go as soon as possible. It would be best if he was able to start teaching as soon as possible. The less they lied the better.

"I hope you get the job." She said, showing support.

"I will. I can be persuasive." He said as an afterthought.

Hermione frowned. "What are you going to do?"

"A few confounding charms would do it." He replied with the same nonchalant air. She sighed; at least he didn't plan on imperiusing people.

"Did Tom say anything about tomorrow or me?" She asked trying to not sound anxious.

"He didn't mention you. Granger; for once in your life listen to me. Give the boy space." Severus then turned his back to her.

"Wake up now. You have to get ready and take Tom to school." Professor Snape said while trying and failing to do the knot on his tie. She startled and jumped out of bed. She rushed to get ready and found Tom already eating breakfast.

"I'm so sorry I overslept Tom." She was out of breath while Tom shrugged. "We can go now." The boy put the plate on the sink and washed his hands carefully.

Hermione nodded. Severus came down the stairs ready to leave. "I will see you both in the evening." He said quickly and then left.

She smiled at Tom who carried a new leather bag they bought him yesterday. "I don't know they way from here to the school." He said once they left the house.

Hermione shrugged him off. "We'll take a cab."

Hermione attempted to grab Tom's hand but the boy shook her off. "I can cross the street by myself. I do it all the time Mrs. Snape." The boy said with a crease on his brow.

The young woman smiled tightly. She recalled Severus's words. Space, that was all Tom needed.

They rode to school. She paid the cabbie and turned to kiss Tom goodbye. The boy was already in the school steps. The woman sighed and casted the disillusionment charm.

It wasn't hard to find the classroom. Tom sat at the back. There were at least twenty children there. Two big boys grabbed Tom's new notepad and dangled in the air.

Tom frowned deeply. "Freak." The boys chanted and ripped pages away from the notepad. Hermione frowned too and waited for the accidental magic but it never came. Tom couldn't properly control it yet.

The teacher walked in. She was a middle-aged woman. She had a kind face or so Hermione thought.

The woman called roll and proceeded to teach maths first. Tom picked his ripped book from the floor and started to copy off the board. Hermione watched attentively for the next twenty minutes. All the children wrote and did their maths. It was a bit boring until one of the boys by Tom grabbed his sheet and copied it.

Tom tried to get his paper back. Hermione didn't understand why the boy didn't tell the teacher at once.

"Give it back." He said and pushed the boy's hand, causing him to draw a line through his own paper.

The bigger boy punched Tom on the mouth. She gasped and drew her wand but the teacher's voice rang out.

"What is the matter?" The woman screeched and was by Tom's desk in three long strides. Hermione expected the woman to penalize the boy but she zeroed in on Tom.

"Why does it always have to be you?" She screeched and grabbed Tom by his arm. Hermione saw as the woman pinched him. The boy lowered his head.

The woman shook him and then grabbed a ruler. "You know what to do freakish child."

Hermione felt rage boil over her being. She subtly bewitched the teacher. A simple confounding spell would do. No wonder Tom didn't want to go to school. The spell would work for at least an hour and then what. That woman would still punish the boy.

Hermione opened the door and left the room. She stopped the spell and opened the door to enter the classroom.

She entered and watched as the woman looked dazedly at her. "There you are Tom." Hermione took the child's hand. "Go along dear, pick up your things. We have to meet your dad before at King's Cross."

The teacher looked at her blankly. Hermione didn't let her speak. "I apologize, Mrs…" the woman babbled.

"It really doesn't matter." Hermione said with arrogance. She wore a very nice dress. "Do hurry Tom. We are leaving London in less than an hour." She then looked at the woman.

"I trust you will tell your headmistress. My son will no longer attend this institution. My husband and I have decided to relocate away from London." She smiled and hurried Tom who smiled up at her.

He gave her his hand and Hermione beamed at him.

They left the building. Tom dared speak then, "are we really moving away from London? How did you know she was going to hit me? Am I really not going back?"

Hermione felt her heart in her throat. They had to change the past, make Tom accept muggles. She undermined her own plans by taking Tom out of school.

She held onto his hand and walked to a park. She sat down on the swing and made him sit on the other.

"We're not moving anywhere." She started.

The boy slumped. "I will have to go back then." He sounded resigned, angry. Hermione disliked his attitude.

"No, I won't allow it." She said trying to calm down.

Tom sighed. "Mr. Snape will be angry." He looked at her with open, honest eyes.

Hermione wanted to believe it wasn't too late. She would teach him until June and come September he would be enrolled in a public or private school with children his age. It was already May. A month couldn't make such a big difference.

"How did you know she was going to hit me?" Tom asked after a couple of minutes.

"I didn't." She replied, evading any answers that would compromise her.

"You were there. I know you were there. You were invisible. Will I be able to do that too? Will I be invisible too?" His eyes gleamed with possibilities. Hermione refused to think the worst of the boy but those dark glimmering eyes scared her. There was time. Severus and her had time to make him right. They would make him right. There was no other option. Severus had been right; it would have been far easier to kill him. Hermione shook her head. Her professor hesitated too. Tom deserved better. He deserved the benefit of the doubt. She would give him that.

"This is what we're going to do. I need you to pay attention Tom." The boy stood up from his swing and was in front of her immediately. Hermione stopped her swing. "I will speak to Severus. All you have to do now is tell me something and be as honest as you can. I will know if you're lying as will Severus."

Tom stood solemnly. "Can you control your magic?" she asked anxiously.

"A little but not always." He replied. Hermione kept eye contact and was glad to see he did not occlude. Tom couldn't; not yet.

"Tell me." She demanded.

"I can talk to snakes. They follow me, whisper things." He said without a hint of care.

Hermione felt her heartbeat rise.

"What do they say?" She was so very afraid.

"Nothing much. They want to know why I can understand them. Do people like us speak to snakes?" Tom always wanted to be different, to be special.

Hermione grabbed his hands. "Very few people Tom." She said and did not like the greedy gleam in his eyes.

"I will teach you at least until September." Tom smiled.

"I'm not going back then." He said quite happily. He smiled, and his eyes were clear with happiness.

That smile and his eyes bright with happiness made her think there was still hope for Tom.

"Come on. We're going to the library. I need to get some books and we have to assess your academic standing. This will be hard Tom and Severus will not be happy." She said as an afterthought.

"You will convince him. He will have to accept." Tom sounded anxious.

Hermione nodded. "I will try my best but Severus is very stubborn."

Tom looked pensive and then smiled, devious little smile. "I know what you can do. You will have to kiss him. The older girls in the orphanage said that if a girl kisses a boy. He will have to do everything she says. Sir will have to let you teach me. You kiss him right in the mouth like in the films." The boy said quite happy about his deductions.

Hermione laughed and Tom laughed too. He laughed, and it was so wonderful to hear him laugh with her. She made him laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything

Thank you guys for your support. I want to let you guys know that this story will be M-rated. I don't know why but this always happens when I write HP Fics, I start T-rated and then can't move up the rating. I start to feel guilty about misleading you guys. I didn't plan for this fic to be M but it will be. My thoughts are going that way… I put the story as M-rated now. I assure you there will be plot

Please read and review

Chapter 5

Severus became a professor at the University of London that day. He would teach full time. It wasn't as hard as he thought. He interviewed with the dean in the mathematics department and suddenly he was a level entry professor. He only had to slightly alter his CV and letters of recommendation. He fashioned his Cambridge degree and that seemed to be enough for the older man. Severus got acquainted with the university campus. He toured the grounds. The dean told him of his responsibilities and offered him the class rosters for summer and the Fall sessions.

"You are invited to conduct your own research." The dean said as he showed him into his office.

"You will share with another professor. He started a few months ago."

"I would prefer to start my own research since classes are on their way." Severus disliked the fact that he would have to share the office with another person. The office was not small, it was quite spacious but the man didn't interact well with others. Severus never felt the need to socialize; people were rather dull.

"Of course Severus. May I call you Severus?" The man did not wait for a reply. "You will do wonderfully here. Don't hesitate; ring Marge if you ever need anything. Oh, Marge is my secretary she is a lovely young bird if you catch my drift."

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the older man. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself, sir." The black haired man lifted up his left hand motioning to his silver ring. "I am happily married."

The older man guffawed, "Do call me Robert. I am married too but it doesn't mean that I am blind." Dean Mulligan chuckled and finished the tour.

Severus filled out all the paperwork that same day. He left campus around noon, in time for lunch. Maybe he would pick Tom up. Granger and him never discussed who would pick the child from school.

The man decided to take the bus and pick Tom. It would be enough time to retrieve him from school. He lit a cigarette. Lucky Strike. Severus kicked the habit while he was at Hogwarts but since his appointment as Hogwarts' Headmaster he picked it up again. He actually coughed when he tried the first Lucky Strike earlier this morning. He was used to much less tar in his cigs. He enjoyed the nicotine rush. A voice in his head, which sounded a lot like Minerva reminded him that cigarettes were bad for his health. He frowned, Minerva wasn't there, and he could always brew potions to heal his lungs. "Nasty habit." She would have said and wrinkled her old nose. He missed her.

Severus saw children leave the school. He waited for at least thirty minutes and no Tom.

He approached one of the adults. "Excuse me. I am looking for Tom Riddle." He said trying to sound as polite as possible.

"He's moved away from London. I heard he was adopted. Poor fellows, the boy really is freakish." The woman said with a saccharine voice that reminded him of Dolores Umbridge.

Severus frowned. The woman was half right but Tom didn't move away. They were still in London. Maybe the boy escaped. He would have done so. "He's not coming back and for that I'm grateful." The woman said without any shame. She spoke of a seven year old like the boy was a criminal.

"Good day to you." He said and hurried away from the school.

Severus walked to an alley. He disapparated with a crack. He walked to his house and opened the door. He could hear Granger's voice from the kitchen. He moved there quickly. She was sure to overreact and make a bigger mess out of things. Severus wondered whom she was speaking to.

He entered the kitchen and found her and Tom sitting by a small table. Tom had his notebook out. Hermione couldn't see him and neither could see him. Tom was concentrated on his paper and the girl had her back toward him.

"Mary had one hundred cows. If she sold the same amount to five different farmers how many cows did each farmer receive?"

Tom looked at her. "Twenty." He said after two or three minutes. The boy looked to the door. "Mr. Snape is here." He said and then lowered his gaze.

"I went to the school. It was my intention to retrieve Tom. Imagine my surprise when his teacher told me he was never coming back to school and that he moved away from London." Severus said silkily.

"Tom, go up to your room. We're done for today." She said.

The boy nodded and grabbed his materials from the kitchen table. Severus placed a muffliato charm around them.

"He's not going back." She said simply, the girl didn't dare reach his eyes.

He fumed. "Correct me if I'm mistaken. Wasn't it you who decided he would benefit from being in a muggle environment? Didn't you propose to have him schooled in a muggle setting?"

She blushed and busied herself with washing some dishes in the sink. She could have easily magicked them away. "Answer me girl."

"My name is Hermione." She sassed him. The girl dared sass him. "I your bloody name. What I want to know is why you insist with this charade? I leave you alone for five bloody minutes and you manage to cock your own plans." He hissed at her.

The wizard couldn't believe the gall of this young woman. "What is it with you?" She looked up at him. "She was going to hit him. I couldn't let her do it." The girl replied somewhat meekly.

He felt a headache build. "Care to explain why the teacher believes the boy's not going back?"

"He is not going back." She said with a slight tremble in her voice.

Severus could taste bile in his mouth. "Why? Do enlighten me Ms. Granger."

She frowned, "not when you're like this. We will talk like civilized people or not talk at all."

He couldn't believe this slip of a girl. He invaded her space and grabbed her arm. "Sit down now." He hissed close to her ear.

She sat down. "Explain now."

The woman frowned. "You'll let me speak then."

Severus tried to occlude. The girl was truly infuriating. She told him about the incident with the ruler and the boys. "I took him to the library. We loaned out some books for children. I don't have a job, I can teach him until September. He will go to a different school then."

"So we let him do as he pleases until then. According to you we had to leave the magical world in order to have the boy understand and like muggles. Your stupidity will have us create a monster. This time you will have a hand it." He spat, it was completely unfair and meant to hurt her.

Granger didn't take the bait. "You failed to kill him too. You had your chance and your hand wavered. Do not be a hypocrite. You are as much at fault as I am." She stood up. "We didn't abandon our world. Our world is gone. He is all we have now. I'll be damned if I let anyone damage him." She intoned passionately.

He glared at her. "He's already damaged." Severus countered.

"This will work Severus. All I ask is for time." She said.

Severus left the kitchen. "I hope for your sake this works."

He left the kitchen. "Where are you going?" She trailed after him.

"Out." Severus saw Tom with his drawing pens at the foot of the stairs.

"Let's go Tom." He ordered. The boy placed his notepad aside and stepped next to him.

"We'll be back before dinner. Do try to not burn the place down." He hissed.

Tom looked apprehensive, as did Hermione.

"He has not eaten lunch yet." She said quickly.

"We'll grab something." He said as goodbye.

The wizard could feel the tension in the boy's demeanor. He took him to the fish and chips shop.

"Mrs. Snape has decided to instruct you for the remainder of the month." Severus began.

"Yes sir." Tom replied. 

"How did this come about?" Severus said as the waiter served them lunch.

"Mrs. Snape saved me from Mrs. Hatch. She came in and took me out. She lied." Tom said almost innocently.

"Yes, Mrs. Snape has to learn to not lie. Did you perhaps convince her to intervene?" Severus asked lightly.

"I did not. She did it herself." The boy sounded defensive. Severus looked into his memories. The boy's defenses were weak at best. There was nothing to indicate he lied. Tom was simply used to adults accusing him of everything.

"Very well." Severus said and started eating.

Tom ate too. "Why aren't we at home with Mrs. Snape."

"Mrs. Snape acted without my permission. We had an agreement and she broke it."

"You're punishing her then?" Tom asked with a puzzled brow.

"No, I didn't want to lose my temper with her." Severus said patiently.

Tom frowned, "why didn't you hit her?" He asked.

Severus frowned, "Men, real men never hit women. It isn't right to hurt people."

"But Mrs. Snape angered you." The boy said as if that excused him.

"Yes, she often does but I can't hurt her. I am her husband, I have to protect her." Severus said.

"Why?" Tom couldn't comprehend it.

The older man had a similar childhood, almost devoid of love with neglectful parents who only wanted to hurt each other. They forgot about him. He didn't have a lot of experience in the caring department. He understood pain, neglect, anger, and hatred, as did Tom. Severus understood love too. Lily loved him once and he loved her too. Minerva loved him, and he loved Minerva too. She'd been like a mother to him. Narcissa had been his lover and the dearest of friends. He understood friendship and love Tom did not. Granger could be right, or she could be wrong. It dawned on him that this boy was hope. Granger would teach him to love. Severus would make sure to lead him. It was his job to keep him in line.

"She's fragile." Severus replied.

"What is fragile?" the seven year old asked.

"Delicate." Tom would probably ask him again. Severus cut him off.

"Mrs. Snape is smaller than me. I am bigger, stronger and I could break her." Severus explained. The boy frowned.

"I will not. I couldn't lay a hand on her. She doesn't deserve it. Hermione defended you. She wanted to protect you."

"Why did she do it?" Tom asked.

"She cares for you. You're important to her."

Tom frowned, "she doesn't know me."

Severus shrugged. "Well, she already cares for you."

"I don't know if I care for her or you." Tom looked at him frankly. He honored their agreement.

"Why should you? We barely know each other." Severus was honest too.

Tom's eyes rounded. "I don't plan on lying to you Tom. There is no need." Severus said calmly.

"She thinks you're cross with her." Tom ate some of his chips.

"I am cross with her. She should have talked to me first." Severus drank some of his beer.

They finished eating and then went to the park. "Go along. Mrs. Snape won't expect us until dinnertime."

Severus sat down by a bench and watched Tom play by himself. He was not used to playing. He stayed on the swings for the longest time. Severus gave up hope and retrieved him from the swings.

"Let's go home." He said clearly.

Tom smiled then. "Yes."

They walked back without hurry. "What should I say to Mrs. Snape?"

"Nothing, I will speak to her. I am much more calm." He replied.

Hermione was once more in the kitchen. She was seated and waiting for them. Tom looked over the sandwiches. "Please wash your hands first."

The boy and the man did. She made small and polite conversation. It was unusual that the girl let the matter rest. It wasn't like her to not discuss things.

Tom ate with relish. "This is good. What is it?"

"Grilled cheese." She answered.

"Figures." Severus grabbed a cold beer from the ancient fridge.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you like it Tom." She asked Tom's questions about their outing. Tom answered them all sincerely.

"Sir, you never told us. Did you get your job?" Tom asked.

"I did. I will start tomorrow morning." Severus answered Tom's questions. Hermione did not ask him anything.

"Tom and I will start his classes tomorrow too. I have designed a schedule. I left a copy on top of your desk." She said icily.

They moved to the living room. They tuned in for a radio show. Severus excused himself and retreated to his study. There, in the middle of his desk was the schedule she crafted. He had to admit it was pretty impressive. The girl was ambitious and planned to teach Tom more than basic maths and English. The girl prepared a curriculum for at least five subjects including a course on humanities.

He sighed and grabbed a book from a bookshelf. He would read until it was time to sleep.

It was a ritual or so it seemed. Every night she would wait for him and badger him with questions or wanted to talk to him. She looked at him and said it. "I'm sorry. I couldn't let him get hurt. It wasn't right Severus."

He remained quiet. "Please talk to me. You're the only one who understands."

"You have to stop making decisions by yourself. You make and unmake things at your will." He scolded her. "Stop it. You do not know best."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm used to making all decisions. Harry and Ron sort of always followed along."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I glanced at your schedule." He wouldn't accept her apology.

"What did you think?" She excitedly questioned him.

"It's ambitious and I doubt you will be able to cram all those subjects." He replied.

"Tom is very smart. He is very curious." She answered.

"He is, and he is a boy who does not have friends. He needs peers, to interact with them." Severus turned off the lamp by his side.

"I didn't think of that. Why didn't I think of that?" She mused.

"Well, you were ostracized as a child weren't you?" Severus had been a bookworm too. He only had one friend and that was Lily. After that his only friends were Narcissa and Minerva. Lucius and Albus didn't count. Both men needed him for something or other. They used him. It seemed women were the only ones to make good friends.

"I was but my parents were all the friends I needed." She said sadly.

"I doubt Tom will play with us. Your parents loved you unconditionally I assume. We don't love Tom in that way. He needs friends; it was pathetic seeing him this afternoon. He didn't attempt to get near the other children in the playground."

She frowned, "He said he had a wonderful time."

Severus closed his eyes. "He did. He was alone by the swings."

Hermione sighed. "Don't you remember how hard it was?" there was a pause.

"To make friends I mean. Voldemort never wanted friends. I don't think he ever felt the need." She replied.

"I think this Tom could want friends." Severus said simply.

"I hope you're right." She replied.

"What will you be doing until September?" Hermione asked. He was tired and needed to sleep.

"My own research." He yawned and concluded the exchange.

Severus left the next morning and met Mark Graham, the other entry-level professor. The man was quiet and amicable. He was younger than him by a few years, not in his thirties yet, sandy haired, common looking and plain facial features.

"I have not heard of any of your work." The man said politely.

"I recently came back to Europe. My wife and I travelled for a bit." Severus said just as politely.

The older man focused on his work. He spent most of first weeks as a professor in the campus' libraries. He needed to become acquainted with the literature of the decade. It would be rather odd if he suddenly proposed theories or referenced papers that were not written yet.

Severus didn't plan on standing out. His plan was to collaborate with Graham. It wouldn't do if he were known. People would want to dig into his past, his life. Those first weeks were crucial for Severus. He devised a way to establish a curriculum and was ready to teach the first summer session. Dean Mulligan granted him the second summer session off. "It is your vacation time, paid of course."

Severus frowned, "I haven't been here long enough."

"Nonsense boy. You will take that time. Take your wife to the country." The man said dismissing him.

Severus accepted. He would do more research during that time. Life at home improved dramatically since Hermione followed his advice. She gave Tom space and the boy slowly reached out to her. Everyday he would come home and find Hermione and Tom together reading; drawing sometimes, or he would find the house empty because they were at the park.

Hermione told him about the little strides Tom made. "He talked to a girl. Tom played with some kids today." She sounded happiest when she told him that. It took Tom almost six weeks to finally speak with other children. Within three weeks he played with them occasionally. The girl considered it her biggest accomplishment.

Graham invited him for drinks after work but he refused every time. "My wife and child await me." Severus said more than once until the man stopped asking.

His summer session classes were well underway. The young men were prepared, disciplined and their responses were adequate to intriguing. He enjoyed teaching them which was surprising to say the least. He never liked teaching, not adolescents. These young men however were motivated.

The final exams were over. He apparated away, Severus tried to think of what to do with the month off he would have come tomorrow Friday afternoon.

He found them in the living room for a change. "Good, you're here. We were expecting you." Hermione chirped.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have an idea and I was waiting for you to come home." the girl parroted away. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a chair. "What is it?" He asked them both.

"Dunno." Tom replied. He ate some grapes. He was done with his classes. Hermione and him spend their days drawing, reading, and trying to cook.

He was sprawled on the loveseat. It was the middle of July and it was scorching hot in London. Hermione wore a summer dress that would be indecent if she were to be outside. Tom wore his undershirt and his small trousers. The girl insisted in no weathering charms so they were stuck in the heat. He was glad his hair was short now.

Severus unbuttoned his shirt halfway and rolled the sleeves up, the Dark Mark plainly visible. Hermione insisted on hiding her scar. She wasn't ready to face Tom's inquiries. Severus was not afforded with that privacy. The Dark Mark was ever fixed. It was paradoxical at best but it would not go away. It didn't move, it wasn't active, it didn't hurt it was just there. Tom asked about it a couple of weeks ago. Severus answered as vaguely as possible. "I was young and stupid. I got a tattoo."

The girl was excited. He rolled his eyes, careful that Tom didn't see him. She couldn't hold the news any longer and exploded, "We're going on vacation." She declared quite happily.

"Where?" both Severus and Tom asked.

"France. My parents used to take me to a little village by the seaside when I was little." Hermione replied.

Tom smiled. "I've never been to the beach. I was going to go with the orphanage kids this year but you adopted me." Hermione smiled even more. "Perfect, you've never seen the sea or any caves have you?" What a strange question. The girl did have eccentric approaches.

The little boy shook his head, "Never, are we going to see caves too?" He sounded excited beyond belief.

"I don't think we can go." Severus hated the sand, the sun, anything that involved getting tanned.

"Sir, please." Tom stood up from his spot and stood in front of him.

"I have everything planned." Hermione continued.

"Hermione, this is not the best time for us to go on holiday." He started, trying to get the woman to see reason. She was smart enough and would understand.

"But it is. You have vacation time. You told me so. You were wondering what to do with all that time. I have the solution. Let's go on holiday. We have enough money to go."

Severus regretted mentioning his vacation time. He mentioned it briefly once when they were going to sleep. The girl insisted in talking until she fell asleep. He told her because he was running out of things to say. He refused to play her blasted questioning game.

"We can't go on holiday for a month." He said a little more forceful. "You need to find a school for Tom."

Hermione smiled. "Two weeks. You can leave for two weeks. I searched for Tom's school. I told you before."

Severus lost more ground every time he offered more obstacles. "Well, I don't think it will be prudent for us to leave London this summer much less to France." He tried to cling to some of the girl's knowledge of muggle Europe during the 1930's. She would remember that by early 1930's Hitler was already rising to power.

The woman frowned. "France is safe." Tom frowned too.

"Sir, please." The boy begged.

Severus did not waver. "No, the decision is final." He did not want to go to the bloody seaside.

Tom went to Hermione. He smirked and grabbed her hand. He pulled "Kiss him. He won't say no if you kiss him." Severus could hear the boy say excitedly.

Severus eyes widened for a fraction of a second. "I can't do that." She said quickly.

Tom looked up at him triumphantly. "She will kiss you and you will say yes." The boy practically bounced.

He was cornered. He wouldn't kiss Granger but he didn't want to go to bloody France either. "Kisses will not convince me." He said dourly.

Tom challenged him. "She hasn't kissed you yet sir. Go on Hermione try, he will say yes. You kiss him and we will go to the seaside." Tom smiled, a big toothy smile.

Severus noticed it was the first time the boy called Granger something other than Mrs. Snape. The girl noticed too it seemed, for she squared her shoulders and stepped forward. Severus recognized the intent in her eyes and panicked. He would not kiss Hermione. She was his student, a young girl, he wouldn't sink that much.

She was almost by the armchair when he stood up. "Fine. We're going to that dammed village." Hermione jumped and hugged Tom; who laughed joyously.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter

Here we go another chapter. Thank you all for your reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing

Chapter 6

Hermione was decided to have a good time during their vacation. She would show Tom a good time. They would interact with people and he would have better understanding of what a vacation was. She was willing to kiss her ex-professor if it helped her in her quest. She advanced on him but he relented. She was ecstatic and jumped up and down with Tom by her side.

"We'll leave this Saturday. Come on Tom, we'll buy new clothes." She chirped and grabbed the boy's hand.

"I thought we were going to have dinner." Severus frowned. Hermione kissed his cheek. "There are chicken sandwiches by the stove. We have to go before the close the shops. I'll buy summer wear for you Severus." She skipped along with Tom by her side.

"Bye sir." Tom said as a goodbye.

Hermione shopped for her and Tom. She bought clothes for Severus too, just in case he wanted to join them in the beach. She doubted it but one could hope. She was making progress with Tom. He called her Hermione now and even tried to not squirm too much when she held his hand.

The seven year old had many questions about the village and all the things they would see there. "Hermione, where are we going to stay? Do you think sir will let us go by the shore? What about the caves? Are there caves by the sea?" He was so excited and happy. She was too. She hoped this trip helped Tom more. Her Tom did not openly threaten or take things from younger kids. If it was up to her he never would. She felt light-hearted because Severus and her had a chance to make Tom feel loved. She didn't know if Severus could. She remembered his temper and his cruel tendencies. Hermione could love Tom. She would love him and help him not be a megalomaniac obsessed with his own power and life.

They arrived home with lots of packages. Severus sported a scowl on his face. Tom didn't care. He went straight to his room. "I'll pack my clothes. Hermione; two more days left." She laughed. Severus scowled darkly. She ignored him.

He stormed into their room later than usual. She finished checking their finances. Hermione ran the house and the money he brought home. Severus was an excellent mathematician but a horrible accountant. He was oblivious to how much money they needed to keep the house, the bills and daily expenses. Hermione administered everything. He was content with giving her his paycheck. According to him all he needed was some money for food and cigarettes. She disliked him smoking and pestered him every day but he wouldn't stop smoking. Once he had the galls to blow up smoke on her face. Hermione ignored him for a day. She couldn't ignore him for much time. He was the only one who could possibly understand her.

"You should have discussed the trip with me." He said as he lit up a cigarette.

"Please don't smoke." She said while putting away the checkbook.

"We can't go to France." He said, ignoring her request.

"We're going. There's no danger in France yet. There will be no eminent threat for a couple of years. I happen to like history." She retorted. Sometimes she believed the older man underestimated her academic abilities.

"We had an agreement. You were supposed to consult all decisions beforehand…" Hermione cut him off immediately.

"And I did. I asked you first and you said yes." She echoed while braiding her hair. She wanted to get some sleep. She would have to plan the rest of the trip that morning and take care of Tom.

"What was I supposed to say?" He inched closer to the bed. It was a bullying tactic. He would have changed in the bathroom if he were to really sleep.

"You said no and then you changed your mind because you happen to be a reasonable man. You understand that this trip will be wonderful for Tom's development." She tried being reasonable with him. It was best if he saw the logic behind her decisions. Hermione learned that if she could carefully explain her point of view Severus would argue it but listen to it. Well, most of the time. There were times, for example when she removed Tom from the school where not even a careful and logical argument could appease the man.

He frowned at her and puffed smoke one last time. "It is done. This argument serves no purpose. Tom is excited. We are going." She turned off her lamp and decided to ignore his mutterings.

Tom was truly ecstatic. The day they were to part England he was up at dawn and helped her cook breakfast. "When are we leaving Hermione?" She smiled at him. He didn't stop calling her by her name. The young witch liked that the most out of this trip. He trusted her more; the boy was more open and even let her kiss him on the forehead, sometimes only sometimes.

"Once Severus wakes up. Help me set the table, the food is almost ready." She arranged Severus's plate carefully. He liked his toast with honey and his sausages had to be on the greasy side. It was the least she could do for him. He made it perfectly clear that he opposed their trip.

"Yes, Hermione." Tom ran out but opened the cabinets carefully.

Fifteen minutes later they were set to have breakfast. "I'll wake up Severus. You wait here." She undid her apron. Tom and her were dressed to leave. She planed to have breakfast and then they would take a portkey to France. The young woman was hesitant at first but Severus refused to travel by muggle methods and even threatened to call of their vacation if he had to board a ship to France. She relented. He crafted the portkey since apparation was out of the question. They wanted Tom to have as little experience with it as possible. It was said Lord Voldemort could apparate effortlessly since a very early age, as early as fourteen. Hermione didn't want to take any chances.

She entered the room and found Severus fast asleep. He was a light sleeper, "Severus, wake up. We have to get ready to leave soon. Mrs. Bayard will be here any moment to take our keys." He sighed deeply and growled at her. It was something she learned quickly enough. Severus Snape hated mornings, couldn't function before he imbibed at least a cup of black coffee. He would be more civil then.

The man glared at her. He stood up and proceeded to ignore her. He grabbed a black robe by a nearby chair. He entered their adjacent lavatory. She heard the plumbing come alive. "I'll have your coffee ready. We're downstairs. Hurry up. Mrs. Bayard will be here in fifteen minutes."

She hoped Severus cooperated. It would be very hard to keep up a positive outlook if Severus were to be nasty. Hermione walked down and saw Tom with his small suitcase. "I'm ready Hermione."

She smiled. "I know you are. We only have to wait until Severus has breakfast and then we'll meet Mrs. Bayard and leave."

"Right. Tell me more about the portkey and how it works." Tom demanded while sitting back on his chair.

Hermione sat across him and tried to explain the inner workings of portkeys. Severus was dressed in black trousers and a dark purple long sleeved shirt. "You will burn." She said as greeting.

Severus ignored her. He extended his arm. Tom complied with his silent request. Hermione glared at the man. He wanted coffee, and expected her to serve him. Tom usually did. She told him he didn't have to. Severus could get his own coffee. The boy shook his head. "It is fine Mrs. Snape." Tom smiled and happily poured Severus coffee.

Her pretend husband drank the bitter brew and spoke after a few gulps. "Thank you Tom." The boy beamed as if Severus had told him he was going to give him ice cream or something.

Hermione envied that. She had to work doubly to get those reactions while Severus didn't even bother. She shook her head and heard the knocks on the door.

"That must be Mrs. Bayard looking for the house keys." She went to the living room. Hermione made small talk with the older woman. "Don't worry Mrs. Bayard. I have to check our luggage and then check on my boys. We'll live in an hour. Don't worry, it is fine if you're not here to see us off." The young woman smiled brilliantly.

By the time she returned to the kitchen Severus and Tom were ready. Severus used his wand to work on a book. "Is it done?" Tom asked excitedly.

"Yes. Now we have to set a time and grab all of our things." Severus had an affable tone. Good, he wasn't in one of his moods. It seemed that his moods were only intended for her. Tom was never the brunt of his acid words. It was for the best.

"Come along Hermione. Sir said we have to set a time." Tom bounced on his heels.

"Do you have all your luggage?" Severus asked her and Tom. They nodded. Hermione fashioned a small bag to carry their luggage. She would give them their suitcases when they arrived to France.

The man addressed Tom then, "listen carefully Tom. You're going to hold onto this. Like this." Severus held the book firmly. Don't let go of it. You're going to feel a pull right here. Don't be scared." He surprised her sometimes. He was patient with Tom but so abrasive with her and other adults. The man had his days when he couldn't stand the sight of her or Tom. Hermione knew to keep Tom so busby he didn't have time to ask anything out of Severus. He treated Tom differently. She didn't think he cared for him but at least he didn't belittle the boy or threw dirty looks at him. In his worst day Severus wouldn't speak to anyone. He would mutter something and hide in his study. Today was a good day. He was talkative and engaged Tom.

"Do pay attention Hermione." He addressed her.

"Yes dearest." She replied with a sweet smile. He hated when she called him dearest. He frowned and told her to hold onto the book. Tom grinned and touched the book.

Hermione felt the pull immediately. It felt just like years ago when she went to the quidditch World Cup. She landed none too gently. She looked to her right and found Tom grinning from ear to ear. Severus was already standing up. The man offered her a hand. She took it.

The village was there. It was smaller than Hermione remembered. "Where to?" Severus asked curiously.

"This way." She pointed to the nearest establishment. The young witch handed Tom his small suitcase. Severus carried their luggage. He had to since it wouldn't be courteous if she carried her luggage.

They checked into a small inn, a very small inn. Hermione spoke French. The man in charge told her there was only one room available. Fortunately for her it was the family room. It had two beds. The bathroom was down the hall in the same landing. He would of course take francs only. Hermione translated to Severus who asked if there were other inns with two rooms.

Hermione asked. The man said yes but in the next town. Nowhere near the beach. Severus reluctantly agreed to stay in the inn. Tom grinned all the way to their room.

The room was modestly furnished. As it happened the village was not a vacationing spot yet. The innkeeper affably gave them the keys and showed them the loo.

Hermione closed the door behind her and thanked the innkeeper. Tom settled in one of the beds. They were small compared to the ones they had at home. Tom didn't seem to care. He set his luggage by his bed.

Severus left their luggage by the slightly larger bed. She grabbed her suitcase and pulled out a summer dress and her bathing suit. Tom was ready to go since he woke up earlier this morning. "Do you want to come with us?" She asked Severus. It was obvious Tom and her would explore the village that same day.

"No, you two can go. I'll stay here reading my book." Severus rolled his sleeves and reached for a book by his suitcase.

Tom shrugged. "Suit yourself. We'll be back by supper." Hermione then grabbed her clothes and went into the loo. She put on the bathing suit and then the summer dress. Tom waited for her by his bed.

"We'll be back by supper." She chirped and kissed Severus's cheek. He glared at her. He always did.

Tom and her walked out of the inn. "I want to see the beach first." He said gleefully. Hermione wondered if the other Tom acted like a kid when he was seven. Her Tom tried to be reserved and secretive but after more than a month of living with the boy she could see his childish outbursts. He did magic every other day. He was easily frustrated but so curious. Tom enjoyed exploring things. He usually did so alone but the boy had been trying to include her sometimes. She led him to the path she remembered. The young woman was thankful the village did not change that much. The path was deserted. There were no restaurants or any little shops. The boardwalk looked shiny and new. Tom ran to the beach. "I've seen it in books only. It looks bigger." Tom observed. The boy tried to sound nonchalant but it was plain that there was awe in his voice.

Hermione nodded. "Do you want to get closer?" She asked Tom politely.

"Yes?" He replied distractedly. The boy walked closer to the shore. Hermione trailed after him.

He watched the waves gently crash against the shore. She remembered being five and afraid. Her parents took her hands and they jumped to the sea together. It was in a whim but she did it anyway. The young woman grabbed Tom's hand and ran with him. The boy resisted for a few seconds but then grinned maniacally. She laughed and they jumped into the water. The cold water lapped at their feet. She giggled like a girl. Tom grinned and then splashed her some.

The water was a bit cold. Hermione smiled nonetheless. "Let's leave our things over there and then I'll teach you how to swim."

Tom followed her to a spot she chose. The woman placed a large towel and left their belongings there. They had jumped to the water with their shoes on. Tom stepped out of his drenched shoes, as did Hermione. She left the dress and motioned Tom to get rid of his shirt. The boy did so. He had some scars on his forearms. Hermione asked him about those the first week he arrived. "The sisters at school." He shrugged then.

Tom wore his swimming trunks. Hermione did not carry her wand. "They will dry by the time we have to go back."

"Come on. I'll teach you." Hermione grabbed Tom and they ran to the ocean. The seawater got into their eyes. Hermione welcomed the sting. Tom grinned. "How much salt is here?"

"Lots." She replied and splashed him. Tom splashed her back. They played a water war as Tom fitly named it.

Tom won. It was a relief that the boy was more physical now. He even tried to dunk her. Hermione welcomed the playful aggression. Boys were supposed to roughhouse. She recalled her teenage years when Fred, George and Ron wrestled all over the Burrow. Harry and her were perplexed and worried when even Percy participated.

She was breathless after an hour of water splashing.

"I won Hermione. Fair and square." Tom said with a defensive tone. Her Tom had the need go justify his victories.

"You did and I'm out of shape Tom." She breathed deeply and looked up to the blue sky.

The boy stayed with her. "Who taught you to swim? Is it hard? How long did it take you to learn?" Hermione smiled and welcomed the heat from the sun.

"My father. I told you my mother and him took me here when I was little." She replied.

"Will I ever meet them?" The boy asked carefully.

Hermione felt some pressure in her heart. "They died Tom."

The boy remained quiet. She was about to change the topic and make Tom more comfortable when he surprised her.

"I'm supposed to say I'm sorry." He looked at her for confirmation.

Hermione nodded, "you are."

Tom inched closer to her. "I'm sorry because you cared for them. Did you care for them?"

"Very much." She replied.

Tom Riddle looked at her with those dark eyes of him and replied with much sincerity. "I am sorry Hermione."

She didn't need legilemency to tell that Tom didn't lie to her. "Thank you Tom." She wanted to cry but smiled. "Let's teach you how to swim."

They went back to the water. Hermione taught him. Tom was able to get the basics after a few tries. He grinned toothily at his accomplishment. By the time they were on the sand again there were a few families here and there. Tom and her stayed on their towel.

"Do you want to build a sandcastle?" Hermione asked. She would stay for him but she was tired. The boy mercifully shook his head. "No. I'm hungry. We should get back to sir."

They went back to their inn. Hermione was tired and wanted to eat and sleep. Tom walked slower than usual. He must have been as tired as she felt. They climbed the stairs to their room. Severus was in the same position the left him.

Tom nodded at him and then settled on his bed. "Tom, don't you want to eat something before you sleep?"

"Yes." He said drowsily.

Severus stood up. "It is best you both bathed before going downstairs to eat dinner."

Hermione nodded. All the splashing and the swimming lessons tired her. She grabbed clothes for her and Tom.

There was a person using the inn's tub.

"You'll go in first." Hermione explained.

Tom looked at her with a strange expression but he went along. The boy received his toiletries and clothes. Hermione waited for a few minutes when the innkeeper passed her by.

The man asked her about her outing. She made small conversation in French. She was surprised at how easily she was able to remember the language.

"Where is your boy?" the man asked politely and looked around the hall as if trying to spot Tom.

"He is bathing." She replied easily.

"Why are you not bathing with him?" He said disconcerted. The owner explained that he couldn't afford for them to use two bathing slots or whatever he said and they had one slot per family. She should have known better. It was 1930's not everyone had indoor plumbing. Hell, their plumbing was bad at best.

She smiled and went in. Tom wore his underwear and was looking at the big tub with concerned eyes. The tub was big. It was wooden and it would be somewhat difficult for Tom to get inside the tub. He was tall for his age but he was still a regular seven-year-old boy. He looked at her hesitantly. "I tried to make the tub smaller. I couldn't." He said despondently.

"Why didn't you come back and get me?" She said carefully. He shrugged.

"Well, We have to bathe and then meet Severus." Hermione undressed until she wore only her undergarments. She grabbed his hand and helped him get inside the tub. Tom gave her a sulky look but extended his hand when she offered him soap.

There was a small bench like seat and water around the tub. She bathed in silence, as did Tom. He seemed to play rather than really scrub. "I'm done." He said and tried to leave the tub. "Scrub behind your ears. Now." Tom looked at her and said airily. "I did."

"You did not." She approached him and grabbed a rag with soap. She sat closer to him. Hermione scrubbed behind his ears. Tom struggled. "Stay still. How could I not have seen this?" She laughed. Tom relaxed. "You're such a boy." She said still laughing and scrubbing away.

Tom suffered through his ordeal quietly. She tried to make him laugh or something. Tom wore an uninterested face. Hermione finished bathing him. She then kissed his cheek. "Cheer up Tom." She said and stepped out of the tub. She helped him out of the tub.

Hermione put on a white bathrobe while Tom donned his robe. They walked to their room.

"I wait for you two downstairs." Severus left the room.

Tom changed into his clothes and left the room shortly after Severus. She sighed and got ready to meet her pretend husband and child.

The young woman reached the little restaurant like hall within fifteen minutes. Tom spoke to Severus animatedly. "Hermione and I went to the beach. She taught me to swim. She says I can swim now."

"That's good." Severus replied with little interest.

She sat down by Tom. "What are we eating?"

Tom didn't know what to get so she ordered for him. Hermione was surprised to learn Severus could pick a dish without her help.

They ate amicably. Tom ate his food, and chatted away. Hermione mentioned her plans of visiting the caves, the next day. Severus was not interested of course. Tom however was more than excited to visit the caves and explore around the village.

Hermione tried to make more conversation with Severus, "What did you do?"

"I read a book." He said shortly.

"Yes, we know. Which book?" She replied undeterred by his unfriendly demeanor.

"Ulysses." He replied drily.

"Care to explain?" She asked, determined to engage Severus in some form of conversation.

Severus raised an eyebrow. He then launched an explanation of the book. Hermione was an avid reader but she concentrated more in magical books ever since she was eleven years old. She had a new world to discover, muggle literature fell aside. She never read Ulysses and was now hearing it through her professor's mindset.

Hermione missed this. Severus Snape was a methodical, and engaging lecturer. She enjoyed his lectures whenever he wasn't cutting or abusing her or her friends. The young witch particularly liked him during her sixth year. He was an excellent defense teacher. He was better than Remus. She never dared to say that to Harry. He would have disowned her as his friend.

Tom didn't care for the conversation. He finished his dinner and leaned on the table. When Severus was done with his brief overview of Ulysses Tom was asleep. The boy was oblivious to the adults looking at him.

"We should get back to our room." Hermione stood up. She tried to shake Tom awake.

"Hermione." He said and rubbed his eyes. The young woman thought he was awake but Tom looked blearily at her and once again rested his head against the table.

"He's exhausted." Hermione remarked. She tried to awake him once more. She could pick him up but she could never carry him to their room.

She looked around the room. The young witch weighed her options. She could place a weightless charm on Tom or a dissilutionment charm. She would have to confound people if she used the dissilutionment charm. Severus ended her dilemma. He picked Tom as if he weighed nothing. Hermione followed them, she saw as Tom woke up disoriented and then saw her face. Tom then pushed back to see Severus's face. He relaxed and rested his head back on Severus's shoulder.

Hermione opened the door. Severus placed Tom on his small bed. She grabbed Tom's pajamas and changed the boy. He looked like an angel, sleeping peacefully with not one care in the world. So far Tom did not have nightmares. He never complained of nightmares and looked very well rested in the mornings.

She became aware of how tired she was the second Tom was safely asleep. She placed a muffliato charm around her and Severus.

"I really hoped you would have been with us today." She said while unbuttoning her dress.

"What are you doing?" He asked her with a hiss.

"Undressing." She replied unconcerned by his hiss and scowl. She rolled her eyes. She wore a nightshift under her dinner dress. Hermione foresaw tonight's awkwardness and was proactive in wearing the nightshift.

Severus frowned at her. He undressed in front of her too. This was new, since he always sought the bathroom but they no longer had that luxury. He changed into his pajama bottoms and his long-sleeved shirt.

"Why didn't you join us today?" Hermione asked with a yawn.

"I thought you were tired from all the swimming and playing around." He said with a disinterested air.

"Don't avoid the question." She looked at him with half-closed eyes.

"I don't care for sand and the sea." He said openly.

She smiled, "We'll visit caves tomorrow. You are more than welcome to join us."

He sighed. Hermione closed her eyes and was asleep for the rest of the night.

Severus didn't join them the next day or the next one. In fact he stayed in the room that whole first week.

"Sir, please. We will stay with you all day if you don't come with us." He said with a resolved air. Severus raised that eyebrow of his and refused to leave the room and his books. Hermione was a silent spectator.

They stayed in the room with Severus for three days. Hermione tried to intervene by the second day. "Severus doesn't like the sun or the beach. It is best if we continued exploring on our own." The young woman tried to dissuade Tom from his notions.

Tom did not desist. He looked at her and replied calmly. "I want him to go with us."

Hermione nodded. "Very well, but keep in mind that Severus does not change his mind easily."

The boy nodded. "I know Hermione. I won't be disappointed. You'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

Thank you all for the reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 7

Severus had to admit the trip had not been a total disaster. Hermione and Tom explored the village for most of the day. He was content reading his books and staying inside the room. He was glad the girl did not insist on his company. It was as if they had an unspoken agreement. Hermione left him alone and interacted with him at dinner. Tom's energy levels were impressing, besides that first day when he fell asleep and Severus had to carry him back to the room the boy had been a ball of energy. Hermione told him about their outings each night. She was curious as to how he took his baths.

He smirked at her. He was aware that Tom and her bathed together because of the plumbing issues in the inn.

"Magic." He replied.

"You promised no magic." Hermione yawned. She didn't glare or reproached him.

"You are free to use or not use your magic. I won't stop using mine." She was not listening anymore. Hermione was fast asleep.

It was easier to sleep now. He didn't have the pressures of the war anymore. The nightmares were receding. He began to think he enjoyed their little vacation. There were some inconveniences to not being in England at their home in Hammersmith. They had to sleep in the same room as Tom. The bed was smaller, which meant closer contact with the girl.

This trip was trying in that sense. Severus woke up every morning to Hermione's hair on his face and some of her limbs on his body. He woke up earlier than her, which was unusual. She was an early riser. Every day, he carefully pushed Hermione away from him. The man couldn't help but notice certain reactions his body had. He was not used to sleeping with anyone, not ever. His lovers were one-night stands here or there. His affair with Narcissa was the closest thing he had to a relationship. She was married and they never properly shared a bed.

Severus learned to keep control of his body early on. It was bad enough the girl had to sleep with her old professor. He wouldn't damage the girl more than she already was. It was harder for him to control his reactions when he had a young woman pressed against him. Severus did the best he could to push the girl aside. He was successful.

All was well until Tom decided to be a pest. The boy asked him to join them every day but Severus managed to distract or politely refuse. It seemed the young boy was having none of it anymore. He refused to leave the room until "Sir joined them."

He could tell Hermione had nothing to do with the boy's strategy.

Severus held off for three days. He was annoyed by that night. He turned to Hermione, "What is he doing? I'm not going to the bloody beach."

She sighed, "Why not?"

Severus glared, "just like you to give in to him." He said with a strained voice.

Hermione laughed, "I'm not caving. You do have to admit this little stance that you have is senseless."

He frowned at her. She grabbed his hand, "Please. He only wants you to be with him."

Severus had to admit Tom seemed to like him a lot. Tom liked him quite a bit. The boy liked him more than his own child. Well, he couldn't call Draco his child, after all Lucius was Draco's father. Narcissa made it clear she didn't want anyone knowing the boy was his. Fortunately for them, by some miracle Draco inherited the Blacks' looks and passed as a Malfoy baby. Narcissa made sure to give her son potions to mute his physical traits. Severus devised them himself when Narcissa grew worried that the boy's features screamed Snape rather than Malfoy. By the time Draco was eleven Narcissa had effectively muted any Snape traits in her child. Draco however inherited certain things from him. The penchant for potions; they had the same hands or so Narcissa liked to say.

"I don't understand why." Hermione continued.

He was supposed to feel insulted, but he couldn't feel insulted. He didn't care too much for children. Severus became Draco's godfather but never truly took part in his biological son's education. He taught him potions it was all he did whenever they met. Narcissa was clear from the beginning. She didn't want him to be her son's father. Years later she regretted that decision, she wanted him to take an interest in "their son." Draco was already an adolescent and Lucius's son through and through. Severus did not take an interest neither did Draco.

Severus recalled that night when Narcissa sought his help to save their son. He took the unbreakable vow knowing that Albus was sick. It was no sacrifice. He killed Albus out of duty for Lily, for the boy he helped protect and for his own son. Narcissa rekindled their affair that same night. He didn't have any healthy relationship with children.

He rolled his eyes. "If we give in. He will expect us to do so all the time."

Hermione sighed. "I would agree with you under any other circumstances but not now. He only wants to spend time with you. He likes you and wants to enjoy time with you. Every day, when we come home all he wants to do is tell you all about what we did, what we so, where we went and so on. I think it is amazing that he wants to share things with us. He cares for you. Please Severus. Please come with us."

He had to admit the woman made some sense. Tom did come to the inn with tales of his adventures and tried to include him in the conversation. He asked him to come with him and Hermione all the time. Severus didn't want to. He did not vacation or went to the bloody beach. If he did go with them he would have to go for the next four days, which was the remainder of their vacation.

"No." He refused to cave in.

Hermione frowned. "You are insufferable."

They lasted another day. Tom offered no signs of wavering. His resolve seemed to increase. He wore a smile throughout the day. Tom stayed by his side, trying to read his book. Hermione got him a copy of some children's book or something.

They stayed in all day. Hermione left them. "I'm going out. Any of you want to go with me?"

"No, thanks Hermione." Tom said with a smile and climbed the bed to sit by him.

Severus stayed with Tom. They read, talked. He mentioned he wanted to build a sandcastle since Hermione was very bad at it. "She doesn't understand what I'm saying." Tom said carefully.

"She's bossy." Tom said after a while. Severus laughed at the comment. "Well. She can be a little overwhelming."

Tom then looked at him, "We can build a castle. I can show you how I swim. Hermione says I'm really good. Do you know how to swim?"

Severus put his book aside. "Yes, I do." He said simply. He looked at Tom and finally asked him. "Why do you want me to join you and Hermione?"

Tom shrugged. "I just do."

He ached an eyebrow. "There has to be a reason. Be honest with me." Tom was a Slytherin after all.

"She is a girl." Tom replied with big innocent dark eyes.

"And… She's always been a girl. You enjoy her company." Severus said with curiosity.

Tom nodded, "I like her but she is a girl. She doesn't let me play. If you are there you can help me build sandcastles. We can run and she won't be scared that I'm too far away from her. I can show you the places we went to. Hermione will be happy too. I know she will."

Severus smirked, "So you wish me to distract Hermione. You want to run away from her caring and doting ways."

Tom smirked back. "Yes. Please. She says I'm a good swimmer but will not let me swim alone. I want to swim alone. Please."

The older man looked at Tom appraisingly. Hermione believed Tom's motives to be purely sentimental. Severus knew better. The boy's motives were not dark or dangerous. "I shall think about it. Do not say a word to Hermione." He said as a passing thought.

"I won't sir." He said with a happy smile.

Hermione came back in time for lunch. She spoke of the sights and the places she visited. It was a thin veiled attempt to increase Tom's interest to leave the room. The boy had a strong resolve. He had to give him that.

Tom was up late, later than his usual bedtime. He didn't have any outlet for his energy. The boy stayed up two hours after his regular bedtime. Tom finally slept.

Hermione turned to look at him. "Please. If you desist from this I will do anything. I swear anything. There's a fair in town. I really want Tom to see it. He would enjoy it."

Severus saw opportunity. "You would do anything." He repeated slowly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Within reason." She replied.

"Very well. I want to have a potions lab." He said resolutely.

"No." She said without even hesitating.

"Very well then." He said and with a flick of his fingers the lights were out.

"Severus, please reconsider." She tried to keep the channels of dialog open.

He seethed. Severus asked a mere girl to have a bloody potions lab. He could have the bloody place ready in six months if he wished but he would have to wait. Hermione had control over their finances. That was his biggest mistake. He gave her free reign over his money and now he had to save up to get his bloody lab together.

Minerva always chided him for his lack of foresight. His teaching stipend afforded his with rent-free quarters nine months of the year. His summers were spent in Spinner's End or Malfoy Manor. He spent most of his money on ingredients, music records, alcohol, cigarettes and marijuana. Minerva frowned upon his habits. He couldn't care less.

Severus needed to have his own space. The study was too small. He was used to brewing potions. Severus was used to brewing and thinking. He had his best ideas while brewing.

"It would be too hard to conceal and you would have to buy ingredients. People would notice you. We said no risks, we agreed Severus."

"I will have that lab Hermione. You are very aware of how resourceful I can be. It will only take more time than expected. You can be intelligent and accept my terms." He replied with bored tone.

Hermione frowned, "we agreed to not get involved in the wizarding community. Besides we do not have the type of money to buy your ingredients.

"Lies. You have a warded safe-box in our room in England." Severus worked to unward it for days before they left for France. The box's enchantment renewed itself every night. He worked painstakingly to break through the layers of the wards. He was by the last layer when he found why he wasn't making any progress with the box. Granger used blood magic; one drop of her blood to safeguarded the contents of the box.

"You rifled through my things." She said outraged by the confession.

He smirked, "There are worse things. Ms. Goody-two shoes Granger uses blood magic. It only makes me more interested in that box. I never pegged you to be so distrustful and cunning Ms. Granger. What would Minerva say if she knew her star pupil even knew how to perform blood magic?"

"Our money isn't there. I don't have to answer to you or anyone. Knowledge is power." The young witch said as an excuse.

"Power is power." He replied with a more pronounced smirk. He lowered his voice and drew closer to her. She was uncomfortable by him as she should be. It was the best strategy to make her uneasy. Unfortunately it worked both ways. He despised when she called him dearest and kissed his cheek.

Severus pushed a curl behind her ear. She tensed. "I am on high spirits tonight. You will benefit from negotiating with me. I know very well you have the money somewhere. It isn't in the house then. I will find the bloody pounds and get my potions lab or I can wait. Nonetheless the lab will be there." Hermione grew taut, her heartbeat increased and her breathing was shallow.

"F-Fine." The girl turned around. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning dawned bright and early. This time it was Hermione who woke up first. She braided her hair. "I hope you are rested I have the itinerary ready. Get ready soon. I will wake Tom and give him the good news." She said with a tight voice.

"Not so fast. I need to know the whereabouts of my finances." Severus rasped.

"Our finances are well protected in a bank. Do tell me how much you need." She understood he would not set foot in the bank, too bothersome for him.

He smirked. The man truly enjoyed her angry faces. She blushed and her eyes darkened in a somewhat pretty fashion. Severus wrote a figure on a piece of paper.

She pursued her lips, "Very well. You will have your money once we are back in England."

"I shall have the name of this bank and our bank account number." He said openly.

"I gave you my word." She glared at him.

"I don't trust your word." Severus stood up and walked past her. "Do hurry."

The man could feel the girl was angry with him. He didn't care much. Severus felt as if it was payback for all the things she'd done since they went back in time.

Tom grinned maniacally when he saw him carrying Hermione's bag. She had everything planned out. He would of course make his own plans. The girl thought she could lead him and he would follow meekly. She would be sorely mistaken. He only agreed to accompany her and the boy. Not once did he say he would follow her odious itinerary.

"You're coming with us." Tom stated excitedly and grabbed his hand. "Come on. I'll show you everything. Hermione says you've never been to France. Is that true?"

Severus arched an eyebrow at the woman. "I said you have never been to this particular village."

They walked out of the room and out the inn. "Hermione is right. This is the first time I am in this village but I have been to France before."

"Where?" He heard them ask.

"Paris and Lyon, for business purposes." He said as they walked to the beach. It was a hot day. He wore black trousers and a white long-sleeved shirt. Tom wore an undershirt and his short beige trousers while Hermione wore a bright yellow summer dress thing. She looked like a grownup for a change. They went to the shore.

"This is where Hermione and I went to swim for the first time. Come on, I want to show you." He said and pulled at his shirt. He was sweaty and his skin burned only from the short fifteen-minute walk. A magical cooling charm around his person would rouse suspicion. He would have to hear Hermione's chidings about his clothing selection or swim with Tom. He made his decision quickly. Severus looked around for muggles. He drew his wand and shortened his trousers.

"No magic. Someone could see." The girl said shrilly. It was almost enough to make him not regret this little vacation of hers.

He half-smiled at Tom. "Do relax dearest." He took a page from her book and kissed her cheek. The look on her face was priceless. He undid his shirt and handed it to his pretend wife.

Tom pulled him along. "Quickly." He said and they walked to the water. Hermione must have stayed back arranging their spot, otherwise she would have yelled at Severus to not let Tom go so deep into the water. Severus welcomed the cold water against his skin. It refreshed him. Tom drew attention to him. "Come on, now that she isn't looking." Severus smirked and let Tom show him his swimming techniques. The boy did swim very well. It seemed this boy had natural talents to excel both academically and physically. Severus swam away from him. He could see Tom getting deeper into the water.

The man could see Hermione trying to call them to the shore. He swam deeper catching up to Tom who was too focused on swimming. "That's enough Tom."

Severus grabbed the boy's arm. Tom floated up and understood they were far deeper than he expected. His little body sunk a bit. The boy looked scared for a few seconds.

He acted quickly. "Don't look scared. If she sees you're scared she will worry and it will be extremely hard for her to even let you touch a small puddle of water." Tom understood quickly.

"We'll swim back after she sees you can swim a little." Tom swam easily and soon didn't want to leave the area.

"Come on. We'll swim back I think I can hear her yelling our names." Severus insisted after twenty minutes. Granger wouldn't surpass him. He was not a young boy to follow her every command.

"Did you see me Hermione? Not even Sir could touch the bottom." He said once they reached their spot. The girl smiled tightly.

"I said you were a good swimmer didn't I?" She looked at him sharply but the young frizzy haired woman couldn't bother him. He sat by Tom who was stretched on the sand. He saw more families around. Hermione wore some ridiculous sunglasses and insisted in sunbathing. He glared at her when the young woman announced they would leave once the fair opened up.

Severus ignored her. "Let's build the castle now." Tom pulled him and looked around for his toys. Hermione handed him the dammed toys. She seemed to have recovered from the shock of seeing them so far into the ocean.

"How do you build a castle?" Tom looked up to him.

"I've never built one but it seems logical that you start with the towers." Severus said. Tom nodded. "Yes, that sounds about right."

The man and the boy began their castle building. Their first towers crumbled quickly. Tom frowned. "We'll have to start again."

They did, time and time again. Hermione joined them after an hour. They did not make much progress.

"You have to do them like this." Hermione showed them how to properly stack the sand. "And you need water. It's easier when you put water."

Severus arched an eyebrow. The little chit made sense. He should have known that. "I thought you said she didn't know anything." He ignored his pretend wife and spoke to Tom.

The boy shrugged his shoulder. "Should we get closer to the shore?"

Hermione nodded. They moved closer but not as close as to be in the wet sand. They started building the foundations first. It seemed Tom was mistaken and Granger did know how to properly build castles. Severus glared at her when she tried to take over.

"Thank you dearest. Tom and I will build from here. You're welcome to assist." He said quietly. The girl took the hint and let them work.

Severus never built anything. Not really, his talents were more intellectual than manual. He had to be fair, he was an excellent potioneer but that was the extent to which his talents involved his hands. Tom was the picture of pure concentration as was he. After an hour they had a fairly well constructed castle. Tom grinned maniacally. "Thank you Sir. What do you think Hermione?"

The girl smiled, "it looks beautiful."

Tom smiled and then grabbed her hand, "come on Hermione. Let's go to the water. Sir will watch our castle."

The girl stood up with great big brown eyes. The boy was a charmer. He would smile and beckon the girl into doing almost anything he wanted.

Severus saw as they ran and laughed close to the water. He never saw or heard his ex-master laugh. The man feared he would grow to hate the boy. He was pleasantly surprised when those feelings did not arrive. Perhaps it was because he couldn't reconcile this boy, who was so much like him in temperament with the monster that would be Lord Voldemort. Tom wasn't Voldemort, didn't sound like him or looked like his old master. He was a mere boy, who built sandcastles and splashed water with Granger.

He watched them with some envy. He never had that. Eileen was too beaten down, too bitter to ever show him any affection. He saw as Hermione tried to catch Tom and he stopped to let her catch him. This boy was beginning to like the girl's touches. He let the girl hug him as they splashed water.

Severus waved his hand and the castle would last for a few days. He saw more families and picked his book. Tom seemed to prefer Hermione now. He was glad. It gave him time to apply a cooling charm around him for a few minutes and then read his book for at least half an hour.

They came back breathless and wet. Tom plopped down next to him and looked at him in a dramatic fashion. "I won the splash war Sir."

Severus fought the smile that threatened to surface. "How did you manage to be victorious against a grown woman?"

Tom smiled wickedly, "I faked drowning and she tried to save me. I hugged her tightly and then I won."

Severus laughed then. He laughed harder when he saw the girl's outraged expression.

"Well done Tom." He said once his mirth lessened. Hermione glared at him and Tom beamed at him.

"It wasn't funny at all. I thought you were drowning. I was frightened." The girl's voice shook a little.

Severus smirked, "it was a very well crafted strategy Tom. Don't do it again. Hermione might have a heart attack if you do it again."

Tom looked puzzled. Hermione sighed, "He means I would be really scared and get sick."

He nodded, "fine but I still won."

Severus smirked. "You did. Fair and square."

Granger rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't say fair."

Tom frowned, "I won Hermione. Sir said so."

"Sir isn't the judge in our game." She huffed and sat by him. She smelled of sea and lotion.

"Yes he is. He watched our game and he is very smart Hermione. Smarter than you and me." Severus smirked.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Tom is correct." Severus said with a self-satisfied smirk.

Hermione frowned. "That does not matter. What matters is that Sir did not pay enough attention to really understand our game."

"I did." Severus said airily. "Tom won."

The girl huffed but remained quiet.

Severus's stomach growled. "I'm hungry." Tom said loudly. Hermione smiled. "I have grilled cheese sandwiches.

They ate slowly. Severus drank some juice Granger made or acquired. He wasn't sure and didn't care. Tom pulled him from his spot. "Sir, we have to see the caves before it's dark."

"Tom. I saw a fair. We should go before they close." The girl had hopeful eyes.

"I want to show sir our caves." Tom said petulantly.

He could see Hermione would acquiesce. Severus helped them pack. He didn't know what made him say it. Perhaps it was her crestfallen face. "We're going to the fair. We'll see the caves tomorrow morning. We'll be able to have better light." Tom nodded and grabbed his hand.

"We could take Hermione too. Could we? She's has a blue lantern, it looks like there's blue fire inside it." Tom said excitedly. She smiled.

They walked to the fair. He was reluctant to join them in the rides. He watched as they were in the carousel. Hermione looked happier than ever before and Tom couldn't stop smiling. They ran to him giggling and raving about the other rides they would be on.

Severus felt lighter than he had felt. He felt content, like when he was at Hogwarts, that small window of time when Lily and him were friends, before they were sorted.

He bought them cotton candy. Hermione tried to win some toys by shooting darts in some board. She couldn't win.

"Horrible aim Hermione." He said mockingly.

She didn't frown. The girl laughed. "You try. Go ahead Severus try." She said with big brown eyes.

Severus rolled his eyes and grabbed the darts. He had three tries and three options. He chose to go with the biggest prize first. It wasn't a surprise when the dart pierced the middle of the board.

The Frenchman in charge of the store offered him a prize. "He says you can choose from that row over there."

Severus saw the row. They were all huge stuffed animals. "Surely you don't think I will ever own one of those. You choose one for yourself." Hermione chose a big grey elephant.

Tom looked longingly to a stuffed black bear.

"You still have two more tries." Hermione noted.

Severus's second try was successful too. Tom smiled politely. "You get to choose another animal Hermione."

"She doesn't. You get to choose one." Severus replied.

Tom grinned maniacally. "The black bear. I want the black bear."

The man gave him the toy. "Thank you sir." Severus did not remember liking stuffed animals when he was seven years old but then again even his parents had given him toys here and there. Tom never had toys of his own.

Severus walked away from the little stand and gave the dart back to the owner.

"Where to?" He asked when they walked away from the dart games.

"The rollercoaster." Tom practically yelled.

Once more he watched them from a bench.

Hermione grabbed the black bear and her elephant. "We should eat supper."

Severus agreed heartily. They ate light supper in one of the few restaurants. Tom fell asleep midway through his supper.

Severus grabbed him and tried to wake him but Tom was beyond coercion. He pulled his arms up. Severus carried him back to the inn.

Hermione took care of Tom's sleepwear. He showered and came back ready to sleep. The girl left their room and showered too.

Severus was sleepy. He felt the bed dip. "Thank you for today. I know you didn't want to be there but you tried. He was so happy. I was very happy. Thank you Severus." She said gently.

He didn't reply. The man closed his eyes and slept peacefully.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you for all your support as always please read and review

Chapter 8

She woke up because of Tom. "Hermione wake up. Wake up Hermione." The boy sounded scared. She opened her eyes and noticed the heavy arm around her middle. The young woman panicked and then realized it had to be Severus. He was sleeping deeply. She tried to wake him. "No, please Hermione. Please don't wake him." Tom cried desperately. She grew worried. Tom had never sounded like this.

"What is it?" She asked while slowly moving closer to the edge of the bed. Severus tightened his hold on her waist and nuzzled her neck. He growled something like Ciss or something the like. Tom looked more scared than ever when Severus muttered in his sleep. Hermione did what her mother did when her father was asleep and she wanted to tell her something. She caressed his hand and then kissed his cheek gently. "Go back to sleep darling." She put the final touch when she caressed his hair. Severus rolled over and slept.

Tom grabbed her hand. "I don't want him to hear us please. Hermione, please."

Hermione grabbed her wand "Muffliato." She placed a sleeping charm on him for good measure.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly. Hermione noticed that it was earlier than expected. It couldn't be later than 6:00 AM.

"I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't. I don't know what happened." He cried pitifully.

Hermione frowned and then gasped when Tom opened the cabinet where they put their clothes. She looked inside and found Severus's books. They were all slashed, cut up beyond repair.

Tom cried silently. "How? Why Tom?" Hermione asked sadly. Severus would not react well. The woman feared his reaction to be truthful.

She grabbed her wand and tried to repair the books. "reparo." It was useless. The books were beyond repair. They would mend and then come apart once more. She spent half an hour trying to get the books into proper shape.

She tried powerful magic but it couldn't be done. It was accidental magic, powerful and unchecked.

"Why are they still ripped?" Tom cried anguished.

"Are you not strong enough?" The boy asked sadly.

Hermione shook her head. "It isn't my magic. It is yours; it was accidental. It takes trained wizards who study children's magic to repair them back."

Tom sobbed, a big heaving sob. "I did not mean to."

Hermione hugged him. Tom didn't push her away. He hugged her back for the first time since they met. She kissed his forehead.

"Tell me what happened?" She asked and rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

"I couldn't sleep. I dreamed that I was back in the orphanage and Mrs. Cole. She told me you and Sir were not real, that I was loony." He said with pain in his eyes.

"I opened the cabinet. I thought about the beach and the fair. I was so happy when Sir went with us. I thought about the caves today and thought what if Sir doesn't want to go with us?" Tom cried. "I saw the books and it happened. It was an accident." The boy cried inconsolably.

Hermione shushed him. She could feel the boy's anguish pouring off his small frame. "Sir will send me back. He will hate me Hermione. He will take away my bear and take me away. I won't ever see him or you ever again." He cried painfully.

The charm wore off. Hermione didn't realize it but Severus was awake for at least 15 minutes. He couldn't hear them because of the muffliato.

She saw him stand up and go to the cabinet. Tom saw him too and the boy trembled and hid behind her. He clutched her waist tightly. Hermione undid the spell.

"What is the meaning of this? Care to explain." He hissed. Hermione paled. He was angry, very much in fact.

"What happened?" He advanced on her. Tom shook behind her.

"It was an accident Severus." She said quickly.

"Explain. Don't lie. I will use it." He replied with a hissing voice. He referred to legilemency.

Tom stepped aside. "I don't know what happened. It was an accident. I didn't mean to." He held onto her nightgown.

She pulled Tom to her. He wouldn't dare harm him if she were close. She wouldn't allow it.

Severus looked at Tom who cried desperately. The man crouched. "Tell me how it happened."

Tom retold his tale and with dark wet eyes said. "I'm broken. Hermione couldn't repair them. I'm sorry Sir. Please don't send me back. I will stay with Hermione all the time. You will not see me or hear from me. Please Sir. I don't have to go to school. I can work. I don't have to go to the magic school either." Tom was very agitated.

Severus and her were speechless. "Hermione please. Don't let him take me away from you. Please Hermione, please." He sobbed and held onto her waist.

Hermione wanted to cry. Severus looked at her. "I will not send you back anywhere. Yes, you are going to Hogwarts."

He sighed and softened his tone. "Come here." Tom looked at Hermione. She nodded hesitantly.

The man crouched to Tom's eye level. "Calm down. Don't cry. I am not going to hurt you. Remember what I told you about real men?"

The boy nodded, "Real men don't hurt women."

Severus made Tom look him in the eye. "Real men don't hurt people who are smaller than them."

"I don't know why you ripped my books apart but they can be fixed. I can buy them again. You couldn't control it could you?" Tom shook his head.

"You were angry. You were very angry." Tom said carefully.

"I was. I still am but you couldn't help it. I know that." Severus said.

"You believe me?" Tom asked.

"Why wouldn't I? Would you intentionally rip my books?" Severus asked carefully.

"No." Tom replied.

"Fine then. Wipe your tears." Severus said and messed Tom's hair affectionately.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She expected a nuclear reaction from Severus but he handled Tom with aplomb and tact. The man left, to the loo she imagined.

Tom wiped his tears. "It is best if you go to bed sweetheart. It's too early for you to be awake."

The boy nodded. "Will we still go to the caves?"

"We'll ask Severus later." Hermione said as she tucked him in.

"I'm very sorry about the books." Tom said barely audible.

"Sleep sweetheart." She kissed his forehead. Tom closed his eyes and slept.

Hermione climbed back to bed. The little exchange drained her. She thought about Tom and how he clung to her. She thought about his words. "Don't let him take me away from you." Those words made her very happy. Tom was fiercely independent but today he clung to her. He was scared he would never get to see her or Severus again. She smiled. The girl felt the bed dip.

"What made you change your mind? You were angrier than when I took Tom out of school."

She turned and looked at him. "Why? Please tell me."

Severus sighed. "I remembered my father. He would have beaten me with an inch of my life."

"You could never beat Tom." Hermione said confidently.

"I would not. In that moment when he clung to you, I remembered my mum. For a moment I was Tom. I vowed to never be my father."

"Your father was a muggle." She said carefully.

"He was. My father believed our magic was the source of all his misfortunes. He was a bitter man and the first man I ever feared." Severus said casually.

Hermione felt truly uncomfortable. "Severus, why are you telling me this?"

He turned to her. She looked into his dark brown eyes. "Why not?"

She couldn't say why not. She had a million reasons why he didn't have to tell her anything. She was nothing to him. But she was. They were alone and the only ones who knew about Lord Voldemort.

"You don't have to tell me anything Severus. It is perfectly fine if you feel uncomfortable..."

He cut her off with a sardonic smile. "I don't feel uncomfortable. I'm merely giving you confirmation. You knew I was a half-blood. You probably knew that since your sixth year."

She did. It was her who found the information about Eileen Prince.

"You have probably analyzed my reaction to Tom by now and are confused. After all I was never kind to you or any student except for Draco."

Hermione didn't look at him in the eyes. He could read her perfectly well. She couldn't. Hermione didn't think she ever would.

"I saw my father today. I saw myself as that boy in Spinner's End, powerless, seeking refuge in my mother. She loved me I think but she never tucked me back to sleep like you did with Tom. I am sure your friend told you all about my memories. Let me tell you what would have happened if I would have slashed Tobias Snape's property." Hermione had no idea which memories this man referred to. She decided to keep quiet.

"My father would have yelled at me. Belittled me, insulted me and put "the fear of God in me" to keep me from ever destroying his belongings. I would have gone to my mother. Mind you I was at least two years younger than Tom. She would have yelled back at Tobias. They would have rowed, ugly, mean rows. I would have ran up to my room and pretend nothing happened." Severus said without much emotion.

Hermione wanted to hug him but she stayed in her side. "Did he ever hit you?"

"From time to time until I was as tall as him. I could throw punches just as well as he could."

She gasped. He rolled her eyes. "I was not physically abused Hermione."

She wanted to contradict him and hug him. This man recounted experiences from his childhood as if they were nothing. "I've had time to come to terms with my childhood. Tobias and Eileen Snape do not haunt me anymore. They haven't not in years."

"Professor, why did you tell me?" She asked carefully.

He laughed. "Professor is it?" She blushed. She hadn't called him that since they came to the 1930's.

"Very well Hermione. I will tell you. I vowed to never become my father. I became a different man, worse perhaps. After all Tobias only damaged my mother and me. I am responsible for more ruined lives than I care to admit." This man really was haunted. It was instances as this that made Hermione realize she didn't know Severus. They had lived together close to six months but she barely scratched the surface of who Severus Snape was.

"We can't afford to make too many mistakes and belittling Tom today would have been an unforgivable mistake."

She nodded. She was happy with his answer but was restless with the fact that he spoke about his childhood so candidly. He turned away from her. She closed her eyes and recounted their life here, in this time. Severus knew a lot about her. She would tell him and Tom stories about her parents and her friends.

She tried to create a mental picture of who Severus Snape was; what did she know about this man. He fought for the Light. He killed Dumbledore under the old man's orders. The ring was an horrcrux. He told her the headmaster asked him to murder him. The old man was dying. He had a year to arrange his affairs. It all made sense then.

Severus had a traumatic childhood. He told her little anecdotes but now she had confirmation.

Her ex professor liked fish and chips. He loved to eat junk food and could cook. He smoked too much and liked to drink beer with his meals. He also enjoyed whisky to an extent. She asked him if he drank beer at Hogwarts and he snorted. "Of course not girl, this is a habit inherited from my father."

He drank but she never seen him drunk or even tipsy. The man had a high tolerance. She wouldn't know since she barely drank wine from time to time.

Severus despised mornings. He had nightmares as she did. He loved to read, not surprising really. What surprised her was his interest in football. He didn't care for quidditch but he was an avid Manchester United fan. "How?" She asked him when he bought tickets for him and Tom to see a match. She was not offended when he didn't extend an invitation to her. She didn't care for it.

"I went to the field and bought the tickets. It is not as hard as you think." He said with a mocking tone.

"I'm referring as to how did you become interested in football." She asked curiously.

"Always have." He had said dismissingly. It turned out he really was a fan. Manchester United won against some club or other. Tom came back grinning with incredible tales. He was all smiles and stories. "Some men cursed." He lowered his voice. "Even Sir did. Don't tell him I told you."

Hermione thought about more things. Severus was not the organized man she thought he was. He was used to a certain standard of care but wouldn't lift a finger to do anything. He showered daily and was fastidious with his clothing and overall appearance but wouldn't be bothered to pick after himself or actually fold or take care of his clothes. The woman ignored him until he started to magically clean and wear dirty outfits.

"I'll wash them." She grabbed his clothes and washed them with their primitive washing machine. He was worse than Tom, who at least tried to stay clean. Severus came home with ink stains, cigarette burns or strange spots that he claimed were food.

He was disorganized. She wasn't. She hated clutter and him leaving wet towels in the bathroom or not washing dishes. "How have you ever lived alone? You're not even properly house trained." She uttered those words after a month of living with him.

He glared at her. Severus ignored her until he had a meeting with some fellow professors and needed her to wash his clothes. She acquiesced, "how is it that a grown man goes through life without knowing cleaning spells?"

He waited for her to put the clothes in the washing machine and said triumphantly. "House Elves." It was her turn to not speak to him for several days.

That was all she knew. Hermione didn't know anything about his mark or why he turned to the Light. Maybe he would tell her just as he told her about his childhood.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to sleep. The second time she woke up wasn't as memorable. She could hear Severus's voice and Tom's voice.

"Concentrate. Think about the motive; were you were angry or sad?" Severus said with a firm voice.

"Why did you rip the books?" Hermione thought he would have let it go by then. Clearly she was mistaken.

"I didn't. They came apart. I didn't touch them." Tom said agitated.

Hermione sat up slowly. "Calm down. I'm not accusing you. I'll teach you how to control it."

She didn't like the sound of that. Tom was too powerful. He wasn't emotionally ready to be able to perform magic at will. The woman stepped out of bed and sat next to Severus. "I'm starving dearest. Why don't you get us a table downstairs while Tom and I clean up?" She said sweetly and kissed his cheek. The man frowned but complied.

"Hurry along sweetheart." She said to Tom while collecting all the books and magicking them away before Severus could come back and continue with his teachings.

Tom nodded. He dressed quickly. "Go with Severus." She said when Tom was ready.

She was alone in the room at last. She chose another summer dress. Hermione didn't have much of a clothing choice. It was either dresses or skirts. She wanted to wear trousers but that would draw attention and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

She saw Tom first. He was dangling his feet. Severus by his side looking at a menu. He glared at her when she sat down.

"What did you order?" She asked politely.

"What I always order." He said icily.

He was pouting about earlier. She could deal with a pouting Severus. It was better than a open, childhood talking Severus. She could handle prickly.

She smiled. "Very well dearest."

They ate quietly. Tom was still shaken about earlier. "I thought we would see the caves today." She said as she finished her toast.

Severus ignored her. He did that when he didn't get his way. Sometimes Hermione believed she was the adult in their quasi-relationship.

"Tom, do you wish to see the caves?" He asked the boy.

"Yes sir, Hermione knows very nice ones." He replied eagerly.

"Fine, you may come with us today." He said haughtily.

Hermione frowned, "why thank you husband." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

She made it her priority to be between the man and the boy. They did not have more than five minutes alone. She wanted to confront Severus about his ruse. She would once Tom was asleep.

They entered the caves. Tom and Severus liked to explore. She didn't care for the caves really. Tom slowly became himself. He excitedly asked Severus about the plants he recognized.

"How do you know all of them?" He asked, impressed by the man's knowledge.

"I studied them for years. I am a potion's master." Severus said when they walked to the restaurant.

"But you work at the university?" Tom extended his hand to Hermione. They were to cross a street. She smiled. It took her at least two months for Tom to consent to hand holding while crossing a street. She took it.

"I like potions and maths. I worked with potions for years. I wanted to work in a different field." Severus answered simply.

"When will I learn proper magic?" Tom asked.

Hermione interrupted, "When you go to Hogwarts."

Tom frowned. "Hermione, but sir told me he would teach me to control my magic."

Severus glared at her. "I will teach you when you're ready. Hermione and I have to discuss some things before we begin with your training."

Tom sat down and ate his meal with gusto. He kept talking about the cave and all the things and animals that lived in caves.

"I like snakes. People don't like snakes but I think they're nice." He said out of the blue.

Severus smirked. "I like snakes too."

"Can you talk to them too?" Tom grinned.

"No, but Hermione had a friend who could." Severus glanced at her.

"What is he like? What if we're related? Can I meet him?" They hadn't spoken much about his parselmouth abilities.

"He was a very nice young man. He died Tom; I don't think he and you are truly related. Your gift is rare sweetheart. Very few people can speak to snakes." Hermione did not like the glint in his brown eyes.

"So, I'm special. Really special." Tom said happily.

"Tom, you're special regardless of your magic or the fact that you can speak to snakes. You're special to me and Severus." Hermione said firmly.

Tom frowned, "I am? But why?"

Hermione couldn't tell him that they adopted him because he would become the darkest wizard of the 21st century. Severus spoke then.

"We saw you once with those boys, your classmates. We saw how they treated you." Severus looked at him.

"Did you know I had magic then?" Tom asked her.

"We didn't. We liked you. Severus and I, well we were different when we were children too. Other kids bullied us." Hermione said.

Tom was still very confused. " But Why me?"

"We needed you." Hermione said. "We learned you were magical too and that was perfect too. But even if you couldn't float one feather we would still have picked you." She didn't want Tom to think they only adopted him because he had magic.

Severus nodded. "And you like it with us. If you don't we can arrange another magical family to adopt you."

Tom shook his head rapidly, "no, I like living with you and Hermione. I will get good grades in the new school. I will Hermione. You will see." The boy threw in a grin for good measure. She smiled at him.

They finished their meal and went back to the inn. She and Tom bathed. The boy fought her when she tried to clean his neck and ears. She frowned. "You could have fungi growing there. I scrubbed them two days before."

She overpowered him. Tom pouted and glared he even moved some of the soap bottles but she arched her eyebrows "calm down. I still will get you clean. No matter how much accidental magic you perform."

He settled then. Tom was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

"Muffliato." He said immediately. He didn't wait. "You have no idea of what we have in our hands. This magic is powerful, unchecked it can be deadly." He opened the cabinet.

"Where are my books?" He hissed.

"I vanished them;" Hermione said, proud that there was only a hint of tremor in her voice.

"Why?" He came closer to her.

Hermione refused to be undermined. "I don't want you teaching him to control his magic."

He laughed harshly. "Demented. You truly are unstable child."

She frowned, "I'm not a child."

He was on her personal space, "petulant child. I couldn't repair those books. A world-class wizard could not undo a seven year old's accidental magic. His powers need to be harnessed now."

Hermione looked at him, "I don't think you are equipped to teach him." That comment only infuriated him more.

"Insolent girl. Don't forget yourself." She looked at him daringly.

"You are a Death Eater. You are the one who needs to remember why we're here. We're here because of Lord Voldemort. Our Tom isn't him yet but if you teach him too soon he will become the darkest wizard of all time." She didn't want to remind him of his wrong choices but in her heart Hermione was afraid. She feared Severus would succumb to the dark arts and drag Tom with him.

Severus's eyes narrowed, "I see." He paused and looked at her.

"Don't presume to understand my motives girl. I will teach this boy. There will be nothing you can do about it. If we leave his magic unchecked it will be dangerous for him and the people around him."

Hermione shook her head, "he learned on his own last time."

Severus's eyes turned darker if that was possible. "He didn't have you last time. The Dark Lord didn't care for anyone. Tom cares for you. That little display in the morning, those books are not because he is destructive. He cares, he yearns for you."

She softened her stance, "the books weren't mine. He wanted you to be with us."

Severus nodded, "this conversation serves no purpose anymore. I will teach Tom. I am glad we finally agree." He tried to leave to the loo. She grabbed his hand.

"Don't. We're not done."

He shook her hand off. "We are done discussing this matter Ms. Granger." He effectively walked off and left her in the room.

She dropped down to the bed. Severus would do whatever he pleased. She was so angry with him for not seeing things her way. Ron and Harry always listened to her. They seldom second-guessed her plans. When they did, they argued. Ron wouldn't admit defeat for hours and would bicker with her until his ears were read. Severus walked out. He had a habit of doing that and it infuriated her.

She undressed and put on her plain nightgown. Hermione tried to stay awake but if experience taught her anything it was that Severus would delay their meeting until she was asleep.

The rest of their holiday went more or less like that. Severus participated in all their outings. She had to begrudgingly admit that he was amicable and Tom was happier than ever. Severus did not try to teach Tom. For a day the young woman thought Severus desisted from his plans. She breathed easier and then Tom told her.

"Hermione, did you know Sir is going to build us a potion's lab? Sir says we'll have our own room to practice." Tom was beside himself with excitement.

Hermione paled but tried to smile. It didn't help that they were by the seaside drinking orange juice and building more castles.

Tom didn't pick up on her distress and continued chatting about all the things he would learn.

She confronted Severus that night when Tom was asleep. She raged and yelled. Severus looked at her with a bored expression and refused to even acknowledge her. He merely moved his fingers and suddenly he became even more disinterested. The man stood in front of her but he wasn't there at the same time. She yelled to try to get his attention. She realized he had charmed himself to ignore her. Hermione tried to slap him. She knew she shouldn't have but the anger in her was uncontainable.

Severus stopped her hand midair with his. He snapped his fingers again and spoke. "This is the first and last time you attempt to lay a hand on my person." He hissed and gripped her wrist hard. Hermione refused to cower.

He stared at her for a few seconds and then let her wrist go. They played their part for Tom's sake.

She tried to stay away from Severus but inevitably they would wake up entangled. She would wake up to strong hands round her middle. She didn't feel bad then but there were mornings where her hands were in places there shouldn't been; his torso, his chest. Those mornings she felt mortified.

They left France a Monday morning. Hermione didn't want to leave. Once they left for England Severus would ask her for the galleons and start teaching Tom.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you guys for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. .

Chapter 9

Severus almost smiled when they used the portkey back England. He had mixed feelings about their holiday in France. He achieved much but Granger was in one of her moods. She pouted all the way back home. He couldn't care less about the pouting.

Tom was too tired from all the excitement of the day and went immediately to his bedroom. "I require the name of the bank and our account number."

She nodded and wrote the information on a piece of paper. She folded it and looked up at him. "Severus, please. I don't think he's ready. Maybe you could teach him when he's a bit older, just before he goes to Hogwarts." Hermione sounded distressed.

Severus didn't want to get short with her once more. "He needs to control his magic. What will happen when you are not there for him? Have you any idea of what is going to be for him like in school?"

"Of course I do." Hermione said stubbornly.

"You had parents who cared for you very much girl. They probably comforted you when you got home and told you all about how things would change when you grew up. All those mean children were only jealous of how smart you were." Severus said plaintively.

She was about to argue when he continued speaking. "Tom is still Tom. He's an orphan, a boy who has just started to learn what it means to have adults care for him. He will lash out, mark my words. I won't be pretty. We need to prepare for him. He needs to control his magic."

"Severus, he's too powerful. I don't want him to make mistakes. What if he controls his magic earlier than last time and becomes worse?" She said anguished.

"He would not hurt you." Severus said with conviction. "I saw his face when he thought I would take him away. We have that in our favor." He closed the argument and proceeded to apparate to the bank.

Severus took what was needed to buy ingredients, cauldrons and a table much like the ones students used when they went to Hogwarts.

He walked to Diagon Alley and made sure to use cosmetic charms to change his appearance. The wizard stepped into the Alley and felt at home. The street hadn't changed at all; it looked just as it always did. He couldn't wait for Tom to start school. Hermione would have to let them integrate to the wizarding world then. He pushed as much as he could to have more magic around the house and every time Hermione frowned and fought him. Tom and his lessons was the last bit and he was sure the witch would not compromise more.

He exchanged currency and ended up with just enough galleons. Severus acquired the table first and then went to the apothecary. The man was happy to learn how much cheaper the ingredients were and enjoyed the facility to acquire substances that would be prohibited under ministry regulations in the future. He smiled and left for home.

Hermione had been crying and refused to speak with him. He frowned and left for the basement. The man vanished all the useless furniture the previous owners left. Severus waved his wand and cleaned the spaces. He placed protective and strengthening charms around the walls. He furthermore used soundproofing spells.

He built a shelf and placed all the ingredients he acquired. They would be enough for now. He would buy more as time went by. The table was the perfect size and the cauldrons were adequate as well. Severus spent the whole afternoon sorting and making sure the potion's lab was ready. He would start brewing that same night if he wanted. Tom's lessons would take place later that week.

Hermione came down as he finished with the lab. "Dinner's ready. Tom is asking for you." She said coldly.

Severus frowned but followed her. The young woman made some stew that wasn't as bad as he expected. They ate peacefully.

"Is it ready Sir?" Tom asked excitedly.

The man immediately knew what Tom spoke about. He wanted to see the lab. "It is. We'll brew something before I go back to the university.

Tom grinned. "I can't wait." Severus offered to wash the dishes while Tom and Hermione listened to the radio.

He washed the dishes meticulously, trying to avoid Hermione as much as he could. She was all reproachful eyes and barbed like responses.

He chose to read a book while Tom and Hermione drew pictures and maps depending on what the young woman fancied. Tom managed to draw for an hour before he asked about his lessons again.

"Sir, when do we start my magic lessons?" Tom looked up to him. Severus put the book down and looked at him. "The day after tomorrow." Hermione tensed but remained quiet.

"We'll practice for an hour every day." Severus initially wanted to train Tom for at least three hours and throw in some potions time but that would be too much for the boy and Hermione. She planned to teach Tom about muggle culture as well.

Tom smiled, "Hermione, do you know your lessons? Maybe Sir can teach you too."

The young woman smiled, "I learned magic in the same school Sir did. I know magic just as well as Sir does."

Severus highly doubted that. Hermione was a smart and capable witch but not as versed in magic and dueling as he was. The man was highly trained by both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. Given the choice he could have dueled both men and maybe defeat them if the circumstances favored him. He didn't say anything, lest Tom or Hermione took his comments the wrong way.

"We're going to have our lessons as well Tom. They are just as important. You want to be ready for your new school." Hermione said seriously.

"Yes Hermione." Tom nodded and colored some more. Tom was a very interesting child. He remained quiet until his bedtime. Severus saw as he went up the stairs. Tom didn't like Hermione tucking him in. He was too old for such things; yet he slept with the black teddy bear ever since he got it.

"Muffliato." She said and waved her wand. He put the book down and waited for the pleadings, the anger or whatever the girl threw his way.

"What is it now?" He asked while arching an eyebrow.

"What are you going to teach him?" Hermione asked.

"Basic blocking and relaxation techniques." Severus replied. "Some potions and maybe one or two defense spells."

"One hour per day is too much. Tom is a fast learner." She argued.

"Perhaps but you are forgetting Tom is volatile. He can't control himself yet. He is a child, unpredictable at best." Severus pointed out.

"He was able to control and use magic at will when he was eleven years old." Hermione paced in front of him.

"And how would you know that?" Severus asked intrigued.

She rolled her eyes, "I know you know Severus. Don't pretend. Harry shared the content of his lessons to Ron and me. We always knew about the seven horcruxes and the headmaster's memories."

Severus heart sped up. It all made sense then. He thought it was only the snake and Potter. There were eight horcruxes. There was no need to wonder what could have happened. "Severus, please think about it, three hours every week. He will be ready when he goes to Hogwarts." She pleaded and grabbed his hands she was standing too close to him.

"Fine but I will teach him potions too." Severus tried to go back to his book but suddenly he had a lapful of Hermione Granger. "Thanks Severus." She kissed his cheek and skipped away. It was too fast. He didn't have time to register what happened. He frowned. The girl grew too comfortable with him. Severus dismissed her affection. He compromised to three hours per week. He would gauge how much magic Tom could do.

Severus finished reading his book and the man retired to their room. Hermione was asleep already. He undressed and showered before slipping next to her.

He woke up pressed to her back. There was no mistake he had sought her body, Severus moved slowly to his side and slept again. He didn't think much of it. The man woke up much later. Hermione was not in the room anymore. It was a Monday. He needed to get dressed for work.

Severus brushed his teeth and came down to kitchen. Hermione and Tom were breakfasting. He grumbled and the boy offered him a steaming cup of black coffee. Severus nodded and accepted the offering. He felt more agreeable once he had coffee and some of the eggs and bacon from the pan.

"Have a nice day Sir." Tom said goodbye and followed Hermione. They were to go shopping for food.

Severus went to his office and greeted the other professor. The classes for today would be easy. The men were almost done with their undergraduate degree and actually wanted to advance their course load. He enjoyed the theoretical aspect of teaching and assigned them a series of exercises for their next meeting. Severus stayed in his office trying to finish some publications. Math didn't change that much over the years and he was using his own methods to arrive to the same conclusions only his methods were more elegant and faster.

He looked at the clock and decided it was time to go home. Severus came home to find Hermione and Tom laughing like two fools.

"Sir, you're home." Tom giggled.

It was so bloody hot. The girl was still against cooling charms. He rolled his sleeves. She wore a summer dress while Tom wore shorts and an undershirt.

"Hermione, this is ridiculous. It's too hot." He muttered with a frown.

"There is lemonade in the kitchen." She said with a big smile.

He went into the kitchen and brought a glass of lemonade with him. Severus left his shirt by a chair. He was too bloody hot to care that he only wore his undershirt. He dreaded to think he looked like Tobias but he did. He only needed the beer to complete the look. He grabbed some chicken sandwiches Hermione made; that must be his dinner. He went back to the living room. He wouldn't hear the end of it if he stayed in the kitchen. The girl harassed him to socialize with her and Tom.

Hermione and Tom were still giggling when he came back with his dinner. He ate half of a sandwich before he asked them what was so funny.

Tom laughed and then said in between giggles. "An old lady from the shops told Hermione she would never find a husband. She said Hermione was too skinny and useless because she couldn't pick up good tomatoes or potatoes."

Tom dissolved into giggles. "I fail to see how that's so hilarious." Severus said while drinking lemonade.

The boy shook his head; "Hermione did something funny. She told the old lady she had a husband and then the old lady laughed. Hermione grabbed her tomatoes and told the old lady to mind her business. Also the old lady's hair turned bright pink. Hermione did it."

Hermione laughed. "She's annoying. This is not the first time she does that."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Show me." He mouthed when Tom looked at her. Hermione nodded. The man saw the older woman scream in horror when she saw her hair in a nearby mirror. He thought it wasn't so funny until he saw the woman's attempts at washing her hair with some water from the fish market. He laughed out loud. He couldn't fault the girl or Tom for that matter.

Severus couldn't remember laughing so hard since he was a teen himself. They laughed for a few minutes.

Tom and Hermione smiled. He sobered some, "you can't do that again. You know we can't let muggles know about us." He said as an afterthought.

"I know. But even you have to admit it was worth it." Hermione said primly.

"Doesn't erase the fact that you're a hypocrite wife." He smirked at her.

She shrugged. "They'll never trace it back to me. It was harmless."

"Why can we let normal people know about us?" Tom asked.

Hermione took that one, "imagine if they knew we could do magic. What would happen?"

"They would want it too." Tom said without hesitation.

"Yes. You'll understand more when you're older but not all people are good. There are people who would hurt us and some magical people who would want to take advantage of people who can't do magic." Hermione said.

Tom nodded but looked conflicted. "How can you tell when people are bad?"

"There aren't good or bad people Tom. We have choices. We all have to make the right choices. We have to make good decisions. Smart decisions." Severus said.

He smirked, "Hermione was a dunderhead today but it was harmless and comical." Tom laughed and did he. Hermione frowned but eventually joined them in their laughter.

Severus had everything ready for Tom to start his lessons. He came down with Hermione.

"I'll stay with you two." She said with a determined look.

Severus glared, "if you wish. You will remain quiet and do not interrupt. You know very well my patience runs low. These lessons are not for you they're for Tom. You will not question my methods and will wait before running to the boy's aid. I will not tolerate any interference from you. The moment you do not heed my rules I will have you out of here and you will not be welcomed again. There will be no warnings. You know my teaching style well wife. Do you understand?" He spoke silkily and willed her to understand that he was not playing any games with her. He'd been very tolerant as of late but she would not undermine or interfere in any way with Tom's lessons. It was not her place.

"Yes professor." Her voice shook a little. Good, let the little witch not forget who was in charge.

He directed his attention to Tom who looked a little scared. The boy however didn't look back at Hermione. No, Tom's attention was on him.

"There are rules here Tom. You will tell me when you feel overwhelmed and if you have any questions you will ask. You have to trust me." Severus said with authority. The boy nodded.

"Verbalize." Severus said.

"Yes sir." Tom said firmly.

"We'll meet three times per week. I will teach you how to control some of your magic and some potions." Tom smiled eagerly.

"Very well. Think of something that makes you angry."

Tom concentrated but nothing happened. He spent fifteen minutes trying to get angry.

"What are you thinking about?" Severus asked wanting to make some progress during their first lesson.

"About the boys in the orphanage. They used to make fun of me." Tom commented.

Severus nodded. They continued exploring scenarios that could make him angry. He didn't want to discourage Tom. By the end of the hour they couldn't make Tom make accidental magic.

"You were fine today Tom. I want you to breath deeply when you go to sleep." Severus said.

"I don't want to disappoint you sir." Tom said honestly.

"We'll do more once we identify what makes you angry. It will take time Tom." The adult said.

Tom nodded, "Could we go to the park?"

"I have work to do." Severus said, trying to not go.

Hermione smiled. "That can wait. Let's go Severus." She practically dragged him out of the house.

They walked to the park. As always Tom and him looked out of place in the park. "Go play Tom." Tom looked at him and he nodded.

"He will make friends." Hermione said and watched with a smile as he approached a big close to his age and started talking to him.

"Don't pressure him." Severus said.

"You were really patient with Tom. How come you were never so patient with any of us?" She asked after a pause.

Severus lit up a cigarette. She frowned but stayed quiet. "You were all snotty, annoying and overindulged children. Tom listens and respects me." He couldn't quite right say he was bitter with his life and detested children.

"I respected you. Severus you were horrible to me. I always defended you." She said with a hurt voice.

He didn't think he treated her any differently than he did any other of his Gryffindor students. He wouldn't apologize to her. The man deflected any accusations on her part.

"Why did you ever trust me?" Severus asked.

"I trusted you since after my first year and until you killed Dumbledore. I felt betrayed when Harry told us you killed the headmaster." She said with a slightly lower voice.

They saw as Tom and the boy joined more boys in what appeared to be an intricate game of hide and seek. "I asked you why?"

She kept waving and smiling at Tom. "I figured you would protect Harry. Dumbledore trusted you too. You were a trusted teacher too."

"You are far too trusting." He replied.

"I should have trusted my instincts. You were with the Order all this time. I was correct."

Severus fought the smile. Always the little know it all. Tom came back after the boy he befriended left for home. "Let's go home."

The man was ready. He stood up and offered his arm to Hermione. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes. Who was your new friend?" She asked as they walked back home.

"I don't know his name. I didn't ask." Hermione frowned.

"Don't. Let him be." Severus whispered.

They entered the house. Tom went up to his room. "I worry about him." She said.

"Do tone it down. He's not going to ever be a social butterfly. He will not be as popular and friendly as any of the Weasleys. Give it a rest girl." Severus went to their fridge and got a beer.

"I just want him to have friends." Hermione said and grabbed orange juice from the fridge.

"He'll have them when he wants. If he wants." Severus replied.

"He has to have friends." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Tom doesn't have to have friends. He will be fine on his own." He took a drink.

She grabbed her wand and placed a cooling charm on her person. "Hypocrite." He muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." The girl rinsed her glass and went upstairs.

Several weeks passed. The girl accompanied them to every session. They had slight progress just before the end of summer. It happened accidentally and not during their sessions.

Hermione forced them to go shopping for clothes. She was in her usual cheery mood. Tom was not in a good mood. He grew impatient with the breathing exercises. He wanted to do accidental magic but could not control the incidents. "I don't understand. I could do it before." Tom complained one night after another unsuccessful attempt and doing accidental magic.

"How often Tom?" Severus asked curiously.

"Not everyday but I did it three times when I was in the orphanage last year. I made John trip. Susie's hair all fell off and I got another Tom to hurt his finger with the scissors." He said frustratingly.

"He cut me with them first Hermione." Tom said with without remorse.

Hermione tried to stop the lessons that night but Severus did not listen to her. They were at a clothing store when it happened. Severus could not believe he was shopping for clothes. He tried to distance himself from the girl and Tom. He stayed back while Hermione urged Tom to try some jackets and trousers in preparation for school. He could see his little frown.

Hermione went to the next room to get more clothes when a man bumped into her and threw her to the floor. He was clearly unstable. "You whore." He yelled and shook her. She looked frightened and then it happened, a beam fell next to the man and hit his leg hard. Hermione jumped to the side. Severus pulled her to him and grabbed Tom out of the small stall where he was being fitted for a jacket.

They ran out, and did not wait for any apologies or anything. She was shaking, "are you fine? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine. Severus you didn't have to that." She said with a shaky voice.

"I didn't do it. Tom did." Severus turned to him.

"What did you feel?" He asked a shaking Tom.

"Anger and fear. More fear than anger." Tom shook.

"It's fine. Did you see me?" Severus asked.

"You were running to her." Tom said.

"Yes, I was about to get to her." Severus kneeled to his height.

"I need you to do something for me Tom." He looked into his dark eyes. "Whenever you feel like that you will breathe and do the exercises we practiced."

"Yes sir." Tom said firmly.

"You did well. We have to always protect Hermione. She wants to believe everyone is good and sometimes gets distracted. We know better, not everyone is good." He whispered as he held his arms. Hermione didn't hear them. Tom nodded.

"Why don't we go the ice cream parlor?" She said with a smile. Tom and him nodded. He looked a little withdrawn but Hermione managed to draw him out.

Severus humored them and ate ice cream. The girl went to buy some more things for Tom's school. "Tom and I will meet you at the park. You have his measurements." She agreed and kissed Tom's forehead and then kissed him on the cheek.

"I could have hurt him." Tom said as they walked to the park.

"You could have." The man said with a normal voice. Tom didn't hold hands with him. He only held hands with Hermione when they crossed streets and that was at her insistence.

"She wouldn't want me to." Tom said with a small voice.

"Never." Severus replied and grabbed his hand when they crossed.

"Would you have wanted me to?" Tom asked and they crossed.

Severus didn't answer until they were on the other side of the street. "No, but you might have had to."

"To protect Hermione. He was going to hurt her." Tom said with a small voice.

"Do you care for her?" Severus asked while they walked.

"She cares for me. Sometimes when she gives me kisses; I feel better." Tom said in a whisper.

Severus smiled, "Don't tell her I said this but it's good that you care for her. She cares for you. You would upset her deeply if you ever purposely hurt others." Tom looked at him with big dark eyes. He must have understood what was at stake. "I don't want her to be upset." He swore and then left for the swings.

Severus looked at the boy. He could tell Hermione would be the key for all of this. Hermione managed to make Tom care for her. Tom cared for Hermione and today was eminent proof of that.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you guys for the support. As always please read and review

Chapter 10

Tom started school without a hitch. He excelled in all subjects and his lessons with Severus were going better than expected. There were no bouts of accidental magic. He practiced his breathing exercises and even started learning about potions. Tom was bright and was opening more to him. He let her take care of him and didn't flinch when she kissed him anymore.

Hermione had time to read and write about her experiences in the 1930's. She opened the wooden box and looked at pictures of her friends. She smiled and placed the journal inside. Severus thought she hid money there. In reality she hid her memories. The witch couldn't part with her friends. She missed Ron and Harry so much. She tried to make the best of things. She loved Tom. He became her reason, she was happy to care for him. In a way Tom filled some of the void Harry and Ron left.

They established a good routine when it came to taking care of Tom. They had breakfast. Severus finally learned to say goodbye to them in the mornings. He even kissed her cheek sometimes. She dropped Tom off at school and then went to muggle London sometimes. She would walk or observe other women and men. The young witch would then go back to Hammersmith and try to cook lunch. She was learning rather slowly. Hermione read most of the time. She went into Severus's study and grabbed books. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

The young woman picked up Tom from school and they either took a cab or a bus back home. They had lunch. Hermione insisted on helping him with homework. He didn't need the help but it was a way for her to bond and be distracted with schoolwork.

Severus would come from work and eat whatever leftovers she left. They would spend time together in the living room or continue with Tom's lessons depending on the day. Severus would then try to retire to his study. Sometimes she let him but most of the time Hermione didn't. She forced the older man to talk to her.

"Tom is smart but he is a child. I need adult conversation. I will go insane if I don't speaks with other adults." She complained when he tried to give her the silent treatment.

He frowned and shortly said; "follow your own advice and find friends. Socialize."

"Muggle women are drab. All they care about is cleaning products, good diaper fabrics, and beauty products. Please Severus. You have a job, work, peers and research. I don't have anything. Please." She used the pity card. The young woman was not above such methods now. She discovered early on that one Severus Snape was a sucker for tears, and soft pleads. He could be guilt tripped into almost anything if she was not too overt about it.

So they talked almost each night about his math and potion research. He even let her monitor some of the potions he brewed since he left for work everyday. She learned more things about him. He had a dry, sarcastic but wicked sense of humor. She fought back smiles sometimes. Hermione told him things about her years in school. He was oddly interested in those years. The man wanted to know about all her adventures. "I thought you stole the gillyweed from my stores." He said ponderously as they rested side by side on the bed.

They would speak for hours until he told her to shut it. He was going to sleep. Hermione noticed a change in them as well. They were more comfortable with each other. At first he wouldn't be caught with his undershirt only but he was at a point where he didn't care anymore. Hermione never thought she would see her professor in an undershirt or untucked shirts all summer long. She wasn't any better. He gained some weight and didn't look as haggard as tired as before. He looked like a regular 38 year old man. Hermione made sure he got haircuts every month. Severus's hair grew at alarming rates. She kept her hair long as to not draw too much attention to herself. She noticed that Severus sought her at nights. Hermione was frightened at first but didn't say anything. She then realized that it was nice to feel his arms around her. Mornings were awkward at best but they managed to feign sleep while the other stood up first. They never talked about their sleeping patterns.

Before she knew it Christmas break was upon them. Hermione single handedly decorated the house. Tom refused to decorate, as did Severus. She figured Tom followed into Severus's example.

"Sir doesn't have to do it. I don't like Christmas either. Besides we don't go to church or believe in god or anything." Tom said logically. She could have slapped Severus for asnwering all the religious questions Tom had. Hermione was not religious but she believed something more powerful than them. Severus laughed at her notions. Tom shrugged.

Her parents celebrated Christmas. She loved the season. Severus owed her this. He refused to celebrate Halloween, even when she agreed to maybe take Tom to Diagon Alley. "I said no." He growled and spent the whole day locked up in the basement. He reeked of alcohol when he went to sleep. She asked him what happened. He glared at her and went to sleep.

She didn't understand his attitude, the only significance of the day was the Potters' deaths and she was sure he didn't care for Harry's parents at all. Severus hated Harry because he reminded him of James Potter. There was something else but she couldn't pinpoint the significance of the date.

The young woman let him be. She wouldn't tolerate his sulking during Yule. She finished decorating the house and went Christmas shopping.

Hermione apparated to the shopping district. She had a few ideas of what she wanted to get for the boys. She went into a toy store and bought a train set. Hermione had seen Tom eyeing it whenever they passed the store. She bought him a few soldiers too. She then went to the bookstore and bought a few books she knew he would like.

Severus would be harder to shop for. She bought him some of the books Tom ripped. Hermione wanted to buy him something special, thoughtful, that he would like. She tried to think about what Severus liked. He liked potions, and books. She couldn't get him anything potions related unless she went into Diagon Alley. She didn't want to go there, not yet.

What else did Severus like? She tried to think. Her pretend husband liked to smoke. Hermione would not support that horrible habit. He liked Manchester United. The young woman doubted they had apparel and stores with the players' shirts and that other nonsense boys liked.

She didn't even understand why he liked that particular team. He wasn't from Manchester. Hermione apparated to Manchester. It wasn't hard to find the football field. She found a nice man who looked like he played there.

"Hello love." He gave her a big grin.

"Hello. Do you play here?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes. I'm top goal scorer of the season." The man said proudly. Hermione had no way of knowing if this was true or not but she took her chances.

"My brother is a big fan of the team." She started conversation. She talked to him for a bit and then she insinuated she needed a gift for her brother. "Give your address and I'll send you tickets four our next match."

She smiled and gave him a fake address. "Harry loves your jersey. Maybe you could give me one of those." She flirted shamelessly.

"Anything for you love." She didn't expect him to undress in front of her. "I wore this one during our last match. Your brother will love it." Hermione smiled and folded the shirt. She tried to wrinkle her nose.

The young woman batted her eyelashes; "maybe you could sign it for me." She went into her beady bag and produced a marker. "I've never seen pens like these before."

She giggled and he signed the jersey. Hermione talked to the man for another half an hour and accepted a coffee from him before she said goodbye. "Nice meeting you George."

"I'll go by your house Lucy." He smiled as she ran to another street.

Hermione smiled and apparated near Tom's school. She hoped the man wasn't a fraud. She would still buy him clothes. That should be enough. She smiled when Tom appeared. Hermione waved at him. Tom waved back. He walked to her.

"How were your lessons?" She asked with a cherry voice.

"Boring. We learned most of it during the summer. I don't like the teacher. She is boring too." Tom complained.

"You won't have to see her for break." She pointed out.

"That's good. I can't wait for summer." He said as they walked home.

"I didn't see your friend today." Hermione was optimistic. She always saw Tom leave with a boy named Frank.

"He's sick. Mrs. Grimes said he had the flu." Tom shrugged indifferently.

She shook her head, "he's your friend."

"I suppose. He's not as smart as me. He's boring too." Tom drawled.

"That's not a nice thing to say about Frank." Hermione repeated.

"You said to always tell the truth. They are all boring." Tom sulked. She frowned.

They young woman switched subjects. They talked about his potions. Severus taught him how to do simple boil cures. Tom was excited with anything that resembled or involved magic. The bat of the dungeons as Ron and Harry called him was uncharacteristically patient with Tom.

Hermione frowned one night and asked him why he never showed such passion or care with any of them. She didn't remember him ever being so patient, not even with Draco.

"I happen to like Tom." He yawned and turned to his side.

She listened as Tom retold her the steps to make the solution. "Do you think sir will teach me tonight? I want to do magic like he does."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think so. Remember he has that conference in Cardiff. He's going away until Tuesday."

"Why can't we go with him?" This was not the first time Tom asked to go with Severus.

"He will be working with other men. Severus will not even leave the university or wherever he's staying. It's not a place for his family." Hermione repeated.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Tom tried to sound distracted.

"Of course he'll come back. Why wouldn't he? He'll be back just in time to open our Christmas presents." Tom frowned.

Tom was his usual self. They spent that weekend reading, playing, and drawing. He was cranky on Monday night and had a low-grade fever. Hermione and Tom shrugged it off as flu symptoms. They spent some time outside making snow angels after all. Tom had looked at her as if she was crazy but then joined her. Boys would be boys after all. He particularly liked the little snowball battle. "I wish Sir were here. I would have won if he were here." Hermione smiled.

"You'll see him tomorrow." She smiled and kissed his forehead. As a treat she let him have more chocolate that night.

Hermione slipped into bed that night with a smile. She would love to see Tom's face when he opened his presents. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to see Severus's face when he opened his gifts. The young woman would not admit it but she wanted to see some happiness on his face.

The witch felt him get under the sheets. "You've grown careless. I could have killed you." He whispered harshly.

"But you didn't." She sighed sleepily and moved closer to him.

"Happy Christmas." Hermione felt his arms around her. She smiled even when his cold feet touched her calves.

Hermione woke up first that Christmas morning. She felt him around her. Severus's arms were around her. She could feel him pressed on her back. Hermione didn't blush anymore. It was only logical for him to have those morning reactions. It was difficult at first but their agreement worked both ways. They did not acknowledge the fact that ever since they came back from France they sought each other at night.

Severus's hands were on her belly. Hermione tried to move but he pulled a leg over hers and nuzzled her neck. "Not yet." He rasped and drew circles on her belly. Hermione felt hot and short of breath. Severus never behaved this way. He was proper, avoided her gaze until lunch whenever they made eye contact and were still in bed. This was unexpected. Was Severus conscious of what he was doing? She doubted it. Hermione trembled when he kissed her neck.

It wasn't right. This was not supposed to happen. She was scared; he was stronger than her. He could hurt her easily.

"Severus wake up." She said shakily.

The man breathed deeply and released her. Hermione stood up immediately and fled the room. She ran to Tom's room and tried to calm her beating heart. The witch hoped Severus didn't notice her nervous face or her flaming cheeks. He had to ignore their exchange this morning. She put on a smile and opened the door. He was sleeping soundly.

She sat by him, "Wake up Tom. It's Christmas. We have to open your presents. Father Christmas left you some." She whispered until the boy rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Father Christmas isn't real." He muttered grumpily.

Hermione frowned, "well, you still have presents." She said chirpily.

"Up, up." She tried tickling him. That didn't work well because he frowned.

She frowned too, "very well then. I'll have to tell Severus that you're not behaving."

The trick worked, "Sir is here?"

Hermione nodded, "He came home a few hours ago." Tom didn't outright grin but his face changed.

"I suppose I couldn't go with you." Tom tried to sound uninterested.

They walked down the stairs. Severus was seated by the tree and was reading the newspaper already. He wore his pajamas. Tom ran down. "You came back." Tom said with a grin.

"It's my home." Severus said with an arched eyebrow. Tom nodded and looked like he wanted to hug him. She smiled. Severus would disapprove of such public displays of affection. Hermione intervened then, "Let's open your presents."

She sat down by the tree and searched for the first gift. "This is yours." Tom smiled and opened the gifts. Hermione could tell he was not really excited by the new clothes or shoes. She got him. Tom opened a dark green gift and gasped.

It was a beautiful black leather diary. Hermione quenched the desire to take the book away from Tom. "It's for your magic lessons. You will need to write notes for potions and your thoughts." Tom looked at the blank pages and was truly excited.

"Only you will be able to write and read the pages. You'll always have more pages to write in." Severus said with a smirk. Tom looked at the notebook reverently.

"Thank you sir." He smiled brightly. Hermione struggled to fight the fear she felt when she saw that little black diary.

Hermione was nervous when he opened her last gift. She shouldn't have because Tom even hugged her when he opened the train set. Tom carefully set his other gifts aside and set up his trains. Severus helped him when Tom couldn't get the set up fast enough. Tom let him.

The young witch retrieved the package for him. Tom and Severus were on the floor setting the trains. Tom watched each little train with awe. She gathered her courage and sat next to them, "This is for you. Happy Christmas Severus." Hermione placed the package on his lap.

He raised an eyebrow, "I did not get you anything. Christmas is for children." He said airily.

She smiled sadly, "I wanted to. Please." Tom frowned.

"I should have gotten you something as well. You both got me gifts." Tom said with an air of determination and went upstairs.

"Open it." She encouraged Severus. The man was curious to the point of being nosy. He opened the box and frowned. Hermione didn't like the nervousness she felt.

"I got you some of the books Tom slashed as well. I can get you more of those." She said after a full minute of silence.

"How did you know? Where did you get it?" He asked with a low voice.

"I went to Manchester and met with the owner of the shirt. I asked him if I could have one of his old shirts. He said he that one to the last match they played. I could wash it if you want. I thought it would be nice. Ron and Harry were always on and on about some quidditch players and their uniforms but you don't follow quiddictch. You like football. Harry once said that you shouldn't wash jerseys but I don't think is sanitary…" She didn't finish. Severus hugged her. Hermione felt his arms around her and trembled. It was brief, too brief for her to properly establish what she felt.

He looked at her with a strange look. Hermione was a little confused. "Thank you very much. He was my grandfather's favorite player. My father and I, we grew up hearing stories of his moves." Severus said with a barely audible voice and without looking at her. She smiled and he gave her a small smile.

"I must get you something. What do you want girl?" His voice was louder this time. He retreated back to his persona. He was Severus Snape, Potions' Master.

Hermione shook her head, "I didn't expect anything from you Severus. It is perfectly fine."

"Don't be a dunderhead and tell me what you want." Severus said.

"I don't want anything." Hermione was not used to people asking her what she wanted for gifts. People usually just gave her gifts. The young woman liked the sentimentality behind the gifts, how thoughtful they were.

He frowned and was about to argue with her once more when Tom ran down the stairs. "I have your presents." He announced eagerly.

He handed Severus a blue flask with a liquid. "It's dittany. I was saving it to make my own potions but you have it Sir." He said with big brown eyes.

"Where did you find dittany?" Severus asked curiously.

"Oh, by the countryside. The school took us three weeks ago. Hermione signed the paper and we went. I saw it and it was the same as the picture you have in one of your books. I remembered you said it was very helpful so I took a handful." Tom explained excitedly.

"Thank you very much Tom." Severus took the flask and put it next to the jersey.

"This is for you Hermione." The boy gave her a piece of paper. It was a drawing of her and him. "Only the two of us." He smiled sweetly. It was a very nice drawing. "I was saving it for your birthday but you can have it now." He said cheekily. She hugged him and kissed him soundly.

"It's a very nice gift. Thank you very much. Look Severus." She said happily. Hermione was ecstatic. She felt so much joy. It was strange to feel so happy for a change.

"You draw very well Tom." Severus complimented and looked at the picture and her.

"Thank you sir." He grinned and chatted all the way to breakfast. Severus cooked for them. They tried to make a traditional meal and succeeded somewhat. Severus of course took the lead and told them what to do. "We'll follow your book's recipes." He muttered but once they started to cook. He put the book aside and decided to follow his rules. Hermione argued when he threw more basil. He glared at her. Hermione smiled to herself and remembered the Half-Blood Prince. Severus didn't follow recipes he never could.

She grinned when he placed his new/old jersey back in the box and went to his study. Tom and her watched as fashioned two crystal frames and placed the shirt inside them.

She didn't chide him for his use of magic. He hung the shirt next to a portrait of some landscape. They went back to finish preparing their meal. Tom was lively and wanted to help around as much as he could. Hermione and him were mostly in charge of peeling and dicing ingredients.

They ate dinner. Tom played with his trains and soldiers. Severus sat on his armchair and read a few of the books she bought him back. She tuned in the radio and played alongside Tom until he couldn't keep his eyes open. Hermione made sure Tom took a bath and then went right to bed.

She went back to living room to get her book and found Severus there. He put the book aside when he saw her enter. "Have a seat." She did so, on the sofa diagonally of him.

"You haven't told me what you want for Christmas yet." He was insistent. She should have known he was not going to let it go.

"Anything you wish to give me will be perfectly fine Severus." She said with a small smile.

"Fine but it will be on you if you don't like what I give you." He grumbled and grabbed a string of his shirt. Severus used his wand and then the piece of cloth became a beautiful golden chain with a pendant, an otter.

"It is not gold. You can't produce gold with magic unless you have a philosopher stone." Severus said.

"It's beautiful." She took it from his hands and tried to put it on.

"Let me." He sat by her and pushed her hair aside. Severus lightly clasped the necklace.

"How did you know about the otter?" Hermione asked.

"I saw you and Ronald Weasley cast them during the battle at Hogwarts." Severus said and poured more wine for her and him.

"I had a very hard time producing a patronus." Hermione mentioned softly.

"I would guess it is because you are a combination of foolish, rash but somehow logical individual." Severus mentioned.

"Can you produce a patronus?" Hermione asked lightly.

"Yes." He replied curtly.

"What is it? No, don't tell me. I want to guess." The young witch clapped her hands.

"Snake, eagle, horse, cat, wolf," She laughed when she said wolf. Severus just shook his head. "You will never guess." He looked sadly.

"Well, now it is a challenge and I have the right to get hints." She sipped on her wine.

"It is a mammal and female. That is all I'm going to disclose." He looked relaxed.

"Wild or domestic? Predator or prey?" She pondered.

"Wild and prey." He continued.

Hermione must have named at least 100 jungle animals before she asked for a hint. "We are not going to sleep until I figure your patronus."

"Fine. I'll give you another hint. You have a time limit now, an hour. Forest and hunting." Severus hissed.

"A rabbit, hare, duck, a skunk." She laughed at the last option.

Severus frowned. "It is best if we retire. You will not be able to guess your way around my patronus."

He made an attempt to rise from his armchair but Hermione grabbed his hand. "No, I will find out." She looked determined and carefully listed the animals in the forest.

Severus and her drank more wine until Hermione narrowed the animals to three. "Wood mouse."

He shook his head. "No. And I'm growing weary of this. You have three more tries before I call it a night."

"Very well but if I don't figure your patronus we will continue tomorrow until I say it." Hermione said stubbornly. He frowned but nodded.

"Ok so we've established that it is a mammal. No rodents." She said hopefully.

He smirked, "very well no rodents." Hermione smiled.

"Koala." She couldn't look at him straight after she said the word.

"No, one last attempt and we go to bed." Severus stated.

She decided to eliminate the irrational one before going to bed. "A doe." Hermione saw his eyes round, just a bit, before he composed himself.

"Yes." He said simply. Hermione was shocked at the knowledge, "I don't believe you."

"I can produce a patronus." He tried to answer.

"I know you can. What I mean is that it's a doe." Hermione replied.

"Well it is." Severus spoke gently.

"Show me." Hermione looked into his dark eyes.

"It's far too late." He stood up and made for the stairs. Hermione was on his heels and touched his arm.

"Please show me." She said; her heart thumped wildly.

"Expecto Patronum." He said and a beautiful silver doe appeared. Hermione watched her prance around the room.

"She's beautiful." It clicked then. It was he; he had sent that does to the forest. The doe disappeared.

"You sent to doe. It was you, that night when Ron came back." Hermione whispered.

"Yes." Severus whispered. Hermione looked into his dark eyes and saw fear, confusion, guilt and grief.

She was missing something. She was missing a big detail, something that she needed to know but she couldn't piece it together. Hermione hugged him, "Thank you Severus." He was stiff and she awkwardly moved back.

"We should go to bed." She said without looking into his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter.

Thank you guys for your support. As always let me know what you think. Please read and review

Chapter 11

She woke up to knocking on the door. Hermione rubbed her eyes and turned to Severus who was immediately aware and grabbed his wand.

"Tom." She said. Hermione stood up immediately and grabbed her robe. She opened the door and saw Tom looking miserable. Severus loomed behind her.

"My head hurts, I have a fever and my skin is red." He was close to tears.

They young witch looked at his neck and there they were red spots. She felt his forehead. "You're burning up." She gasped.

"What is it?" Severus was next to her then.

"Tom's sick." Hermione pulled Tom and made him sit on the bed.

It was too dark so she conjured blue lights around the room. "I want to do that. Why can't I do that?" Tom muttered.

She shook her head and unbuttoned his pajama top. Tom tried to pull his top close. "I need to see if you have more red spots." The young woman said sternly when he tried to stop her hands.

The boy was covered with red spots. "I was going to tell you. They don't go away and they itch."

"Of course they itch. You have chicken pox." Hermione said with a frown.

"He's contagious. He probably got it from those kids in school." Severus murmured with a pensive voice.

"I don't get sick." Tom grumbled while Severus felt his forehead and then examined the rash on his outer arm.

"Well, you are. Hermione, I assume you had the disease as a child." Severus stated.

"I did." She remembered. It was hell on her.

"As did I." He yawned. "I'll make some lotion for him. It will ease the itching."

"How long will it take you?" Hermione asked when she saw Tom trying to scratch his arm. She grabbed his hands. The boy frowned up at her.

"Two hours." He replied and walked out their bedroom. She looked down at Tom and sighed. "Let's get you to the tub. I'll bathe you with oatmeal."

"No." Tom grumbled. "I already took a bath." He pouted and tried unsuccessfully to cross his arms in defiance.

"You are in no position to argue. Go with Hermione." Severus firmly said. Hermione did not see him come back.

"I don't want to." Tom said and looked at her as if asking for support.

"You will feel so much better after your bath." Hermione wheedled. Severus grabbed a book out of the drawer and left his wand back in the drawer.

Hermione watched him leave. "Come along Tom." The little boy followed her to the tub. She filled it with water and accioed the ingredients. Tom smiled amid his distress. "I like it when you do magic."

"Only because you're sick." She muttered and prepared the bath for him. Tom undressed and got into the tub.

"Don't scratch. You'll leave marks. Why didn't you tell me sooner." Hermione methodically poured the oatmeal that she summoned.

"I didn't want to bother you." Tom shrugged and tried to keep still while she dabbed him with oatmeal.

"You have to tell me or Severus whenever you feel sick." She said seriously.

"Fine." He was exasperated. Hermione could tell by his slight sneer. He must have learned that from Severus.

Tom wanted to leave the bathtub as soon as possible. He complained about the texture of the gruel and looked imploringly at her. She didn't oblige him.

"Trust me. You will feel loads better after you soak in this."

She took mercy on him when the water and the oatmeal grew cold. She could have heated it with magic but Tom looked ready to leave the tub.

She washed him with regular water and then summoned the pajamas. Tom didn't even notice. He looked flushed and tired. She helped him dress and then held his hand to his room.

He didn't struggle when she tucked him in. "I'm going to stay until you fall asleep." He nodded and looked at her. He was bright eyed.

"Shall we read something?" She asked with an inviting voice.

He nodded. Hermione picked up a book from the shelf and showed it to Tom. "That one is good."

Tom's bed would have room for them both. She sat by him. The boy got the hint and gave her some room. They were side by side reading Treasure Island when Severus entered the room. "I have the potion ready."

Hermione placed the book aside. "It is a mild soother. The potion will help with the rash and reduce the fever." Severus handed him a steaming vial that contained a grey slushy substance.

Tom shook his head, "I don't want it." He gave her the vial and then buried his head on the pillow. Severus frowned.

"You will drink it." Severus insisted. Tom's body shook. Hermione rubbed his back. "It won't itch once you drink the potion. I promise." She spent the next ten minutes convincing the boy to drink his potion. Severus scowled but kept quiet.

"All of it." Tom drank it and almost puked it back. Hermione rubbed his back when he gagged.

"Breathe." She whispered and he calmed.

Severus arched and eyebrow when Tom glared at him and sought her. He hugged her. "I don't feel better." He said pitifully.

"You will." She kissed the top of his head and continued reading.

Severus looked awkward standing by the door. "I'll be in the lab brewing more potions for his rash." He left the room then.

Hermione read to Tom until he was asleep. She remembered when she was a young girl. Mum would stay with her until she felt better. Little Hermione had felt safer, loads better when her mum stayed with her. She wanted Tom to feel that way about her. So she stayed. Tom hugged her once he was asleep.

She opened her eyes three hours after Tom woke them up. Tom was awake. "You stayed with me."

Hermione rubbed her eyes and felt his forehead. "You don't have a fever anymore. How do you feel?" She asked him and smoothed his hair back.

"You stayed with me." Tom kept whispering. "Why?"

Hermione looked confused, "I love you. I thought you would feel better if I stayed with you."

Tom smiled shyly. "You love me?"

"Yes." Hermione smiled at him. "Severus and I care a lot for you. I love you very much Tom." She did, the young woman truly did. It wasn't a big realization for her. She was going to dedicate her life to him. It was a decision made from the moment Severus and her saw him being abused by those boys. She couldn't help Harry, Ron and her life, her world was gone. All that was left was Tom, he was all she had from now on.

The little boy nodded, "I could call you mum if you wanted." He tried to not look so hopeful.

Hermione felt something in her chest. The feeing of happiness was stronger than anything she'd ever felt. The young woman grinned, "I would love that." She replied with absolute certainty.

"Do you think Sir would mind?" Tom asked as he leaned in closer to her. She shook her head. Tom reminded her of Harry sometimes. Her best friend was skittish at first but then in third year she hugged him and ever since then he'd hugged her and held her hand whenever he could. Tom was like that. He was uncomfortable with her at first. He avoided her touch, flinched when she touched his hand when crossing streets but she was relentless. She It was as if he was starved for human touch sometimes. She held him and kissed his forehead when he called her mum. "Mum, my back itches."

She hushed him. "Severus will come back with more potions." Hermione distracted him with stories. She told him muggle fairy tales until Tom was asleep once more.

Severus was by the door threshold. "He just fell asleep again." Tom held onto her. Severus came in and pointed at the child. "Somnus."

"Help me put the lotion on him." The man pointed at the bed with his wand. There was more room now. He sat by Tom and applied the potion on his back and arms. Hermione took care of the lower extremities.

"We should let him sleep now." Severus waved his wand to the wall. The wall glowed sliver.

"Simple monitoring charm. It will alert us if he wakes up and is in distress." Severus stated. Hermione watched as he explained. He only stood there, as if waiting for her to do something.

"He called me mum. I told him I loved him and he said that he would call me mum if I wanted to." She grinned.

Severus arched one of his eyebrows. "Show me." He demanded.

Hermione nodded and stayed still as he approached her and looked into her eyes.

"He could grow up to be a decent wizard." Severus whispered.

She frowned. "You still doubt us." Hermione said curiously.

"It only matters that he cares for you. Leave him to his rest." Severus tried to help her up from the bed. She shook her head. "I'll stay with him for the night." She smiled at Severus and dimmed the lamplights in the room.

"As you wish." He closed the door quietly.

Tom slept fitfully and complained for the next week. He was shy and usually called her mum or Hermione. He tried to not blush or look at Severus whenever he called her mum.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Harry Potter.

Thank you guys for all your support. Let me know what you think. As always please read and review

Chapter 12

The boy was feeling better by the end of the week. Severus made sure he drank his potions. Tom pulled faces and tried to avoid said potions but the potion's master was more persistent. Tom appealed to her but she shook her head and helped him drink the potions. Tom called her mum since his bout of sickness.

Severus and her were reading when she gasped. "His birthday. Tom's birthday is tomorrow. I'm horrible." She shot up the bed and paced. She looked at him with wild, worried eyes.

"We gave him presents almost a week ago." Severus replied. The potion's master kept reading his book. He had a pleasant evening. Tom's rash was gone; there was only one scar on the back of his hand. The potions worked. It was the first time that Severus brewed his own recipe for chicken pox. He wouldn't let the girl know but it appeared the potion worked extremely well and even accelerated the healing process. The Granger girl would have a fit if she learned he experimented on Tom.

The young woman in paced front of him; "Oh this is terrible." Her hair flew around her face.

"Help me think of something Severus." She said with a high voice.

Severus put his book down. "I repeat my previous statement. We have given him gifts; as in more than one. He will be fine." The man said with a calm air.

Hermione frowned, "No, this is his birthday. How did I forget?" She bit her nails and then stopped.

"That will be perfect." She said out loud.

He watched as Hermione jumped back on the bed. She wore a plain blue cotton jersey and pajama bottoms. "I need your help." She said eagerly. Severus went back to his book. She grabbed the book and threw it away.

Severus noticed she was in his personal space. He sighed, "of course you need my help. What is it girl?"

"So you'll do it." She squealed and kissed his cheek.

"No. You'll tell me what you are scheming and then I will decide." He held her arms and put her in place.

She kept on grinning maniacally. "Hear me out Sev." He tried to not react to the moniker. He hadn't heard it in decades, not since he was a teenager. Lily, she was the only one to ever call him that. His parents called him Severus. Mother did not believe in shortening names and neither did his father. Narcissa knew about Lily and avoided any association with her. He squashed memories of a better time when he was sort of happy. Lily was a very raw wound. She was so carefree unlike anyone else he'd ever met. She was happy, light and such a good person. She was friendly to a fault, he remembered the redhead called him Sev after their third meeting and told him they would be best friends forever.

He stiffened, "Do not call me that." He tried to not sound so affected by the name.

Hermione looked confused for a second before launching into one of her rants. He listened. "You are absolutely right. He has many gifts. His birthday shouldn't be about gifts but something special. Something he wants to do; so I thought we could go wherever he wants. Give him a pass for a day. Do what he wants for a day."

Severus looked at her once more. "And how does this concern me?"

"Well, I need you to be there for us. Do what he wants with a smile on your face. A smirk on your face." He smirked at her.

"Very well." He replied.

"Thank you Sev." She kissed both his cheeks. "You are amazing," she said with a giddy tone.

Severus frowned at her. "Don't call me Sev." He said more forcefully. Hermione did not notice his tone. She slept on her side peacefully while he tensed by her side. He remembered Lily Evans, their first meeting, the park, all the games and all the stories they shared. They were best friends until that awful day. He would regret calling her mudblood for the rest of his life. Lily never spoke to him again. He pleaded and begged but it was useless. She never knew he was spy; it was for the best because she would have known that it was him who revealed the prophecy to the Dark Lord and marked her family.

He didn't sleep. Severus remembered her for the rest of the night. He punished himself and recalled every mistake he made. Losing Lily's friendship, Lily's love was his biggest regret. He could not help but imagine a world in which he didn't call her mudblood, a world where he did not become a Death Eater.

He wasn't a death eater anymore but he didn't have Lils. He would never be Lily's friend. He never could, Lils would not be born for another twenty-five or so years. She was lost to him. His Lily would marry Potter have little Potter brats and live happily ever after. The notion angered him. Hermione turned and sought him. She didn't braid her hair that night so it was wild. She came close to him and rested her head on his chest. He tensed and then watched as her hair fell on her face and his chest. Severus touched a curl. Her hair was soft. He watched her just in case she was awake. The man pulled that curl and it bounced up. He smiled a little when she muttered something and then touched his arm and pulled her leg over his middle. This girl could not remain asleep in her side of the bed. He was distracted from his musings for a few seconds until the girl stilled. Severus then thought about Lily again only this time he thought about Narcissa as well.

Narcissa had been his friend and lover. She loved him, those few years after he was done with school and before they had Draco were tumultuous. He sought refuge in her. Cissy welcomed him and even approached him about running away. Severus refused to run away with her. He was already a spy for the light. Their relationship fizzled when she was pregnant with Draco. She was a proud woman and did not speak about running away ever again. In fact Narcissa kept her marriage and decided Draco would be a Malfoy through and through. Their affair continued sporadically; nothing really until their son was chosen to kill Dumbledore. Narcissa then appealed to his nonexistent paternal bond with their child. They resumed their affair but it was clear that whatever loving feelings she had for him were extinct. Severus never loved her properly. His devotion to Lily was always a shadow in their relationship. His love for the dead woman was overpowering. His guilt and regret was stronger than the affection she felt for Cissy. Narcissa's love in turn wilted. By the end they were friends, very good friends who sought release from one another.

Funny how a little moniker could trigger restlessness in him. It was early morning, the potion's master stayed awake all night. Severus felt Hermione move again. She breathed deeply and nuzzled his chest. He remained quiet and closed his eyes. She moved to her side a little and yawned noisily. Hermione went to their adjacent bathroom. He decided to keep feigning sleep for his sake.

She came back. "Severus wake up." She touched his arm and shook him a little.

"Wake up. It is almost 9:00 AM." Severus opened his eyes. It couldn't be. They went to sleep at almost 11:00 PM last night.

She tied her robe. "This is the plan. You'll go make breakfast and I will wake Tom. Make the eggs he likes." The girl didn't give him any time to refuse. She walked out of their room and left him there.

Severus stood up and washed his face. He looked in the mirror. His hair was unkempt but it was not greasy anymore. He brushed his teeth, still crooked, the thirty eight year old didn't have bags under his eyes anymore and that unhealthy sallow skin tone was not as pronounced as when he was a professor at Hogwarts. He was not as thin as before either. The Granger girl made sure he ate everyday so that was an improvement.

He could hear Tom and Hermione speaking. The girl asked him to make breakfast; he felt tired but decided to make an effort. Hermione was making progress with the boy and she wanted him to cooperate. He would if anything to be distracted from his own thoughts.

Severus dressed and combed his hair. He looked like his father, to be fair, he was more fit, taller and his teeth were still there and he didn't have bad breath but the resemblance to Tobias was uncanny. The late man used to say he looked exactly like his own father, Severus's grandfather. Tobias, like him detested his father. Severus met his grandfather once when he was about to die. He must have been seven or eight. Tobias Sr. looked at him and smiled, "What is his name?"

"Severus Tobias." Father had said.

"He looks just like you when you were a lad." The dying Tobias said. Father instructed him to leave the room.

He sighed and left the bedroom. Tom and Hermione were seated. "I told Tom about his gift."

"Happy Birthday Tom." Severus said and did something his father did on his every birthday until he disappeared from their lives. Tobias Snape tried to be nicer on his son's birthday. Severus liked January 9th as a child because it was the only day in the year when his father didn't drink and actually tried to not fight with Eileen or hurt him. It was only once a year and Severus tried to make of it. He grew to resent the day when he was a teenager and it was obvious that his father would not change, that his addiction was stronger than any affection he felt for his wife or child.

Severus Snape touched Tom's face and kissed his forehead, "Happy birthday." He repeated while looking into his eyes. He bumped his forehead with the little boys and gave him a small smile. Tom grinned from ear to ear.

"Hermione said you wanted to eat eggs today." He continued as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Yes sir. Mum told me that we would do whatever I wanted. I know what I want to do Sir." He said excitedly.

Severus set out to cook them breakfast. The girl smiled brightly at him. She was all smiles and giggles this morning. Severus smiled when Tom said what he wanted. "I want to go to the cinema. I've never seen a film." He said with excitement.

"Very well. We'll go whenever you want sweetheart." Hermione said as she served him breakfast. Severus made coffee for himself. The girl preferred tea and she wouldn't allow Tom coffee.

He drank and ate breakfast. Tom was turning eight years old that day. He looked happy when they decided to practice magic first and then go to the cinema.

Hermione looked nervous but complied with Tom. "I want to see magic. Show me something magical." He stated with a smirk.

Hermione complied and made the blue lights dance around the room. Severus used his wand to play music from the old radio. Tom laughed when Hermione tried to dance with him. Tom danced with her. Severus watched from his armchair. It was nothing short of extraordinary to see how much this boy came to care for Hermione. Six months ago Tom would have marveled at magic but completely ignored the girl. Now, he danced and enjoyed the girl's care and affection.

They were breathless and sat on the sofa. "Show me more." He asked with a smile.

Severus humored the boy. He waved his wand around and Tom laughed outrageously as did Hermione. He casted a tickling charm on them, unlike the hex, the tickling charm was aimed to cheer the person and not produce pain.

Hermione and Tom grinned and rested for a few minutes. "When will I have a wand?"

"We told you, when you turn 11 years old." Hermione smiled.

Tom nodded, "And then we'll go to that place to get my wand and books. I will learn at the school and meet more people like us."

"Yes." Severus reassured him. It seemed that sometimes Tom needed for him or Hermione to tell him that Hogwarts was real and that he was magical.

"Let's get your potions lesson started." Hermione led Tom to the basement. Severus followed them. The boy wanted to brew and then go to the cinema.

"Tell me your last steps." Severus stated as he stood next to Tom who was propped on a stool.

Tom recounted the steps and then told Severus the next steps necessary to complete the headache potion. 

"Very well you may start." Severus in turn looked at his research papers and wrote down some ideas while Hermione helped Tom. That didn't go over well. The girl had tendencies to take over. Tom frowned. "Thanks mum. You can go with sir now." The boy was blunt.

"Yes, of course." She sat by him. "Here, read this and tell me what you think." Severus said before she pestered him about being bored.

The girl grinned and read his findings. "Have you published it yet?" She asked.

"No." Severus needed to write a final draft.

"Good, you could improve it." She then showed him how to work out equations using Arithmancy.

"Very clever Ms. Granger." He said with a smirk. It was simple yet elegant. The muggles would understand it even without knowing Arithmancy at all.

She blushed. "Thank you Severus."

Severus didn't look up from his work because the girl's input improved his findings greatly and simplified the equations by half. He scribbled for the rest of the time they were in the basement.

Tom was done with his potion. The potion was perfectly crafted. "Very well done Tom." Severus praised the boy.

Hermione kissed his cheek and they left hand and in hand to get ready for their little outing. Severus cleaned the lab and followed them.

He didn't change his attire. Hermione wore a dress while Tom changed into his trousers and new shirt. They bundled in their coats. It was too cold to walk to the cinema so they hailed a cab to get there.

It was a short ride and in matters of a few minutes they were in the cinema theater waiting for the function to begin. Hermione chose the film. "You will be quite happy with this." She assured Tom. The boy was just glad to be inside the cinema.

Severus bought them a few snacks; candies and popcorn. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the candy but welcomed the popcorn. He sat down and they showed The Wizard of Oz. The girl was absolutely delighted and so was Tom. He watched for their sake. He followed the plot with some curiosity. The film's understanding of wizardry was primitive at best. Tom was quite happy when they left the cinema.

"That's not accurate. You are a witch but you are not ugly or wear big frilly dresses." Tom stated as he held hands with Hermione. They were crossing the street to go to the restaurant.

"No, it is not but muggle cinematography think it is." Hermione commented as they entered the restaurant.

The doorman collected their coats. A waiter showed them to their table. Severus pulled Hermione's chair. She sat down; Tom sat down and so did Severus. They read the menu. Tom chose his favorite dish; some chicken thing he liked. Hermione ordered for them. He didn't care too much for the food here or in the other places they went to but Tom liked this place best out of them all.

They ate and as always Tom had a hundred and one questions about witches and wizards since he saw the film about blasted Dorothy and her red shoes. He wanted to know how much was true and what was not real. "The monkeys are not real at all Tom."

He nodded and asked about the red heels. "Those are real; just like the book we held when we went to France." He said with a grin.

"Yes, now eat your food." Severus said.

They left the restaurant just as night fell. The streets were a little busy since it was December 31st and many were going to parties. It was dark; Hermione shivered by his side. He held out his arm and murmured a warming charm. "That dress is far too light for you to wear tonight." He whispered.

She nodded "Thank you Sev." The man stiffened. "Don't call me that." He said forcefully again.

Hermione frowned but at that time Tom pulled on her sleeve. "Mum, I want to go home." He yawned a little. It was not too late yet but the young boy looked tired.

"Yes, after one last stop." She replied.

"Where are we going?" He asked as they crossed the street toward a busy market street. There were little shops, most of them were closed already due to the festivities but there was a small bakery open.

"We have to pick your birthday cake after all." Hermione grinned when Tom's face was one of surprise. Severus followed them.

"Pick a cake Tom." Hermione and him browsed. The boy decided to pick a chocolate cake. They wrapped it up and then they walked home.

Hermione set up the table. "Maybe next year we could have a little party for you and your friends." She encouraged.

Tom looked at him as if Hermione was crazy. He arched an eyebrow. "Sure mum." Tom said and then looked at his cake.

"Now what." He asked her.

"Well, you blow the candles, we sing Happy Birthday and then you make a wish." Hermione explained.

Tom nodded, "Where are the candles?" He asked the man.

Hermione grabbed her wand and conjured eight little bulbs of light over the chocolate cake. They were not blue but bright green. He smirked. Tom was there looking at the lights with a big smile on his face. "They're brilliant mum."

"Happy Birthday." Hermione and him sang to the child who smiled happily.

"Make a wish Tom." Severus said with a happy tone. He was happy, Tom looked happy and Hermione's smile lit her face.

Tom looked at them and then grinned. He blew his candles, the lights turned red, blue, yellow and green again until they were gone.

"Thank you." Tom said as Hermione handed him a piece of cake.

The boy ate his cake and then asked to stay up a bit later to hear the radio and welcome the New Year. Hermione and him indulged the child. Tom did not stay awake until midnight. He was out like a light by 10:40 PM. He rested his head on Hermione's lap.

"He's good isn't he." Hermione said as she combed her fingers through Tom's fine hair.

"I don't know Hermione. I never met the Dark Lord as a child." He saw her apprehensive look and had to give her a little comfort but he does not fit the profile of the monster."

She smiled, "Thank you." The girl tried to wake Tom. "Sweetheart. It's time to go to bed." Tom was having none of it. He nuzzled her middle and embraced her once more.

"Let me." Severus stood up and picked Tom. He carried him to his bed. Hermione changed his clothes into sleeping wear.

Tom did not even stir from his slumber. "We could have a drink celebrate the New Year." Hermione said.

"I'm a little tired." He excused himself and went to their bedroom.

He showered. Severus built a shower early on. He did not take long baths like Hermione did. It was a quick shower. He felt better once he rinsed the day away. It was a good day and he was tired.

Severus wore his pajamas and then tried to sleep but couldn't. He wanted to sleep but could not. He listed all the potions ingredients he could think of but nothing worked. Hermione came to bed after some time. She changed her clothes and her heard the water running. She came back and settled next to him. "Happy New Year Sev." She whispered and then kissed his cheek.

The man remained still. She was far too comfortable with him. She insisted on calling him Sev. That would not do. He would correct her once more when she called him that again. It would not work. The man thought and then resumed his ingredient counting. He fell asleep when he reached lionfish. It might have been the fact that the girl was fast asleep and nuzzled his chest to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Harry Potter

July 31st, the Boy Who Lived and J.K. Rowling's birthday

Thank you guys for the support, as always please read and review

Chapter 13

Severus had a very nice dream, well, a memory of Narcissa Black in her white naughty nightie. She looked like a blonde angel but with the smile of a devilish temptress. She invited him to her bed and slowly, gently undressed in front of him. Severus moaned when he saw her breasts and then he felt something tickle his nose. The man opened his eyes and saw brown tresses. His hands were touching soft breasts. He was hard and pressing against little bucktoothed Hermione Granger's arse. Severus moved away from the girl as fast as he could without waking her up.

He was repulsed by his reactions to the girl. He moved swiftly to the shower. "Not to the girl to Cissy. You were dreaming of Narcissa your lover, an adult a fully grown woman." He tapped the showerhead with his hand and then warded the door. He would have some release. The man's sexual drive had been nonexistent in the last few years. The stress did not let him think of anything but keeping his cover with the Dark Lord and keeping the Potter brat alive. His affair with Cissy was about seeking human touch. His morning problem would usually go away after he pissed but he didn't feel like not attending to his erection. He had a perfectly good memory of Narcissa and it would be a shame to waste it. He thought of her fair skin, her small breasts and how good she felt when she sucked him.

Severus finished and dressed for the day. Hermione was asleep still. Good, she must have not noticed. It was earlier than usual but the man felt in a good mood. He went to his lab and started his potions.

Tom came down to visit him; he carried a tray of breakfast food. "Mum said you would be here. She is typing your manuscript."

"Thank you Tom." Severus said while eating some bacon. Tom made himself useful and helped him bottle the potions and chop ingredients.

They spent most of the day in the lab. "Don't tell your mum." Severus waved his wand and the place was spotless.

Tom grinned and asked to touch his wand. "I won't tell her." He begged. Severus was curious to see whether Tom could perform magic with the wand without proper Hogwarts instruction.

"Fine." Severus handed him the wand, "Say Evanesco and flick your wrist up, lightly."

"Evanesco." Tom said and did as he was told. The contents of the cauldron remained there.

Severus felt a little comforted by the fact. "You will need practice."

"I thought I could do it." Tom said with a frown.

Severus vanished the liquids in the cauldrons. "You will, once you are properly trained and have your own wand."

Tom huffed, "let me try again sir."

"No, your mother would have my head if she saw you with a wand on your hands. Now, have you practiced the breathing exercises?" He asked and changed the subject.

"Yes." The boy showed him and then they started their lesson. Hermione did not join them; perhaps it was for the best. She trusted him more now. To be honest the lessons were boring; at least to someone who completed their magical training. He wasn't training Tom; only helping him focus his accidental magic. Hermione was adamant Tom needed to receive his training in Hogwarts. Severus agreed with the girl.

They worked on the exercises, "why don't we go to the park?" Severus asked.

"Yes, but without mum." Tom replied.

"Why?" The man asked.

"She wants me to play with the others and I don't want to." Tom shrugged.

"Very well." Severus thought the boy had a valid reason. He had seen Hermione try to encourage Tom to play with other boys while the child was perfectly comfortable with playing on his own. The Gryffindor girl was hell bent into Tom having "good and healthy peer relationships." She forgot that Tom was not one to have friends. She seemed to forget that it was more difficult for them to foster such relationships.

They went upstairs. Hermione was busily clicking away on the typewriter. "We're going to the park." He intoned.

"Fine dear, have fun." She offered him a smile.

Severus continued with the charade and kissed her cheek. Tom kissed her. "Have fun sweetheart." She said with a smile and combed his hair.

The professor sat by a bench and smoked a cigarette while Tom played by the swings and then went to explore on his own. Hermione would have wanted him to interact with the boy or at least tell him to play with the other children.

Severus was fine with Tom exploring on his own. He would have or make friends if he chose to. Hermione thought it was crucial for the boy to have a close-knit of friends. It was not, or at least it was what Severus thought.

He watched as he played by the grass. Severus relaxed and thought about his research and his papers. He had a more relaxed life. The man didn't worry about masters or keeping anyone alive. Well, habits died hard and his house was heavily warded against intruders both muggle and magical. He surveyed the park and found Tom and another boy speaking. The little boy politely refused to play with the other child. Severus smirked. He knew Tom was annoyed but he didn't hurt the other boy, which was a step in the right direction.

"I want to go home." Tom ran to him.

"Very well. Do you wish to stop for ice cream first?" Severus asked

"Mum doesn't like it when we eat sweets before meals." Tom replied seriously.

Severus did not want the child to be Gryffindor. He was a Slytherin and this child that he was raising would be one as well. "Will you tell her?"

"No." Tom said with a smirk on his face. "You are giving me permission. I could eat ice cream but only because you want me to sir." He said with a serious tone.

"Shall we?" Severus smirked. He was entertaining and not like other children he encountered. Tom was well behaved; he was smart, had excellent manners and besides from his incessant question there was nothing he could fault the boy with.

They had ice cream while walking home. "I hope she does not want us to eat lunch. I'm full." Tom parroted.

"Don't say anything." Severus warned once more. Sometimes Tom would let things slip, like that time when he let him run around the neighborhood instead of going to the park. The girl spat fire and told him about the dangers of kidnapping and other things. Tom would of course defend himself and he placed a tracking charm on the child before ever letting him run around.

"Could I have a pet?" Tom mused when they crossed the street to their home.

"Absolutely not. Your mother and I will not clean fur or feces." Severus stated.

"I wouldn't get a dog or cat. They're boring. I want a snake. I can talk to them. I miss them, they were always around when I was in the orphanage." The boy frowned.

Severus shook his head. "I don't think your mum would want you to have a snake."

"I could convince her." Tom said self-assured of his manipulation skills.

"Believe me, your mum will not allow you to have a snake. Save the time and effort. It will never happen and in the unlikely event that you somehow managed to trick your mother into agreeing I would not let you have one." Severus said with an honest tone.

Tom scowled. "Why? You like snakes. You told me so."

"But your mum does not. That is reason enough for you to stop asking." Severus said with a firm voice. Tom looked up and agreed. He was a bright boy and understood the matter was closed. He would try once more but not until some time.

They entered the house. Hermione was reading a book on the living room. She was sprawled all over the sofa. She wore a long dress. "Oh, you're home."

She sat up and set the book aside. "I haven't cooked lunch yet. Time flew away." She smiled at them.

"Don't bother yet darling." He sat on his armchair for a bit. He glanced at the book, "Legends of Guatemala by Miguel Angel Asturias." He read on the cover.

"It's from Latin America." She said excitedly.

Tom was probably on his room drawing or reading. He liked his own space, especially now that it was his last weekend before resuming school.

"I must say I haven't read anything by him or any Latin American authors." He heard the girl gasp and then spoke to him with a small smile.

"What types of books do you usually read for fun?" Hermione asked.

"I don't read for fun. I read for knowledge." He lied through his teeth.

"Liar, you read Treasure Island for fun admit it." Her brown eyes sparkled. He remained quiet.

"I have a few books I know you would like. I kept them with me." She said in a small voice. Severus understood her meaning; she spoke of their time. He never could quite reconcile the fact that this slip of a girl was able to perform very advanced magic. Little Miss Hermione Granger could perfectly obliviate her parents, and place an ever-expanding charm on beaded bags.

She hid the beaded bag on her bottom drawer but not before placing books, money and the small box he couldn't open in her closet. "I have lots of books really. I couldn't part with them. My dad loved literature and they were his books. I've been reading a lot now that Tom is going to school and you go to the university."

Severus did not have time to refuse her. She was gone and then she was back with at least five books on her arms. She laid them out on the small table in front of her. "This is my favorite one."

"One Hundred Years of Solitude by Gabriel Garcia Marquez. Is it absolutely necessary for them to use their full names?" Severus drawled but opened the book to read the first sentence. A colonel, maybe this book was worth reading if a colonel told it.

"You have to be careful. This one will not be published for another twenty three or so years." She said. Tom was too curious and would remember the title. They could never be too cautious when it came to Tom not knowing they were lying to him.

"Fine." He said.

"I typed your manuscript." She said after a few minutes.

"Thank you." He replied.

"Severus, I am bored." She continued.

"Read a book." He smirked; the girl would usually shake her head and try to engage him in some conversation. It was different this time. She looked at him, "I read your paper. I want to go university."

Severus shrugged. Hermione could do whatever she pleased. "I don't understand why I should care."

The girl looked nervous, "I thought you wouldn't agree. We said that I would stay with Tom and try to keep up appearances until he went to Hogwarts. If I pursue an academic career then I won't be able to do so."

Severus frowned. "How so? Hermione; think about your possibilities. The course loads in universities will not impede you from coming home to Tom."

"So you agree." She smiled. It felt as if she was asking for permission. Severus had to admit he liked that.

"Yes, as long as you are here when Tom comes back from school." He didn't think it would be a problem. He'd seen a few women here and there in the university and if anyone could attend university and care for a child it would be Granger. He had to admit that the girl was tenacious and could easily learn.

"Thank you. I want to read biology or chemistry. I want to be a physician." She said with a smile.

Severus turned thirty-nine without fuss. Hermione gasped that night. "It's your birthday. It's January 9th."

"I am aware." Severus replied almost ready to fall asleep.

"I don't have a gift for you." She looked at him and then smiled.

"What's your favorite dessert?" She asked. It was almost midnight.

"Treacle tart." He replied.

"How strange. That was Harry's favorite as well." She looked pensive for a few seconds. She then left the room.

It wasn't strange at all. Treacle tart was his and Lily's favorite dessert. They ate it all the time even before Hogwarts; Rose Evans was an excellent cook.

She came back with a piece of it. It was warm, just how he liked it. "Happy Birthday Sev." He didn't ask her how she got the treacle tart so fast or say anything about the nickname. He ate it and thanked her. Tom gave him a shy hug and a new pen right after he came back from work the following day. "I picked it up. Mum bought it with your money but I picked it up and that's what matters. Happy birthday Sir."

Hermione attended university. She insisted in getting the full experience without magic. She did agree to carry a portkey with her just in case. Hermione smirked when he asked her how he managed to convince authorities to let her be enrolled without making use of the dormitories.

"Magic." He smirked back at her. Tom adapted to Hermione's study hours and did his homework then. They spend more time now that Hermione needed to study. Tom continued to achieve excellent marks. He always complained however, "they're boring. I could learn that with you or mum. There's no need for me to go to school. I liked it best when you taught me mum." He pulled the big brown eyes that didn't fool him or Hermione for that matter.

"You're going to muggle school until you go to Hogwarts."

"I don't like it." Tom would always retort.

"Give it time." Hermione would say with a hopeful tone.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Harry Potter.

Severus and Hermione have been in the past for about two years.

Thank you all for your reviews and support for this story. As always keep reading and reviewing

Chapter 14

University was not as enjoyable as Hermione Granger thought it would be. She did not have friends, all the men in her courses were bigoted, and leered at her; some of them did not even acknowledge her presence. The professors were no better. It took them twice as much work to recognize her achievements and if they did they dismissed them quickly. It was hard but she was Hermione Granger, well Hermione Snape to the world. She would become a doctor. There was no one that could tell her otherwise. Tom and Severus were a big support. Her pretend husband helped with Tom and her boy was the picture of good manners and behavior. He still despised school but he went every day and the teachers thought him a lovely but shy boy.

She was in her second year of university when it happened. It was the last straw for her. It was her anatomy class and she arrived a minute late to the lecture. The professor explained she could not enter his classroom since he did not tolerate tardiness. She nodded and waited for him to be done lecturing to ask him about possibly making up the lecture she missed. One of her classmates knocked hurriedly. It must have been six or seven minutes after the professor asked her to leave the classroom.

Hermione waited for her classmate to get out. She intended to lend a sympathetic ear but the young man never left the hall. She frowned and waited until all of her classmates filed out. She entered the hall. "Excuse me professor Lewis but I couldn't help but notice that one of my classmates was also late but you let him stay for the lecture."

"Please Mrs. Snape, I am short of time and unlike you I do not possess lots of it." He said as he tried to leave.

She crossed quickly and blocked his path. "It is very unfair of you to not let me inside the hall. I was only a minute late."

"And next week it will be five and then ten. I do not have time for you insolent woman. Your space should be filled out by a man who unlike you will actually work as a physician and could help people." He said angrily and pushed her aside. Hermione followed him out of the hall.

"I plan to work as a doctor. I deserve the same treatment my classmates have. My work and grades are above those of my peers and yet you refuse to acknowledge that fact." She spat just as angrily. She would not be cowered by this man. They walked down the corridors of the university.

"Enough, insolent woman. I will have words with your husband or you will not set foot in this university again." The man stopped for a minute to glare at her.

Hermione whipped her wand out and aimed at the man. "Ob…" No, she couldn't perform the spell. There were too many people. She couldn't perform a massive memory spell without aid from another wizard and the ministry of magic would notice that magical magnitude. She stayed put in the corridor and saw as her classmates smirked triumphantly. They must have lurked back; she couldn't comprehend how grown men behaved like callous children. She left the university in tears. The young woman did not know how she managed to apparate and enter her home.

It was early; she didn't have to pick Tom from school for at least an hour. She did not expect Severus to be home. He was on the sofa. She looked at him and cried. Hermione launched herself at him. "What happened?" He asked with a questioning voice.

She sobbed into his shirt. Hermione did not care anymore.

They had been living together for a year and half. He even gave her a present for her birthday last week; it was an autographed copy of _Doña Barbara_, a book she liked a lot.

"Garcia Marquez is still a boy so I couldn't approach him. I found Mr. Gallegos. Also it's in Spanish, no English translations yet." He said with a smirk. Hermione almost cried and kissed his cheek.

She didn't stop crying. He pushed her back and looked into her eyes. "What happened?" Hermione was half-afraid he would use legilemency but he didn't. He waited for her to speak.

Hermione felt like the silliest schoolgirl but there was no one else. Severus was her only adult friend. He was acerbic, short tempered and selfish but he was also strangely protective of her and Tom. He provided for them and they had lively discussions about books, philosophy, magic and almost everything.

She told him about her class and her tardiness. She expanded on the incidents with her classmates and different professors. She cried hard, "I'm sorry for being silly." She noticed then that he had been rubbing circles on her back. He stayed put and she was still on his lap. "He told me he wanted to have words with you. I couldn't obliviate him once we were in the corridors." She cried a bit more.

"I shall meet him tomorrow then." Severus twirled one of her curls. She nodded and did not move. She wouldn't move until he asked her too. She liked his touch. Hermione sobbed for a few more minutes.

Severus spoke softly, "I suppose you did not think reading to be become a doctor would be easy work. Why are you so upset by this man's treatment?"

Hermione pulled back and stared into his very dark brown eyes. "Once more I am less than."

She kept crying because there was no way he could empathize with her. The witch sobbed because she missed Ginny. She missed Harry and she missed Ron. She missed Ron the most.

"I thought it would be easier." She chuckled bitterly. "For some unknown reason I thought I wouldn't be less than for a chance."

"Less than?" Severus asked her with a frown.

She didn't dare look into his eyes. She spoke into his chest. "Before I knew I was a witch I was less pretty, less liked by kids. When I thought I would finally meet people like me it was worse. I was Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of my age despite being muggle. Sometimes I was so lost Severus. I read all I could read to be prepared and it was not enough; brooms, Floo powder, and history. It wasn't enough. Harry and I, we would go to Ron's house and there would be all this magic. Harry loved it; he belonged. His parents were wizards and he belonged but I didn't. I never did and I didn't fit with my parents either. I loved them and they loved me but they never understood all that I could do." She decided to let it all out. There was not anyone else but this man who came to be her friend, different friend but a friend nonetheless. They always found common grounds.

"I thought they would come around. See that I could be one of them. I should have known it. It didn't work with wizards why would it work with muggle men?"

She did not expect him to pull her back and speak to her with honest eyes. "You always made an impression Hermione. Minerva and I, we always spoke of you of your talent. Well, Minerva praised you while I called you a know-it- all. I must say I was not pleased when you managed to solve my riddle your first year or when you stole from my stores. I will never forgive you for setting Black free." He said with a small half smile. He used those now.

Hermione smiled a little. He never apologized for his treatment of her. She didn't expect him to, not yet. He didn't stop, "Lupin, Black and I. We were speechless when you managed to produce the protean charm in your fifth year. Hermione Granger you are extraordinary and we knew it." She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Sev." She sobbed a little.

"Would you please stop crying now?" He asked with a frown.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She said but did not move from her spot on his lap. She didn't want to. Hermione liked his arms around her. She felt protected. He did not ask her to move either.

Severus touched her hair and she let him. He liked her hair even if he complained about it. She caught him once when they were supposed to be sleeping. He would touch her curls, straighten them and then curl them around his fingers. He thought she was asleep. They touched more now. Neither spoke about the fact that kisses in the cheek were a common occurrence and that they were more comfortable with each other's bodies. Hermione leaned into him and generally was tactile with him.

They stayed in that position for the longest time. She realized she was sleepy and moved a little. Severus moved with her, suddenly there were horizontal. He must have been sleepy as well because he spooned her and whispered softly, "What is the name of your professor?"

"Dr. Lewis." She replied as he brought her closer to him.

"I will speak with him." He traced figures on her middle.

"Fine." Hermione didn't pay attention to his words. She turned and hugged him.

They must have been asleep for a few hours. She woke up with a gasp. "Tom. What time is it? I have to pick Tom from school." She tried to quickly leave the house.

"He is upstairs. He is grounded." Severus said and sat up. His hair was sticking up in odds angles.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"He turned another's boy hair bright green on purpose." Severus yawned.

Tom couldn't control his magic just yet but he had made strides when it came to channeling his energies.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked as she sat by him.

"Nothing. No apologies. You said to not prod him so I told him he was grounded and could not leave the room until he answered why he chose to turn the boy's hair green."

Hermione was confused, "How do you know he intentionally did it?"

"Your son told me so." Severus yawned.

"I'll go check on him." She went up the stairs. Hermione felt sleepy and tired.

She entered the room and found Tom writing on his journal. "Hello sweetheart." She said as greeting.

He looked up and frowned. "You've been crying. Why? Is it because of Charles's green hair? He deserved it. He said you were not my real mum." Tom said angrily.

Hermione sat by him, "I'm not cross with you."

"Then why have you been crying? Sir said we had to wait for you." Tom asked as Hermione grabbed his journal and placed it on the nightstand.

"So that's why you turned that boy's hair green." She said.

"Yes." Tom looked at her without any shame.

"Are you sorry you did that?" Hermione asked.

"Not even one bit. He deserved it and I didn't hurt him. The green hair will go away. Sir told me so." Tom replied logically. 

"You are still very much grounded." Hermione continued.

"Why were you crying?" He asked once more.

"It's nothing dearest. I had a very bad day." She kissed his forehead and stayed with him until Severus asked them to come downstairs for dinner.

Tom was only allowed to be outside his room during dinnertime. He went back upstairs when he finished. "How long will I stay grounded?"

"A week." Hermione replied seamlessly. Severus was not interested in disciplining Tom. It was Hermione who set the punishments. She was surprised the first time Tom did something that merited punishment and the big bad bat of the dungeons shrugged and told her to decide punishment.

He grumbled and went back to his room. Hermione stayed in the kitchen while Severus went to his lab. He was brewing some alteration of the dreamless potion.

She read her books on chemistry and biology until it was necessary she went to sleep. Severus was fast asleep. She showered and then got under the covers. It was beginning to feel colder in London.

The man felt her next to him and pulled her to his chest. Hermione closed her eyes and welcomed his arms around her.

She woke up on time to make Tom breakfast and drop him off to school. She would have to apparate to the university and use the confundus charm on Dr. Lewis before noon. She walked to the professor's office and was surprised to see Severus seated by the waiting area.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed as she sat by him.

"You said your professor wanted to have a word with me." He replied as if talking to small child. Her frown became more pronounced.

"Of course but I thought I would confound him." Hermione hissed once more.

"Once again I am astounded with your hypocrisy. You said to avoid using magic at all times." Severus said with some air of confusion.

She glared at him. The secretary announced him, "Are you going with me or do you prefer to stay here while I speak with your professor?" Severus stood up and offered his hand to help her up. They entered the office. Dr. Lewis was seated waiting for her husband.

"Good morning." The man rose and offered his hand to Severus. "Mr. Snape I presume."

Her pretend husband shook the other man's hand. " Dr. Severus Snape."

"Dr. Hubert Lewis." Her professor sat down. "Mrs. Snape you shall wait outside." Her professor dismissed her.

Severus's eyebrow rose imperceptibly, "Have a seat next to me." Severus pulled a chair for her. She sat down, and held his hand as they sat down.

"My wife believes you wish to speak with me. I must say I am quite curious." Severus expressed with a calm voice.

"Your wife is insolent and does not know her place. She is a constant sore in our class. Furthermore her excessive tardiness and lack of regard to others is intolerable." Hermione was about to interject when Severus squeezed her hand.

"She is insolent. As far as I am aware she was late by a minute. Answer me this, is she not one of your brightest students? I daresay my wife is your most intelligent pupil." Severus said with a serious tone.

"She is." The man said with a frown, "This isn't a matter of intelligence. It is a matter of application. Your wife will have children and take care of them. She will not work as a physician, her sex impedes her to, Mrs. Snape can read all she wants, outperform her classmates in tests but she will not perform well in the field. She would be best as a midwife or a nurse, in a field more suited to her sex. Her presence in our program lowers our standards and prevents a bright man from becoming a doctor."

Severus offered the man a small smirk, "My wife and I already have as son. Not that it is any of your concern but I assure you Mrs. Snape will outdo any of your boys in any field of expertise. Now have you asked a word with me because you are intimidated by my wife's intelligence or is there anything in her academic work lacking?"

Hermione smiled a little, "Her work is above expectations for her gender. I would ask you to reconsider your position and remove her from the university. I do not understand why you allow your wife to continue this senseless pursuit. She would do best in her home taking care of your children."

Her husband let out a small laugh; "I will not remove her from anywhere. She is more than capable and entitled to be part of your little program. Have a good day sir. Hermione will continue in your program and obtain the fair treatment she deserves in your class or I shall speak with Dean Coolidge. He and I are good friends; his son Timothy is one of my doctoral students. The young man considers me his mentor." Severus said with a small smile. He was the picture of a gentleman.

Dr. Lewis frowned. "Are threatening me?"

"Is it not clear? I thought I made my intentions clear. Dearest, did I not?" He asked her. She smiled carefully.

"You did darling." She replied with a big smile now.

"Very well, I have a class in a couple of minutes. I believe our conversation is over. Have a good day Dr. Lewis." Severus grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

They left the office. Hermione did not know what to feel. She was bursting with happiness with Severus's words but appalled at his threat to her professor. They walked to his office. Lewis hated her already so it didn't matter if Sev threatened him. She smiled when they entered the office he shared with another man. She didn't remember his name but he was not there. Hermione squealed and hugged him.

"Thank you Sev." She kissed his cheek and giggled into his chest. She looked up, "Did you see his face? I thought he would turn purple."

Severus smirked, "Tell me if he treats you unfairly again. I do happen to know the Dean. He is just as chauvinistic as Lewis but Timothy is my pupil. I could delay his thesis or grade him unfairly."

Hermione hugged him tighter. "You should not do that. I should tell you to not do it."

"You won't. Go along now. I will pick up Tom today." He said and went to his desk.

"Thank you." She skipped away from that side of the university.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you guys for your support. Feedback is greatly appreciated

Please read and review

Chapter 15

Lewis did not bother her again. She was glad when the semester ended. Hermione would not have to see the man again. She liked her classes; her classmates ignored her for the most part. She did not care anymore. Severus shrugged them off. "They are intimidated, you are far too smart for the likes of them." He said those things and she wanted to kiss his face over and over. Severus did not go around praising her but when he did, those words made such an impact on her.

They celebrated Tom's tenth birthday in Egypt. Severus did not book any conferences and she was done with her schooling for the semester. It was a bit of a victory really. Lewis had to eat his own words since she proved she was more than capable to be in the program. She scored higher than any other student in her final exams in all subjects. She deserved some vacation time. Severus thought it would be best if they traveled during winter as opposed to summer. She would try to convince him otherwise. They could afford traveling; of course Severus did not keep record of his expenses and still left her to her own devices. He just did not want to travel during extended periods of time.

They went to the tombs, pyramids and the Bibliotheca Alexandrina. They visited the ruins and marveled at the cultural and historical richness of the country. Tom was enchanted and hung onto every word she or Severus said about the places and the people. They had a wonderful time. They celebrated Severus's birthday with a cake and symbolic candles.

"Happy 41st." She kissed his cheek and smiled when Tom hugged him happy birthday. Hermione liked how Severus would kiss Tom's forehead and bumped his forehead with his. Tom always hugged him tight on his birthdays.

They were back in England in time to start the new term. Hermione was happier than she ever thought possible. Tom and Severus were her family. She liked her new family. They were a typical family. Severus was protective of them. He took care of them and supported her. She learned many things about him. He was sardonic and mean spirited but could be fiercely loyal to people he cared about. Severus cared. He cared about her and Tom. He did not say it but she knew he cared. He gave her thoughtful birthday and Christmas presents. He made dinner and lunches. Severus even read her work. He was very supportive, a good friend. He was not like Harry or Ron. Severus teased her mercilessly, called her foolish girl and left her talking when he disagreed on something but he stimulated her mind like no one else had. They could discuss books, theories, endless topics that they had in common.

She spent her 21st birthday at home with Severus and Tom. Tom grinned from ear to ear when she opened his gift. "Sir didn't buy it this time. I bought it with my own money. I helped Mrs. Barton with her gardening and yard-work." He urged her to open the gift. It was a beautiful bracelet with delicate engraved roses.

"It's beautiful sweetheart. I love it." She kissed his cheeks and hugged him.

Severus did not give her a book this year. He opted for something a little more magical. This time he gave her a potion. "Felix Felicis. Just in case."

She hugged him. "Thank you Sev." She called him Sev. The man hated it at first but then he stopped complaining about it. They were happy. He was happy, she could tell. He liked helping Tom with homework and he laughed. It was such a strange thing to hear him laugh. The first real laugh was when they were in France for that vacation. She enjoyed his laughter immensely. His face changed, his eyes almost black, sparkled, his mouth turned up and his voice sounded so vibrant so much better than when he hissed in anger.

Hermione began her third year with enthusiasm and found that her biology professor was not as condescending as her other professors. Dr. Abrams actually listened to her and encouraged her participation in class. He had a nice smile and beautiful blue eyes. He reminded her of Bill Weasley and therefore of Ron as well. He tried to invite her for coffee once but she refused. "Mrs. Snape. I am married Dr. Abrams."

"I thought you were widowed. I did not think you would be married." He blushed a little.

"I am." She said with a pang of something. Severus and her, they never discussed whether they would take lovers. She did not want to presume but she was certain he did not have anyone. Hermione couldn't bring herself to think that she could approach Severus in regards to romantic relationships.

"I apologize Hermione. I hope this does not change our friendship." The man said with a hint of fear.

"Not in the least Dr. Abrams."

She had left that day with some unsettling thoughts. She couldn't help but think about Ron, and their almost kiss during the final battle. He would have been her first real kiss. She did not count Viktor Krum. She didn't love Viktor; she loved Ron. Ginny thought her brother was hopeless and would never ask her out. Ron never properly did but they were meant to be together. Hermione loved him deeply; she liked him since that first day on the train. He was all magic, he was so silly, and careless but he was always helpful when she did not understand things. He was the first one to tell her it did not matter that she was muggleborn. "My parents will love to have you for the summer Hermione. My dad will ask you three hundred questions but they will like you very much."

She remembered when he attempted to hex Malfoy. It was the sweetest thing anyone ever did for her. She missed him dearly. He was gone. Her Ron wouldn't be born for another forty-three years or so. It was hopeless to even entertain the idea. Dr. Abrams's attempt to chat her up made her think about her romantic life and honestly made her feel a little depressed.

She was glad when things did not escalate and her professor continued to be courteous to her. She enjoyed her classes. Hermione picked Tom from school. The boy had a firm grasp of his abilities. There were no incidents so far. He was highly individualistic but there was no signs of the terrible boy Harry told her and Ron about. He was not mean spirited; at least he did not show those trends. He did not have friends but his classmates did not pick on him. He was indifferent to them. Severus encouraged such behavior. "He is not torturing small animals or so highly narcissistic that he toys with his name to make a new one."

Hermione however was no so easily deterred, "How would you know?" She asked when they were drinking wine by the kitchen. Severus smirked, "Remember the diary I gave him the first Christmas we spent together?"

"Yes, of course." She sipped on her wine.

"I have a copy of it. I check it regularly. He loves you." Severus smirked. Hermione snatched the book from his hands.

"This is very disrespectful Severus." She shrieked.

Her ex-professor snatched back and held it above her head. "Sometimes I forget how very naïve you can be Hermione." He vanished the book.

"Don't read it." She continued.

"I don't read it every day. I peruse it regularly however. We cannot forget what we came here for. We have to prevent him from becoming the monster." No matter how much she tried he did not give the book up.

Hermione walked to pick Tom from school, "Hello mum." He said as they walked home.

"It's October 31st." He said gloomily. Severus became a shell of himself and would be distant for weeks. Last year, he was unpleasant and sad until almost late November.

She tensed, "I am sure he will be in the university." Every October 31st was the same. Severus would be shut in his study and would not come out until November 1st. He would be drunk or high for that day. Tom knew to stay away from Sir's study that day.

"What happened October 31st?" He asked as they went to the chippy near their home. Severus would not cook that day and the house had an air of tension and just plain sadness.

"I don't know sweetheart." She replied. They ate and then went home.

Tom asked to leave the house. "Liam invited me over for tea. I was not going to go but I don't want to be here." He said, Hermione let him; Liam lived five houses away. Something happened to their magic October 31st; it was as if there were dementors nearby.

"Yes, sweetheart." Hermione stayed in the living room for a couple of hours until she heard a horrible crash. Severus would always place silencing spells around his study.

She ran upstairs and opened the door to the study. Severus was unsteady on his feet. "Leave now." He hissed.

"Are you hurt?" She approached him quickly. He tried to shove her away but she managed to make him seat. He was drunk but not hammered yet. She guessed it was still pretty early for that.

"Leave." He repeated.

"Let me look at your hand." She was worried when she saw his bleeding hand.

"Go away." He hissed once more.

"Sev, let me look at your hand please." She pleaded with him. Hermione saw him shake.

"Please don't call me that. Not today, anything but that today. She used to call me that." He was crying, big, heart-wrenching sobs.

Hermione touched his hand with her wand and mended the cut. He snatched his hand away and covered his face with his hands.

"Who used to call you that?" She asked bravely. Hermione wanted to comfort him, to hug him until he stopped crying. Severus Snape did not cry. He was strong, the strongest man she knew. The smartest man she knew besides Dumbledore. He didn't break and yet he was crying desperately in front of her.

"Leave now. Leave." He finally yelled at her and it was worse than his hisses. It was terrifying. He stood up and held her arms. She stayed still for a second and then hugged him. She hugged him tight. "I'm sorry Severus. Tell me what happened. You don't have to do this. You tell me what happened and I will listen. I won't say anything but please tell me. Please." She cried and hugged him.

He hugged her back and cried, big sobs. "I loved her so much. I loved her always. She was my best friend and I killed her." He kept crying.

"Hermione I can't cast a patronus, not anymore. I can't do it." He sobbed even more.

She kissed his cheek and neck. Severus was very tall, "Who was she?"

"Brightest witch of your age and yet you have not figured it out." He said with an air of hilarity. She was worried about him; it was not normal to go from crying to laughing in a matter of seconds.

"Shall we have a seat Severus?" She sat him down and moved a chair next to him. She sat down and asked him once more.

"Will you tell me Severus?" She pleaded. He was escalating, now he forgot his charms. She could not ignore him during October 31st anymore.

"You remind me of her sometimes. Both muggleborn, both stubborn, both good, incredibly good. You are good people Hermione, pure, smart, brave, and as brave as she was. You love the boy don't you? You love the boy who destroyed everything."

She shook her head, "you love him too. Our Tom is not Voldemort. He is our Tom; good, loyal, introverted like you but good. You are good Severus, we both are good people." She replied.

He laughed, not one of his real laughs but a derisive, mocking sound. "Once I speak my tale you will run like her. It will be for the best. You shall take Tom and leave or maybe I will leave. It would be best if I left. Once you ask me I will leave." 

"You can't." She gasped.

"So afraid. You look very afraid; maybe you'll even miss me. I like to think we make a good team."

Hermione was scared, for her, for him. "Severus, you are scaring me now. You will not leave us. We will not leave you."

"October 31st. You know what happened today. In our world, there was no one who did not know what happened today."

"Voldemort died for the first time." Hermione answered quickly.

"Yes, but she died too. Lils died." He said barely audibly.

She felt her heart race, "Lily Potter." It made sense then. It was as if a switch went on. Harry once called her a genius and she had said she was highly detailed oriented but she had been so blind. It was in front of her face all this time and she did not know it. He protected Harry because of Lily Potter. Severus made sure Harry was safe and kept him alive because of Lily Potter. He did it all for the memory of her.

"Yes, only I met her as Lily Evans. We grew up together; I showed her magic. She was so happy when we went to Hogwarts. I was so foolish. I never thought she would be anywhere but in Slytherin.

"But she wasn't. She went to Gryffindor and fell in love with James." Hermione said sadly.

He shook his head and hit his forehead, "Of course not. Not at first. We were best friends, always together, in the library, abandoned classrooms and the come and go room. Lily and I were best friends. Fucking Potter hated that. He made my life hell and I retaliated. Lily hated him too but then I was stupid and associated with my Slytherin classmates, all death eaters in the making. I called her that horrible name and I lost her forever."

"You did not kill her Severus. Voldemort did." She replied, saddened by his suffering.

"But I did. I heard half of the prophecy and told it to him. He thought it meant Lily and her family. I pleaded with the Dark Lord. I begged for her life but I knew. I understood he would kill them all once he found them so I turned to Albus. I became a spy but she died. Albus told me that the boy lived and he persuaded me to look after him. I tried but he died as well."

Hermione felt so sad for him. He went through hell. He irradiated guilt, shame, and so much sorrow. No wonder her and Tom's magic was distorted. Severus's anguish impacted the house, all of them. She hugged him. "You need to let her go. She is gone as is Harry as is Ron. All we know is gone. She is not dead. She is not alive yet. You have done enough Severus. We have done enough."

"She is everything Hermione. Everything and I don't have her anymore. I don't even have the memory of her in my patronus. She is gone and I'm not ready to let her go."

"Maybe you are Sev." She said with tears. "Maybe we are ready." She ran out of the room into their bedroom and retrieved the small wooden box, she also held the beaded bag.

She ran back to the study. Severus was still sitting but he had his wand out and kept chanting "Expecto Patronum." He had his eyes closed and was very much concentrated. She sat next to him once more.

"Severus, I'm here." She said. He opened his eyes. "I can't conjure it. I have been able to do so since I was fifteen years old. I can't."

"Yes, you can. Think of something good, something powerful, a happy place, a feeling, a memory." She said and held his hand.

He looked at her, with dull eyes; the man closed his eyes and chanted once more. Hermione saw a few tendrils of silvery smoke come out of his wand. "Expecto Patronum" Severus whispered gently and a beautiful snake swirled out of his wand.

"It is beautiful Sev, magnificent." The snake hissed and slithered over the room.

Severus frowned, "That is not my patronus."

"It is now." She smiled happily. The snake coiled and moved its head hypnotically.

"How strange and fitting." She looked at him.

"What are you speaking of girl?" He asked with the frown still in place.

"Snakes shed skin. You have changed, and they symbolize change, letting go. I read it somewhere." She said trying to convince him to let Lily go.

"You are ready to let her go Sev."

He shook his head, "Why do you insist on calling me that?" He asked pained.

"I can call you Sev, she does not define you Severus. You are Sev to me." She continued.

"We can let them all go. It is for the best. We can remember them fondly but it isn't healthy to still think of them as ours because they are not. They don't belong to us anymore. We belong here with Tom. We have to let them go." She said with a strangled voice and opened the wooden box. She delicately took out all of her memories of Harry, Ron and her parents. She placed pictures, letters, and mementos in the middle of the study. She placed the invisibility cloak there as well.

"Not that. That can save us if need be." Severus took the cloak aside. Hermione nodded. He was correct of course. Harry's cloak could come in handy.

There in the middle of the room were all her memories of her dearest friends and family. Severus had nothing with him. He'd traveled back in time without anything but his tattered robes.

She looked at the bag and the box and felt a strange lump in her throat. Everything was there but the books. She could not part with the books. Hermione held his hand; "This is the best for us. We have to let them go."

Severus looked at her and then grabbed his wand. They watched as it all burned. Hermione held his hand and they cried together. After three years of being in the past they finally let go of them. The small fire consumed all the remnants of their other life. Severus was transfixed, and could not look away. This was more symbolic for him since his struggle would have to be internal. For Hermione this was what she needed. She would remember Harry and Ron but she would not torture herself by looking at pictures or reading and rereading letters from them.

Hermione put out the fire and fixed the room. Severus was very unsteady on his feet. He looked tired, exhausted. "Do you have sober up potions?" She asked him as they left the study.

"No." He replied monosyllabically.

"You need a shower and sleep." She led him to their bedroom. Hermione asked him if he could shower alone but there was no answer. He didn't do or say anything. She worried. "We'll go in together then." Even though they were comfortable with each other, showering together, even with their clothes on was a new level of intimacy for them.

Hermione undid his shirt and unbuttoned his trousers. She stayed in her shift only; they remained under the strong spray of the water. They held each other. Hermione welcomed the hot water while Severus was coming down from whatever high he was on. He looked far more alert. They young woman feared he would not remember what they had done.

He looked into her eyes, "Why are you still here?" He asked while pushing strands of wet hair away from her face while she did the same with the hair on his forehead, his hair was shorter and it wasn't necessary for her to do so but she did.

"You are my friend. You and Tom are all I have. You are my family. We are your family Sev." Hermione considered him her partner, her friend.

Severus nodded and hugged her. "What did you have?" She asked as he shivered under the water.

"A lot of alcohol and other drugs that I do not feel comfortable discussing with you." She shook his head. "I don't want you to take drugs." She replied with fear.

He frowned, "I don't take them every day only October 31st."

"Not anymore please. Not anymore." She begged and hugged him. He nodded and then rested his head on her shoulder. He was heavy against her.

"Where's Tom?" He asked. He sounded more like himself.

"He's at Liam's." Hermione turned the water off and aimed a drying charm at him and her.

"Why? He does not like that boy." Severus and her went to their bed.

"Will you be fine?" She asked as he got under the covers and closed his eyes.

"Yes, come here." He patted the space next to him.

"In a few minutes. I will get Tom from the neighbors." She kissed his forehead and put on a dress.

Hermione walked out and straight to the Liam's house. Tom and him were playing in the front lawn. "Come along sweetheart."

"See you Liam." Tom said and waved him goodbye.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked as they walked back to their home.

"Not particularly but Liam is not as boring as everyone else." Tom said with a smirk. He sounded and behaved like Severus so much.

"Severus said that you did not like Liam much." They were almost at the door.

"I don't, but his house is better than ours today." Tom looked up at her with his brown eyes. "I hate Hallow's Eve."

Hermione held his hand. "Do you want to eat some dinner?"

"No, Mrs. Fields served pot roast for dinner." Tom entered their house. "I will be in my room." He ran upstairs.

Hermione did not ask him or tell him anything. She went to her room and undressed to her shift. She looked at Severus who was staring at the ceiling.

"I should not have told you about Lily." He said hollowly.

Hermione turned around and faced him. "I'm still here. We are still here. Severus, you are my friend."

"I don't want to speak about her anymore." He said seriously.

She nodded, "I don't want you to do this ever again. No more hiding in your study and drinking until you can't stand. Tom and I, we feel your pain. This whole house becomes a dreadful. Tom went to Liam's because of it. You have to stop."

He frowned, "I am only asking for a day Hermione."

She shook her head; "You have mourned her for more than enough time. I will not have Lily Potter come in between our family. Tom and I, we don't like this time of the year. You think you only mourn her for a day but you are not the same for weeks. Severus you become hollow, hard to talk to. Tom senses your distress, your lack of regard for him. You are a shadow of yourself for weeks Severus."

"We promised to let them go." She whispered close to his ear.

Severus looked at her with the saddest eyes. "Don't say anything. Just try. You try and Tom and I will be fine." She kissed his cheek and turned around. Severus embraced her. Hermione felt his arms around her and closed her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you guys for your support. Merci invité pour votre avis (thank you guest, or at least I think it says that).

Keep reading and reviewing

Chapter 16

He was not himself for a couple of days but this time Hermione saw some change in him. Severus sulked for a few days but then he initiated contact with Tom.

"What do you say we go play some football?" He asked Tom roughly three days later. Tom grinned and went with him. They played for hours, Severus and the boy returned dirty and tired.

"Did you have fun?" She asked Tom.

"We did. Sir taught me this new play but you wouldn't understand. You are a girl." He said with a face.

Hermione kissed his cheek noisily. "Go take a bath. You as well." She said to Severus who smelled too.

He recovered better than she expected. He was more talkative but he did not speak of her again. They kept on talking about Ron and Harry however. They were in bed side by side when she looked at him with worried eyes. "I feel as if I'm cheating Sev. You are full of questions and almost all my experiences involve them."

He looked at her, "You are different. Weasley and Potter do not consume you as she does."

"Fine." So she told him about her adventures with Harry and Ron. He was as always oddly interested in her experiences as a teenager.

They spent a couple of quiet months until the last day of term for Tom. They did not plan to leave on vacation this year. Tom would turn 11 years old; they were to stay in England. Severus and her planned to take Tom to Diagon Alley.

Hermione decided to swing by Severus's office. She wanted to persuade him to go with her. They would pick Tom and then go to skiing by the frozen lake near the park they went to.

"Good afternoon Mr. Graham." She greeted quickly. The other man smiled and continued with his work. She went to Severus's desk. He looked up from his papers. "I am not going." He said while writing something.

"Sev, please. I promised Tom." She wheedled and went behind his chair. Graham looked at her with a smirk. She placed her hands on his shoulders and started to massage him. He tensed. He hated public displays of any sort but he enjoyed massages. She leaned in closer, "I can keep going until you say yes."

"Stop." He whispered.

"Not until you go with me." She sang and giggled.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Have a good weekend Mark." Severus grabbed his overcoat and his books. Hermione waved goodbye.

"I don't like it when you do that." He grumbled as they crossed a street to take the train to Tom's school.

"You do." She teased and laughed when he frowned.

"Not when bloody Mark is watching." He said. Hermione laughed even more.

They talked about the break. This year Severus had to work through it. "I am done with my finals. Can you believe this was my last semester?" She asked him as they walked to Tom's school.

Hermione was glad that her undergraduate years were over. She took every class she could and finished in three years. She was in the process of applying to various medical programs. She did not want to confound people this time. Hermione really thought she could make her way into medical school without the aid of magic. Severus thought otherwise. She could tell by his body language and his gentle prodding about using magic to be where she wanted to be.

"I can. Did you send all of your letters of recommendation?" He asked politely. They were almost by the small playground in front of the school.

"I did. I'm so happy Sev. We will have a great time this break." She stopped smiling when she saw Tom in the middle of the playground being pushed by a circle of older boys. Those were teenagers. Tom was tall but it was obvious that they had the upper hand. She remembered the first time she met him; the scene was eerily familiar. She saw as one of the older boys punched her Tom on the stomach.

She did not have time to process what was happening when she saw Severus running. She ran after him and heard him yelling. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

He grabbed the teenage kid by his collar and shook him. The other boys ran away. "Answer me boy." He hissed really close to his face.

Tom was spitting blood and looked at Severus with an open mouth. "Tom," She snapped into action and grabbed Severus by the arm. "Severus stop. He is just a boy."

"He is big enough to know better. Why were you attacking a ten year old? Answer me."

The teenager shook like a leaf. "Hey, you leave my kid alone." A burly man yelled across the park. Severus did not let go of the boy.

"Severus put him down." Hermione hissed by his side. Tom stood up and was by her side. He frowned and looked at the boy who punched him in the stomach.

The man approached them, as did the headmaster. "Release my son at once." Severus sneered dangerously but did so.

"What is the meaning of this?" The headmaster asked a little flushed and breathless, it was obvious the man was out of shape and had run from his office here.

"That man assaulted my son." The burly man said.

Severus sneered, "That ruffian attacked my boy. I shall have him removed from the school at once. My son will not be subjected to any abuse." Severus glared at the headmaster. Tom smiled a little. Hermione was stunned. This was the first time Severus referred to Tom as his son. This was not unnoticed by the boy either.

"Shall we discuss this matter in my office. Please Mr. Snape and Mr. Collins?" They followed the headmaster to his office.

Severus pulled the chair for her. Tom and the other boy stayed in separate corners. Collins sat next to her.

"What happened?" The headmaster asked.

"My wife and I came to get our son and that scoundrel assaulted Tom." Severus said with a dangerous gleam on his eyes. The teenager trembled.

"Not true, he bloody shook John and threatened him. He would have beat him if I had not yelled." Mr. Collins raised his voice.

The headmaster nodded, "Now that I have your version I wish to speak to the children."

"Tom, what happened?"

Tom spoke up. "Collins and his mates teased me. They called me names. I asked them to leave me alone but they refused. They made a circle around me and hit me. Saint Claire, Thomas, and Gall hit me in the head, my mouth and my arms. I tried to push them away but they are bigger." Tom looked at Severus. She was sure the potion's master was using legilemency on Tom.

"He is a freak." The teenage said with angry eyes. "He made me trip and called me imbecile. He speaks with snakes. I punched him in the stomach because he does not belong here. He is a freak."

"They were rough housing. I was there, that little shrimp is lying." Mr. Collins laughed the accusations off.

Severus stood up, "I want that boy punished appropriately. My son does not lie."

"I will speak with the other boys. As of today Mr. Collins is suspended for a week after term resumes. Rest assured Mr. Snape I will monitor those boys personally." The man said with a frown.

"This is an outrage. That man mauled my son." Collins spat.

Severus offered his hand to her. "Good day headmaster." Tom followed along.

They went to an alley. It was obvious that Severus intended to apparate. She felt the pull and then they were inside the house.

"Explain" Severus said imperiously.

"I was talking to the snake when they came. I was away by the bushes waiting for mum when it came. He wanted to know why I could speak to him and I explained. They saw me and pushed me to the playground. They started to beat me." Tom said quickly.

Hermione went to the lab for some salve for his bruises. She came back to Severus kneeling in front of Tom.

"Why did you not defend yourself? You could have." Severus asked.

Tom looked at him, "Mum and you told me to not hurt muggles. Every one was watching and they already call me freak. I just have to stay in that school one more year and then I will go to Hogwarts."

She was proud of Tom's reasoning. "Look at me. You don't have to use much magic. Hit them back, aim for the crotch and the stomach. Anyone teases you, beats you, well you hit them back Tom." Severus said with a serious tone.

Tom nodded, "What you said to the headmaster? Am I really your boy, your son?" Tom asked with a shy voice. They did not notice Hermione yet.

Severus frowned, "Of course you are. Why would I say you were if you were not?" Severus said with a smirk.

Tom hugged him, "Thank you for defending me dad." He said with a grin.

"Go on and look for your mother. She will heal your bruises and remember crotch and stomach."

"Yes dad." Tom ran out and found her by the stairs. "Dad said to come to you."

Hermione seated him on the sofa and healed his bruises. She made him drink some potions, "I'm very proud of you Tom. You controlled your magic today."

"Dad said I don't have to use magic to defend myself. He said I could use a little magic and then beat them." Tom said as if checking with her.

She remained quiet and then kissed his forehead. "It is best if you stay out of trouble. You only have one year before you go to Hogwarts."

"Why couldn't I go in September?" He asked once more.

"You have to be 11 years old to be in Hogwarts. Remember we told you." She finished fixing him.

Tom ran to Severus's lab, "I'm going to help dad." Tom yelled and was out of her sight.

She smiled to herself. It was just like when he called her mum for the first time. Tom called Severus dad every chance he got.

Dinner was a regular affair. They ate and listened to the radio. News around the world were troubling. Hitler was rising in Germany but Great Britain remained uninvolved in Hitler's domestic policies or even his expansive plans. Tom and Severus were discussing potions. Well, Severus explained while Tom listened and asked questions.

Tom stayed with them until he fell asleep. Severus carried him to his bed. "He is getting to old for these antics." Severus muttered under his breath.

Tom was growing up. They only had a few months before he went to Hogwarts and they only had him for summers. She undressed and got under the covers. It was really cold and Severus would not come to bed until late. He liked to research during nights especially if he could sleep in the next day which he could since their break officially began that day.

She tried to sleep but found she missed Sev's arms around her. They were not uncomfortable around each other anymore. They cuddled at night, because the house was old and cold. There was no sense in applying heating charms when she had Severus behind her. He hated heating charms and undid them every chance he got.

Hermione counted sheep and read three chapters of a book when she heard the door of his study close. She put the book aside and waited for him to come to their bedroom. She saw him open the door. He looked tired and it was late. He probably thought her asleep because he undressed in front of her. She blushed. He was fit for his age. She would not really know since her experience with naked men was limited to seeing Harry and Ron shirtless during summer when they were younger. Severus was thin, but not rail like, not like when they first arrived in the past.

Severus ate more, he filled out. He wasn't muscly or big but he was attractive. He was tall, strong; his arms were solid, as was his chest. He had hair, a fair amount of hair. She didn't dislike it. His legs were proportional to his body. He had nice legs; all that football playing must have paid off. He was down to his pants; as usual he threw his clothes near the hamper but never inside it. He went to the restroom. Hermione heard the shower running. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep when he came out in the towel. She opened her eyes and saw him naked. Hermione must have turned bright red, she could not tell because her hair obscured her face. She knew for a fact that she felt a pull in her lower belly, some fluttering. She looked at his nakedness and tried to not gasp. She had only seen naked men in anatomy books and oddly enough Percy Weasley, after an uncomfortable bathroom encounter. She opened the door on him while he peed that summer before her 4th year.

Severus was bigger, thicker it seemed too. She could not tell from her bed. Severus dried his hair and then his body. He dried methodically but quickly. He slipped on his pyjama trousers and a white undershirt. He got under the cover making some noise. Her body reacted when he cuddled her. He was not aroused but she was. Hermione was not a child. She was aroused and she trembled.

"Sleep." He whispered. She let out a small breathless noise when he touched her arm.

She sighed deeply and decided to turn and put a little space between them.

"Be quick." He said with a long-suffering voice, or as long suffering as he could get. Hermione was confused.

"I am not going to apologize. I know you were listening from the stairs. He needs to defend himself. I won't have him be bullied by other children." Severus said reasonably.

Perfect, he wanted to speak about Tom. It was the perfect distraction for her brain. Hermione did not want to process the information received by her body. She did not want to analyze and agonize over her body's reaction to Severus. It was just natural; she was a red-blooded female, normal just as his morning erections.

"Are you not afraid for him?" She asked, trying to will him to understand how careful they had to be when it came to Tom's social skills.

"Yes, I am, he will not grow up to be a push over or bullied. It was you who said he was not Voldemort. They hit him, well, he hits back end of discussion." He said firmly.

Hermione frowned but nodded. She turned around and tried to sleep. He inched closer to her and cuddled her.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Harry Potter.

Thank you all for your reviews

As always please read and review

Chapter 17

Christmas was a happy affair. Hermione woke up early as usual and pushed him and Tom to open gifts as soon as she was awake. Tom was in high spirits. Severus must have drunk at least three cups of coffee before opening his gifts. Hermione got him some books, clothes and a beautiful silver knife engraved with his initials, "For the half blood Prince." He smirked; she had a strange sense of humor. Tom got him a set of pens. They were very elegant. "I got them with my money."

Severus smiled a little. Tom refused to let him but presents for Hermione. "The gift will be from me not from you. I will get mum something with my money." The boy gifted her with perfume that he made with Severus's instruction. She was of course delighted.

The potion's master gifted Tom with sets of vials for his experiments. Hermione was harder to shop for. He was out of his depth with what to give her. She always gave him thoughtful gifts and he did not like the feeling of owing anyone anything. This year he asked what she wanted for the hundredth time and as usual she shrugged. "Whatever you want to give me Sev."

Severus smiled when she pulled his gift from under the Christmas tree. "That one is from me."

She opened the gift and her smile gasped. "You remembered." She cried and hugged him tight. She kissed his face vigorously. She kissed the corner of his mouth and then his nose.

"Thank you Sev." She kissed his cheek once more.

"What's so great about a music box?" Tom asked curiously, and with a hint of jealousy, Hermione clearly liked the music box more than the perfume.

Hermione opened the music box once more. The ballerina danced to a beautiful melody. "This is not just any music box." She said tracing the box with love. Severus knew she loved her old grandmother's music box, which was manufactured years ago. She bemoaned the fact that she still could not find the manufacturer.

She did not offer more explanations and grinned foolishly for the rest of their evening. Tom and him grudgingly accepted to go skating. "You boys will love it."

"I highly doubt that." Tom muttered under his breath. Severus smirked.

Hermione skated more than they did. Eventually she gave up and let them sit by some benches.

"It is bloody cold." Severus complained.

Tom nodded, "Dad, I want to ask you a question?"

"Ask." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Hermione frowned from a distance but continued twirling.

"When you look at me, sometimes I feel like you want to read my mind, sometimes I sort of feel like you can. Why?"

Severus frowned and decided to tell the truth, "Because I can."

Tom gasped, "Will I be able to do that?" He asked with a glint of excitement.

"Someday." Severus replied.

"When I go to Hogwarts, will I be able to come back for the weekends? Not every weekend but sometimes. Mum would get lonely if I don't come back." Tom said trying to sound as if he would not miss them.

"It is unlikely." Severus puffed smoke away. "You can write to us. I am certain your mother will procure you an owl as soon as September 1st arrives. We will see you during summers, Christmas and Easter breaks. Believe me Tom, you will feel as if times goes quick. All the magic you will learn. It will feel as if your days are minutes."

Tom smiled, "Dad, where do you think I will go?" Hermione did not like to discuss much of the school. "He can't know too much. Dumbledore will zero in on him once he learns he can speak to snakes. Our boy is extraordinary. He can't know too much."

Severus however could not help but tell Tom about Hogwarts. The boy knew about the houses and some subjects. He told her as little as he could.

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Severus replied.

"I think so too. But I want to go to Slytherin." Tom said pensively.

Severus laughed good-naturedly. Tom grinned. "You like Slytherin."

"I do. If I had attended Hogwarts I would have been one." Severus stated. "Your mum would have been Gryffindor I am sure."

"I think so too." Tom stood up and looked at him, "Why didn't you and mum go to Hogwarts?"

Severus and Hermione practiced that lie for years now. "Well, your mum's parents were not living in Britain when she was a young girl but a witch saw her doing magic. She apprenticed under her. I learned with my mother and other wizards along the way."

Tom was satisfied with the answer because he left to skate with Hermione. He would tell her Tom asked. She worried Dumbledore would see through their façade. She asked to have occlumency lessons for weeks now. They practiced every other day. She was decent and the fact was that Albus would not have any reasons to look into her mind. They were as muggle born as anyone. Many parents opted to not send their children to Hogwarts because they felt like they would be discriminated or some muggles simply did not send their children because of fear of magic and what their children could do.

Their story was plausible. She watched as Hermione and Tom twirled on the lake. He puffed more smoke. Hermione was good for Tom and him. She took care of them and was a sweet girl. She was a good friend. He was not as bitter as when they first arrived. The girl made him laugh. She had a good sense of humor and a good temper. They fought sometimes but she would bully him into apologizing or they would have to put a front for Tom and then forget they were cross with each other.

They made their way home "When are we going to Diagon Alley?"

"On your birthday as a gift." Severus repeated as he held hands with Hermione. "You may also have one thing that you like." Severus said. Tom grinned from ear to ear, "Within reason Tom." Hermione remarked.

Hermione and Tom stayed downstairs listening to the old radio. Severus went to his study and poured himself a whisky. He worked on his mathematical research. It was taking off. He was starting to like his position at university and the research with his students. He could not remember all his work from his past life and it was as if reading something you already read and realizing that fact halfway through the book or in this case journal article.

He stayed in the study for hours it seemed. He focused on his work entirely. Hermione entered the room but he did not notice. Severus felt her hands massage his shoulders. She had wonderful hands. He remembered when she first massaged him; it was about a month ago while he was still recovering from letting Lily go. Hermione tried to relax him while she spoke about her adventures as the brains of the Golden Trio. Surprisingly it worked. He was tense at first but then he listened to her and his body relaxed. He sighed a little but tried to keep his composure.

She spoke some, "Tom asked me how I was schooled." She whispered.

"He asked me as well." Severus replied, lulled by her hands on his back.

"Sev, I'm worried." She said with that little tremulous voice she used when she was unsettled.

"We have rehearsed our answers for more than a year. Albus is younger, not as wise. I daresay we are almost the same age. He will not suspect, at least not for now. He will if you ramble as you are wont to do when nervous." Severus groaned.

"Left shoulder, near my neck." He instructed her and she pressed there. He leaned into the chair.

Severus let Hermione massage him until he was almost sleepy.

"What if the headmaster does not believe us?" Severus straightened.

"Take a seat." He motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Hermione sat down and looked at him waiting for an interaction, "He is not the headmaster. He is Albus Dumbledore, a teacher from Hogwarts; our son's teacher that we know nothing about." It was strange to say our son. He properly claimed Tom about a week ago but Tom was the closest thing he had to a son. Hermione told him so about a year and a half ago.

"What if he asks about Tom's adoption? He will ask." Hermione said anxiously. "Can they take him away Severus?"

Severus shook his head, "Our papers are legitimate, and the muggles processed them. They have no proof that any magic affected Tom's adoption. There is no way to prove it. You and I can't have children and wanted a child. You chose Tom and as it happened he is a wizard. That is all."

Hermione nodded, the day drew near and her anxiety increased tenfold. He was never good at comforting women. Severus offered her a glass of whisky.

"You know I can't drink." She refused the alcohol. Severus downed it himself; "Suit yourself."

They went to bed but she could not sleep. "Play a game with me." She begged.

"Fine." He was used to her dammed questions now.

"Led Zeppelin or Rolling Stones." She said.

"Led Zeppelin, must you really ask?" He said with a huff.

"Now you go." She looked at him.

"I happen to know much about your life girl." He said with a mocking tone.

"I punched Draco once." She said with a mischievous smile.

He chuckled lightly. Severus turned to her, "I knew that."

Hermione frowned, "I had a crush on Gilderoy Lockhart."

Severus let out a guffaw. He had tears running down his eyes from the humor of it all. "I thought you were smart girl. Lockhart?" He could not contain his laughter.

"Shut it. It is not that bloody funny." She punched his arm.

"It bloody is Granger." He said between bouts of laughter.

"I thought you were smart." He said with some mirth.

"I was thirteen and you have to admit he was handsome." She pouted.

He laughed, "He was useless and brainless."

"I did not know that when I developed my crush." She laughed as well when he followed up.

"When did it stop?" He asked curious as to her answer.

"When you dueled him. My girlish crush withered when I saw him on the floor." Hermione said honestly.

Severus laughed. "I remember that day very well. It is an amusing memory to be honest."

"Should we be laughing? The poor man ended in St. Mungos." She said with some shame. Always the bleeding heart, "he deserved it." Severus stated settling the matter.

"My turn. If you were to sleep with someone famous who would you sleep with?" The girl cheekily asked.

"I am not going to tell you that." He replied with some outrage.

"If I tell you then you have to tell." She said with a smile. "I would sleep with Alan Rickman."

Severus frowned, "Who?" Hermione launched a long-winded explanation about the dreamy actor.

"Now you have to tell me." She wheedled.

"Your definition of famous and mine are different." He said with a haughty voice.

She rolled her eyes, "Come off of it." She was too bloody persistent for her own good.

"Helen Mirren." He said after some time.

"I could see that." She laughed.

"You are far too young to be discussing such things." Severus admonished.

It was Hermione's turn to laugh maniacally. "I am almost twenty three years old."

"Well you look like a teenager." He said with a frown.

"Why thank you Severus, a lady always likes it when men believe she looks younger." She kept laughing.

"Go to sleep." He grumbled. Hermione quieted after some minutes.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you guys for all your support

Chapter 18

The day arrived. Hermione was a ball of nerves. She was awake and in the kitchen when he woke up. "Where is he?" He asked while serving some coffee.

She sipped on a cup of tea, "asleep."

Severus looked at her, "today is not the time for this. We don't even know if he will come. Tom is a half-blood."

"We posed as muggles. Professor Dumbledore will come to us. Professor McGonagall appeared on my eleventh birthday. She had my letter with her."

Severus stood up and held her arms, "we are going to Diagon Alley with Tom. Albus may or may not be here. Put yourself together." He said sternly.

Hermione nodded feebly. "I'll wake Tom. We have to leave early if we want to show Tom all that he wants to see."

Severus agreed, he cooked them breakfast, "Good morning dad." He chirped away.

Tom stood in front of him, waiting for his kiss and bump on the head.

"Happy Birthday Tom." He kissed his forehead and bumped his head.

The boy hugged him briefly before sitting for his breakfast. "Mum, could I get my wand today?"

"No, we will go once again during the summer."

"Can we go when we have my list?" Tom said between bites of his toast.

"Your mother said no." Severus put an end to the boy's line of questioning.

Tom ate his breakfast and went to get ready for their outing. "Should we wear robes?" Hermione asked him while they waited for the boy.

"Do you possess any?" Severus asked.

"No." She was still nervous. Hermione had not been in the magical world in years. Severus was the one to get potions and whatever they needed from Diagon Alley.

"You are a witch." He looked at her white dress and waved his wand. She now wore white robes.

He pointed at his jacket and then it became a plain black robe. Tom ran down and grinned when he saw them, "I want one of those too." He said excitedly.

Severus waved his wand and the boy's jacket became robes as well. "We will apparate near the Leaky Cauldron and then go in."

Hermione held Tom's hand and then they were outside the pub. Tom entered the dingy pub and looked around. He watched a young wizard with wide eyes. "Is that Hogwarts's uniform?"

"It is." Hermione said. Severus noticed the boy was in Slytherin and looked a lot like Lucius. He must have been the late Abraxas.

Severus led them to the wall and tapped the bricks. Tom's eyes widened when he glimpsed the magical world. He looked at him. "Dad, where do we go?"

"What about Flourish and Blotts?" Hermione offered. Severus smirked.

"That's the library. Yes, I want to go there." Tom did not hold their hands. He tried to not look so impressed with magic but it was obvious that this was his world. Severus had felt the same way. Magic, was who they were.

Tom gravitated toward the darker books and Hermione showed him Hogwarts a History. "May I have it please?" He ran to Severus. "Mum said I could ask you."

"You may. Tell your mum she may buy her own copy as well if she wishes to." He told the young boy. Severus bought a few books, ones that he owned years ago.

Severus observed people in the library. He thought he saw some Princes and Abbots but could not be sure. His mother was about two years old now. He doubted those Princes were his grandparents. They would be busy with his mother at home.

They went to the wizarding bank because Severus wanted to change pounds into galleon and place them in their vault. Hermione had been reluctant to have one but he insisted they needed one.

Severus watched as Tom observed the goblins. "Those are the goblins." He whispered to him.

"They have excellent hearing Tom." Severus whispered back.

"Can they hear me dad?" Tom asked looking sideways.

"Of course they can." The man said carefully and approached one to make the exchange and then visit the vault. Tom enjoyed the cart ride to their vault. The goblin opened the door to the vault. There were sizable piles of gold but nothing like the Princes' vault or the Lestranges'.

Severus placed money in a nearby pile and let Tom inspect the vault. The boy was not overly interested in the gold. The child was interested in the walls and the things around the vault. He was awestruck by the few things lining the walls. Hermione had asked him to store some books that she no longer felt they needed. Most of them were taken from the Hogwarts library. She had wanted to return them but he made her see the error of her ways. "I swore to return them. Maybe we could when we visit Tom, once he is older."

"I am sure those books will be replaced by then. It serves no purpose for you to worry about replacing them. We could keep them in our vault if you so desire." He had said one night and the next morning she had given him the books.

They were in Gringotts for a few more minutes until they stepped back in the cart. They walked to Fortescue's Tom grinned and ordered a large sugary confection. Severus ordered treacle tart while Hermione who was not much of a sweet tooth ordered vanilla ice cream. Tom finished his first portion and begged for another treat. Hermione looked ready to refuse the boy.

"Go." Severus said while he drank some coffee.

"You look pale." Severus looked at his companion.

"I can't help it." He sighed and grabbed her hand. "This is the last time I tell you to stop fretting. If I see those big brown eyes worried I will imperio you." He hissed and smirked.

She fought off a small smile. "You wouldn't dare." She ate some of her ice cream and tried to relax once more.

They finished eating and went to the joke shop. Tom bought some artifacts, nothing too creative. Severus saw Hermione smile when she saw the dungbombs. "Fred and George." She whispered.

"I must admit those puking pastilles and fainting toffees made me proud." Severus whispered back as they saw Tom buy some harmless spells and trinkets.

Hermione smiled when Tom took her hand and dragged her to the quidditch shop. She looked at the broomsticks and the books and smiled.

"Never pegged you for a quidditch enthusiast." He picked a book, "Quidditch through the ages." He read.

"I never was and never will." She said happily and picked the book from his hands. "Ron and Harry were." She smiled and showed Tom her finding.

Tom smiled and nodded happily. "I'm buying this for him." She grinned and just like that she was back to herself. She marveled at the sights and they went to the apothecary, Malkin's, only it wasn't Malkin's but someone else's where Hermione insisted they buy some robes. Severus stayed put for the fitting and watched as Tom tried to emulate his posture. Hermione discussed their orders with a young woman.

They then went to the magical menagerie at last. Severus and Tom did not like animals much. Well, Tom wanted a snake pet but Hermione refused every time the boy asked. There weren't any snakes in the menagerie of course. There were crups, kneazles, salamanders and owls.

Tom and him stood by the side as Hermione petted crups and cooed over an ugly black creature. "What is that thing?" Tom whispered.

"A half kneazle I believe." Severus said.

"We could afford him." Hermione said as she walked to them.

"No." Severus said immediately. Hermione's eyes welled with tears and she tried to blink the tears away. He did not know what was this. She was not a girl to cry, she was strong. It had to be the pressure of whether Dumbledore would come to their home.

"Fine but you will take care of it Hermione. I do not want to see hairs on my clothing." He said and she smiled and wiped the tears away. "Thank you Sev." She squealed and hugged him. She kissed his cheek and managed to get fur on his robes. Tom frowned.

"Why does mum get an ugly cat? What about my snake?" Tom frowned as they walked to a nearest shop.

Hermione shushed him. "Don't harass your father and Cassia is not ugly. She is very pretty." Hermione squeezed the little black thing.

Tom quieted and forgot about his complaints when Hermione offered to go to the theatre after leaving Cassia at home with some food for her and her sandbox.

They saw some film or other and then went to Tom's favorite restaurant. They ate and talked. Tom grinned and they spent a good time. She looked happier, was happier. They took a cab back home. Hermione sighed. "It is very late."

Severus nodded, "It is." He yawned. Tom was asleep by his side.

"He had a good birthday." Hermione said with a smile.

"He did." Severus helped Hermione out of the cab and then tried to wake Tom up.

"Son, wake up." He muttered and shook him.

The cabbie was getting impatient. "Mate, I have got to leave." The man grumbled.

Tom opened his eyes and stretched his arms.

"This is the last time." Severus growled. He lifted the boy.

Hermione teased him every time he lifted Tom. It was not often now, the boy was eleven, it probably was the last time he carried Tom inside his home.

"He is getting too heavy for this." Severus hoisted him up and walked to their home. They entered home and he placed Tom on his bed.

Hermione checked on Cassia. She placed the small creature near the kitchen. Severus stayed in the living room and hung the robes. He knew Albus was near.

Severus poured himself a whisky and waited for the knocks on the door; they came as soon as he gulped some of the liquor.

Severus opened the door; there in his doorstep was Albus Dumbledore. The man had reddish hair and was oddly dressed.

"Good night. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I have come to speak about Tom." The man said with a calm voice.

Severus opened the door and showed his old friend in. They reached the living room as Hermione walked in distractedly.

"Sev, do you remember where I put that blanket for Cassia." She gasped when she saw Albus.

"My wife, Hermione Snape. I am Severus Snape. Please do have a seat." Hermione was pale. She sat by him and remained quiet.

"Pleased to meet you Madame. Professor Albus Dumbledore." He extended his hand. Hermione looked at him and then smiled. She must have known that it was not the time to show fear. They had prepared for this, they has rehearsed for years.

"Pleased to meet you as well." She said with an amicable voice. It trembled at first but then Severus placed his hand above hers.

"Tom is special." Albus started, "I am sure you have noticed your adopted son is singular. Have you noticed strange things happen around him? When he's angry, sad, happy…" Severus did not let him continue. "Our son is a wizard."

Albus frowned, "We are wizards too." Hermione stated with a smile.

Severus felt him try to use legilemency on him. He blocked him easily. "I am an Oclumens as are you." Severus continued. Albus apologized immediately.

"I must confess I am rather intrigued. There is no record of you or your wife attending Hogwarts or of your magical abilities. " The other wizard continued.

"There is not much to tell. My wife and I are English but did not attend Hogwarts. I am a half-blood and apprenticed with my mother. My Hermione is a muggle born and was raised in France."

"You attended Beauxbatons Academy then." Albus smiled.

"Alas I did not. The French are not as prejudiced as the English but my mother could not bear to leave my side. I apprenticed under a witch near Dijon."

"I did not expect this at all." Albus said, a little disconcerted.

Severus and Hermione agreed that it would be best if Albus thought them harmless; if not scared of letting their child attend Hogwarts.

"We are aware of Tom's magic and have decided to home school him. It will be for the best." Hermione said.

"Mrs. Snape, Tom will have the finest teachers and he will be best with children like him. I am sure you would have wanted to attend an academy as did your husband." Albus then delineated Hogwarts and how the school ran. Hermione asked about the houses as if she did not fully comprehend what was happening. "Severus, you told me about the houses but you did not tell me they would be living without immediate adult supervision." Hermione stated.

"Dearest, Professor Dumbledore has good points. Let him speak some more." They listened to the man make his case.

"Tom will be in the best of hands. Your mother; did she not like our school? What was her name? Maybe we coincided in school." Albus said with one of his inquisitive smiles.

Severus smiled, "I doubt that. Mum was a Slytherin. Atria Prince was her name." Severus said the name of an old aunt. She had died years before mother was born and had been disowned. She was quite scandalous, liked other women and old Octavius Snape caught her with a few witches in the act. No one ever knew about her proclivities; not that anyone would care in the wizarding world but Octavius, her older brother saw it fit to disown her.

"No, I was a Gryffindor myself. I do not recall her name at all." Albus smiled and then continued to plead his case.

Severus picked the right time to look at her, "We spoke of this but dearest. Professor Dumbledore is quite right. Tom will do wonderfully in Hogwarts, and you and I know very well you will not have time to properly school him."

Hermione frowned, "Very well my love." She said and accepted the letter.

"I wish to see Tom."

"My son is asleep." Hermione said primly.

"I daresay he is not." Albus motioned to the top of the stairs where Tom held the little kneazle.

Tom walked down the stairs. "Good night." Tom offered his hand.

"Very nice to meet you Tom. I am…"

"I know who you are. My letter's finally arrived. Mum, let me see it." Tom grabbed his letter and opened it.

"Mum, I am going." Tom said seriously.

"You are sweetheart. Mum just had a few questions for your professor." She said and kissed his forehead.

"What do you teach? Can you make fires like mum? Do you make potions like my dad? Dad is teaching me to control my magic. They picked me from the orphanage because I am like them. Do you know others like me? I have not met others like me."

"Those are a lot of questions son." Severus said with a smirk. "Your professor must go back to the school."

Albus smiled at his family. "The train leaves at 11:00 AM September 1st from King's Cross." The man stood up and said his goodbyes.

Tom was too keyed up and read and reread his letter until his eyes dropped and Hermione convinced him to change clothes and go to sleep.

Severus waited for her when she came back crying and hugged him. "He is going. He's going there." She cried and hugged him.

"He is. Why are you crying?" He waved his wand and silenced the room.

"I thought he would not show up. I thought Dumbledore would go to the orphanage and they would tell him we left the country. Sev, what if he turns bad. What if our Tom becomes Voldemort? We will not be there anymore." She cried desperately.

He did what he could and shushed her some. "We have the diary. I will check it and tell you. He truly loves you girl. He will never hurt you."

"He can hurt others Sev. Tom can and we know it." She sighed. He looked into her wet brown eyes.

"I can't promise he will not hurt others but I can tell you I don't think he will do anything to displease you Hermione."

"Promise me." She cried some more.

"I promise. I swear, he will never hurt you or make you feel like this was the wrong choice. Do you trust me?" He whispered softly against her ear.

"Of course." She said without hesitation.

"We will be fine. Tom will go to Hogwarts and grow up to be a fine wizard. You will have kids calling grandma." She chuckled some and then wiped her tears.

"I'm being stupid." She said and then kissed his cheek.

"He's good. Our Tom is a good boy." She went to the loo and left him to undress.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Harry Potter

Forgive the long wait. I have been a little busy as of lately. I recently finished Career of Evil by J.K. Rowling. It's good

As always thank you guys for reading. Please read and review

Chapter 19

Hermione woke up to heavy knocks on the door. Severus grunted nuzzled her neck. She opened her eyes and removed his hand from her middle.

It was Tom. "Wake up." He yelled from outside the door. It was September 1st.

"It is too bloody early. That blasted train does not leave London until 11:00 AM." Severus was not a morning person but in his defense it was barely 7:00AM on a Saturday and he had worked late the night before. It was a godsend that Cassia was asleep by her side this time and was just as annoyed as Severus. The kitten meowed and sauntered away.

Hermione tied her robe and opened the door to Tom. "Dad, wake up now. We have to make breakfast and then get ready to go to King's Cross." He lightly shook Sev. Hermione marveled at the ease in which Tom behaved around them now. She smiled, four years ago he would have not even knocked on their door and now here he was trying to wake his "dad."

"Cease now." Severus hissed and sat up. "Go have my coffee ready. Leave now." Tom nodded and ran out the door.

Hermione showered and dressed while Severus had his coffee. She found them in the kitchen chatting and feeding Aquila, Tom's barn owl. "I will write you all about the school. You will see." Tom was excited beyond belief.

She smiled and ate some of the eggs and bacon Severus made. Tom was showered, dressed and waiting for them to be ready to leave the house. They would not apparate but rather take a cab to the station.

Severus left to shower while Tom ate his breakfast. "Promise to write me every week at least."

"I told you I would write you every day mum." Tom said while eating some toast.

"You will not, but it doesn't matter. At least write me once a week." She said with a small smile.

Severus was ready and they made some small talk until Tom could not be kept still. "It is best if we go now." He finally said and they were on their way to King's Cross. It was some relief that there was some traffic otherwise they would have been in the station too early.

Hermione held his hand, "The ticket says Platform 9¾." She acted confused for Tom's sake; who looked at platforms 9 and 10.

"We must cross through here." He said with an affable tone and squeezed her hand back.

She felt butterflies in her stomach. They crossed together, first and then they saw Tom push the trolley. Hermione did not care for the rest of the wizarding world. She cared for the boy and his face. He looked awed, as she must have looked the first time she crossed that magical barrier. She almost cried when he ran to them with his luggage. He insisted on carrying his luggage.

Severus was by her side. "It worked." Tom smiled and joined them. Hermione looked at the clock "10:45." She whispered while Severus helped their boy get his luggage in the train. Tom held his Aquila and looked up to her. He was still shorter than her; he would grow so much by the time he came back to her for Christmas.

"Send Aquila tonight after your sorting. Do not forget." She hugged him. "Mum stop." He said and looked sideways.

She smiled and wiped some tears, "Promise to write tonight."

Severus tried to not look at them. She could tell he was uncomfortable.

"I promise." He said and then kissed her cheek. That was her goodbye.

"Goodbye dad." Tom extended his hand while Severus shook it. It was formal but she could tell Sev was not completely unaffected by this temporary goodbye.

"Listen to your teachers, mind the stairs and do not forget to write to your mother. I shall be displeased if you don't."

"Yes, sir." Tom said and boarded the train.

Hermione waved followed him with her eyes until he sat by a window. Severus held her arms. "We should get going." He whispered.

"Not yet. I want to see the train leave." She whispered back. Hermione finally noticed the people around them. There were many witches and wizards around them and they were all wearing robes. Severus and her wore muggle clothing. She was aware of the stares but did not care and neither did Severus for that matter. She knew he did not care anymore. Hermione held his hand.

"This is our world Sev." He smirked and kissed her hand. They saw Malfoys, Lestranges, Blacks and Prewetts wrinkle their noses and pass by them.

Hermione was delightfully surprised when she saw a tall girl board the train. "Is that who I think it is?"

Severus looked at the tall raven headed girl, "She is younger than Tom. It can't be her. A relative perhaps." He said carefully.

"Minerva, lass." An older woman called after her. She looked like their professor, the woman handed the young girl a black cat.

"Thank you mum." She smiled and ran to the train.

"It is her." Hermione smiled. Young Minerva McGonagall was angular, rail like thin and did not wear glasses.

"Impossible." Severus whispered.

"You must have been wrong about her age." She whispered back and stepped back as the train moved past them. She waved at her Tom and did not cry. He would be fine. He was a good boy.

They watched the train leave. The families around them disapparated as did they. Severus broke the silence.

"He will be fine." He touched her shoulders.

"He will." She smiled and left for their bedroom. She needed to read and prepare for her lectures the following day. They accepted her, it took a hearing and words and she suspected Severus had words with someone in the university of London but they accepted her without magical intervention. She still faced chauvinistic men and plenty of obstacles but bigots did not easily cow her. They were not wizard this time but sexist men. She read journal article, after journal article and managed to read two chapters from her chemistry book before calling it a night. She was distracting herself from looking at the clock and seeing that it was almost 10:00 PM. Tom must have been sorted by now but Tom had not written yet. She stood up when she saw Aquila tap on the window. He held a letter for her.

She grabbed the letter and petted the owl. The animal let out a small sound and sat by the window as if waiting for a reply. "Go hunt Aquila. Come back in a few hours." The owl hooted and flew out the window.

The young woman felt her heart beat wildly. She ran out of the room and went into his study. "He wrote." She gasped and looked at him.

Sev was reading a book and looked up. He stood up and grabbed the letter, "Where was he sorted? Why haven't you opened it yet?" He asked with a bewildered voice.

"I can't read it. You read it." She said anxiously.

"Come here, sit with me." He led her to a small couch. They read with Tom there when he was younger. They could never fit there now. They were snug against each other. "Shall I open it?" he asked.

"Yes, read it." She clung to his left arm.

She heard carefully and could picture Tom writing the letter, "Dear mum and dad. I am fine. Mum, I saw the ceiling and it was just like in our book. Dad was not lying, I went in a boat and there is a giant squid or so some older kids told me. I was not afraid. Professor Dumbledore met us in the castle. It so big, mum, I wish you could see it. You would love it."

Hermione listened attentively. Tom was very detailed and described the castle and the Great Hall with uncanny detail. There was the part that she wanted to hear, the sorting. She wanted to hear that he was sorted in Ravenclaw. It was too much to hope for her old house but surely Tom would be sorted into the eagle house. Severus continued reading, "Professor Dumbledore called my name and I went to the stool. He put the old sorting hat on my head and I sat there for almost four minutes. I was not scared. A girl waited for five and half minutes before being placed in Gryffindor. The hat said I would do great things and could not decide. He said my house would help me and then placed my in Slytherin." Severus read and then a smile formed on his thin lips.

The witch gasped. "No." She shook her head.

"Let me finish girl." He growled and continued, "The boy who was in the bookstore, he is the prefect. Malfoy, that is his name. He asked me if I was a pureblood. I said you and dad were wizards. He nodded and then showed me to my dorm. I share with four other boys. They all come from magic and asked me whom my parents were. I said your names. I forgot to tell you; professor Dumbledore asked me if I wanted to be called Riddle or Snape and I said Snape of course. I don't want to be Tom Riddle anymore so my name is Tom Snape now. Professor Dumbledore said it was not a problem since dad adopted me and I am a Snape. I will write again next week mum. Take care and tell dad I wrote to you. Tom Snape." Severus finished and it was obvious he was proud of the boy.

"Why are you smiling? Don't you understand Severus? This is bad." She said with a barely audible voice.

Tom was supposed to be in Ravenclaw. He was in Slytherin and not in the path she expected him to be in.

Severus stood up and went to pour them drinks. He was calm, "Did you expect him to be in Gryffindor? Hufflepuff perhaps?" he said with a biting voice.

"No, but I did not want him to be there with that kind of people." She replied.

"What kind of people dearest?" he hissed and gave her a whiskey.

"You know very well what kind of people. Lestrange, Rosier, Avery, Mulciber, Nott. All death eaters." Hermione said with a scared voice.

Severus laughed, "his death eaters. They were his followers. Lord Voldemort's. He is not Lord Voldemort and will not be."

"He should not have been sorted in Slytherin. He will not do great things. Those people are evil." She drank the liquor.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I see, after all this time, you cling to childish beliefs. Ms. Hermione Granger, champion of house elves, righteous little girl who believes the world is black and white. Need I remind you that it was Tom who united those boys? He gave them leadership and a common target. Pureblood propaganda was a smokescreen. Tom was their leader." Severus drank more whiskey.

"He is not like them." Hermione cried, "He should not be there those evil boys."

Severus looked at her with hurt eyes. "That boy could be nothing but Slytherin, have more faith in your parenting skills." He spat and came in close, "He is Tom Snape now, not Riddle anymore dearest Hermione and no son of mine will make the mistakes I made. Write to your son. I believe he will await your answer and hope for an owl tomorrow." He finished and left her alone in the study.

Hermione poured another drink and then wrote carefully. "Your dad and I are very happy for you Tom. We love you very much and hope you will make lots of friends and learn much in your school. Please sweetheart, listen to your teachers and write me every week. Don't every think you cannot write to me, anything that happens to you I want to know. Be careful and do not ever forget that I love you as does your dad. I will send the Mars bars you love so much next time you write sweetheart." Aquila was by the windowsill, waiting patiently. The witch secured the letter and watched the owl take flight.

She stayed in the study and cried. She feared what would become of Tom and felt horribly about her fight with Severus. Hermione drank more whiskey. She hurt Sev, she indirectly called him evil, and she insulted the only friend she had. The young woman stood up once more and noticed the drinks affected her more than she cared to admit. She did not understand how Sev could drink more than one glass of whiskey. She swayed and sat back down. She drank too much and was sorry. She would not drink again, none of that whiskey he liked so much.

Hermione made her way to their bedroom. She expected to see him there but he was nowhere to be found. She felt guilty and decided to take a bath, maybe the water would clear he head. The young woman would have to apologize to Severus. Hermione stopped crying and tried to relax in her bath. Tom was in Slytherin; he would be surrounded by people who despised who she was. Her boy would grow up to be a snake.

She dried her body and slipped into a nightgown. Hermione still felt dizzy but was calmer. She slipped into bed and waited for him but he did not come to bed. Severus did not sleep next to her that night.

She woke up just in time to grab breakfast and leave for her classes. The day trickled away and she felt worse as each hour passed by. She decided to go by his office when her lectures were done. She was scared for Tom and unhappy that he was sorted in Slytherin. She was upset but needed to speak with Severus and apologize to him.

Hermione went to his office but only found Mr. Graham. "Good evening Mrs. Snape." The man said politely.

"Good evening professor Graham." She replied just as politely. "I am looking for my husband."

The sandy haired man smiled, "You just missed him. I am surprised you did not find him on your way here."

"Thank you so much." She smiled tightly and left the office.

The woman apparated home. She walked up the stairs and went into his study. She found him reading a book.

"I am sorry." She said as he lowered his book. He wore a scowl and replied with a whisky in hand, "you are not sorry at all." He went back to his book.

"Sev, please forgive me for overreacting." She pushed the book away from his hands. She had rehearsed her apology over her lectures but she knew that her apology would be anything but rehearsed.

He was about to interrupt her. "Let me apologize." She took a deep breath. "I am scared of what he will become. I am terrified that Tom will grow up to hate me. My biggest fear is not that he becomes Voldemort but that he becomes Draco Malfoy. I am afraid he will be repulsed by me that he will not love me anymore. And I am horrified by these feelings." She confessed and sat by him.

"You are mistaken. Tom will never hate you. You are his mother, you were the first person to show him kindness and no one ever forgets kindness, much less abandoned boys." Severus said with a harsh tone.

"I am sorry I hurt you." She whispered and hugged him. "Sev, they will alienate him as soon as they discover that you and I are not purebloods. There is no Snape surname in the wizarding world. They will know at least that he is a half-blood and they will bully him and make him feel different, strange in his own world. Don't you understand Severus, he either becomes alienated or grows to hate people like me." She finally let the tears run down her face and hugged him.

Severus held her close and rubbed her back, "I will check that bloody diary every single day if I have to. He will not be that monster. He could never be, Hermione he will be fine."

The young witch heard his words and breathed deeply. He smelled nice, always did like potions and old books. She calmed a bit. "Sev?" She asked

"Yes." He replied while holding her.

"Say you forgive me." She replied hesitantly.

He was quiet and then sighed, "I forgive you. Now go and study." He smirked at her.

Hermione kissed his cheek, "I want to stay with you. I will sit here and you will help me study."

Severus arched an eyebrow but helped her with her lecture notes.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Harry Potter

Please read and review

Chapter 20

Severus woke up to a wonderful sensation. He moaned and pulled Hermione closer; she was soft and rubbing against him. His hands cupped her breasts and he licked her collarbones. She intertwined her fingers on his hair and he tried to kiss her cleavage. It was wrong and he knew it. Hermione was a girl; he practically saw her grow up. These dreams and sensations were aberrant. She was a child; he could very well be her father. The man had been having those dreams for a couple of months now but he always woke up and relieved his problem in the restroom away from her and her innocent face.

He opened his eyes and found brown eyes looking at her. He was on top of her, nestled between her legs. She was flushed and looked at the hand that previously rolled a nipple. Severus looked at the brown eyes; he did not look into her mind. He knew she was scared but aroused too. He moved away from her and locked himself in the bathroom. He undressed and showered with cold water. The ice-cold water made him get a sense of himself once more.

He dressed and went back to their bedroom. "It will not happen again. I shall move my things to the guestroom." He said while avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, fine." She said hurriedly and bolted to the restroom.

"Bloody fucking hell." He muttered and left the house for the university.

Severus kept thinking of how soft Granger felt against him. He shook his head and tried to forget her hard nipple on his fingers and her vanilla smell. The man needed release; he needed to have sex. That was the solution; his libido was overdrive and he needed to feel the soft skin of a woman. His lack of sex caused him to think and dream about one Hermione Granger. He worked with his students for the bare minimum and then smoked five cigarettes. He had dinner by the chippy and then walked to a pub.

He drank some liquor and then walked back to his home. He entered the bedroom and packed his clothes. Severus gingerly left the room and locked the door to the guest room. He undid his tie and rested on the bed. He would not think about the little girl. Hermione was his student, his friend; she should be like his daughter, like Tom. He cared for her but it could not be romantic. Hermione deserved a decent wizard; a man who was not twice her age or burdened by so many vices and mistakes.

He undressed to his underwear and tried to sleep on the strange bed. Severus could not sleep at first. He kept thinking about the strange situation and what it meant for his relationship with the girl. The man had always been self composed and controlled of almost all of his actions and emotions. It was utterly out of character to have almost assaulted Hermione. He rubbed his eyes and closed them. He would formally apologize and assure her that he would never try or behave in such a manner. It had been a good idea to move his belongings to the guest room. Tom was in school for a month now. It did not make sense to keep a single room when the boy did not live with them nine out of the twelve months in the year.

Severus closed his eyes and did occlumency exercises to sleep peacefully. He woke a few hours later. The bed was smaller than his bed and there was someone next to him.

"What are you doing here?" He rasped against her neck.

She sounded tired, "I forgive you. I can't sleep without you. It was a natural reaction." Hermione pulled his arm to her abdomen.

"You should be in the master room; sleeping." He growled.

"I could not sleep. I had three nightmares before coming here." She yawned and turned. She looked tired as he felt and then she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"You cannot do that anymore." He growled and sat up.

Hermione kissed his cheeks at random moments all the time. He grew used to all the affection the girl showed him. There was no use for that anymore. Tom was in school now; the boy did not need affectionate parents anymore.

"We're friends." She said confused.

"Friends do not sleep against each other or pretend to be married to parent a child." Severus stood up from the bed and lit up a cigarette. It was dark but neither lit a candle.

She remained silent; "You will have the master bedroom and I will stay here. Tom lives at Hogwarts." The man smoked his cigarette and avoided eye contact.

"What will we tell Tom when he comes back for the Yule holidays?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing, he does not need to know anything about our sleeping arrangements."

"I can't sleep. I have nightmares, horrible ones." She said with a small voice.

Severus looked out the window, "I will brew you potions for that."

"I don't want potions." Hermione sighed but nodded, "Can I stay for tonight? I really need my sleep. There is a big exam I have to take."

"Only tonight." He went back under the covers and stayed by his side and mindful of not touching the girl. Severus tried, did he try but eventually she sought him and he inhaled her scent and was asleep, with his hands over her belly, spooning her and sleeping peacefully.

"Severus wake up. You're going to be late." She whispered near his ear. He nuzzled her neck and pulled a leg over her body. She did the thing, where she combed her fingers through his hair and then scratched a little.

"Wake up. You have got to be ready for your students." She ran her fingers over his scalp and then moved away from him. The man grumbled but opened his eyes.

She wore a white long nightgown, her hair was a mess and she rubbed her eyes. The young woman in front of him looked more like a young girl than ever. He cursed his rash actions. "I will have your coffee ready. Shower and dress." Hermione left the room immediately after.

The man sat up. "She is your friend. You will not fail her. She is your friend and you care for her. Hermione is not Lily. You were in love with Lily and she is gone. Hermione is your partner and you care for her as you care for Tom. They are the closest thing you have to a family and will not tarnish that by some misplaced lust." He chanted and then proceeded to his regular routine.

"Have a nice day." She kissed his cheek. He stiffened.

"You as well." He left hurriedly.

The university and his students gave him some respite. It helped that Tom was in school. Two weeks passed since he slept in the guest room. He missed her horribly. Severus grew accustomed to having a body near him. It was for the best, before he made a mistake and destroyed a wonderful friendship.

Tom wrote to them every two weeks. His last letter worried them a bit. It was a blessing; he only addressed him in his latest missive. "Dad, I fought with a boy in my dorm room. He said I was not worthy of the Slytherin house because Snapes are not part of "the scared twenty-eight." I tried hexing him only after he tried. You were right. I have got to defend myself. Do not tell mum, I hexed him with boils. I read about the hex in my defense book. Everyone saw and no one else bothered me."

He of course did not tell Hermione. It would be senseless to do so. The girl was overwrought with examinations. Tom handled his peers but there was something he did not like. The boy did not write about any classmates or friends. He would never confess to Hermione but it was important the boy established friendships. Severus missed the little boy he would not tell the girl but he wanted to have him for the holidays as much as she did. The silly girl marked up their calendar, "Only three more days until he's home." She sang happily that same morning.

She was chirpy when they went to retrieve their boy. "Oh, I missed you so much." She cried, kissed and hugged Tom in front of everyone in King's Cross.

"Mum, stop, everyone is watching. Dad, tell her something." Tom said exasperatedly.

"Compose yourself dearest. Our boy is correct." He said haughtily and carried Tom's trunk to the nearest cab.

If Tom noticed the change he did not let on. The boy told them all about Hogwarts and showed them his assignments and work. "I am the smartest in my group. I am very good mum; everyone says so. Professor Dumbledore likes his own students more. He awards fair points but he always picks McGonagall because she is from his house." Tom complained over dinner.

That year's birthday was subdued but nice. They saw a film and Hermione cried because Tom was to leave on the fifth and would not spend Severus's birthday with him. "I don't understand. I was not here for her birthday. She did not make a fuss." Tom said as they walked to the chippy. Hermione would not cook; she had to review her lectures with colleagues. Severus was partly glad she could consult with her classmates. It made home life easier and she was not as forlorn as when she was during her undergraduate studies.

"I don't rightly understand it either." They ordered their food and waited for their order.

"I wanted to ask you something." Tom said as they waited.

"Ask away." The older man lit up a cigarette. His habit had increased to two packets per day. Hermione was oddly silent about it.

"Why do you sleep in the guest room? Did you and mum fight?" Tom asked, he seemed genuinely curious, not concerned; merely curious.

Severus laughed a little; "we have not rowed in quite a while. Your mother needs all the sleep she can get. She will become a doctor soon and I tend to work at night. We decided to have separate rooms to avoid annoying each other." If the man was anything was a convincing liar.

"Mum seems sad. Are you sure you did not hurt her? I am told men hurt women without them knowing." The boy said with a frown.

"Where have you heard such things?" Severus swore he would check on the boy through the diary but he had not been as vigilant as he hoped. The fact was that he grew to care for Tom. It would be impossible not to, they were too alike. Hermione once remarked that Harry Potter, Tom Riddle and him might as well be one boy. He did not speak to her for a fortnight.

"Older girls in the common room. They congregate near the fireplaces. They do not see me. I have heard a lot of boring conversations." He replied, "you have not answered dad, have you done anything to hurt her."

Severus looked into dark brown eyes, "I am sure I have, but not purposefully. Your mother is perfectly well. You needn't concern yourself. Now tell me about your common room."

Tom frowned but complied. Severus learned the latest gossip among teenage Slytherins. "Library is not open all day you see. I have to read by the fireplaces at night."

"Are you not sleeping well?" Severus found himself asking.

"I am. My classmates have not bothered me. We mainly ignore each other. I do not care. Mum says I have got to make friends but she does not understand." Tom struggled for words. The boy did not look upset but was confused.

"What does your mother not understand?" Severus asked patiently. The potion's master thought he was a patient man, contrary to what others believed he was tolerant of confusion what he did not tolerate was outright imbecility and lack of direction. Most children were imbeciles in his opinion except Tom. His boy was remarkable, intelligent and with his help and Hermione's caring he would go a million places.

"I am not like them." Tom whispered. Severus understood perfectly but wanted Tom to properly articulate his concerns.

"They are magical like we are but they are different. Those boys in the dorm; they do not read. They do not care for magic like we do. Maybe is because they have seen it all their lives. I feel stupid sometimes." Tom said with his eyes downcast.

"Why would you ever feel stupid? Your mother and I happen to think you are a smart lad." The older man stressed as they picked their order and walked home.

"I know I am smart. I can perform magic immediately too. It is different dad. I feel tingly whenever I do magic, happy, I feel so much happiness. They don't. I know they don't. Some of my classmates smile when they do magic but they are from other houses. Slytherins do not smile or feel what I feel when I do magic. Maybe the sorting hat was mistaken. Do you think headmaster Dippet would let the hat sort me again?" Tom said with curiosity.

Severus frowned, "do you think you would fit better in any other house?"

The boy looked up at him and shook his head, "I don't think so but mum would feel easier if was re-sorted I believe."

"Your mother will have to learn to see you struggle. She cannot keep you safe under her skirts forever."

"Dad, I don't need friends, can you not tell mother about our talks?" He said as they neared the house.

"I will not tell her anything." He opened the door and set up the table while Tom looked for Hermione.

Their dinner was small and filled with stories of Hogwarts. Tom mediated and softened the tenseness that sometime reared its ugly head between his adoptive parents.

Tom was all smiles and soft words to Hermione. She hugged him tight until the train left. "We should go somewhere during the summer. The three of us like when we went to France." She said a little wistfully when they apparated back home.

"We'll see." Severus replied.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Harry Potter.

Guys it's Harry Potter weekend on ABC Family. They love the boy who lived. Please read and review

Chapter 21

She had horrible nightmares after he left their bed. Hermione had not realized how much she cared for Severus until he did not sleep by her side. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep once more. It had been almost half a year since he moved to the guest room. Tom would come home for the summer break in a few weeks and things would be better between them, or so she expected. Her boy smoothed the growing tenseness between her and Severus. She missed her friend; her partner and she missed him so much. Their relationship was colder now. Severus did not hug her or slip by her side at night. He did not kiss her cheeks or came near her for long. It was as if she had a contagious disease.

Hermione walked past his office. She wanted to see him and ask if they could have lunch together. Mr. Graham decided to leave maths and enroll in an architecture doctorate. The office was now only Severus. She knew this, not through her husband but through Mr. Graham himself. He and his wife sent them a lovely invitation to a dinner party for the end of the semester in three weeks. They would not go of course. Severus hated social gatherings and truth be told she was awkward around adults from this time period. She heard some giggling as she opened the door.

Severus was smirking at a pretty blonde. She looked about her age; only the blonde was taller, statuesque people would call her. She had a nice smile and touched Severus arm as she laughed delicately.

"Oh, professor, you will be late for your lunch hour. It is a pity that I do not know the city well enough yet. I will have to eat the food from the canteen." The woman batted her eyelashes for effect.

Hermione had enough; "Good afternoon." She smiled at Severus and kissed his cheek.

"I have wonderful news dearest." She said with a sweet voice.

The woman looked at Severus with confused eyes. Severus looked stunned but recovered quickly. "She is Elaine, my new secretary."

Hermione smiled politely at the woman who smiled back and remained quiet, "Hermione Snape." She said with a sunny voice.

"Oh, you are the professor's younger sister." The blonde said with a pleasant smile. Hermione liked her less and less by the minute.

The witch let a small laugh. "Of course not. I am his wife. It is very nice to meet you Elena." Hermione held onto Severus's hand. "Dearest, we have to leave now." She dragged him out of the office.

"The news. You were going to tell me something." Severus said as they walked out of the university.

She was distracted, "Why didn't you tell Elena you're married?"

Severus replied immediately, "Why would she care? She does not have to know anything about my personal life."

Hermione frowned, "Since when are you working with her?"

"Three weeks give or take. She comes highly recommended by the dean." He said.

"How old is she?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Severus took out a cigarette. She moved her fingers and had the packet on her hand. 

"These will kill you." She vanished the packet.

"Where are we going?" He asked with a frown.

"To have lunch." She said and was glad he did not ask more questions.

They had a quiet lunch; as they were likely to do now that he tried to avoid her. "I must go back to the office." He wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Don't. Let's make a day of it. It has been months since we spent time together." She wheedled but he refused, "I have students waiting for me to lecture. Another day, perhaps when Tom comes back." He left the restaurant without even kissing her goodbye.

They used to kiss good morning, goodbye, they used to kiss and hug but now they acted like strangers. Hermione was saddened; she wanted to cry as she saw him as he walked away from the restaurant's entrance.

She went back home and wrote to Tom. He was fine or so Severus told him, lately Tom was their only common ground. Her boy had always been the center that held them together but they used to be so much more. Severus and her were friends but ever since after the incident he closed off. Hermione was tired of trying to engage him. She sighed and read the book he gave her; no more tears for him.

She was asleep on their sofa when he came in. "Hermione, wake up. Go to bed." He whispered close to her. She opened his eyes; he looked tired and smelled of perfume. He smelled of women's perfume. It was Elaine's; Hermione frowned. "Are you hungry? I can fix you something quickly." She tried to remain calm but the urge to cry was almost overwhelming.

"It's almost 1:00 AM. Go to bed." He said carefully and helped her up. She looked at him and realized how handsome he was. Not conventionally perhaps but handsome nonetheless. His eyes were kind and he was manly, smart and had a wonderful sense of humor.

Hermione went to her bed, her cold lonely bed. She did not sleep that night or the following week. He came home late and every time she tried to have lunch with him or visit him. That woman would be there. Elaine became and obsession of sorts. Hermione checked his shirts for make up. She tried to learn who the woman was. Her investigations yielded pedestrian results. Elaine Mills, thirty-three, single and in need of employment; she was smart and pretty and also in need of a husband. There was nothing extraordinary in the woman. Severus did not speak of her or mention her but she was there. The young woman saw Elaine as a threat. She did not know what was happening in Severus's brain.

Hermione realized in those long, cold nights that Severus could very well have sex with Elaine. He could have all the sex he wanted with her. Severus and his secretary would have sex and then he would leave her and Tom. Not now, but surely once Tom was older and could understand he would leave and have his family. There was nothing that could impede him to do so. Their marriage was a sham to provide Tom with a family. The boy had a family and was doing well. Severus and her could build a life apart from each other now that Tom spent most of his time in Scotland.

The woman anguished over the idea. Severus could leave. She was repulsed by the thought of him leaving, of him having another family. Tom and her, they were the ones supposed to be Sev's family.

She watched as he slipped away from her. It was evident that this Elaine woman wanted to have an affair with Severus. Hermione would ask him about her every time they were together which was not often. The potion's master remarked the woman was smart and seemed to do her job well. High praise coming from him; Severus was prickly to a fault; he went through more secretaries than any of the other professors in his department.

"Why is Elena in your office?" She asked him over dinner. She insisted they dined together that night. Hermione had plans of vacationing that summer. They could go to the French village. She wanted to recreate their first vacation; they were happier then.

Severus wiped his mouth, "Her name is Elaine. Mark left and she was content with his desk."

She frowned, "Are you content with sharing your office with her?"

He continued eating and then replied, "I have shared with Mark for years and I have to say Elaine if far more of an easy companion. She brings me tea when I ask her to and she is rather smart."

"Smart is she really?" Hermione felt rage. Was this his way of introducing this woman in their lives? She did not want to explore the fact that she was afraid. She was bothered by his attitude it was all. He thought he could discard her and replace her with that blonde.

"I suppose." Severus said distractedly. He did not pick up on her hostile tone. For a seasoned spy Severus did not seem to live to the expectations. Hermione then felt cold rage consume her. He was playing with her; he had to be.

Hermione did not confront him. "I saw Mark and his wife yesterday. They invited us for a dinner party tomorrow night."

She drank some of her wine, "I said we would go." Severus lit up a cigarette after he replied.

"I thought you would decline the invitation." The young woman looked at him pointedly.

"I should have but Mark's wife and Elaine convinced me to accept. Elaine said she would hide my schedules unless I accepted. You are under no obligation to go Hermione. I understand your anatomy exam is coming up." Severus said with a perfect calm voice that irritated her to no end. That woman would be there. Hermione wanted to see them together once more. She had a rather bad impression of the woman but most of all she wanted to assess how far Severus's little affair had progressed.

He retired to his study. Hermione went to her bedroom and tried to sleep. She realized Severus and her never spoke about partners. In these past years they had spoken of their lives, of Tom but they shied away from speaking of their romantic interests. The young woman laughed, she had no love life to boast about. She loved Ron and he loved her but they never even properly kissed. She had no experience. Did Severus have any experience? Of course he did, he had loved Lily Potter but that did not mean he waited for her. How many women did he sleep with? Had he slept with other women since they arrived to this time period? She tried to remember if he behaved differently. How did one know when their husband cheated on them? Would it really be cheating? It would not be. They were nothing; their marriage was phony. Severus was sleeping with another woman. The man did not violate any bonds of matrimony. She felt enraged, but he did. He failed her. Severus lied and cheated. He should have told her. Hermione liked to think she would have understood.

So Hermione slept and stewed until the next night. The woman dressed carefully. She chose a dark red dress. She wore make up and fixed her long hair in one of the styles she saw some of the women sport in the newspapers. She looked older, grown up.

"Hermione, we are late as it is." Severus grumbled and turned the door. He wore one of his usual suits. His tie was crooked. He looked surprised. Hermione tried to hide her small smile. "Let me fix this for you." She walked up to him and righted his tie. The woman rested her small hands on his chest.

"We must get going." He said and held her hand. She was never truly prepared for the tug and pull of apparation.

They entered the small house. There were a few people there, Elaine was there, helping Mark's wife.

"Severus you're here." She laughed and kissed his cheeks. Hermione smiled at the woman. "Elena, so wonderful to see you once again."

The blonde's smile frosted. "Elaine." The woman said and walked away. Hermione smiled however and greeted Emma and Mark. They sat down for dinner. The young witch observed her husband and his secretary. Elaine flirted with Severus shamelessly. She touched his bicep, smiled at him whenever she could. She even tried to engage him in some dancing. Severus refused but he enjoyed her advances. Hermione could tell he was delighted with the attention.

Dean Mulligan and his wife conversed with her for a bit. "Your husband is an extraordinary professor. His students want to only work with him. I am touched by his refusal to teach at Cambridge."

Hermione did not know he was offered a position in Cambridge. "He is rather loyal." she replied affably as he saw Elaine try to convince her husband to dance with her. He expected Severus to scowl and refuse; instead he entertained the woman with polite rebuttals. She flirted with him and he flirted with her as well.

Irma Mulligan noticed her stares, "How is your son?"

Hermione smiled, "He is wonderful. He should be home next week. Severus and I are planning to go to France for a few weeks." She discovered that Dean Mulligan had three daughters all married as should be. Irma chided her for her foolishness of going to medical school. She was distracted when she heard Elaine's tinkling laugh. Severus smirked her way. She could hear the blonde. "Dance with me Severus."

Enough was enough, "pardon me Irma. I simply love this piece." She stood up and approached her husband. "Dance with me dearest."

"Hermione. I don't think…" He started. She did not let him finish and grabbed his arm. "I will sit on your lap and kiss you until you agree." She said with a small whisper. He entered her mind and she gave him a mental image of what she would do and what she would say. Severus frowned and stood up.

He danced with her a few pieces. He was an excellent dancer and she was not as bad as she remembered. Hermione smirked when she saw Elaine's crestfallen little face. Her ruse was working wonderfully. She smiled and laughed when Severus twirled her some; small victories and all.

They went back to the sofa. "That was beautiful Sev." Elaine said with a hand to his hand. Hermione saw red once more and this time it was obvious. She tightened her hold on his arm when the man thanked the secretary. The gall of the woman, she called him Sev and he did not say or do anything. This was not the first time then. Elaine was too familiar with Severus. She was rightly upset with them.

"Severus, I'm not feeling well." Hermione stood up. Severus frowned but said his goodbyes.

They walked out of the house. "Are you feeling well?" Severus walked by her side. She was mute; the rage did not let her speak. She apparated to their home.

He was hot on her heels. "Hermione."

She turned to him and slowly asked. "How long have you been fucking her?"


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Harry Potter

Today is a very sad day. I cannot even write how sad I feel about Alan Rickman no longer being in this world. My thoughts go to his wife in this trying time. I've cried on and off the whole day and I thought I would edit this chapter and post it. I wrote it a few days ago and I had to post it because I was so sad and I thought you guys would like to read the fic. I can't stop thinking about how good of an actor he was and how said it is that he is just gone.

Maybe enjoy I don't know I don't think I could. I can't bring myself to go to tumblr and look at pictures of him. I cry every time.

Chapter 22

He laughed. He couldn't help but laugh. The girl was insane. It was not a good choice because Hermione drew her wand and attacked him. She conjured canaries that pecked him. He frowned and casted a dispelling charm. Severus glared at her.

"Are you insane?" He hissed once the birds were gone.

"How long have you been fucking her?" She repeated and drew her wand once more.

"Put that wand down now." He lowered his voice even more. How dared the little girl attempt to hex him? He glared at her and gave her one of his scowls; she would have cowered when she was his student.

"No." She glowered like a child and tried to hex him once more. Hermione Granger brightest witch of her age was behaving like an incoherent crazed woman.

"Put it down. I don't want to hurt you." He used his conciliatory voice or so he thought. It did not work. Hermione attempted a mild stinging hex. His patience grew thin. Severus blocked the hex and disarmed her silently.

"What has come over you girl?" He said once he had her wand in his hands.

"You are sleeping with Elaine." She sounded demented and advanced on him.

"What madness are you spouting off?" He was utterly confused. He vanished their wands to the study.

"You smell of her; she calls you Sev. She flirts with you and you smile and smirk at her. You encourage her." The girl paced in front of him. Her voice sounded frail. He realized there were angry tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You have got to be joking. She is friendly, it's all." Severus replied.

Hermione laughed, "Because you are such a friendly person as well. She is interested in you, romantically interested."

Severus laughed again, "She is not romantically interested in me. You are raving mad."

She glared at him and came closer, "Oh, professor." She giggled and touched his arm lightly. Oh Sev." The girl was closer now. He looked as she placed her hands on his chest. Hermione was angry, her face was flushed and her brown eyes were alight with some unknown madness. He could feel the pressure of her fingers.

He was quiet and waited for her to say something. He pushed her hands away from his body. She frowned deeply, "So now you can't even stand my touch. Is that it?"

Severus remained quiet. He could not stand her touch; he was hyperaware of her; her touch. He was cursed. He had to be. It was the only explanation for his poor taste in women. Lily, Narcissa and her. It had to be the biggest cosmic joke.

"Why are you sleeping with her?" She asked angry once more. "Is it because she is blonde and pretty? Since when Severus?" She shrieked again.

The man frowned, "Do not yell. You will calm down. For the last time. I am not sleeping with Elaine." He said with a hiss that would have worked on anyone but for her. Hermione was relentless.

She narrowed her eyes, "She cannot call you Sev. She cannot work with you anymore. You will fire her."

Severus laughed again, "I will do no such thing. She is rather efficient." It was once more the wrong approach.

"You like her." Hermione said and came close.

"Look at me." She touched his chest once more.

"Don't lie to me. Do you want her?" She asked with a small voice.

He was bewildered by Hermione's actions. "Do you want to have sex with her?"

"No." He replied immediately. He did not think about sleeping with his secretary. The woman was pretty but Severus did not have an interest and even if he did it was highly unlikely that Elaine would take an interest.

"She wants you. I don't want her near you." Hermione said with a broken voice.

"She does not want me. How could she?" Severus replied as a matter of fact. He was forty-two years old, no one would call him handsome and he was prickly as she had put earlier. Elaine was a nice woman, that was all. He had been suspicious of her nature at first and observed her most cautiously for the first two weeks. It was obvious the woman was just amicable.

"How could she not?" Hermione ran her fingers over his chest. She was close, too close. The girl placed her arms around his neck and tiptoed. Before he knew how she was kissing him. Severus kissed her back. She tasted clean, she moaned into his lips and he reacted quickly. Severus kissed her more forcefully until they were on their sofa. She was on his lap kissing him. Her hands were on his hair and he was undoing her hairdo.

Severus was swept away with how good it felt to kiss her and have her close. He came to his senses when her small hands tried to undo his shirt.

"No, don't. We cannot." He whispered and nuzzled her neck.

Hermione kissed his cheek and collarbone. "Why? Because you want her and not me. You were kissing me Sev. I know you want me. I can feel it Severus." She said blushing but grinding on his lap. He wanted her, he'd been having rather explicit dreams about taking her for the past year. He would never act on those dreams. They were dreams and would never happen. She was just a girl, a young woman that he had helped shaped.

It was unnatural to have these feelings for the girl. Hermione kissed him again. She a little untrained, inexperienced but he enjoyed her enthusiasm. He kissed the side of her face gently and then cupped her face with his hands, "it is not a matter of wanting Hermione. You are a child."

She looked at him with a surprised face, "Severus, I'm twenty-four years old. I hardly think I would be called a child." She caressed his hands. "I miss your hands." She kissed his hands and then brought them to her breasts. Severus cupped them gently. He could not help himself and rolled her nipples. "I like that Sev." She said breathlessly and moaned when he pinched her nipples. Severus nuzzled her neck. He wanted her bad. He had shown amazing amounts of restraint. They slept side by side for almost five years and he never once tried anything. He did not even know how she looked when she was naked.

"Stop." He whispered when she tried to unbutton his shirt once again.

"I can't do this." He lifted her from his lap. She stayed by his side.

"We have to think about Tom. This is not to happen again Hermione." He looked at her and she wanted to refute him. He did not let her, "No, this is not about you or me. This is about Tom and his welfare. I have to take care of you and him. I am older and rational enough to see this as the mistake it is." He saw as her brown eyes saddened. He could not bear to see her face. He might

He stood up, "Where are you going Sev?" She asked carefully. "Are you going to leave us?"

Severus could see the fear in her eyes, "I am retiring for the night Hermione." He went to his quarters and warded the doors. She could very well undo said wards. It was for the best. The girl did not rightly know what she was doing. He paced inside his room and smoked five cigarettes before calling it a night.

He tried to occlude but it was useless. The man could feel her lips on his. He could taste her and practically feel the warmth of her body. Severus had been a spy for more than 10 years. He had fought two wars and carefully mastered the pain of the cruciatus curse. He could fend off the imperius curse all through occlumency. He could not forget the girl. Hermione was there even as he tried to close his eyes and sleep.

His brain told him it would be counterproductive. If he gave in he would undo five years of work. Tom needed them both. He had come to think of the boy as his. Tom was his son. Hermione was Tom's mother. He could not act on his desires. Severus sat up once more. She was a child. She should be like his daughter. "Only she is not. She is your friend, your partner in this madness." Severus told her that it was not right because she was a child; like a ward to him. She was, for the first few months he saw her as that and then something shifted. They were too adept at playing parents to Tom. She became Hermione his friend and wife.

Severus was stubborn. He decided to stop thinking about her. His brain was correct. His mind never disappointed him. It had been his heart, his emotions who had ruined his life. He would be rational and stop thinking of one Hermione Granger. He needed a shower, a stiff drink and sleep. They would continue as they were, as good friends and nothing more.

He walked out the room. His first stop was his study. He poured himself a large amount of whisky. He drank it at once. Severus then showered quickly. He let the cold water wash away her touch. Severus avoided looking at his old room. She would be safe there. It was for the best. He chanted inside his head.

He went walked back to his rooms when he heard the door open. Severus could feel her eyes on his back.

"Sev" she called out with a small voice.

The man did not want to turn but he did. Hermione compelled him in a way that not even Lily could. She wore one of her white long nightgowns and her hair was loose. She would usually braid her curly hair. Hermione had clearly been crying; her eyes and nose were red.

"Sev." She said again and ran to him. She hugged him tight.

"I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to leave us. Please don't leave us." He inhaled her scent. She was afraid he would leave them and he could not understand why she would be scared of him going away. He could not part from her or the boy.

"Calm down." He whispered and held her. "I am not going anywhere. Hermione I would never leave you or Tom. You two are very dear to me." He said quietly.

"You like her. It will be a matter of months before you sleep with her. We never spoke about partners Severus." She clutched him to her. He could feel her tremble against him. \

"I won't leave you. I promise." He whispered into her hair.

Hermione heaved and sobbed. "Severus, I think I'm in love with you." She said hesitantly.

Severus felt as if he had a weight of lead on the bottom of his stomach. He felt immensely sad. Narcissa used to love him, she told him once and he felt nothing. The only woman who would have made a difference had been Lily. "You do not. Hermione you are scared and confused." Severus felt affection for Hermione, he desired her and wanted her happy. She was his friend; there was no room for romantic love. She was to be protected from him. He would only hurt her as he had Cissy and Lily.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "I am not. I am in love with you. Sev, I didn't want to. I did not mean to but I am. I don't want you to look at other women; I want us to be real."

Severus caressed her face, "you do not know what you are asking for. I will hurt you. Hermione I've always hurt those who hold any affection for me."

She kissed the hand that caressed her face, "I am not a foolish girl. Severus, I know you and I want you despite your faults." Hermione tiptoed once more and kissed his lips. Severus responded to her kiss. He kissed her gently, "I do not want to hurt you." He said with sorrow once he kissed the corner of her lips.

"You've hurt me for the past six months. Your silence, your refusal to spend time with me; Sev you actively avoid me." She sighed and kissed the corner of his lips. "I miss us; our friendship but I want more Sev. I want you in my bed. I want you to come back to our room. I want to feel you against me and kiss your chest." She kissed his chest. Severus resolve was breaking little by little.

"I don't expect you to love me immediately, but I think we make sense. We are friends and we deserve an opportunity. Sev, can you try? Can you try for us? For me?" She was so different; Hermione did not demand things out of him. Not like Lily had, his childhood friend wanted him to change. Narcissa wanted him to change as well but Hermione wanted an opportunity to love him. His resolution faltered and he kissed her. He wanted to give up. It was easier to give into her. It always had been easier to go along with what Hermione wanted.

Severus hissed when she moaned into his mouth. "Will you come back to our bed?" She asked as he nuzzled neck and kissed the side of her face.

"Yes." She broke his resolve; there was no going back. Hermione smiled at him and kissed him some more.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Harry Potter

Hey guys enjoy the reading. Let me know what you think

Big snowstorm coming up to NYC. I'm all ready for it lol.

Thank you for your reviews, please keep reading and reviewing

Chapter 23

They were in their bedroom. Severus lowered the strap of her nightgown and kissed her shoulder. He wanted to see her naked; needed to feel her before the doubts assaulted him again. Hermione must have sensed it as well; she unbuttoned his shirt and then blushed. Severus kissed her again. "We can stop." He whispered when he felt her tremble against him. She did not have much experience; he could tell, maybe Weasley had been her only one. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I don't want to." She then moved back and lowered the other strap; the nightgown pooled at her feet. She wore simple white knickers and no brassiere. She was a woman, not a child. Hermione's body was exquisite. Her hair was loose, in waves, and her eyes reflected his desire.

"Will you be gentle?" She asked with a small voice.

Severus nodded seriously. She touched his chest and kissed the center. "I am half-undressed Sev. It is fair that I should see you undressed as well."

He smirked and toyed with the side of her knickers. "I do not play fair." She moaned when he carried her to their bed. She was flushed and at his mercy. Severus kissed her neck, chest and down to her belly button. She trembled and moaned when he bit her navel. "Severus, I want to see you." She rasped. He nodded and lowered his pajamas until he was completely naked. They sat in front of one another. He took her hand and kissed it. "Now you are overdressed."

She blushed but kissed him until she was on his lap. He could feel her heat, her wetness against him. He lowered her to the mattress and slowly removed her knickers. She was breath taking, absolutely beautiful and his, at least for the time being. She kissed him and opened her legs to accommodate him. In that moment Severus forgot about the age difference and his last reservations. She wanted him and he wanted her; maybe that could be enough for them.

Severus kissed her deeply and his fingers found her center. She was wet and tight, so tight against his fingers. He moaned thinking about how he would feel inside of her. Hermione squirmed against his fingers, "That feels good, so good." She closed her eyes and trashed under him. Severus was very aroused, he wanted her to orgasm before he entered her. The man continued his ministrations and lowered his mouth to her breasts. They were firm and proportionate to his hands. He looked at her pleased face and almost drove into her when she pulled on his hair. She was close, her breathing was shallow and she thrust her hips up to him. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers; she kissed the side of his neck and then whispered gently, "I am ready Severus."

His hands found her hips. He accommodated himself and noticed once more how much she trembled. He gave her a soothing kiss and then entered her. He felt her tense then, she became rigid and realization dawned on him. Hermione was a virgin, he was about to pull away from her when she touched his face, "Please Severus." He felt her legs wrap around his hips and back.

"Why did you not tell me?" He growled and slowly eased into her. She flinched and closed her eyes.

"I did not want you to stop." She said with a frown.

"Relax." He whispered against her neck. He stayed still inside of her until she started moving and caressing his hair. He moved slowly, gently. She moaned as well, "I wanted you to be my first in everything." She gasped when he picked up some pace.

Severus kissed her mouth and tried to make her first time as comfortable as possible. He experienced immense pleasure with Hermione. If he had to be honest there was a voice, a possessive feeling inside of him, immensely happy that he was the only one to be with her like this. He moved slowly but surely and rejoiced in the fact that she was so responsive to his touch. She moaned and her breath quickened every time he thrust and pulled away from her. She called his name and did not know how to express what she wanted. He knew what she wanted. He quickened his thrusts and soon she had Hermione moaning and pleading for him to finish her.

"Severus, so good, so good." She closed her eyes. He kept pumping inside of her and realized he wanted to see her face. He wanted her to see him when she came. Severus wanted to be the only one seeing her like this.

He smiled and pinched a nipple. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He smirked, "Come for me Hermione." He moaned. She tightened against him and orgasmed. Severus was not far and stiffened when she pulled him for a kiss. The man collapsed on her. He kissed the side of her neck and rolled over her.

Hermione rolled with him and kissed his chest. "Thank you."

He laughed, "Thank you." He whispered and she shivered against him.

"Are you cold?" He asked while running his hand over the curve of her spine.

"No, it's your voice. It's different. Sexier." She kissed his lips.

He wanted to smoke and have her again. "You should have told me you were a virgin."

She massaged his chest. "You would have run to the guest room."

Severus faced her and touched her cheek, "I would have."

She rolled her eyes, "I will not have you hide from me now Severus." He smirked at her. Her lips were swollen and she smelled of sex.

"How sore are you?" He asked and cleaned the bed-sheets. "Not too much. You are quite big I assume." Severus smirked and touched her womanhood. He whispered a healing spell. "A potion would be best but I do not feel like leaving our bed." She smiled and kissed him again.

"I want to kiss you all night." She smiled and then straddled him.

He kissed her back and growled when she ground her sex over his. She smiled, "Am I still a girl Sev?" She looked like a woman, freshly fucked and about to be fucked again.

"Be careful, I will not be as gentle or caring if you keep that up." He sat up and pushed inside of her. She gasped, "I don't know how to do this. Teach me." She said with determination.

He bit her neck. "Your body knows what to do." Her eyes rolled back when he touched her clit.

"We'll make love every day from now on." She moaned and he laughed. "Dearest, I am sure you will eventually have headaches and I will not be up to the task every day."

She laughed and kissed him noisily, "you seem up to it now." Her eyes twinkled and she moved up and down until her paced maddened him into pinning her to the mattress.

"You are one wicked woman." He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. She moaned when he pumped hard and fast. She trembled and whimpered until she gasped and came

"Severus, I love you." She said in the throes of ecstasy.

He smirked at her smiling face. The girl did not ask him to say it back or looked disappointed when he kissed collarbones and rested on her chest. He came inside her once more. "Don't move. Stay like this." They were on the foot of the bed and slept intertwined.

Severus was sleepy and tired. He rested his head on her breasts. He woke up with his usual erection. Only this time when he opened his eyes he saw one Hermione Granger touching his cock.

"You are not shy are you?" He expected her to be shy and introverted. He should have known better. Hermione never did anything halfway. She had to excel at all she did.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a sleepy voice.

She had the decency to blush but then she gave him a small peck. "I did not touch you last night. Not like you touched me. I wanted to feel you against my hand. I'm still wondering how you fit inside me. You are big Sev."

He chuckled, "you are wonderful for my ego. Now stroke up and down, more firmly." He could get used to waking up like this. Hermione grew flushed and kissed him. "Could you do what you did to me yesterday? The thing with your fingers."

He looked her her disarrayed hair and her twinkling eyes and thought of something better. He kissed down to her belly button and then smirked when her eyes opened comically. He kissed her womanhood; licked her up and down until her small hands tightened on his hair. Hermione pulled his hair and begged him to keep going. "Sev, please make love to me. make love to me." She pulled him up for a kiss and opened her legs to welcome him back. The man did not think twice before entering her and making her come twice before seeking his own release.

She rolled and rested on his chest, "I had very nice dreams." She drew figures on his chest.

"I rested well too." He kissed her forehead." He wanted to bask in the post orgasmic bliss that her hot little body gave him.

"I don't want to leave our bed." She sighed and kissed his neck.

He smiled and glanced at the clock nearby, "It's half past 7:00."

Hermione sat up. "I have to leave for the anatomy test." She jumped out of their bed and ran to the bathroom.

Severus accioed a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. He could hear the shower running. He could get in and have her against the wall but she was in a hurry to leave. To be honest, he preferred to take his time with Hermione and a shower quickie would leave him wanting for more.

She came in naked and dripping wet. He was aroused by the sight of her wet skin and her wicked smile as she dressed. "What have you done to Hermione Granger?"

Hermione went to the bed and kissed him square on the lips. "Want to have lunch with me today?

He nibbled on her lower lip. "will that be code for you and me naked in our bed?"

She kissed him again. "Could be. I'll swing by your office."

He watched as she buttoned her blouse and apparated away from him. Severus stood up and readied for his day as well. He did not feel any regrets. They would have to talk; knowing Hermione they would talk until his ears fell off or he shut her. Severus showered and then dressed to apparate. He smoked a cigarette and then entered the university.

"Good morning Sev." Elaine said with a pleasant smile.

Severus smiled back, "Good morning Elaine."

"Have you had a good day?" She asked with a bright smile.

"I have." He then went to his desk and sorted his paperwork.

He taught two classes and met with a doctoral fellow and before he knew it he was back on his desk grading equations. He heard Elaine ask him a question.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Would you care to have lunch with me Sev?" She batted her eyelashes at him. Maybe Hermione did have a point after all.

"Oh no thanks. My wife is coming by." He replies absentmindedly.

"Oh, I want you to know that I never meant to cause any trouble between you and her." Elaine continued.

"Do not worry. Mrs. Snape and I are well. Hermione felt a little sick that was all." He continued with the equations. He did not see Elaine frown.

"I am going to go now Sev. Are you sure you do not want to have lunch with me? I think she stood you up." Severus barely looked up from his work. He was focused on his work. He had been too distracted during the past months but now his mind was clearer. He worked until he heard the door opening.

He looked up and there she was in all her frenzied glory. Some of her hair had come loose from her braid. "I lost track of time." She wore the biggest smile on her face. Hermione went to his lap and kissed him soundly.

He barely had time to respond to her assault. He kissed her some more and then looked at her. "I'm starving. Shall we go now?"

Severus looked at his watch, "My next class is in twenty minutes." He did not realize how much time he spent reading papers.

She kissed him, "We could eat in the chippy near here. No time to go home."

"Sure." He replied while kissing her once more.

They ate quickly while Hermione chatted a bit about her test. "I am sure I did exceedingly well."

Severus nodded and asked pertinent questions about the test. "take the rest of the afternoon. We could spend on our bed." She smiled wickedly. He kissed her lips gently.

"We have to talk about us." Hermione whispered against his lips. He nodded. It was only logical that they did. He wondered about their discussion. Knowing her they would have to have ground rules. It was strange that she had not imposed them as of yet. It was stranger that she had not mentioned Elaine.

"I'll see you home" He kissed her goodbye and went back to his office. The man noticed how solicitous Elaine was and began to think about Hermione's suspicions.

Severus ended his grading and realized it was far earlier than he expected. He had seen Hermione only two hours ago. He looked up and watched as Elaine wrote some letters.

He stood up and picked his briefcase. "Do you have a meeting?" his secretary asked from her desk. She looked confused.

"No, cancel them if I have any." He replied as he put on his jacket.

"You have Arthur Williams and the dean Mulligan wanted to have a word with you." She batted her eyelashes.

"Cancel them." He then left the office.

"Have a nice weekend Sev." He heard as he walked out to the corridor.

He apparated home and climbed to their bedroom when he did not hear her. He left his briefcase and jacket by the hamper. She was taking a bath. He leaned on the door and watched as she hummed to a song he did not recognize. She looked older than her years. He rolled his sleeves and approached her. She gasped but then relaxed when she felt his kiss near her ear.

"Care to join me?" She asked and turned to kiss him softly.

Severus undressed and joined her. The tub was far too small for them. He rather enjoyed her pressed against him. "How was your day?" she asked as he washed her arms.

"Rather productive." He ran his fingers over her arms and felt goose bumps rise on her skin.

She rested her head on his shoulder, "I did not expect you so home so early."

He kissed the side of her face, "you said we had to talk and I am rather intrigued."

"Maybe we should go to bed." She said and stood up. She did not look at him and put on a lilac robe.

Severus stood as well and followed her to their bed. He looked at her, they were side to side. He watched as she struggled with her words.

"Severus, last night was wonderful." She looked into his eyes and continued with purpose. "I want us to have a relationship. A real relationship."

Severus kissed her hand, "Fine." He would try. Lily no longer haunted him like before. Hermione bettered his life in many senses.

"Just like that?" she asked bewildered.

Severus shrugged, "I like having sex with you."

She frowned, "This will not only be sex Severus. We will have a relationship and all that it entails. I want to know more about you."

He smirked, "I think we know a lot about each other. We have been living together for five years."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, but I want to know everything about you."

He frowned; he would never tell her everything but he would disclose all that he could think was pertinent for her to know. "Very well."

"I'll go first." She looked at him and breathed and looked uncertain. He wondered what big secrets could Hermione have hidden from him.

"Sev, I am jealous. I have always been a jealous person. I used to hate it when Ron and Harry preferred to play quidditch with Ginny. I hated Lavender with passion because she took Ron away from me. I've always felt the need for Ron and Harry to need me. I don't like Elaine and I want her as far away from you as humanly possible. I don't like to share. I want her gone." She said with some petulance.

Severus smiled, "I do not share either Hermione." He held her closer. "I knew that about you. You are stubborn and very hard to work with. Always have been."

She kissed his nose, "Sev, you know you were my first and I want you to be my only. You are my best friend now." She kissed his lips and his eyelids. "I set your robes on fire when I was eleven."

He frowned. "I have a scar on my ankle because of that."

"You do not." She said confidently. "I have seen you naked"

He smirked, "I doubt you could tell whether I have a scar on my ankles based on yesterday night and today."

Hermione kissed him again and then bit his earlobe. "I have seen you naked many times Sev. You always think I'm asleep but I enjoy watching you."

He kissed down to her neck. "perverted woman." She giggled and let him make her laugh. They caressed and kissed until Hermione begged him to make love to her. "No, that shall be your penitence for violating my privacy. I'll have you know that I always respected you."

She touched his cock. "You did, did you not?"

He grabbed her hands and stilled them. "No, you don't get to come."

She continued to kiss him and ask for forgiveness. "I don't have to pretend to be asleep anymore. I can see you naked whenever I want Sev."

"Fair point." He smiled when she moaned as he entered her. He made love to her and chuckled when she kissed him all over his face.

"You are rather good I think." Hermione rested on his chest. "Want to play our game?"

"Fine." He accepted.

"Only truths. You start first; ask me anything."

He could feel her on his chest, "Why Weasley and not Potter?"

She shrugged, "Harry was like my brother. Ron was different; he challenged me. he fought with me. I loved him because he was magical too and he was the first to tell me that I was brilliant. His words were "scary but brilliant." She smiled happily. "Harry was my best friend but Ron. I loved Ron differently and I knew that during our third year. Harry and Ron would be there for me I knew that. But when Ron looked at me, or touched me I felt exhilarated." He nodded.

"How did you fall in love with Lily?" She asked tentatively.

"I just did. I didn't know how. At first I wanted her to be my friend and we were. Lily was extremely kind and good but we were too different. I loved her romantically for years. She was the first girl who kissed me. The first to offer me friendship; I truly loved her."

Hermione frowned, "Was she your first?"

Severus shook his head, "No. We weren't friends by fifth year. I lost my virginity to Marlene Mckinnon."

Hermione frowned, "Sirius was in love with her."

Severus nodded, "And she was in love with me. I have to say it felt great to take her away from the mutt. They were going out when I tutored her for potions. The next thing I know we were naked and she left Black."

"Did you love her?" She asked gently.

"No. We shared wonderful months. We drifted when we left school. Black blamed me for her death. She died during a death eater attack. I was not a spy then. The mutt was convinced I set the attack."

"Did you?" Hermione asked.

"No, I was not in charge of attacks. I developed potions and did spy work." Severus answered.

"The memory charm you placed on your parents was irreversible." He said then.

"Yes, I knew I would likely die with Harry. I did not want my mum and dad to live with the knowledge of my death. They loved me so very much. I was their only daughter. Mum could not have children after me. They sheltered me and offered me all their love. I never wanted them to suffer because of me." She was braver than he ever thought.

"They travelled safely to Australia. Wendell and Monica Wilkins settled nicely in Canberra." He made sure they did.

"How old were you when you took the mark?" 

"Seventeen. Lucius took me under his wing and spoke of my potential to Voldemort. I took the mark that same night." Severus replied.

"Did you think muggleborns were less than purebloods?" Her voice was fragile.

"No, I loved Lily and I wanted her to be mine. I thought Voldemort would give me enough knowledge and power to convince Lily I was worthy enough. Intellectually I knew what I would become but it was not until my first raid when I realized how mistaken I had been. I became a spy as soon as I learned about the prophecy and then worked for Albus to save Lily and her son." Severus said honestly.

She tensed but nodded, "Why did you not hide away with your parents?"

"It was my war Sev. I would always be persecuted for being muggleborn. Ron wanted me to run away. He promised to stay with Harry but I could not bear to leave Harry. I loved Harry and Ron. I could not live with myself knowing that they could be in danger while I was safe."

"You are fiercely loyal." He remarked gently.

"As you are." Hermione answered. She sighed, "tell me something I don't know about you. Something important."

Severus caressed her hair, "I have a son."

She shot up, "What?"

"He's not born yet. I imagine he will not be born now." Severus looked directly into her confused eyes.

"Care to explain." She said with a biting tone.

"As you know I have slept with some women in the past. I was foolish and hurting because Lily had married the toe-rag. I drank too much and ended in Malfoy Manor. Lucius was traveling on the Dark Lord's business. Cissy undid the wards. She had been crying and one thing led to another." Severus concluded.

"Cissy? Who is Cissy?" Hermione asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy. We had an affair since 1978. She became pregnant with my child." Severus waited for her gasp.

"Draco cannot be yours." Hermione shook her head.

"I assure you he is. Cissy and I were relieved when he looked like her. I developed potions to mute my features from him. Narcissa dutifully brewed and gave him potions. We continued our affair until Draco was six or seven and resumed it when Draco was chosen to kill Albus." Severus was surprised when Hermione looked pensive.

"He was nothing like you. Are you sure he was yours?" She asked again.

"Certain. He was mine biologically but Lucius's through and through in most of other aspects. I was too late to be an influence on him by the time he came to me. He was good in potions; something I took delight in. He had my hands too." He told her.

"Draco was bigoted. He was foul, prejudiced but he was not evil. He bought us time in Malfoy Manor. He could not bring himself to say that it was us. He cringed when his aunt tortured me." Hermione whispered.

He caressed her back, "Now, it is your turn to tell me something that I don't know about you. Something important."

She kissed his Adam's apple, "I have no secrets Severus. You know all about me." She nuzzled his collarbone.

"What will you do with Elaine?" She asked softly.

"She will continue to work as my secretary. I will not engage her or flirt as you put it." She frowned but kept quiet. "I don't want her to touch you." She kissed his thin lips. "No more familiarity with her."

"As you command wife." He rolled them until he was on top of her. They forgot about Elaine and Draco for the rest of the evening.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Harry Potter

Please read and review.

Thank you guys for all the support.

I am an Ecuadorian living in New York. I am not sure how many of you are aware of the Earthquake last Saturday. It was horrible and many people have lost their lives and many more have lost everything and need help. I urge to please donate, whatever you give can make a big difference right now.

Chapter 24

She woke up before he did. Severus was peacefully sleeping. He looked younger in the morning. She did not think he looked older than when they first set foot in London, 5 years ago. Hermione reflected on their relationship. It had been about three weeks since they started making love. She was happier, her insecurities about Elaine were almost gone. Severus came home early, they made love every day without fail. He taught her so many things. He worshiped her body and made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the planet. The way he looked at her when he undressed her; the whispers and the way his eyes turned black with desire made her feel so loved. Sev was more relaxed. He kissed her at all times and enjoyed her touch more than anything.

Hermione was happy; happier than she had ever been. She realized her love for him that night of the dinner party. She was obsessively concerned with that secretary of his. She did not remember feeling so confused and angry with anyone. The closest she had come to being so hurt was when Ron kissed Lavender in the middle of the common room. Hermione understood then that she wanted Severus to be hers. She loved him; how could she not get to love the man who protected her and offered his friendship. She had decided to approach him the next morning when they met in the hallway and she told him. She was glad that she was brave enough to tell him and that Severus gave them a chance that night. Now they were about to pick Tom from King's Cross and then travel to the colonies for summer vacation.

"Sev, darling wake up." She mumbled and kissed his forehead. He sighed and mumbled back. "Hermione, go back to sleep." His hands found her behind and he massaged her.

"We have to get ready soon. We have to get Tom from the train station." She smiled when he nodded but pulled a leg over hers so they could be closer.

"Severus." She called again when he rolled over her.

"Good morning Hermione." He muttered and went for her nipples. "Sev." She moaned and let him have his way with her.

She remembered some girls in her dorm room saying things about boys. Older girls speaking about boys and how good it felt to have sex. Some girls spoke of boys that did not know what they were doing with their fingers and tongue. Severus certainly was no boy. He was virile, and could satisfy all her needs. She trembled the first time he made her come. She still trembled whenever she heard his voice pleading for her to come for him.

Hermione had rather a short sexual experience but it had been wonderful thus far. Severus was amazing with her. She did not have to tell him much because he instinctively knew what to do with her. She pulled him up for a kiss. "I love you." She whispered as he pulled in and out of her. She sighed and whimpered when he touched her there. Sev was everywhere. He sucked on her neck, rubbed her clit and thrust in and out of her.

She came with a small shout. "You smell wonderful." He made her chuckle when he licked her sweaty neck.

"I'm all sweaty." She huffed.

"You still smell wonderful." He closed his eyes and held her to him.

"No, you wake up Severus Snape. We have to get Tom from King's Cross." She moved from under him and escaped to shower.

She was freshly washed when he stood up and kissed her neck. "We don't have time for a second round. Go shower." She said when he tried to undo the sash of her robe.

She brewed some tea and coffee for him. Severus came down Cassia looked up from her basket and then skipped away from the kitchen. "Blasted animal. We should give her away." Severus grumbled and drank his coffee.

"We are not giving her away." She had arrangements for Aquila and Cassia. They would stay with the Thompsons from across the street. Aquila could also go back to Hogwarts if it wished to.

She pecked him on the cheek. "It's almost 10:40. Hurry with your coffee."

It was an ordeal to collect Cassia. The kneazle glared at her as they walked to the Thompson residence. Her neighbors were polite and glad to take the animal for the summer.

The young woman went back home and found Severus ready. "Shall we go?" He gave her the small beaded bag.

He apparated them near the train station. They walked hand in hand and crossed the wall to the wizarding world. Hermione noticed the stares first. She saw Malfoys and someone who reminded her of Neville.

"Where are we going first?" Severus asked as they sat near some benches. He always eased her.

"New York, Salem, Santa Monica and then New York again." Hermione wanted to meet new places. Tom would love the sights, the culture. She wanted their boy to experience as much of the muggle world as possible.

"We could have stayed in London." He whispered quickly. "I could have taken him to the university when he got bored."

"Nonsense." She kissed his hands.

They waited until the Hogwarts train pulled into the station. Hermione could barely conceal her excitement. Tom was back. She had missed him so much. Tom smiled when he saw them. He carried with trunk and owl effortlessly. He walked a little faster and let her hug him.

Hermione kissed him soundly, "I missed you terribly sweetheart."

"Mum please." He frowned and looked to the sides.

Severus nodded at Tom. "How was your term?"

"Very good sir. I received Outstanding grades in all of my courses." Tom said with a smirk.

"Very well. You shall choose whatever trinket you fancy from New York."

They walked out of the barrier. "New York? Are we going soon?" Their boy asked as soon as they stepped out of the train station.

"Now." Severus took out an old watch. "This will take us to Manhattan or so I'm told."

Hermione nodded, "Tom, Aquila could stay with the Thompsons or go back to Scotland."

Tom looked at his owl. "Go back to the castle." The bird cocked its head and took flight. Severus vanished the cage. "give your mother your belongings."

The boy did as he was told. He grinned from ear to ear when she shrunk the trunk. "I have so much to tell you."

Hermione grinned too and grabbed the watch. She held on as the world spun. They landed with a thud. "Can't wait for commercial airplanes." She muttered.

Severus helped her up. Tom was already looking around. "Where are we?"

"Manhattan." She replied brightly.

They found a hotel two blocks away from their landing site. Severus rented two rooms. One for them and a smaller one for Tom who looked excited to be travelling. Hermione waved her wand and unpacked their belongings.

Severus grabbed a book from a shelf and settled on the bed. "Go and unpack for him. It will take him too long and you wanted to walk the Brooklyn bridge if I remember correctly." She nodded and smiled his way. He looked uninterested but she could tell he was just as happy to have Tom back.

Hermione walked happily to the adjacent room. Tom had his trunk open and removed a school tie. She waved her wand and all his clothes were stacked neatly. "Thanks mum."

She smiled openly and hugged him again, "I missed you so much love." She kissed his forehead.

"Oh, I want you to tell me all about Hogwarts." Hermione kissed his cheek and hugged him once more. Tom did not look to the sides or tell her to stop. He basked in her affection.

"I missed you too." He smiled and told her about the new things he learned and the professors. "I am learning a lot. I like all my classes and Slytherin won the House Cup. I earned about a hundred points for my house."

Hermione smiled, "that's wonderful sweetheart." She listened to his stories and asked questions about his classmates too.

"Do you like the other boys?" She asked, now hoping for her boy to tell him he had a friend in Ravenclaw. It would be too much to hope for Gryffindor.

"They don't bother me and I don't bother me." He said carefully.

"What about any girls?" She asked with a grin. Tom rolled his eyes. "Mum, please I'm doing perfectly fine. You can owl professor Slughorn if you want. He likes me very much."

"Does he now? Are you part of the Slug Club?" She asked with a smile.

Tom frowned, "How do you know about the Slug Club? I never told you about it."

She felt a stab on the stomach. "No matter, dad must have told you."

She nodded, "I forced him to. Since you do not write to me as much as you write to him." Hermione said with an accusing voice.

"You were sad but now you're happy. I suppose it is because I am here with you." He said with certainty.

Hermione laughed, "Just like your father you are. So modest." Tom grinned.

"You look happier. I assume you and dad are not fighting anymore." He stood up and continued speaking, "I am hungry."

She recovered quickly, "We were not fighting." She stood up as well.

"You were. I could tell." Tom shrugged and stepped out of the room. Hermione followed him to their room.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked as he left the book on the bed.

"Yes sir." Tom smiled at her, "Mum unpacked for me."

Severus nodded, "Your mother has prepared an itinerary for our holidays." He drawled and offered his arm to her.

Tom filled them in about Hogwarts some more. The little family walked out the hotel and explored the New York. Hermione led them to the Brooklyn bridge and they walked from Manhattan to Brooklyn. They had a wonderful time walking and enjoying the warm sun on their faces.

They had ice cream and ate dinner afterwards. Well, Tom and Severus had ice cream and dinner. Hermione did not want to spoil her appetite with sweets before dinner.

Tom ate his meal and glanced at them with inquisitive eyes. "Tom finally told me that he is part of the Slug Club." She said while sipping some wine.

"Actually mum knew before I had the opportunity to tell her." He said carefully. "I assume you told her dad."

"I did." Severus replied and kissed her hand.

Tom looked at him and there was something in his eyes, like when he tried to solve the maths questions Severus gave him to solve. Hermione was distracted when Sev asked him about their remaining plans in New York.

The Big Apple was beautiful. Hermione and her boys explored it as thoroughly as they could before catching a portkey for Salem. Tom was his usual self and only sometimes would look at them with inquisitiveness. She had a wonderful time going to the museums and places where famous witches were burned. Severus and Tom drew the line at going to some "boring" history tour. Hermione went by herself. She kissed them both and spent an afternoon pouring over books and history.

They changed their plans once they reached Santa Monica. They were to stay for a few days and then go back to New York but an extremely convincing Severus put his foot down and decided to stay in Santa Monica for a week and then depart to England.

"How much do you remember of muggle history?" He asked as they were in bed relaxing with the windows open.

"England declared war on Germany September 4th 1939." She said while kissing his neck. He smiled. "Yes, now how much do you remember of wizarding history?"

"Gellert Grindewald should be in Eastern Europe gaining support." She frowned.

"We have to go back to England." He caressed her hair and stared at her with desire. "If I am not mistaken Binns spent most of your history of magic education lecturing about the goblin rebellions. You were not properly educated in modern wizarding history."

She frowned, "I happen to have read all the assigned books…"

"And yet there is barely any mention of wizarding input in our books." He played with a strand of her hair.

She conceded, "that is because the war was a muggle conflict."

Severus nodded, "yes, but the government had wizards aiding and posted so that the allies would win faster. Albus mentioned something of the like one night during your sixth year. We have to be more careful now Hermione. This war can effectively blow our covers if we are not."

She kissed his lips, "I understand, but why do we have to back to England in the middle of August instead of the end of it as we had planned."

"I hate the colonies." He replied while kissing her jaw and then biting her earlobe. "I want to go home. Tom wants to go back home too."

She frowned and stopped him from lowering his mouth to her breasts. "Did you not like our stay here?" He frowned.

"It was fucking brilliant. Now let me get rid of this troublesome nightgown." He rasped and ran his fingers over her nipples. He rolled one and kissed her neck. Hermione moaned and kissed his mouth. "We are going back but only after the weekend." She bit his lip and ran her fingers over his scalp. He always liked that. Severus lowered her knickers; her nightgown ended up bunched in her middle. He kissed her and entered her quickly. Sometimes it was quick and thrilling. She loved Severus any way she could have him. He was hers. She came with a muffled moan against his mouth and closed her eyes placidly until he slumped over her.

He tugged the nightgown down and kissed her sweaty forehead. Hermione had the foresight to give him his wand. "Place a cooling charm and ward the door." She said as she kissed his shoulder.

She saw as Severus flicked his wand lazily. She would hate for Tom to enter their room before they woke up. Tom had asked whey they warded their door after a week of travelling. Severus had said because their bedroom was not a place for him to be in. "you have your suite; stay there until your mother or I fetch you." Severus said silkily after Tom had tried to force the wards to open. Their boy had frowned but nodded.

She woke up to knocks on the door. She stretched and disentangled from Severus. She grabbed a robe and tied it. The banging did not stop. Hermione approached the door and opened the door. Tom was dressed and grinning maniacally. He pushed past her. "Dad, dad." He yelled and went to the bed. Severus thankfully reacted quickly and sat up.

"what did I tell you about breaking wards?" He grumbled and accioed his robe. Tom shrugged and looked at him.

"Read this." Tom shoved a paper to Severus.

"Mum, tell him he has to let me go. Tell him." He ran to her and hugged her middle. "Tell him." He chanted and hugged her tight.

Severus frowned. Hermione laughed when Tom looked up and grinned. "What is it Sev?"

"Quidditch World Cup. Professor Horace Slughorn has invited him and a few other students to go." Severus sighed.

Hermione frowned, "No."

Tom scowled, "What do you mean no?" He was not hugging her anymore.

"I said no. you are not old enough to go alone anywhere." She looked at Sev and saw his little smirk.

"I am old enough. He's the head of my house." Tom retorted.

"I thought you did not like quidditch." Hermione counteracted.

The boy shook his head, "I did not like it at first but now I understand it. That bossy witch I wrote you about lent me a book."

"What bossy witch?" Severus asked.

"McGonagall. I bet she is going to go too." Tom frowned as if the thought that Minerva McGonagall could be allowed to do something he was not allowed to do was horrifying.

Hermione frowned right back, "I don't care what they let that little girl do or don't. You Tom Snape are not going."

Tom scowled at her and ran out of their bedroom.

"He thought you would be on his side." Severus stretched and yawned.

"What is Slughorn thinking?" She kissed him and then frowned.

Severus shrugged, "He has started collecting students. Tom is clearly the best student Hogwarts has ever had. He wants to make sure Tom is his protégé."

They bathed and dressed for the day. Tom was in a foul mood. He glared at her and she ignored his scowls and the crossed arms. Tom approached the subject again over dinner.

"Mum, I have an idea." He said as he ate his roast beef.

"About?" She said politely.

"We could invite professor Slughorn for tea once we go back to England. He could tell you all about the world cup."

Severus was oddly silent and arched an eyebrow, "I believe your mother clearly said that you would not be attending."

Tom looked straight at him and replied, "Mum said I would not go to the world cup."

"Then why must you insist on this discussion?" Severus continued with a definite air.

Tom ate some more and then started again. "Why are you not letting me go to the quidditch world cup?"

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. He was the sort of parent to forbid something without explanation. Hermione fought him tooth and nail. She believed it was best for them to explain and make sure Tom understood why they forbid him something. Hermione looked at Severus for support but he looked at her just as attentively as Tom was looking at her.

"First off, you are too young to go without us." She said primly.

Tom smirked, "I go to Scotland for nine months of the year by myself."

"That is different. That is a school and if it was up to me you would be home. Your father and I are perfectly capable of teaching you magic."

Tom frowned, "He is the head of my house. You trust him to take care of me when I'm in school why would the quidditch world cup be any different?"

Severus kept eating and observing quietly, "Your father and I trust a groups of highly trained wizards to take care of you."

"it is unfair that you would not let me go to the quidditch. Dad you have not said anything yet."

Severus looked at the boy and then at her, "your mother has expressed her reasons to not let you. They are weak at best but I will not oppose her decision."

Hermione smiled brightly at him and kissed him lightly. Tom frowned at them "Dad please. I want to go, please. I owled McGonagall telling her I would go. Besides, why are you all of the sudden kissing him and why are you agreeing on everything? I like that you are happier but this is not working." He pointed at them and then looked at them suspiciously.

Severus laughed and kissed her hand, "you wanted me and your mother to stop fighting. We've stopped fighting and now you are unhappy."

Hermione laughed too and kissed Sev again. Tom frowned, "It's not that I'm unhappy. I just find it strange that you ward your door. "Why do you want to keep me out?"

Severus frowned, "Your mother and I deserve privacy. I should have warded our door sooner but your mum was anxious you would need us. You are older now and so can learn to knock on doors."

Hermione ate some of her meat. She thought Tom's argument was over but then her boy continued, "I still think it should be you telling professor Slughorn that I am not going with him."

She smiled tightly, "your father will write him a letter."

Tom argued more, "Why don't you and dad come with me? Why can't we go? We are in America. We are not even so far away from Mexico."

"Sweetheart, neither your dad or I care for quiddicth much."

Tom looked at his plate, "but I do." He said with a small voice. "Minerva will be there and she is the only friend I have." Hermione felt something tug at her heart. She looked at Sev. He wore inscrutable expression.

Hermione did not want to go to the quidditch world cup because of her past experiences but also because she had no desire to spend any time watching wizards chase after quaffles and snitches. She would not let Tom go by himself either. She did not trust Horace Slughorn to keep an eye on him. It was as simple as that; not to mention the fact that the world cup would be hosted in Mexico but now seeing her boy with his head down and forlorn look gave her pause. She had always wanted him to have friends. Severus had had Lily. She had Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Tom had no one but for Minerva McGonagall. Sev mentioned he had written about a Gryffindor classmate that sat by him in the library.

Severus kept looking at her. Tom looked utterly dejected. "Severus, what do you think? Could we go to Mexico instead of England? We could stay there for a week and then take a portkey back. Only a week at most."

Tom smiled at her and then looked at Severus. He stared at him calculatingly, "Three days and you will not pester your mother or me once we go back to England. You will finish your homework, help around the house and weed Mrs. Barton's garden without magic."

"Done." Tom grinned. Hermione disliked when Severus and Tom had these conversations. She felt as if she was missing something.

They finished dinner and went out for a film. Tom grinned and was in a very good mood. He kissed her cheek and hugged him tightly. "Thanks mum."

She kissed his forehead, "go to bed. When is this cup thing?"

"A week. Owl professor Slughorn tonight." He said as she kissed him good night.

Hermione went back to her suite. Severus was reading a book by the bed. She sat by the desk and composed a letter for professor Slughorn. She wrote as if she were Severus. She finished and went to Sev's side.

"Sign it." She said with a kiss to his cheek. He grabbed the parchment and read. He erased some lines and then signed it. She sealed the parchment. "I'll send it tomorrow morning."

She rested next to him. "You were a bit harsh with Tom. He hates going to Mrs. Barton. She is far too chatty for him." She played with his chest hair and was surprised by his deep laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked. Sev stopped and grinned at her. He kissed her forehead.

"He manipulated you. Tom played you. He gave you the sad story, no friends and you fell for it." He looked amused.

Hermione frowned deeply, "Oh, he is devious. How infuriating he is!"

"I have half a mind to wake him up and ground him until next year." She said. "I'll have to tear that letter now."

Severus shook his head, "We made a deal with Tom. You will not go back on your word"

"He tricked us." She said angrily.

Sev kissed her mouth. "He tricked you. I saw through his little plan. It is your fault."

Hermione scowled and he kissed his scowl. "I don't like him lying."

"He did not entirely lie. He wrote to Minerva, if to brag or make sure that she knew he was invited as well. He did not however owled her. I am a little surprised you did not pick up on that little detail. You should have. Where would he find an owl in muggle California?"

She now felt a little satisfaction that Tom would be weeding gardens. "I cannot believe that boy."

Sev kissed and held her as they fell asleep. Hermione listened when he whispered gently. "He loves you. Did you notice he went for you? He hugged you thinking I would be the one who needed convincing.

"I know he loves us. I just do not want him lying to us." She said carefully.

Severus kept quiet. She turned and looked at him. "You liked that he lied. You enjoyed that little stunt."

He kissed her, "I did. He is resourceful. I will speak to him to ease you dearest." She nodded and him until he pulled her to his lap.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you for all your support ) :

Chapter 25

Hermione had gone to get ready for the beach. It was their last day in Santa Monica. She wanted to spend the day in the beach. Severus and Tom waited for her in the lobby.

"Your mother was most displeased with you." He commented to the child.

"Why?" he asked innocently. Severus was sure the boy thought he was being innocent.

"Yesterday night. You manipulated her." He remarked. "I, of course could tell. Your mum, again she would have been sorted in Gryffindor I am sure fell for your little sob story."

Tom looked down, "you could have told her. You did not."

"Let's say your mum should learn that you are not the little angel she imagines. Now if you do anything like that again I will make sure that Mrs. Barton's garden grows quickly. I will also throw in some other surprises for you." Severus said.

"Yes father." He said sullenly.

The boy's sulkiness dissipated when they reached the beach. Tom loved the water and was swimming before Hermione could set their towel down.

Severus watched as Hermione joined Tom in the water. He decided to stay put and watch his family. The man had to admit he was proud of Tom and his resourcefulness. For a few months he was afraid the boy would take after Hermione too much. Tom exceeded his expectations. He was bright, driven and loved Hermione.

He was interrupted by Tom coming back and crashing down next to him. The boy threw some sand his way. Severus arched an eyebrow.

"Come to the water with us." Tom said breathlessly.

"Where is your mother?" Severus asked while scanning the water for her.

"She went to buy ice cream. Mum said we are traveling to Mexico by regular means." Tom continued chatting.

Severus frowned. Hermione had taught of ways to make Tom repent for his supposed devious ways and so far this was the most painful way she came up with. It would be hell to travel like muggles. They would have to board trains; connecting trains at that. The Quidditch World Cup would take place in Yucatán, which according to Hermione was far enough. Tom would get to the World Cup but he would suffer extensively.

"I just want him to think twice before trying to manipulate me again." Hermione whispered last time when she thought of her wonderful idea. Severus disagreed on the sole principle that he would have to suffer as well but his witch promised various sexual favors and told him he could use as much magic as he wanted as long as it did not improve Tom's traveling conditions.

"Mum owled professor Slughorn. Did she not?" Tom asked once more.

"She did. Did mum tell you her plans to get to Yucatán?" Tom frowned up at him.

"I told you, she said muggle means. No magic at all." Severus smirked. "No magic for you. You are an underage wizard. Your mum and I however can use plenty of magic as long as we do not let the muggles see us."

It was funny to see such as handsome boy scowl like Tom. His face looked comical. "That is not fair. Mum would never do that me."

"Your mother does not take lightly to being fooled or so she tells me." Severus flipped the page of his book.

"I did not fool her." Tom said outraged or at least he pretended to be so.

Severus smiled at Hermione when she came back with two ice cream cones. She handed him a vanilla one and gave a chocolate one to Tom.

The boy thanked her. "Mum, I want to apologize for lying to you." He said carefully.

Hermione kissed his cheek, "I forgive you but we are still travelling by train. Your dad spent money for the passage to Mexico. We will talk about this once we get to Mexico City."

Tom nodded and switched the topic to Hogwarts and his grades. The boy knew how to appease the witch. Severus swam for a bit with them and then went back to his spot and maths book.

The little family travelled to Mexico early the following morning. Tom was in foul mood. Hermione kissed him good morning. "Perk up sweetheart. Only a week until we get to Mexico City." Tom forced a smile and endured the first day stoically.

Severus placed cooling charms on his person and Hermione whenever he had the chance. He saw as Tom grew uncomfortable with the train, the noises, some of the passengers brought birds and dogs that chirped and barked for hours on end. Hermione looked unruffled and did not make use of much magic. Severus made use of magic as much as he could. Tom did not even ask once during the first three days but he was completely mute for the next two days.

They were near Mexico City when Tom made his case. "Yucatán is too far away; there are no trains to go there we will have to use carriages. This is enough mum. I will not omit information from you. Can we please apparate, floo or take a portkey?"

Hermione sighed, "You do understand that you were in the wrong. I said no, your father said no and you kept insisting."

Tom narrowed his eyes, "You gave no explanation mum. You always tell me why I cannot do things. I expected this from dad not you."

Severus listened and did not say a word when Hermione turned to him for support. This was her parenting that got her in trouble. He was not advocate for explanations. Hermione huffed, "I apologize for that, but no matter and you are quite right. We will be apparating to the site later tonight. I cannot take this train anymore. Now, go to sleep for a while I'll wake you when is time for us to go." She pointed to his cot. Tom nodded and kissed her goodnight.

"A little help would have been appreciated." She said as she pointed her wand at Tom's cot. She placed a muffliato charm and transfigured the usual curtain between their cot and the child's cot.

"Not my problem." He replied and watched as she undressed. He licked his lips and waited until she came to his side. She wore her nightgown. Severus tried to persuade her once more. He kissed her neck and rolled one of her nipples. Hermione moaned and let him continue.

"Sev, stop. Tom is sleeping next to us." She turned and kissed him. Hermione pulled him closer and tangled her hands on his hair.

"I want you." He tried pin her to the cot but he miscalculated the distance and they ended on the floor. Hermione laughed hysterically. He frowned at her. Hermione kept laughing at him and rained his face with kisses.

"That's a sign." She kissed his cheek. Severus stood up and helped her up. "I promise we'll have time one we get to the quidditch site." She appeased him and kissed him some more.

"We'll have time when we get back to England and Tom is weeding Mrs. Barton's gardens. We'll give him all the chores that you want." She said earnestly.

"Fine but you will keep your promises Hermione." He whispered against her ear. She trembled. He kissed her neck more. Severus remembered what she whispered about a week ago. He reminded him in exquisite detail what she said she would do and what she promised to let him do." He could feel her tremble and blush.

"Severus." She moaned when he bit her earlobe and drew circles on her belly. "This is highly inappropriate." She lowered his hand and guided him where she wanted it to be.

He licked her ear. "Do not start something you cannot finish." He teased her. Severus wanted her to beg. Hermione rubbed her backside on him. "When we get home." She turned and kissed him more. "I'll wake you when we have to go." Hermione stood up and moved to nap with Tom. His witch was infuriating.

Severus did not take lightly to apparating at the dead of night. He barely spoke as he fashioned the illegal portkey that would take them to the quidditch camp where they would meet Slughorn.

Hermione handled the ministry officials. Severus had no time to speak to dunderheads. He was sexually frustrated and wanted this whole affair to end.

"Your mother promised you a week and a week you will get Tom." Severus replied when Tom asked if they could stay longer if the match went longer.

Tom nodded, "yes sir."

"I found a place for our tent. There are no more tickets. The match starts tomorrow afternoon." Hermione said. It was almost midnight.

"We need to find professor Sughorn." Tom said quickly.

"Sweetheart. We cannot impose on him. It is late." Hermione tried to explain.

Severus scowled deeply. "Tom is correct. His teacher asked you to contact him as soon as we arrived. We have arrived."

Hermione looked unsure, "How do you propose we find this man?"

"Easy enough dearest." Severus raised his wand and placed a locator spell. The tent was a good fifteen minutes away.

Severus led them to the Slughorn's tent. There was no doubt it was the man's place. The square had three tents. These were flamboyant and decorated in green and silver. He called upon the center tent. Horace Slughorn was younger, slimmer and certainly less bald.

"Good night. Merlin, you must be Tom's parents." Slughorn shook Severus' hand.

"Horace Slughorn; Potion's master and Slytherin Head of House. I am very pleased to meet you."

"Severus Snape, this is my wife Hermione." He shook the man's hand and introduced Hermione.

"Tom is a bright student. The brightest young man I have ever taught. You must be very proud of him." The man said affably. "Please come in. You must be tired after all the travelling."

Severus did not move an inch. "I require you give my son his ticket. As you gathered we are tired. We would like to retire as soon as possible."

"My dear Mr. Snape. The children and I plan to leave very early tomorrow for some excursions and potion ingredient exploration. We will then join the festivities for the match. I would love for Tom to join us."

Severus grew increasingly tired of being polite. He looked at his son, "do you wish to go?"

"yes father." Tom said with a smile.

Hermione looked conflicted. "Wonderful. Let me show you to your place."

"Mr. Slughorn, how many charges do you have? Will you be able to supervise all of them? I'd prefer to keep Tom by my side." Hermione let out.

"Worry not Mrs. Snape. I brought four students only. Mr. Selwyn, a sixth year, Ms. Bones a fourth year, Mr. Boot, a seventh year, Ms. McGonagall and young Tom."

Severus made an educated guess, two Slytherins, a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor. The best of the best it seemed. "Very well, Tom shall stay with you. We will be camping near the stream about fifteen minutes walk east. Tom knows where to find us."

Severus grabbed Tom and walked away. Hermione followed them. "Severus, I do not think this is the best idea." Severus ignored her. He was tired and wanted to fuck her and sleep until tomorrow morning.

"We will retrieve you once the match is done or when your week is up. Should anything happen use this." Severus pointed his wand and fashioned a ring. "You wear this and it will take you back home. Wait for us, only use it if you think it is absolutely necessary. I am referring to someone threatening to kill you. Behave and follow the man's directions."

He turned to Hermione "Say goodnight to your mum." Tom grinned and kissed Hermione goodnight.

"Behave sweetheart." She kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight professor." Severus walked away. Hermione hot on his heels.

She was confused but followed him. They reached their spot. Hermione unpacked their tent silently. They were done with the tent in no time.

"What was that?" She asked as soon as they stepped inside.

"You proved your point. Tom was miserable for a week and knows better than to manipulate you. I hope he learns and never does it again. Now, I doubt that the boy has learned. You made my life miserable for a week too." He undressed and got into bed.

"He is safe and you know it. He is within our reach, with a trained wizard. He will be fine. He has a portkey just in case. Get into bed." Severus patted the space close to him.

Hermione did so. He kissed her and pinned her to the bed. "You owe me witch. I have come to collect." He muttered as he tried to lower her gown and reach her knickers at the same time.

Hermione kissed him and bit his lip suddenly, "You would jeopardize our child for sex." She frowned up at him.

He kissed her. He was tired of this nonsense and wanted her to comply. Severus kissed her neck. "I said he's fine." He lowered his voice. "You are supposed to keep promises." Hermione kissed him more. She wanted him and he knew it. "We can visit him tomorrow. You can track him." Hermione helped him with her gown and tangled her hands on his hair.

"Fine, no more Tom talk." Severus moaned when she sucked on his neck.

Severus rid her of the nightgown and explored her. He took his time kissing every inch of skin he wanted. These past weeks had been filled with hurried encounters. Severus found that as much as he liked Tom he was not keen on having to share Hermione. Tom was a very time consuming child. He would remain so for at least two more terns until he discovered his interests or found his parents uninteresting or embarrassing. Severus could not wait for the boy to find them both embarrassing.

The potion's master toyed with his witch to his heart's content. Hermione had enough it seemed because she bit his belly button and uttered the most satisfying phrase, "Fuck me."

Severus groaned, he pushed into her with another satisfying growl. Hermione's face was exquisite. He moved some wayward hairs from her face and kissed her while thrusting with abandon. Severus made love to her without restrains or cares. He missed fucking her without having to mind that a child was nearby. He opened his eyes and saw as her eyes rolled back. His witch was divine and his only his. Severus kissed her neck and held her close as he slowed his pace.

"Please, don't slow down Sev. I'm close, so close." She grabbed his shoulders and squeezed.

The man smiled, "Have you any idea how amazingly beautiful you are?"

She caressed the nape of his neck. "I am pretty I guess."

Severus shook his head and continued with his paced thrusts. "You are breathtaking." He said with a smile. He stopped talking and looked at her. He invited her to look into his thoughts. Severus felt her in his mind. He put forth a mental image of her. Hermione broke the connection and beamed at him. She kissed him, a long wet and loving kiss. Severus tried to last as much as he could but soon he could feel her orgasming and he joined her soon after. Severus felt a rush of satisfaction when she cradled him and kissed his forehead. "We could have a bit of lie in tomorrow." She caressed his back and did not ask him to move.

"I don't think you fully grasp that I have accrued hours of sexual favors." He hissed close to his ear. "And it is my most honest intention to collect all payments until the boy comes back from that blasted match." Severus loved when she trembled, it was not fear but teh most pure desire to be with him to have him above while he looked into her eyes and fucked the living lights out of her.

7


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Harry Potter

Here we go another chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Thank you for your support and I apologize for the long wait.

As always keep reading and reviewing please.

Chapter 26

His parents were acting strangely. They locked their bedroom door, made him wait in the mornings and kissed all the time. Tom realized he never saw his parents kiss properly before this summer. They kissed each other's cheeks all the time and hugged but never kissed. Mum now kissed dad all the time. She would drop to his lap and peck his lips. It was disgusting. "Help me with these." He rolled his eyes.

Tom looked to his left and frowned. "No." He said calmly. McGonagall scowled and shoved a basketful of roots and mushrooms. "They are expensive. Professor Slughorn said to be careful." She said and ran to get more.

"I do not have to listen to you." Tom however followed her.

McGonagall turned to him, "you have to. Slughorn put me in charge."

"He did not." Tom said forcefully and yanked some roots by a tree.

"He did. He gave me the basket. You were off thinking about Merlin knows what." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I should have been paired up with someone more pleasant." Tom said.

McGonagall scowled at him again. "I do not like you either."

Tom shrugged, he did not like her much but she was smart and the second smartest students in his year. He was the smartest student after all. "When are we supposed to meet the others?"

"Fifteen minutes." She said and looked up, "Why? Are you scared that mummy will know that you are all by yourself?"

Tom scowled, "Not at all. We were on holiday and father agreed to travel to Mexico." He said smugly. McGonagall loved foreign places.

"Where did you go?" She tried to sound uninterested but Tom could tell she wanted to know details of his travels.

"New York, Salem and California." Tom replied.

"Did you see the fake burning places?" McGonagall asked trying to contain her curiosity.

"We did." Tom and her sat by a tree trunk and he talked about seeing the sky scrapers, the museums, Salem and all the magic and lastly California. Tom even told her about staying late with his parents and looking at the stars. He told her about the travel to Mexico.

"Mum punished me. We travelled as muggles." McGonagall laughed. "How long?"

"A week, she forbade father to do magic on me." Tom sighed.

"My mother never does magic." McGonagall said. She frowned a little, "She is a very powerful witch. My mum was in Gryffindor too. I have seen the prizes she won in school. She was brilliant. What about your parents?"

Tom shrugged, "my parents did not go to Hogwarts. Dad was homeschooled and mum studied under a sorcerer in France."

"Your mum looks like a very nice person. She looks very young too. I thought she was your sister for a bit." McGonagall laughed.

Tom felt nervous all of the sudden. No one knew he was adopted; no one but the Headmaster and professor Dumbledore. "Mum had me when she was very young. My dad and her married right away."

"Come along children. We must go back to camp. The match will start soon." Slughorn's voice boomed. Tom was glad. He did not want to keep talking about his parents.

The older students ignored him and McGonagall. He was glad his Slytherin classmates did not pay attention to him. He had enough of their presence during the school year. They walked to the quidditch field and waited for the teams to come out. Italy against Norway. McGonagall had money bet on Italy. Tom had to agree with her. Professor Slughorn introduced him to many wizards and witches. He was well connected. Tom watched the game with interest. McGonagall would grab his arm and order him to look at all the quidditch plays she deemed worthy.

The game was fierce for a couple of hours. The referee had to break up a fight because Napoli, the Italian keeper tackled Bloom; a Norwegian chaser. Tom had fun and then Rossi; the Italian seeker dove to the far left. "He's spotted the snitch." McGonagall chirped. They saw as the man nosedived and caught the walnut sized snitch.

The crowd cheered. Tom grinned and clapped when the sky erupted in fireworks; red, white and green. McGonagall laughed and cheered enthusiastically. The festivities lasted three hours. Professor Slughorn was invited to a little soiree of sorts and therefore they were invited as well. Tom enjoyed himself. The time went by fast quicker than he expected. Suddenly it was time to retire. The potioneer looked at them and swayed; "our portkey leaves at dawn."

Tom had no intention of waking up at dawn. "I better find my parents."

Slughorn was drunk; "go along my boy."

McGonagall frowned and looked at the rest of the students. Tom asked her on impulse, "Come with me. You do not have to wake up so early. Father hates waking up early. We will probably leave by noon tomorrow."

"Slughorn would never let me." McGonagall frowned.

Tom smirked and taunted her, "Leave that to me. Do not tell me you are afraid."

McGonagall frowned, "Do your worse."

Tom talked to Slughorn and convinced him to let McGonagall come with him. It helped that Bones and Boot had left on their own. It seemed Slughorn was not such a good child minder and mum was correct. "Just sign there and have your father owl me. McGonagall needs to be apparated to her village." The old man said and passed out drunk.

"What if your dad does not want me there?" McGonagall tried to not sound doubtful.

Tom shrugged her off. "Mum would make him take you home. She will even write to your parents if you want."

McGonagall nodded, "mum gave me muggle money and galleons to come back. I do not think she will be terribly upset. Mum knows I can take care of myself and Robert started teething. She is pretty busy."

"Teething?" Tom asked confused.

McGonagall walked alongside him, "I have two younger brothers. Malcolm and Robert. Malcom is three and Robert is seven months old. He is a terror and is teething; his teeth are coming out of his gums so his mouth hurts and he fusses. He probably fusses more than Malcolm ever did."

"Sounds exhausting." Tom muttered.

"It is. I will never have children." McGonagall said seriously.

"Do you have siblings?" the girl asked curiously, "I never asked you before."

Tom shook his head, "I don't think I want any of them."

McGonagall chuckled, "they're sweet sometimes."

They made it to the stream and found the tent. He opened the flap and found the living room empty. "They're probably in their bedroom. Stay here. I will go and wake them."

He remembered his father told him to knock on doors. Tom dutifully knocked; he wanted to brag and show McGonagall that he was better than her and knew more things. McGonagall explored the tent while he knocked on the door with more force. He was surprised when he was thrown back.

His father helped him up, "I thought you would be here tomorrow." Tom noticed he looked tired, He wore his sleeping robe and his hair was messy. His father yawned and then looked at McGonagall.

"Who might you be?" His father asked with a small smile. Tom thought it strange, his father did not regularly like other people. He ignored anyone whom he did not meet through his mum.

McGonagall looked a little scared. "Minerva McGonagall."

His father smiled at her and offered his hand, McGonagall smiled back and looked less scared. "Pleased to meet you Minerva. I am Mr. Snape; Tom's father." McGonagall smiled and shook his hand. Tom did not care if his father liked Minerva but it helped. If father liked her then surely mum would. She was the one that had to like McGonagall. His mum would force his father to do her biding. It was always like so.

Tom looked to the bedroom, "Where is mum?"

His father went to the small kitchen and prepared tea, "sleeping as should you and your friend."

"We will speak more in the morning." His father poured himself tea and drank a bit.

"Ms. McGonagall, I am sure you will find your lodgings adequate." His father waved his hand and a cot appeared out of thin air. He placed the cot across from his. McGonagall looked properly awed. He looked up to his father who smirked at him.

"Do not stay up too late." He drank another gulp of his tea and then left them.

"Your father can do wandless magic." The girl repeated. Tom rolled his eyes. "Of course he can. What about your parents?" He needed to brag to the girl. She had to know he was better in all aspects.

McGonagall frowned, "father is a muggle remember. Mum gave up magic to be with him. It is supposed to be romantic or so she says."

Tom looked confused, "Why would your mum give up magic? I would never live without magic."

The girl nodded, "I could not either. Do you feel the tingles?" She asked shyly.

For a second Tom thought of laughing at her and then shook that feeling off. Mum told him to be nice; to have manners and be polite. "I do." He smiled at her and she chuckled.

Tom had an idea then, "I felt a lot of magic when we went to Salem. You would love it. I'm going to ask my parents to take us there."

McGonagall smiled once more. "I hope your parents say yes."

Tom used the loo and then went to his cot. His classmate was dressed in a nightgown and sleeping it seemed. He closed his eyes and slept soundly until the next morning.

He smelled bacon; his stomach growled. Tom opened his eyes and smiled. Father cooked while mother frowned at her. "You should have woken me up." Mum said while helping his father serve breakfast.

Tom knew he had to be charming if he wanted McGonagall to see Salem. "Good morning mum." He kissed her cheek and hugged her. His mum had to take them to the Colonies again.

"Good morning sweetheart." She kissed his forehead. "How was the quidditch match?"

Tom then proceeded to tell her about the game. He was pretty sure she did not understand much. To be honest he did not care too much for the game but McGonagall did and so he listened to her ramble about it.

"Professor Slughorn said we had to apparate McGonagall back to her village in a few days. I was thinking we could go to Salem and show her the places we went to. She would even like to go to that muggle museum you tried to take me and dad." Tom said while eating bacon and toast. 

His mum shook her head, "We have to owl her parents at once. I have half a mind to write to your Headmaster. Professor Slughorn should have taken better care of you and your classmates. He let two eleven-year-old children walk out in the middle of the night."

"We are twelve." Tom defended petulantly.

Mum shot his father a look. "Your mother is correct. We have to owl Ms. McGonagall's parents." As if on cue McGonagall approached the kitchen.

"Good morning Mr. Snape." She said properly. Tom noticed she was dressed and her hair was combed.

"Mrs. Snape, it is very nice to meet you." She smiled carefully.

His mum smiled back, "It is very nice to meet you Minerva. Tom has told us a lot about you."

McGonagall grinned openly, "My parents gave me permission to return next week."

His mum frowned, "I find that hard to believe. I will owl your mother and let her know we will drop you off in the evening."

His father served McGonagall some food and she dug in. "Dearest, that might not be the best course of action. Owls tire and we have no easy access to one as of now. It is more prudent to send a patronus."

Tom and McGonagall were confused. "Excuse me dear, does your mother entertain muggles?" Mum asked politely.

McGonagall shook her head, "No, father should be at the parish now."

His mum nodded, "I know you are dying to boast." She sighed simply.

Tom watched as his father conjured a silver creature, a snake and then spoke clearly, "My name is Severus Snape. My son and your daughter Minerva attend school together. We would like to take Minerva to the Colonies. We shall be back to the United Kingdom next week. We assure you Minerva is in good company. We will owl you the details of the trip as well." The snake slithered to the floor and then disappeared.

"What was that?" Tom asked quickly.

"Patronus charm. To fend off dementors." Minerva replied. "I did not know you could do that."

"It is quicker than an owl." His mum said with a smile.

"What will we do?" Tom asked

His father went back to his eggs. "We wait for a response. My Patronus will wait for one."

McGonagall smiled, "I'm sure mother will say yes. Malcolm is teething and she will be happy to have some help. Mum lets me go places, my father thinks I'm responsible too."

His mum chuckled, "I am sure you are very responsible Minerva but I'd feel better if I had your parent's permission to take you to Salem."

They did not have to wait much. A sparrow appeared and a wistful voice spoke clearly, "You have our permission. Please owl me with the details of when to retrieve Minerva. My husband, Robert and I thank you for taking care of our girl."

McGonagall grinned from ear to ear and so did Tom. "Mum said it was fine. I can go to Salem." She said excitedly and chuckled. Tom looked at his mother with a grin of his own. "Mum, please."

His mother smiled and then looked at his father. Tom noticed his father wore a smug smirk. "We shall leave in a few minutes. Gather your belongings." His father finished and stood up.

"Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Snape." McGonagall repeated and then proceeded to make her cot and arrange her trunk. Tom did the same. He put all his things inside his trunk. His mum asked them to wait outside the tent. "Wait for us outside." She said and ushered them out.

Tom sat on a rock and waited. McGonagall sat next to him. "How long do you think we will visit for?"

"A few days, maybe a week if my parents wish to. I do not know when father and mother go back to University." He replied honestly.

McGonagall frowned, "I did not know there are magical universities."

Tom looked at her and arched his eyebrow, "There are none, as far as I am aware."

McGonagall wore a pinched expression. "You said your parents went to University. You do not have to tell me what your parents do in the wizarding world."

The boy shook his head, "First my parents do not go to University. Mother will be a doctor in a few years. Father is a maths professor; he teaches in the University of London."

McGonagall crossed her arms, "You are lying to me. You would have never been sorted in Slytherin. You might as well be a muggleborn."

Tom stood up, "Why would I not be worthy of Slytherin? I am as magical as all of the others and so are my parents. Slytherin is the best house and therefore I am there. I am the best."

His classmate rolled her eyes, "Gryffindor is better and I am better in transfiguration and quidditch."

Tom frowned, "You are not. We are tied in Transfiguration; professor Dumbledore said so and we are not allowed brooms. I could be better than you for all you know." They were interrupted when his father and mother left the tent.

"Shall we leave?" Mum asked and extended an old notebook. "It is far easier than travelling by muggle means.

The children frowned but grabbed the book corners just as the adults packed the tent. Tom felt the tug and then they were in Salem.

"You can go dearest. Take the children and visit the museums. I am sure Minerva will enjoy all of them as will Tom. I will be in the hotel." His father instructed. Mum kissed him. Tom's frown deepened, again with the kissing.

Tom forgot to be annoyed with McGonagall soon enough. He was regretful to not have accompanied his mum during the last visit. Mum taught them and explained about the places and the witches. He would have liked to tell McGonagall all those facts. She would think him smarter than her then. Alas, he did not go with his mum and therefore he was reduced to an active listener. They spent the day visiting burning places, the forests and even enrolled for a tour of the famous trials for the following day.

McGonagall was awed with his mum. "You know a lot Mrs. Snape." She gushed after mum told her about the political and psychology of muggles during the Salem trials. He smirked; his mum was smarter than McGonagall's mum who gave up magic to tend to babies and a husband.

They ate late lunch and then visited more places until it was nightfall and they decided to go back to their hotel. His mum asked the man about the Snapes' suites. "Your husband paid for three rooms." The hotel keep finished promptly. The man gave her the keys.

"These are us." She pointed to rooms 26, 27 and 28. "I want you both ready for dinner." She said simply.

Tom nodded and entered his room. Someone had put his trunk near the bed. He rummaged through its contents and found what he was looking for. It was his homework for transfiguration. Tom started it when he they were here a few weeks ago. His father had and him either read or Tom did his homework. Tom set to work on the floor. He did not have a desk. His father had transfigured a pillow into a desk for him. He guessed he could go to his parents' room and ask for him to do it again. Tom frowned, he did not feel like going there; it was likely his father was asleep.

Tom heard the door opening and in came McGonagall. "Good, I brought my work too." She sat down next to him and took out her scrolls. "I finished that one. Have a look. I will look at your potions homework."

Tom frowned, "No."

McGonagall rolled her eyes, "You need my notes. I am better than you at transfiguration."

Tom huffed, "of course you are not. Dumbledore just prefers you because you are a Gryffindor."

McGonagall gave him a death glare and primly folded her hands over her lap. "If you are going to behave like the numpty you are I will leave now."

Tom frowned. McGonagall would leave and she would pout and ignore him during dinner. His mum would then ask him questions and make him apologize publicly. He would hate that.

"Fine, stay, please. Do not cheat." He said and gave her potions.

McGonagall made for the door and then looked back, "I would never, I should be afraid for my transfiguration homework."

Tom rolled his eyes and looked at her work. She was smart but he was smarter. He looked at her reasoning and frowned, her way was simpler and dare he think better. Tom asked her all afternoon about her work and she answered. McGonagall looked at his potions work and smiled. "You have the order and measurements wrong for this potion. The book says you need to add three spoonsful of armadillo's bile and then stir anticlockwise. You wrote it wrong. See here, you have two spoonsful after the stirs."

Tom smirked, "Dad and I made that potion over the Yule break. It was perfect after an hour instead of the hour and a half the book states."

She frowned, "I will put the correct ingredients and the proper order."

He shrugged, "Don't ask then."

"You are foul." She said but kept writing alongside him.

They were done with all their work left in about two hours. McGonagall left thirty minutes before dinner. Tom showered and waited for his mother to knock on his door.

"Sweetheart, your dad and Minerva are waiting downstairs. I knocked earlier but you must have been showering." She entered and kissed his forehead.

"Do hurry. You look very handsome." She fixed his hair and they went downstairs.

McGonagall wore a blue dress and spoke with father. "Tom said that you two made that potion."

Tom rolled his eyes. "I told you it is easier and faster."

McGonagall turned to him, "I wanted to make sure." His father smirked.

"Tom is correct. We made that stomach soother then and I have to say our methods indeed are more effective."

McGonagall quieted and nodded, "Of course sir." She accepted his father's explanations without second guessing.

They dined at a nearby restaurant and discussed the sight his father missed. "You should have been there Severus. Minerva and Tom truly enjoyed themselves." Tom would not say he utterly enjoyed himself but he had to be with McGonagall if only to boast about the places he already visited.

His father asked many questions that night, "What does your father do for a living? How many siblings do you have? tell me about your grades this year. What do you think of your professors? When is your birthday? How old is your mother? What was her maiden name again?" Mum only encouraged him and asked many more of her own.

McGonagall answered politely and smiled. She seemed to be very comfortable around his parents. Tom sort of liked that. McGonagall was smart and now his mum could not pester him about not having any friends. Not that McGonagall was his true friend. She was just a convenient person to talk to.

His parents bid the goodnight and told them they would be in Salem for another three days since Father had to start work soon and McGonagall had to be back in Scotland before the week was out. Tom nodded and so did McGonagall. Tom had to say he liked Salem a bit more. His father accompanied them during the last day and they went to a muggle fair. It was fun, McGonagall even dared him to go on the rides with her. He went with her and liked that she seemed afraid of the rollercoasters, "Some Gryffindor you are. He yelled as she screamed for dear life. She giggled and tried all of them nonetheless.

The adults let them be and smiled. His mother seemed thrilled with him and smiled at them all the time. Father looked at peace too, for some reason. He looked relieved when he saw him interact with his classmate. They portkeyed to Scotland in the late afternoon of the third day.

A nice looking if tired woman waited for them. "Mum." McGonagall waved happily. "I must tell you everything."

The woman's eyes glinted with happiness as she hugged her daughter, "You must my lass."

"You must be the Snapes. Isobel McGonagall, pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand.

"Minerva is a wonderful child." His mother said and shook the other woman's hand.

"Thank you. I appreciate you and your husband's kindness to my child. Robert will be pleased to meet you as well. I left him back with the boys." The woman explained.

Tom was sure father would refuse but was mistaken, "Please lead the way Mrs. McGonagall. Must we apparate?"

"Certainly. Let me Side-along with Mrs. Snape." The witch offered her hand off the witches were.

Tom looked at his father, "Why did you say yes? We could be home."

His father smirked, "Your mother would have thrown a fit at my disregard for politeness."

Tom sighed but stayed quiet because mother came back and grabbed them. They walked to a nice looking manse. McGonagall looked a lot like her father. The man looked serious and had a firm handshake.

His father and the man spoke for a bit. They looked severe and spoke in short turns. His mum and McGonagall's mum were a bit friendlier. Tom did not expect anything different. The women were the ones who carried conversation and eased some of the awkwardness.

"Come, you have to meet Robert and Malcolm." McGonagall dragged him to a room upstairs. It must have been the nursery; the baby was sleeping and the other one yelled when he saw his sister.

"Minnie." He yelled and McGonagall grinned. "Sush Robert." She smiled and helped him out of a playpen.

Tom felt out of place. He did not like small children. They reminded him of the orphanage, before his mum and dad.

Robert babbled and tried to play with him. Tom froze and McGonagall rolled her eyes. "He is just a little boy. Toss the ball and wait for him to give it back. Like this." His classmate showed and so they played until Robert cried because Malcolm woke up and did not share the ball. McGonagall tried to calm him but Robert cried and grabbed the ball from Malcolm who pouted and joined his older brother. Tom was very uncomfortable.

"Mum." McGonagall yelled.

Her mum came in and soothed the children in a few minutes. "Minerva, go and say goodbye to your friend. The Snapes are to leave in a few minutes. Goodbye lad." The woman said with a smile.

"See you in the library." Tom said and then ran downstairs to meet his parents.

"Thank you for your hospitality." His father said and shook Mr. McGonagall's hand. Mum shook his hand too.

They left the manse and apparated near their home. "Why did we not go home?" Tom grumbled.

Mum frowned at him, "We have to retrieve Atria."

His father muttered under his breath, "We could leave her there."

His mum frowned, "Not funny Sev."

The little cat was indifferent to their presence but his mum swore the beast was happy to see all of them. They reached home and Tom just dropped to the couch when a thought crossed his mind.

"Mum." He yelled.

"Yes, sweetheart" She said from the kitchen. Dad was by her side helping her make a sandwich.

Tom ran to the kitchen, "I am happy you and dad do not have other children." He hugged her.

His mum looked confused, "Why do you say that?"

"McGonagall has siblings and she likes them. I don't think I would like children in this house." He said seriously. It was best if they knew that now. Tom knew they could not have children, otherwise they would not have adopted him.

"I am happy I am an only child." He said and hugged her again.

She hugged him and frowned, "Do not be silly Tom." She kissed his forehead. His father looked at him and the boy could tell that he was doing legilimency. Tom learned about it from a book in school. He tried to block him and it was useless. His father gained access and saw. Tom did not change or tried to think of anything else. The adult had to know that he was happy here, with them. His father smiled at him.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Harry Potter

I apologize so much for the horrible delay. This chapter is extra-long to make up for the long absence.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPPORT. Please keep reading and reviewing and Happy Holidays

Chapter 27

Severus knew Hermione was on edge because Tom decided to tell them he rather be an only child. His wife thought that declaration was a setback.

The potion master silenced her worries with a simple phrased, "Tom is comfortable enough. He told us he is happiest now. You should not worry unnecessarily. It is too early in the morning for you to worry so much."

Hermione calmed down but her brown eyes still showed hesitance. "I don't want him to grow up selfish."

"There is nothing you can do about it. The boy is growing up just like you did." Severus said as they laid in bed.

Hermione frowned, "I would have loved to have siblings."

Severus smirked, "you would have hated it. Imagine she was smarter than you. Imagine if your hypothetical sister were a muggle. Your parents would have had a child to relate to. You would have thought she would take your place." He gasped horrified.

Hermione scowled at him even more fiercely. Severus continued, "If she were magical. What if she were more likeable? Think about what could have happened if Weasley or Potter liked Hermione's little sister more. What if Minerva liked her better? What if she were better at Defense?" His wife turned her back on him. She was not worried anymore. Hermione was right infuriated with him.

Severus came closer and hugged her. He kissed her neck. "You are the brightest witch I have met. Face it dearest, you would not have liked anyone else stealing your limelight. Tom is used to being in the limelight and so it must be. There is nothing malevolent about him wanting to be an only child." Severus pulled a leg over hers. She kissed his hands and slept easier.

It would be better once Tom was back at Hogwarts. Severus kept a mental count of the days left until Tom went to school. He wanted Hermione for himself back again.

Severus toyed with the hem of her nighty. Hermione moved and placed his hand higher. "we have to be quiet." She turned and smiled at him.

"I don't want you to be quiet." He pushed her hair back. He kissed her collarbones and palmed her breasts.

"I don't want Tom to wake up." She insisted.

"I can silence the room." He offered and growled when she ground her hips over his cock.

Hermione played with his chest hair. "No, what if something happens to Tom?"

Severus arched an eyebrow, "He is twelve years old." 

Hermione shook her head, "Quietly or nothing." The little minx lowered the straps of her gown and showed him her tits.

Severus would make her pay. He nodded and slowly licked and kissed her neckline. "You on top?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, you on top."

Severus smirked and pinned her down the mattress. He bit down her neck and into the side of her left breast. Hermione squirmed and rubbed herself against his belly. He lowered his head and suckled down to her navel. He bit and whispered wickedly, "quietly or nothing."

Hermione tried to pull him up. Severus inhaled her essence; She let out a moan when he licked her clit. Severus stopped and kissed her upper thigh.

Hermione caressed his head, "Sev, keep going."

The man nuzzled her and looked puzzled, "you said quiet or nothing."

His Hermione huffed, "you are an arse Severus Snape."

He played with her folds and ran his fingers up and down. She was very wet. All he wanted was to hitch her legs over his shoulders and lick her. Severus almost gave into his desires. Hermione arched her back and tried to get closer to his face. He took long look at her and decided to hell with it. He would take his time. Tom could wait for breakfast.

Severus nibbled on her. He licked and pro here's her until she was a quivering mess. He drank from her and looked up. Hermione had a pillow over her face. Her legs shook. Severus was aroused beyond belief. He removed the pillow and pounced on Hermione. She kissed him back desperately. "I need you inside."

Severus nodded and mounted her. The man would never stop marveling at how much Hermione wanted him. She brought him close. "Severus hurry." She whimpered next to his ear.

The man entered her and growled at the tight grip. Severus opened his eyes and saw as Hermione tweaked her nipples. He smiled and thrust slowly.

"I want fast." She said as she ran her fingers over his hair.

Severus shook his head and went for her neck. Hermione hooked her legs over his hips. "We'll go as fast as I want sweetness." His voice was raspy. She shivered and gripped his shoulders as he moved inside her. He rocked into her and held her to him. She was beautiful under him. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me." He whispered close to her ear.

Hermione smiled and kissed his lips. "I love you." She moved to kiss his cheek and grip him as he moved and brought her closer to the edge. "I love you." She said once more. Severus basked in her body. Severus pumped inside of her slowly, gently. He wanted to have her all morning. It was Sunday and they usually made love well into the afternoon. It had been ages since he had her all to himself. He caressed her cheek and told her just how beautiful she was again. Hermione smiled, a shy smile. He kissed her nose. She was the sweetest and best thing that ever could happen to him. Severus moved against her lazily. She moaned and kissed him until she contracted around him. Hermione arched her back and then looked at him through a haze of lust.

He jerked inside of her, "come for me Sev." She moaned and tightened her hold on his back. Severus crumbled and groaned. He let go and his toes curled in relief. Severus slumped over her. His Hermione kissed his face. She squirmed until he was by her side. "You are wonderful my love." She sighed and rested on his chest. Hermione played with his nipple and squeezed him to her.

Severus kissed her forehead. He slept contentedly for another three hours. The man sighed and heard the usual morning noises. The blasted cat meowing, and Tom knocking on the door. "I simply cannot wait until he goes back to Hogwarts." He thought to himself. Hermione was sound asleep. She sighed when he kissed her nose and moved to stand up. Severus grabbed his pajama trousers and the house robe. He cleared his eyes from some of the sleep and opened the door.

"I don't see a need for you to try to knock the door down." Severus announced to Tom.

"I don't see the need for you to lock and ward the room. You never used to that before." Tom retorted. Severus arched an eyebrow.

He stepped out and headed for the loo. "Go downstairs. Your mother is tired. We will work on breakfast soon." The boy listened and walked down.

Severus should be glad that Tom was comfortable to argue and speak his mind. He relieved himself and washed his hands and face. He brushed his teeth and looked in the mirror. 1940's had been good to him. He looked like a regular late thirties man. He was never vain and consider himself quite ugly but at least he did not have any overly old looking wrinkles.

He almost tripped on Hermione's infernal cat. "Go away. Find a poisoned mouse." He growled at the little beast. The cat hissed and walked away. How Hermione thought that little fur ball loved him was beyond his reasoning.

Severus found Tom seated on the sofa. He had a book on his hand. "What are you reading?"

"A book." Tom replied cheekily.

Severus frowned, "I expect you to elaborate on the matter."

Tom grinned, "Curses and countercurses for everyday use." Severus sat next to him and examined the book.

"looks interesting." He commented and read a few pages.

"What have you learned so far?" Severus asked intrigued by his child.

Tom ran his finger over the pages. "Well, most of the basic theory I learned in class. This book has more about how to apply and used magic. Professor Merrythought is not one to do much practical magic."

Severus scanned more pages, "you will probably have more chances to prove and test your knowledge during third and fourth year. I don't think she will let you use these types of textbooks just yet."

"I thought we could practice some spells." Tom told him.

Severus eyed some of the defensive spells. "We could. I do not know whether your mother would approve. She is not content with your behavior."

The boy frowned, "Is she still cross because of the quidditch incident? She made me suffer enough while getting to Mexico."

The older man nodded, "She is. She is very cross, remember your mother does not like lying."

Tom frowned deeply, his handsome features looked out of place. "I didn't lie."

"You implied and omitted certain truths. In your mother eyes that is lying. I would be very cautious about displeasing her." Severus used his best advice voice.

"Mum loves me." Tom said with a confidence Severus found a little heartbreaking. He felt a little bit jealous. This boy was sure that his parents loved him. He was convinced that Hermione would give her life for his.

Severus smirked, "she does. She will be sorely disappointed in you. Should you keep lying to her of course."

Tom did not look contrite. "Mum chose me."

"She chose me from all of the other kids because I am special. She will forgive me." Severus shifted a little. Tom had to understand that he could not do things without any consequences.

Severus decided to go for the metaphorical kill. Tom had demonstrated that he did not want to see Hermione hurt. "You will hurt her. Of course you could lie to her but you run the risk of her finding out and hurting her."

Tom looked away from him. "I don't want her to hurt. She would love me less if I hurt her." Severus did not know what to say next. Fortunately, Hermione stepped down the stairs.

"Why are you two not making breakfast yet? We all overslept. Mrs. Barton is waiting for you." She announced and walked to the kitchen.

Severus followed her. Tom stood up and went by Hermione's side. "I could help you mum." The boy said solicitously. Severus smirked when Hermione smiled and kissed his forehead, "you may juice the oranges and make coffee for your father. Sev, come here and help me cook." She said quickly.

Severus reached for the pans on the top shelves and scrambled some eggs. He watched as Tom helped and obeyed to all of Hermione's requests. They breakfasted quickly. "Hurry sweetheart. You will weed Mrs. Barton's gardens until late afternoon. She'll give you lunch. I have arranged for her to take you to church as well. She will be so very grateful for your help." Hermione said with a smile.

Tom looked confused, "I don't like church mum. I thought I only had to weed the gardens."

Hermione shrugged, "I supposed I lied to you didn't I?"

Tom blushed and said nothing. "I won't lie again mum. Please forgive me."

Severus could not believe his ears. His little Gryffindor was evil. "I forgive you. Now, sweetheart. I have given my word to Mrs. Barton that you'll help so off you go." She kissed his cheek and hugged him.

Tom looked a little mollified and left home. Hermione waved her wand and cleared the dishes. "Whatever shall we do with all our time?" She asked with a little smile.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I don't quite know madam."

She stood up and sat on his lap, "How about we continue what we were doing in the morning. Only this time we don't concentrate on silencing charms and warding doors."

Severus kissed her neck. "I like that idea very much so." He toyed with the string from her house robe. He found that she was naked underneath it. The thought of her naked was enough to spur him into action and make her carry her to their bedroom.

He made love to her well into the afternoon. Hermione followed through with her promises of satisfying him. She made up for all those nights where he had to take her quickly in fear that Tom would came and unward the doors. She rode him hard for the second time that afternoon. He promised her things, told her how good she felt and how much pleasure her hot little body brought him. She grew fierce from his compliments and voiced her pleasure repeatedly. She was balm for him, great for his ego. Hermione rested on his chest. "We'll eat out tonight. We'll take Tom to that place he likes by Diagon Alley." She yawned and nuzzled his chest.

He was tired, "Yes dearest." Severus kissed her sweaty hair and slept.

Severus and his family dined out that night and every Sunday after that. He was happy. Severus realized he was truly happy a week before Tom went back to Hogwarts. The Snape family established routines. Severus went to work while Hermione and Tom stayed at home. They studied, worked on potions or Tom's schoolwork. Severus and Hermione made dinner and then the little family spent time listening to the radio, reading or playing one of Hermione's silly board games. She loved scrabble. Severus and Tom proved worthy opponents for her. It seemed Potter and Weasley never challenged her rather obscure words. She huffed and puffed when Severus reminded her she should limit her word usage to English only. Saturdays were spent exploring London and near places. Tom loved those days. Severus loved them because Tom would be exhausted and sleep like the dead. He would take Hermione and take special care of her those nights. Sundays were for staying in bed all day. Tom finished his chores with Mrs. Barton after two Sundays and he spent those days reading or with them in the living room reading. They had dinner out every Sunday as well.

Severus realized he was truly happy a Sunday night. They dined on a nearby restaurant. He went to the loo when he saw Hermione and Tom laughing at the table. They were his, they laughed and were happy. He smiled and approached the table. Hermione and Tom looked at him with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Dad, I have to tell you a joke. Mum just told it to me." Tom grinned and did not stop laughing while he told the joke.

"What" laughter from both him and Hermione, "did an eye" his son chuckled some more. "say to the other eye." He could hear Hermione's tinkling laugh and Tom's chuckles.

Severus smiled and shook his head, "I don't know Tom."

Tom tried to compose himself and manage to say "something smells between us." Tom finished seriously and then erupted in the most joyous laughter. It was pure, happy, without malice. The laughter only children can have. Children who are loved and love. Severus's rich and deep laughter joined his little family's.

They went back home that night and he kissed Tom's sleeping face before going to bed. He was too old to be tucked in. Hermione and him had done that when he was younger. Severus remembered when he had to carry him because the little boy dropped from exhaustion.

He found Hermione brushing her hair in their bedroom. "Thank you." He told her when they were in bed side by side.

"You're welcome." She said with a cheeky voice. "Why is my Sev thanking me?" She kissed his neck and hugged him.

Severus smiled and kissed her lips lovingly, "because you call me "my Sev.""

Hermione giggled, "You are my Sev." She said simply and snuggled to him. Severus slept easy.

They overslept that Sunday. "Hurry up Tom. The train will leave without you and neither your father or me are making that trek from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts." Hermione yelled from the kitchen.

"This is your fault." Hermione said a little angry.

Severus sipped on his coffee. "I wanted to sleep. I remember you reaching for my cock while I was trying to sleep."

She flushed. "You should have put on pajama bottoms."

Severus smirked. "Not my fault you cannot control your basic desires."

Hermione rolled her eyes and bent down to kiss him. "I love you too much."

He kissed her more until Tom cleared his throat. "I have everything."

The boy addressed them. "Get a move on. We have to go."

Severus glared at the boy. "Do not be disrespectful." He grabbed Hermione's hand and she grabbed Tom's. They side-alonged to King's Cross.

Severus waited for Hermione and Tom to cross first. He entered next. It was 10:57. "You have everything?"

"Yes mum." Tom replied. Hermione barely heard him it seemed. "Well whatever you left behind. I'll send with Aquila." She looked sad all of the sudden. "It will be fine mum."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, right you are sweetheart." She kissed his cheek and hugged him tight.

"Dad, she's doing it again." Tom muttered.

Severus stepped in and briefly hugged him. "Get a grip Hermione." He gently rubbed her back and pushed her aside.

"Behave. I expect you to write at least twice per month. Your mother and I worry. Study hard and remember to write if you need anything." Severus advised. Tom nodded and kissed Hermione one last time.

He boarded the Hogwarts Express. "Be safe sweetheart. I cannot simply wait for the Holidays to be here." Hermione said and waved at him.

They saw as the train left the station. "He will be fine. He was last year." Severus walked her out of the platform.

"He will be." Hermione sighed and walked side by side with him.

The couple apparated back home. "I am worried for Tom." Hermione uttered.

"Not very surprising. You are always worrying over him." Severus replied honestly.

The young woman sighed and climbed up the stairs. "I can't stop."

Severus looked at her, "You have to trust his judgment. He will be a teenager soon. Tom is not a little kid anymore. Let him come to us."

Hermione nodded, "help me prepare for tomorrow." She had an interview to start her fellowship at a central London hospital. The last of three she procured without magic. This was it. If she did not get this one she would confound the interviewer and work there either way. It had taken a lot to convince Hermione to work with plan B.

"Very well." Severus replied at role played as a senior doctor.

Tom disliked History of Magic with a passion only known to few. He did not share the class with McGonagall either. Tom was by himself for an hour. He scribbled rubbish on his parchment. You could not pay him to listen to old Binns. Their professor was a ghost which seemed exciting at first but was he mistaken. He tried to do some transfiguration work on the side but it was useless. He could not concentrate on his work.

The boy looked around the room. He shared class with Ravenclaws. He would ask one of the girls her class notes. He noticed he did best with females. They trusted him, wanted to be his friends. He had enough friends. Minerva McGonagall could be considered his friend. Tom had bumped her status from annoying acquaintance to friend. His mum would be proud of him and stop pestering him about his lack of friends. Dad could not care less. His father understood that most people were dunderheads. Mum wanted him to be a bloody Hufflepuff and have heaps of "friends". Tom rather not.

He left the class to meet McGonagall for transfiguration. They usually sat in different seats but ever since they came back from summer holidays she sat by him. Tom frowned when she huffily sat next to him.

"I despise Herbology." She wiped some dirt from her sleeve.

"Careful" Tom frowned too. "Dumbledore will be here soon. I hope he starts the new lesson. I am bored with the old one."

McGonagall understood him. "He will not move on to new material until everyone understands. You know Rosier still does not understand how to transform the needles and Boot might as well be a lost cause." She said with a prim voice.

They stopped talking when Dumbledore entered the room and lectured them. The professor usually had half the class work on whatever they did not understand. He paired Tom with Rosier who looked offended Tom had to teach him transfiguration. Tom could not give a rat's arse. He would make Rosier learn how to transform the bloody needles into matchsticks if it was the last thing he did in life.

Rosier was not a good student but Tom willed him to put effort and made him listen. "you will do this. What a disgrace that even Diggory can turn the bloody needles and you cannot. Are you a wizard or a squib?" Tom grew impatient and berated him until Rosier accomplished the task.

Dumbledore looked at him from afar. He always had the sense that the older man watched him. It was as if he waited for him to make a mistake. In all fairness the man had never punished him unfairly or attacked him. Dumbledore was unlike other professors who loved him and thought him a great student. His transfiguration professor was indifferent to him.

The class ended with an exciting announcement. "Gryffindors, do not forget, the quidditch tryouts began today." Dumbledore said as the students left the classroom.

"I won't be going to the library in the afternoon." McGonagall said excitedly.

Tom rolled his eyes, "Do not tell me you are thinking of trying out for chaser."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why wouldn't I?"

"You'll be up against Longbottom, Prewett and Moody. That is only your house. You could maybe take Prewett on but Longbottom and Moody are rude big blokes. You have no chance. What about the lads in the other teams? I know for a fact that Slytherin has two chasers pinned down; McNair and Orion Black. I heard Montague is going to ask Rosier to be the third one. You saw Rosier. He's dumb as rocks but he's strong and not afraid to knock you off your broom. Ravenclaw has Goldstein, Boot and Lyssane Hightower. She's basically another bloke. Hufflepuff has Bones, Abbott and Smith. Think about it McGonagall. Save yourself the trouble. Even if you by some miracle manage to become a chaser. You will lose against all of them." Tom said with what he thought were the best intentions.

"Well, you do not know that." She huffed and left him in the corridor.

"stupid girl." He muttered and continued with his day.

Tom saw McGonagall the next morning. She looked angry. "What bit you?" 

She turned to him and made space for him at the library bench. "I did not get in the team."

Tom smirked, "told you so."

McGonagall rolled her eyes, "shut it. Prewett said that I was too pretty for quidditch. Longbottom was chivalrous and said I should try next year when I was older. Moody took a look at me and bloody Billius Weasley and clapped his mates' back. I hate them all. They did not even see me tryout. I have half a mind to go to Professor Dumbledore."

Tom thought she was exaggerating, "Go on then."

McGonagall glared at him, "Don't tell me what to do." She said. "Now, let me look at your herbology homework."

"Give me your history notes." He said quickly.

McGonagall sighed and gave him the work. "He is not as boring as you make him out to be."

"Herbology is not as simple as you think it is." He smirked and gave her the work.

She pursued her lips and copied down his notes. They stayed in the library longer than they were supposed to be. Madam Troust shooed them out. McGonagall gasped. "It is past 8:00. We are supposed to be in bed. If old Pringle catches us, we'll be skinned alive."

Tom did not want to be at the end of Pringle's hands. Dolohov, a first year was caught last week out of bed. Pringle had whipped him three times. The little boy had cried bitterly.

"Go on." He told her when she made for the towers. It was easier for her to make it to her Tower.

Tom had to be sneaky and get to the dungeons. He walked carefully and was concentrated on not making any sounds when he heard it. It was a voice. "where are you little ratsssssss…?"

Tom stopped walking and looked around. There was no one behind him. He felt his heart race. He did not dare say a word. "I needsss to findsss me more little ratssss."

Tom walked away but the voice kept chanting about being hungry and wanting to eat. "Where are you? Show yourself" He asked. Tom hissed and did not realize he did not speak English.

"I have been so alone. Finally, someone who speaks to messsss. My mastersss long dead. Who is this little boyssss? How young are youssss little masters? The Heir of Slytherin"

Tom was curious but cautious. He stopped talking for a bit and walked, "What is your name?"

"I have no name mastersss." The voice said.

Tom dared ask, "What are you?" He spat and hissed.

"Your servant masters." Tom reached the common room. He could hear the voice still. "Tells me what to dosss masterssss." Tom was a very scared if he dared admit.

"Go to sleep." He said and did not hear any voices anymore.

Tom did not sleep a wink. Heir of Slytherin? He could very well be. His parents did not know where he came from. They adopted him from that orphanage in London. His father had to be magical. His real mum died, Mrs. Cole told him so. She had a strange name but she had to be muggle. She had too, otherwise she would not have died so easily.

He woke up the next morning and thought of writing to his dad. Maybe he knew. He nixed the idea immediately. His parents never offered much explanation about his birth parents. They did not know. His mum never lied to him. She never did. Dad would not lie either. Tom would not worry them. Dad told him to behave and mum would probably demand that he stayed home if he heard voices. The heir of Slytherin. It would be impossible. He stood up from his bed and looked at his tome of Hogwarts a History.

"Salazar Slytherin. One of Hogwarts Four Founders. Skilled in Parseltongue, Legilimency and Dark Arts." He read the five pages about Slytherin's house founder. He came from the Fen, described as an ambitious wizard, power hungry. The book did not give him much hints about descendants. Tom could speak to snakes. Dad said that a friend of mums could also speak to snakes. He was dead. Tom did not tell anyone he could speak to snakes. There was never an opportunity really. His classmates were idiots and did not speak of the founders. All they ever talked about was quidditch and how much galleons and house elves they had.

The library and Hogwarts professors were his best bet at this point. Tom woke up early and headed for potions. McGonagall was there. As usual she sat with him. It was an unspoken rule by then. It seemed they sat together for all classes that they shared; charms, transfiguration and potions. "Good, Pringle did not get you. I thought he would. I saw him headed for the dungeons."

Tom could not care less about Pringle. He heard the voice again. "Mastersss what shouldsss I do todayssss."

The boy spoke lowly. "Do as if I were not your master." He did not hear any noise after that. McGonagall looked at him with a strange expression on her face. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Tom replied automatically.

Professor Slughorn instructed them to start chopping some valerian roots. McGonagall chopped hers alongside him. Tom concentrated on his potion. He had double Herbology next. Tom did not hear the voice anymore. He worked on the gardens and then skipped lunch to go to the library. He sat down and looked at the books on genealogy. He found a book called the Pureblood Directory. He found a chapter called the "Sacred Twenty-Eight." The so-called truly pureblood families. He did not see Riddles or any Snapes. The boy could not help but look up Prince after he did not any Riddles. He read about the Princes. His dad was a half-blood. He found his grandmother's name there. Atria Snape was disowned before his dad was born. Mum was completely muggle.

He narrowed down the families to the Twenty-Eight. He eliminated Weasleys, Longbottoms, Macmillans and Shacklebolts. They were usually Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. He decided that the woman who gave birth to him. He then thought about the Flints, Averys, Blacks, Crouchs, Ollivanders, Parkinsons, Greengrasses, Rowles, Selwyns, Travers and Yaxleys. Tom decided that his plan of attack would be to learn about more about his ancestry before making contact with the voice again.

The voice had other plans. It spoke to him every say during the morning and late at night. "Mastersss needsss to only comandssss. It would say. Tom would tell it to go about its day.

McGonagall told him off for not paying attention to her during the third week of his research. Tom decided to keep her out of the loop. This was his problem. He was determined to find out about the voice on his own. It was proving to be an extremely time consuming task that yielded little to no results.

He heard the voice in some corridors. He decided to give it a name since the voice did not know what to call itself. Tom grew tired of calling it "the voice." It sounded reverent, and he did not want to give it a loony connotation. He named it Bilbo. Mum gave him that book. He loved it. Bilbo was a great character. He asked mum if she knew whether Mr. Tolkien was a wizard. Mum did not know.

"Bilbo, sleep for today. What did you eat?" He asked him

"Rats, all I eat is ratssss. My mastersss." The creature responded. Tom knew it was a creature. The boy did not dare ask anything yet. It was not common to have a hear a voice. He commanded the creature to stay quiet.

"You are doing it again." McGonagall pulled at his sleeve.

Dumbledore looked at him with speculative eyes. Tom focused his attention to McGonagall since professor Dumbledore continued to lecture.

"Did what?" he asked the girl.

"Hissing and spitting to yourself. Tom, you have been doing it for the past month. It is at random times." She said quickly.

Tom shrugged, "Is nothing."

Dumbledore dismissed the class. McGonagall followed him to the library. "You will tell me what is the matter with you."

"Nothing is happening."

"Yes, there is. You read all day about old purebloods families. You are a half-blood. Why are you reading about the Princes and the Blacks?" She whispered furiously. "Are you turning like them? Do you expect to find a pureblood ancestor to justify being Slytherin?" McGonagall frowned at him and looked defiant. "I will not stand for it Tom. We are through. I do not want to be your friend anymore if you become like Rosier or Wilkes. They call me names and they say I'm half dirty." She said with a hard tone.

Tom rolled his eyes. If McGonagall stopped talking to him he would not have the notes for charms or history of magic. He needed help. He was nowhere near understanding what was happening to him. "I have to tell you something. You have to promise to not tell anyone. No one can know."

McGonagall nodded, "I swear."

"I hear a voice. I have been hearing it since that night we left the library late. His name is Bilbo. I can talk to him. I have been very cautious and give him few commands. He eats rats and told me I am the heir of Slytherin." Tom said clearly.

McGonagall huffed and stood up, "you don't have to make fun of me Tom Snape." She made to leave.

"Minerva. I am not lying." Tom said with a harsh but honest tone.

"Tell me again." McGonagall said.

"I speak to it. He told me I am the heir of Slytherin. You cannot tell anyone." Tom said forcefully.

"That is ridiculous. Your mum is muggleborn like my papa. Your father is a Prince. Maybe he's related to Slytherin." Minerva said excitedly.

"No." Tom shook his head. "I have read almost every book. My dad is a half blood. His mum was part of the Prince family. They are not part of the sacred twenty-eight. I traced his line back to some extinct family, the Peverells but no Slytherin in any of the bloodlines. It would not matter either." Tom said almost petulantly. He looked at Minerva and decided to risk it. It was the worse feeling to tell her. He decided to be a Snape from the moment his mum and dad adopted him. He did not want to be a Riddle anymore. Riddle had nothing to do with him. He was Tom Severus Snape.

"My mum and dad adopted me." Tom said really quietly. "I think I am a half blood but I am not sure."

The girl grabbed his hand, "Tom, did you always know?"

Tom liked that she offered her hand and took his. He looked up, "yeah, I remember when they came for me. Mum chose me. I was seven. I changed my name when I came to Hogwarts. Only Dumbledore and headmaster Dippet know. I like for it to remain that way."

"Of course Tom. I would never tell anyone without your permission." She said and squeezed his hand. Tom hated to admit he liked that little gesture.

"I was born Tom Marvolo Riddle. I have looked everywhere for any Riddle and nothing." He said frustrated.

"What about your mum?" Minerva asked.

Tom frowned, "She is not mum. She only gave birth to me. Hermione Jean Snape is my only mum." He said fiercely.

"I'm sorry, that woman. What do you know about her?" Minerva asked once more.

Tom sighed and rubbed his eyes, "nothing much. She named me after my biological father. I assume his name is Tom too. Marvolo came from her father's name. She's not magical. She could have saved herself. If she were a witch she would not have died so easily. She died after she gave birth to me."

Minerva accepted that explanation. She agreed with him too. Grown up witches could have gone to St. Mungos, rarely any witch died from giving birth anymore.

"Call him." Minerva said with a small voice.

"Not here. It has to be a corridor or near loos. I hear him better there." Tom said tiredly.

"We have to find out what he is. Tom if he can tell you what he is then we can start there." Minerva said.

Tom nodded but made an excuse to not go to the corridor where he could hear Bilbo best. He was afraid that Minerva would not hear Bilbo. he was scared of being loony. He had not felt so afraid since he was in the orphanage. Mum and dad would want nothing to do with him if he were loony. Tom did not want to admit it to himself but he would not survive without his mum and dad. What if they decided to go away and leave him behind? He would live in St. Mungos. Dorcas Crouch's mother lived in a ward there. She was loony, spoke to her toes and had uncontrollable bouts of magic.

He distracted Minerva as much as he could. He highlighted the importance of finding out where he came from. Minerva and him studied in the library and read almost every book on genealogy. There was nothing. It was almost a month before break. Tom would go home to London and Minerva would go to Hogsmeade and meet her mum. She would go to her manse. They were nowhere near finding what was happening to him and if was the heir of Slytherin.

Finally, one afternoon Minerva closed a book about the Malfoy's historic journey to England. "You are talking to Bilbo now." She almost forcefully dragged him to the corridor where he found Bilbo first.

"Hello Bilbo." He said clearly. He looked around there was no one around.

"Masterssss is heresss. What can Bilbo do for yousssss? Can I eatsss the little girlsss." The creature said.

"No, I forbid you to eat anyone." Tom said quickly and with a hard voice.

Minerva grabbed his sleeve. "You are doing it again. You are hissing, like a snake. Stop it."

Tom's eyes rounded. "I can speak to snakes. Always have done so."

Minerva paled, "only dark wizards speaks to snakes."

"Slytherin could speak to snakes. How could I have been so stupid." Tom said excitedly. "of course he is my ancestor."

The girl nodded, "I think Bilbo is a snake." She said and then grabbed his arm. Minerva ran and dragged him.

They were away from the dungeons. They were supposed to be in class. Pringle would come and get them soon. They would be dead. Tom remembered a place he used to go during first year. They were in the fourth floor. "I have a place to go."

They were in the seventh floor. Tom paced three times and suddenly a door appeared "get in."

It was a room with a couch and bookshelves just like he remembered. "Tom, I think that thing is a Basilisk."

Tom shook his head. "No."

Minerva nodded, "yes." Suddenly a book appeared next to her.

She looked scared and opened it. "My mum told me about the houses before I came to Hogwarts."

"Legends says that before Salazar Slytherin left he unleashed a beast in the school. He left in a chamber. The other founders called it his chamber of secrets. No one ever found the chamber but some says the beast still lives. He instructed the beast to wait for a true Slytherin heir to attack those students who were unworthy of magic." Minerva said and showed him the book.

Tom looked confused and then read. It was a biography. Salazar Slytherin and his secrets. "We have to go to that chamber." He said.

"The basilisk's glare is deadly." Minerva read. "Slytherin was rumored to breed basilisks. We have to tell headmaster Dippet."

Tom shook his head. "No. We don't have to."

"We do. Bilbo can kill people Tom." Minerva insisted. "The school has to know. They have to kill it."

Tom shook his head, "He has not killed anyone. I control him."

"you have to do this Tom. He is not a pet. He is dangerous." The girl continued.

"He is old." Tom pointed to the book. "He is almost nine hundred years old Minerva he will die soon. I am the heir. I control him. He will not harm anyone."

Minerva shook her head, "Please Tom please. We tell Headmaster Dippet. We'll explain. I will say I can hear the basilisk too."

"No." Tom replied.

"Fine Tom." She said. "Promise you will not talk to Bilbo anymore."

Tom promised. He would not. Bilbo would die soon. He was very old.

Two weeks passed without him talking to Bilbo. it was fine just as he had told Minerva. He wrote a letter to mum that night when they discovered Bilbo was a basilisk. He asked her about that friend of hers who could talk to snakes. Tom crumpled it and threw it to the fire.

Tom was late for potions when a seventh year barreled into him. Tom glared at him and yelled "watch where you go oaf."

The seventh year turned around and punched him square in the mouth. "It is time you learn your place." Tom recognized him as Corvus Flint.

The huge boy kicked knocked him once more. Tom bled and reached for his wand. He heard Bilbo. "Killss, Bilbo killssss the stupidssss unworthy boy." Bilbo and him were angry. The walls trembled. Tom felt scared, Bilbo could kill Flint.

"Bilbo stop. Go to the chamber. I command you." He hissed quickly. Flint was too distracted by the trembling walls. They stopped and Flint fled.

Tom felt his heart race. He had to find Minerva before she reached the classroom. He ran to the classroom entrance and grabbed her by the arm. "Quick, we have to get Dumbledore."

Minerva went with him. "Did Bilbo kill anyone?"

"No, but he almost did. We have to tell Dippet." They went to Dumbledore.

The professor looked up and smiled, "what can I do for you children."

Minerva spoke nervously. "There is a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Tom can speak to him."

Dumbledore frowned, "the chamber is a myth. No one has ever found it."

Tom spoke up, "We have not found it sir. Bilbo is not in the chamber anymore. He was hungry. He eats rats. I can speak to him. I am a parseltongue."

"Impossible." Dumbledore replied. Tom felt the distrustful gaze upon him once more.

"I heard him sir. Tom is saying the truth. We can go to the corridor and you can hear him too." Minerva said.

Dumbledore followed them to the corridor.

Tom touched the wall and hissed. "Bilbo, come to me." he hissed.

"My mastersss asksss for Bilbo." he sounded angry. "My mastersss hass broughtss me foods." The walls rattled.

Tom shook his head and tried to appear calm. "No Bilbo. They are not food. Calm down."

Professor Dumbledore placed Minerva behind him. "Bilbo, you will calm down. I need you to tell me where is the entrance to the chamber. You may go back there and not leave until I tell you to do so."

"I can leadsss my mastersss to the chambersss." The basilisk said.

Tom looked at Dumbledore. "He will take me to the chamber of secrets."

His professor shook his head, "no, we will go to Headmaster Dippet and contact your parents immediately. We need to make a decision about what should be done with the Basilisk."

It was a haze, soon they were in the office. Professor Dumbledore explained everything to the Headmaster who looked distressed beyond belief. "What should we do Dumbledore? This boy has opened the chamber. The Board will have him expelled immediately."

Tom felt his heart break. He grew scared. Minerva grabbed his hand. "McGonagall, go on back to your dorm. Not a word to anyone." The old headmaster said. Minerva looked pleadingly at Dumbledore.

"Go on Ms. McGonagall. We thank you for your collaboration." Minerva nodded and left.

Tom was utterly alone. "You have to notify my parents. They have to be here before you contact the board."

It was as if he had invoked his father. Severus Snape appeared through the Floo. "I came as soon as I received your letter Headmaster."

Tom went to him and felt like he was seven again. He hugged his father's middle. "What happened."

"Dad, I did not know." He said and looked up at him.

His dad looked into his eyes, "I believe you."

His father sat down in front of the Headmaster. "What is this in regards to?"

"We believe your son opened Slytherin's chamber of secrets." Dumbledore stood beside the headmaster.

"Therein lies one of the deadliest monsters known to men. Tom unleashed a basilisk upon the school. He may have done this without knowing. Did you know your son can speak to snakes?" Dumbledore spoke without any animosity.

His father nodded, "Yes, my wife and I are aware that our son is a very talented young man. One of his many talents includes being a parseltongue. Forgive me headmaster, deputy headmaster but I rather have my son explain himself before we jump to accuse him of unleashing a mythological beast." Severus Snape said silkily.

He looked at him. "I heard him two days ago while I passed the east dungeons. I was on my way to my common room when I heard Bilbo say that he was hungry."

His father arched an eyebrow, "Bilbo?"

"I named him. I thought it strange to call it a voice. I told Minerva about it yesterday. We went to the corridor and she said I hissed. I asked Bilbo what he was and he did not know. Minerva said I sounded like a snake. I told her I could speak to snakes." Tom explained once more. He was grateful Minerva was there when he came up with the story the first time.

"Why did you not tell your teachers first thing. I thought I was loony until Minerva told me about the chamber of secrets. You and mum did not come to Hogwarts but Minerva's mum did and she explained about the chamber.

"Minerva and I went to professor Dumbledore when we realized he is a basilisk. Professor Dumbledore heard me speak parseltongue. I asked Bilbo about the entrance to the chamber." Tom said quickly.

"Measures have to be taken." Headmaster Dippet said.

Tom's father spoke as well, "Indeed, I entrusted the safety of my child. You and your staff have failed me. My son could have died multiple times throughout the course of the past three days. He was scared, thought he was loony and then when he seeks helps from an authority figure he is threatened with expulsion."

Tom inched closer to his father. "I will have none of this. I have half a mind to go to the Daily Prophet. The board will surely hear about this."

"Mr. Snape. Surely Tom's actions are heroic. He has alerted us of the tremendous peril the school faces. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Headmaster changed his tune. Professor Dumbledore stayed quiet. Tom avoided eye contact with the transfiguration professor at all costs.

"Tom is one of our brightest pupils. Hogwarts is a safe place for all of our children. We have to kill this basilisk as soon as possible." The headmaster bumbled.

Tom shook his head, "Bilbo has not done anything. He obeys me. He's real old too." The boy interjected.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I know someone who can help us in the matter."

Headmaster Dippet looked at Dumbledore, "Newton Scamander. He studies magical beasts. He is the most renowned magizoologist in the world. If "Bilbo" can be removed and placed anywhere then Newt will be the only one to place him.

"Fetch him at once." Dippet ordered. Dumbledore left the office as soon as the headmaster spoke the words.

"As for Tom, there will be no disciplinary action. We only ask you to let your son lead us to the chamber so we can resolve the Basilisk matter." The old headmaster said.

"I will be present when he leads your staff. I will also take my son as soon as we are done leading Mr. Scamander to the chamber." Severus Snape stood his ground. Tom did not know how to take that news.

"He's received a nasty shock. We will expect him back after the winter break." Dippet supported.

"Yes he will." His father reassured.

"Mr. Dumbledore, when can we expect Mr. Scamander?" Severus Snape stood up from his seat.

"An hour at most. I explained it was an urgent matter." The other man said.

"Is there somewhere my son and I could wait. I assume you will notify the board about the recent development. For the sake of my family I would prefer my son's identity remained anonymous." Tom's father thought of everything and Tom was glad.

"You have my word." The headmaster assured. "Dumbledore, lead Tom and his father to the waiting area.

Dumbledore lead the way. Tom looked at his father once they were alone. "I want the truth now."

Tom explained all of it but for the extensive research about his origins. He was accurate with the timeline however. "Why did you not write Tom?" his dad asked him.

"I was scared. I thought I was going loony." Tom said. He almost cried.

His dad shook his head, "so what if you were loony?"

"Your mum and I would not leave you. It wouldn't be your fault if you were loony." His dad reasoned.

Tom was not a hugger. He let mum hug him but that was it. The boy hugged his father. "I thought they were going to expel me. Dumbledore does not like me."

Father grabbed his arms and looked down to him. "He does not. You did the right thing in his eyes. You went to an adult and explained. You did well. You will be grounded once your mother learns of all this. You should have come to us son. Always come to us."

"You understand why you can control the basilisk and speak parseltongue." His dad stated.

Tom nodded, "I am a descendant of Slytherin."

Dad nodded, "your mother and I thought so as well."

"Where is mum?" Tom asked.

"She is at the hospital. I received the letter and thought it was a minor incident. She has a late shift today. I thought it best to handle this by myself. We will of course be home before she arrives."

The hour was up before they knew it. Dumbledore walked in with his phoenix and Newt Scamander looked a bit younger that dad but older than mum.

"Lead the way Mr. Snape." The kind man said.

Tom called Bilbo. The basilisk led them to the dungeons. "the chamber is deep below." Tom said.

Severus Snape looked up. "The beast seems to be traveling through the piping. There has to be a big one going up."

"The girls' loo in the second floor." Scamander said.

The climbed up and cleared the loo. The men entered and inspected the room. "there is a small snake here." Dumbledore said "Tom, talk to it."

Tom looked at the snake and hissed. The sinks opened revealing a deep tunnel like hole.

"It would be best if Bilbo's master went with us." Scamander said rapidly while he looked at the boy's father.

"Tom will go after me." The men and then the child went in the tunnel.

Tom landed with a thud. The place was cold, it smelled and it was filled with rat's bones. They walked to the chamber. Salazar's Slytherin face was carved to the door. "Bilbo is there."

Scamander looked incredibly sad. "Tom, may I call you Tom?"

Tom nodded with a guarded expression. "You know Bilbo is dangerous. There is no place in the world where he will be safe."

Tom glared, "He's lived for more than seven hundred years in here. He's never attacked anyone. We could leave him here."

"It cannot be done Tom." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Why would you ask him to come then?" He pointed to Scamander.

"Newt wished to study the Basilisk but upon further examination it cannot be done." Dumbledore pointed out.

Tom frowned again, "Why not?"

Newt looked torn, "He's too dangerous. He could kill all of us with a glance. He's been without a companion for far too long. Tom, he would not follow all your commands. He would go protective of you and attack without discernment. Professor Dumbledore explained the wall's incident. This is the best we can do for him and for the safety of your classmates."

Tom looked at his father, "Do as you are told son." He said gently.

"Mr. Snape, we will need your help." Dumbledore said. He shook his arm and the phoenix flew by him.

"Open the chamber Tom." Newt said

he hissed and open it was. "Turn around and do not speak, do not look back." Newt urged.

Tom heard the phoenix cry. He heard Bilbo pained hisses and then a flurry of curses. Soon he did not hear any more hisses. Bilbo was no more.

His father reached him first. "How did you do it?" Tom asked.

"The phoenix blinded the basilisk and then Mr. Scamander used an old slicing curse. Professor Dumbledore and I helped with the cursing as well. He is gone now." His dad said.

"We have to go home. You'll feel better soon." His dad promised.

Tom was confused, "Professor, could you tell Minerva that I am fine. I will send her a letter when I get home. Please tell her that I will be back after the yuletide break."

"I will." The man replied affably.

Tom would never remember the trek to Hogsmeade or how his father apparated them. All he ever remembered was crying in his mum's arms. He remembered hugging her tight.


End file.
